DORS DRACO
by haniPyanfar
Summary: COMPLETE. HPDM. Un tome 7 alternatif, écrit avant la parution de  Deathly Hallows  NO SPOILER.
1. Chapter 1

Dors Draco.

Auteur : haniPyanfar ou Pyanfar tout court ou PY.

Genre : Romance – Aventure. Cette fic prend en compte les livres de 1 à 6. Elle a été écrite avant la parution du tome 7. NO SPOILER.

Personnages principaux : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Ceci est une histoire d'amour entre deux garçons. Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi ou si vous êtes homophobe, personne ne vous retient de force. Chacun, chacune de vous est libre de lire ou d'aller arroser le jardin. Une petite note préviendra quand le chapitre contiendra un lemon.

Bon, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, il y a 41 chapitres mais ils sont courts, ne vous rebutez pas. Et comme la fic est complète, vous n'attendrez pas interminablement des suites qui ne viennent pas , après un « cliffie » frustrant … Je vous gâte, non ?

Cette présentation a été rajoutée après le dernier chapitre. J'avais oublié, et j'en suis rouge de honte, de faire mes dévotions à la Grandissime J.K.Rowling, créatrice et propriétaire des personnages, lieux et coutumes du monde magique de Harry Potter. Qu'elle soit ici glorifiée et remerciée !!!!

La sagesse japonaise dit : « La grenouille au fond d'un puits ne sait rien de la haute mer.

Pyanfar rajoute : « L'hirondelle de mer ne sait rien de la grenouille tombée au fond du puits. »

Bonne lecture et ….. pensez aux reviews … D'avance, je vous aime.

Chapitre 1

Comme la plupart des maisons de sorciers d'Angleterre, le Terrier des Weasley était maintenant protégé par plusieurs sorts défensifs. D'abord un sort d'illusion lui donnait l'apparence d'une petite cabane branlante guère plus grande qu'une remise à outils de jardin. Pour y arriver en transplanant, il fallait visualiser la porte et son écriteau : « Le Château des courants d'air ». Sinon, on se retrouvait quelque part dans le désert du Kalahari où un hologramme de la véritable maison avait été installé. Il fallait aussi frapper selon un code convenu et prononcer un mot de passe. Enfin un sort Repousse Moldus éloignait les indésirables. L'époque était dangereuse et chacun se protégeait comme il pouvait.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient debout devant la porte et se regardaient d'un air inquiet. Grégory portait dans ses bras un corps inerte enveloppé dans la cape du professeur Lupin. Le visage était dissimulé sous le capuchon et les pieds nus et sales dépassaient du tissu noir un peu élimé au bord. Vincent détourna les yeux et se décida à frapper. Trois coups, deux coups, trois coups. Puis il prononça le mot : « Sécuritas » Madame Weasley demanda : « Qui est là ? » Il répondit : « Serpentard ».

La porte s'ouvrit et Molly Weasley apparut. Son rond visage avait perdu sa gaieté. Le malheur avait frappé sa famille comme beaucoup d'autres. Grégory porta le corps jusqu'au canapé du salon pendant que Vincent expliquait : « Madame Weasley, c'est le professeur Lupin qui nous envoie. On ne peut mettre ce blessé à Sainte Mangouste, c'est quelqu'un de … très particulier. Le professeur vous demande de ne pas juger trop vite. Il ne peut venir vous expliquer la situation lui-même, la dernière nuit de pleine lune l'a terriblement fatigué. C'est. … »

Mais Molly s'était déjà approchée du corps immobile. Le bras gauche pendait dans une étrange position. Il portait plusieurs ecchymoses bleuâtres, une blessure mal refermée … et la marque des Mangemorts ! La baguette magique de Molly sauta dans sa main, elle la pointa devant elle en disant : « Qui est-ce ? » Grégory découvrit le visage et le cri fusa : « Lui ! »

Lui ! Le Charognard ! L'Ange Démon ! L'Exécuteur ! La Hyène blonde ! On lui donnait plusieurs noms et chacun d'eux répandait la terreur ! Lui ! … Draco Malfoy !!! … L'assassin de Ginny ! … La baguette de Molly se mit à briller d'une lueur verte et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour lancer le sort impardonnable mais Vincent repoussa son bras au risque d'être lui-même touché en criant : « Non ! » Il y eut un instant de silence et Vincent reprit plus bas : « Non. Ce n'est pas lui. »

Le jeune homme qui gisait sur le canapé avait un visage très pâle, ses yeux étaient fermés et ses cheveux blonds semblaient clairsemés. Grégory écarta la cape et Molly abaissa sa baguette magique à la vue du corps étendu. Ce pauvre enfant ne pouvait être Draco Malfoy, l'orgueilleux Mangemort qui apparaissait à la fin de chaque combat pour plastronner et rire en achevant les blessés. Il était maigre et sale, des marques bleues et saignantes apparaissaient sous ses vêtements en lambeaux, des restes de Doloris probablement, et Molly poussa un cri d'horreur quand Grégory lui montra son dos ensanglanté.

Des épaules à la taille, la peau était déchirée par des profondes marques de griffes. Le sang ne coulait plus mais les blessures avaient une vilaine apparence, elles étaient boursouflées, on aurait dit qu'elles étaient infectées par du poison. « Le professeur Lupin pense qu'il a été attaqué par un loup-garou. Heureusement, il n'y a pas de morsure. Mais même les griffes de loup-garou sont dangereuses. Si on ne le soigne pas tout de suite, il va mourir. C'est peut-être un Moldu, un sosie de Malfoy. Il n'a aucun pouvoir magique. Le professeur a eu beaucoup de mal à le ramener de la Forteresse Sombre en transplanant. Mais il vous expliquera tout par lui-même, il demande si vous voulez bien vous en occuper en attendant sa venue. »

Madame Weasley rangea sa baguette magique et se mit à réfléchir. Les deux Serpentards attendaient en silence. Eux aussi étaient bouleversés. Ce pauvre malheureux pouvait-il être le fier Draco Malfoy, leur ancien camarade de classe ? Impossible ! Mais alors qui était-ce ? … Molly, elle, se demandait si elle aurait le courage de le soigner. Il ressemblait vraiment trop à … l'Autre … Même teint blanc, même bouche bien dessinée, même blondeur malgré la saleté, même beauté … De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux ? Il ne les avait pas ouverts une seule fois … Il devait souffrir … Il avait de la fièvre sans doute …

Elle se décida. « Grégory, vous allez rester avec moi. Nous le mettrons dans la chambre de Percy. Nous ferons sa toilette et nous le soignerons. Il vaut mieux que nous soyons deux jusqu'au retour de mon mari. Vincent, vous retournez à Poudlard et vous faites votre rapport à la directrice. Ne dites rien à personne d'autre et surtout si Harry est là, ne lui en parlez pas. Sa réaction pourrait être violente. Nous y verrons plus clair quand Remus nous aura tout expliqué. »

Aidée de Grégory, elle installa le blessé à l'étage, elle lava le corps meurtri et soigna les plaies avec de l'essence de Murlap. Heureusement elle avait toujours à la maison les remèdes indispensables. Elle avait eu six garçons plutôt turbulents … et une fille … non, il ne fallait pas y penser ... Elle remarqua que les remèdes magiques n'agissaient pas aussi bien sur le blessé que sur ses fils. Un Moldu ?

Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, il avait gémi quand elle avait soigné son dos, il avait moins de fièvre, il semblait en meilleur état. Le Serpentard ne disait pas grand chose. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il s'installa à côté du lit. Avant de descendre à la cuisine pour préparer du thé, Molly passa doucement la main sur la joue pâle du blessé et murmura : « Dors, pauvre enfant. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Venant de Godric's Hollow, Harry et ses deux amis avaient transplané devant le portail de Poudlard. Ron et Hermione se rendirent dans leur chambre personnelle pour prendre un peu de repos en toute intimité : les trois derniers jours avaient été assez agités. Il était midi. Harry s'était arrêté devant la Grande Salle. Il regarda avec tristesse les huit portraits animés posés au bout des quatre longues tables : un garçon et une fille de chaque maison, tous jeunes, beaux et blonds, tous Sangs Purs. Ou étaient-ils maintenant ?

Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et ne vit ni Remus Lupin ni Minerva McGonagall. Mais Blaise Zabini lui fit signe de l'attendre. Il était assis à la table des Serdaigles prés de sa nouvelle petite amie Mandy Brocklehurst. Il vint vers Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Content de te voir. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu as de bonnes nouvelles ?

--Oui, je dois voir tout de suite le professeur Lupin et la directrice.

-- Le professeur n'est pas là. Il est apparu ce matin dans la cheminée de notre salle commune. Heureusement, Théodore n'était pas encore descendu en cours. Il a dit qu'il était très fatigué après sa nuit de Loup Garou. Il reste au Q G de l'Ordre et ne rentrera que demain matin. Il a demandé à ce que Greg et Vince le rejoignent, il avait une mission à leur confier. Vince vient de rentrer, il est dans le bureau de McGo.

--Je les rejoins. Je te vois ensuite.

-- Vous restez quelques jours ? Pansy voudrait parler à Hermione et Théo doit voir Ron à propos d'une nouvelle stratégie.

-- Nous restons deux ou trois jours sans doute. Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles. Nous avons reçu un renseignement qui semble fiable pour orienter nos recherches.

-- Toujours votre informateur secret ?

--Oui. Il est précieux. J'aimerais le connaître. Il prend beaucoup de risques pour nous aider. A tout à l'heure. »

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Il montait l'escalier tournant quand il entendit la voix de Vincent.

« … Il nous a demandé de le conduire au Terrier.

--Et Molly n'a rien dit en le reconnaissant ?

-- Elle a failli le tuer. Mais ça ne peut pas être lui. Il est dans un état épouvantable. Il n'a même pas ouvert les yeux.

--Si Harry l'apprend….

--Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas apprendre ? »

Harry venait d'entrer dans le bureau, sans même penser à frapper à la porte. La directrice et Vincent se figèrent, il y eut un instant de silence puis le Serpentard devint tout pâle. Il bégaya :

« Rien …Rien …Le professeur Lupin m'a dit …

--QUOI ? QUI EST AU TERRIER ? »

Les petits objets posés sur le bureau et sur les étagères se mirent à vibrer. La nouvelle magie de Harry se manifestait. Elle était apparue après son dix-septième anniversaire, après la tragédie. Il n'avait plus besoin de baguette magique. La puissance sourdait de tout son corps Il vibrait lui aussi et une aura brillante commençait à l'envelopper. Mais il avait appris à se maîtriser. Il regarda ses vis-à-vis stupéfaits, respira profondément et répéta :

« Qui avez-vous emmené au Terrier ? »

Il était difficile de résister au Survivant, à l'Elu quand il manifestait sa nouvelle puissance. Vincent regarda la directrice puis parla à voix basse en baissant les yeux :

« Le professeur Lupin a ramené au Q G un jeune homme blessé, torturé plutôt. Il l'a trouvé dans les cachots de la Forteresse Sombre. Il y est allé hier pour la nuit des Loups-Garous. Il espérait avoir des renseignements sur les huit élèves enlevés par Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce blessé ressemble à … Mais ce ne peut pas être lui … Il n'a aucun pouvoir magique … On dirait un Moldu … Il est mourant … Il a été attaqué par un loup-garou … Son dos n'est plus qu'une plaie …

-- QUI EST-CE ?

--Dra .. Draco … Ma .. Malfoy … »

Il y eut un long moment blanc. Harry tentait de dompter sa magie qui lui échappait mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il partit en courant, sortit du château, franchit le portail, visualisa l'écriteau et transplana.

Madame Weasley venait de redescendre de la chambre avec le plateau à thé quand elle entendit le signal à la porte. Elle eut un instant de panique quand elle reconnut la voix qui disait « Griffondor ». Harry … Que faire ? Elle ouvrit et tendit un bras pour l'arrêter mais n'y parvint pas. Il s'était déjà précipité en haut et ouvrait toutes les portes. Dans la chambre de Percy, il vit enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il hurla :

« MALFOY ! »

Grégory se leva et recula. Madame Weasley s'arrêta à la porte. Aucun des deux ne toucha Harry. Ils savaient que, dans l'état où il était, par ce simple contact, il les projetterait sans le vouloir contre les murs de la chambre. Il rayonnait de force, sa voix était puissante, ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. Il leva le bras et tendit la main vers le lit, vers le visage blanc qui reposait sur l'oreiller. Des étincelles crépitaient au bout de ses doigts.

Il hurla de nouveau : « MALFOY ! » Il se passa alors quelque chose de bizarre : le blessé sursauta, ses joues se colorèrent, il eut un sourire émerveillé et il s'écria d'une voix joyeuse : « HARRY ! » Ses paupières palpitèrent comme s'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux. Mais Harry, aveuglé par la fureur, ne remarqua rien. Il cria encore :

« DEBOUT,MALFOY ! TOI, TU PEUX TUER UNE PERSONNE A TERRE. PAS MOI ! OUVRE LES YEUX ET RELEVE-TOI ! »

Le blessé répéta plus doucement : « Harry ! » et dévoila des yeux gris bleu au regard étonné. Il vit en face de lui un Ange redoutable auréolé de lumière et sentit sa volonté destructrice. Aussitôt, la couleur déserta son visage, il eut l'air terrorisé, leva faiblement son bras droit comme s'il voulait se protéger d'un sort mortel et murmura :

« Non, non … Harry, je t'en prie … non, ce n'est pas moi …je t'en supplie, Harry …ne me tue pas … ce n'est pas moi … écoute-moi … s'il te plaît, Harry … »

Ce ne fut pas la voix faible qui frappa Harry et lui fit baisser le bras mais les mots. Il n'avait jamais entendu Malfoy supplier. Il l'avait entendu se moquer, plastronner, mépriser mais supplier jamais. Il tenta de se maîtriser, respira profondément et ne bougea plus. Son aura diminua, les étincelles cessèrent de crépiter au bout de ses doigts. Mais son visage resta fermé et son regard dur. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Les deux spectateurs, à la fois terrifiés et stupéfaits, étaient immobiles et muets.

Le blessé parla de nouveau : « Harry, je te le jure, ce n'est pas moi qui commets ces crimes … Je suis prisonnier depuis … je ne sais plus … longtemps... Il m'a pris ma magie … V Vol Voldemort ... Il me torture ... »

Harry l'arrêta d'une voix coupante : « Qui es-tu ? » La voix tremblante répondit : « Draco Malfoy ».Aussitôt, Harry releva sa main et derrière lui, deux baguettes magiques apparurent. Le blessé eut l'air infiniment triste, il soupira, ferma les yeux et attendit le sort mortel. Mais Madame Weasley dit : « Harry, nous devrions attendre Remus. »

Et parce que c'était elle qui avait perdu sa fille, que c'était elle qui intercédait en faveur du blessé, Harry céda. Il ne lança pas le sortilège vert. A la place, un rayon bleu, un puissant sort de profond sommeil, sortit de sa main et enveloppa le jeune homme allongé. Il dit d'une voix dure :

« Je te tuerai demain. DORS MALFOY ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Les 99 pour cent de cette histoire sont à J.K.R, le 1 pour cent restant est à moi et ça ne me rapporte ni argent ( dommage ! ) ni gloire ( bah ! sic transit gloria mundi !)

Des relations amoureuses entre personnes du même sexe sont à prévoir. Homophobes, via scampa ! Subito !

Chapitre 3

Harry rassura Madame Weasley, lui seul pouvait lever le sort de sommeil qu'il avait jeté sur Malfoy. Il ajouta froidement : « Il sera plus reposé demain quand nous l'interrogerons. » Puis il regagna Poudlard en pestant contre lui-même. Il aurait dû exécuter cet assassin tout de suite. Mais il n'avait jamais tué de sang-froid, même pas au combat, il préférait livrer les Mangemorts aux Aurors et les envoyer ainsi à Azkaban. Il se demanda s'il devait parler de Malfoy à Ron et Hermione. Le jeune homme roux risquait d'avoir la même réaction violente que lui. Il valait mieux qu'il aille s'expliquer d'abord avec la directrice.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de changement à Poudlard cette année. L'école avait failli fermer. Après la mort de Dumbledore, les membres du conseil d'administration redoutaient que les élèves n'y soient plus en sécurité. Mais l'enlèvement des huit enfants par les sbires de Voldemort les avait fait changer d'avis. Minerva McGonagall clamait haut et fort qu'il n'y avait pas de lieu plus protégé que Poudlard et à la rentrée, presque tous les élèves étaient de retour.

Il n'en manquait que treize, les huit disparus, trois enfants d'origine moldue assassinés avec leur famille par des Mangemorts, Ginny et … Draco Malefoy. C'était le seul à avoir rejoint le camp du Lord Noir. Tous les autres Serpentards, écœurés par l'enlèvement de leurs camarades, avaient rallié l'autre camp, parfois contre la volonté de leurs parents, à l'instar de Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bultrode.

La seule différence, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas eu de recrutement de première année. Les novices, surtout les enfants de Moldus ou les Sangs Mêlés qui ignoraient leurs possibilités, auraient pu être visés par le Lord Noir comme les trois élèves assassinés avec leurs parents pendant les vacances. Les enfants de Sang Pur avaient été mis à l'abri par leurs parents, soit dans leur famille lointaine en Australie ou en Amérique, soit confiés à des amis moldus avec interdiction de pratiquer la magie sous peine de se voir enlevés à leur tour.

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait cru terroriser les élèves avec les crimes et les rapts, il s'était lourdement trompé. Les enfants qu'il avait fait rafler appartenaient tous à des familles connues et appréciées. Il y avait Cindy Leam et Damien Hunter, deux Serpentards de treize ans, élèves brillantissimes, Gloria Stemper et Donald Wilson de Serdaigle, très beaux et très intelligents, très aimés aussi pour leur bonne humeur constante, les adorables et terribles jumeaux Priscall, Rose et Eric, des Poufsouffles toujours partants pour les blagues et les fous-rires et enfin Robin Wood et Jane Scarlett, des Griffondors de deuxième année, champions de Quidditch, poursuiveurs dans l'équipe de leur Maison. Ils étaient tous beaux et blonds, de vrais portraits d'Anges. Personne ne savait pourquoi ils avaient été choisis.

Les enlèvements avaient été exécutés le même jour, le 31 juillet. Ils avaient donc été minutieusement préparés et cette date précise, le jour de la majorité du Survivant, devait avertir le monde sorcier de la déclaration de guerre : le Lord Noir contre l'Elu. Les Mangemorts par groupes de cinq ou six avaient brusquement attaqué les maisons où se trouvaient les enfants mais bizarrement, ils n'avaient tué personne, se contentant de stupéfixer les parents et d'emmener les filles et les garçons choisis après les avoir endormis.

Il n'y avait eu qu'un mort, une morte plutôt, Ginny Weasley, et ce n'était sans doute pas prévu. Mais le Lord Noir avait vu là une possibilité d'atteindre profondément son adversaire. Ginny et sa mère étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, elles faisaient des achats pour fêter l'anniversaire de Harry. Cinq Mangemorts étaient apparus brusquement et avaient attaqué le salon de coiffure Stemper pour enlever Gloria.

Ginny avait crié et avait fait un mouvement pour défendre sa camarade avant d'être stupéfixée comme les autres. Un Mangemort l'avait reconnue, il avait immédiatement transplané et alors que tout semblait terminé et que les gens reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits, « Il » était apparu, protégé par les cinq Mangemorts, Lui, Draco Malefoy, si beau, si blond, si terriblement orgueilleux. Il avait ri puis il avait pointé sa baguette sur Ginny et avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra sans que quiconque puisse réagir. Il avait ensuite disparu avec les autres et son rire résonnait encore sur le Chemin de Traverse quand Madame Weasley s'était précipitée sur sa fille en hurlant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait sans doute que Ginny avait été la petite amie de Harry, Il avait voulu le frapper en plein cœur et il avait réussi. Le jeune homme avait été désespéré. Pendant trois jours il avait pleuré, refusant de manger, de sortir de sa chambre, repoussant ses amis Ron et Hermione, criant que tous ceux qui l'aimaient étaient condamnés à mourir par sa faute. Et puis un matin, il était réapparu, calme et froid, le visage fermé, les yeux durs et sa nouvelle magie avait commencé à se manifester.

Il y avait cette aura de puissance qui l'auréolait dès qu'il accomplissait un acte magique et il s'était aperçu très vite qu'il n'avait plus besoin de sa baguette, que ses mains seules suffisaient. Il utilisait d'instinct des sorts anciens presque tous oubliés et en inventaient de nouveaux chaque jour. Il avait eu un peu de mal à canaliser cette nouvelle force mais il avait trouvé de l'aide auprès de Remus Lupin qui, par son état de Lycanthrope, avait des sens très développées. Un nouvel Harry Potter était né, celui qui d'après la prophétie, devait vaincre le Lord Noir.

Il y avait quelque revers à cette nouvelle puissance. Tous ses sentiments étaient exacerbés. Il ne fallait surtout pas mettre Harry Potter en colère car alors, les objets autour de lui se mettaient à vibrer, à voler même, les fenêtres et les portes claquaient et à l'extérieur, le vent se levait et tourbillonnait. Aussi, chaque jour, Harry faisait des exercices de relaxation et de concentration pendant une ou deux heures, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione ou d'autres élèves quand il était à Poudlard.

Mais il y était rarement plus de deux ou trois jours car lui et ses deux amis se concentraient sur la recherche des Horcruxes. Ils en avaient déjà trouvé un, le médaillon que R A B avait subtilisé et remplacé dans la caverne au bord de la mer. Il se trouvait dans la maison de Sirius Black, 12 square Grimmaurd. Au cours de ses recherches, Hermione avait fini par découvrir que R A B étaient les initiales du frère de Sirius, Regulus A Black et elle s'était souvenu de ce médaillon impossible à ouvrir qu'ils avaient trouvé en nettoyant la maison. Ils avaient fouillé toutes les pièces pendant une semaine avant de le découvrir à la cuisine dans la cachette où Kréatur dormait avant d'être envoyé à Poudlard.

Ils avaient questionné l'elfe de maison et celui-ci avait fini par avouer qu'il avait accompagné son jeune maître « dans un horrible endroit souterrain », qu'il l'avait aidé à boire «une horrible potion », que le médaillon avait brûlé « d 'une horrible façon » la main de son maître quand il l'avait touché, qu'il en était sorti « une horrible chose noire » quand il l'avait ouvert à la maison mais que son maître l'avait détruite avec « un magnifique jet de lumière blanche et or » sorti de sa baguette magique pendant qu'il prononçait ces « magnifiques paroles » …. Non, il ne s'en souvenait pas mais il y avait plusieurs mots et ça se terminait par « ras » …

Il leur avait fallu un après-midi entier pour faire raconter à l'elfe tout ce qu'il savait. Même Hermione avait épuisé toute sa patience et finalement Harry avait été obligé d'user de sa puissance pour que Kréatur, tremblant comme une feuille, leur raconte comment un Mangemort nommé Rookwood avait tué le jeune maître d'un Avada Kedavra juste après la destruction de cette « horrible chose noire ».Ainsi, comme Dumbledore, Regulus ne s'était pas assez méfié du sortilège qui protégeait une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Eux étaient prévenus, ils devraient prendre toutes leurs précautions.

Ils avaient eu un renseignement sur un autre Horcrux par un informateur anonyme, sans doute un proche du Lord Noir qui mettait sa vie en danger en le trahissant. Un corbeau avait apporté à Harry un parchemin indiquant que Vous-Savez-Qui aimait beaucoup les bonbons au citron, comme Dumbledore, et qu'il était possible que ce qu 'il cherchait ait un rapport avec cette friandise.

Au bout de deux semaines de prospection dans tous les magasins de bonbons magiques d'Angleterre, ils avaient appris qu'à la fabrique de dragées de Bertie Crochue se trouvait une drôle de coupe en or. Elle trônait dans le bureau de Bertie à l'abri d'une vitrine. Tous les matins, celle-ci mettait des gants en peau de dragon, ouvrait la porte de verre et mettait dans la coupe une poignée de bonbons au citron en faisant attention de ne pas toucher la « chose noire » qui était au fond.

Harry , Ron et Hermione se demandaient si ce n'était pas la coupe de Helga Pouffsouffle volée à Hepzibah Smith. La « chose noire » serait le quatrième Horcrux. C'était bien le genre de Voldemort de le mettre carrément dans une vitrine à la vue de tout le monde et il y avait sans doute un Imperium sur Bertie pour qu'elle le nourrisse de bonbons au citron. Dans quelques jours, les trois amis iraient visiter la fabrique de dragées et rendraient visite à la fameuse coupe.

Mais une telle expédition se préparait. C'est pourquoi ils faisaient étape à Poudlard. Ils avaient besoin des conseils de Minerva, de Remus, de Slug et même de Trelawney qui se révélait très utile en dehors de la divination. Elle avait noué une étrange relation avec Firenze puis avec les Centaures de la Forêt Interdite et elle était parvenue à réconcilier les frères ennemis.

Elle allait souvent les voir, parlait toute seule et révélait des choses bizarres qui finissaient par avoir un sens pour elle et ses nouveaux amis. Ils n'étaient pas encore réconciliés avec les humains mais au moins ils n'étaient plus hostiles et n'avaient nulle intention de s'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Certains élèves aussi pouvaient aider Harry, Ron et Hermione dans leur quête. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce que faisaient leurs camarades en dehors de l'école mais Harry leur avait dit qu'ils recherchaient une arme contre Voldemort. Tous les élèves s'étaient mis de la partie et ils avaient décidé, un peu contre l'avis de leurs professeurs, de faire aussi LEUR guerre.

Ils concentraient leurs efforts sur les matières importantes, s'entraînaient comme du temps de l'A D , se spécialisaient dans différentes recherches et développaient chacun leurs aptitudes particulières. Harry était leur dieu et lui qui n'avait jamais été beaucoup aimé, sauf par quelques proches, était ému par leur soutien sans faille. Il en retirait un courage nouveau et un formidable désir de vaincre.

Il réfléchissait à tout cela en traversant les couloirs déserts. Sa crainte de nuire aux autres l'avait quitté à la mort de Ginny. Il n'était pas responsable de cette mort, de celles de Sirius, de Dumbledore, de ses parents. Le responsable, c'était ce fou, ce maniaque, cette ordure de Voldemort et lui et ses acolytes allaient payer pour ces crimes et pour tous les autres… Assassiner des Moldus sous prétexte que l'un des enfants était sorcier…c'était infâme.

Il pensait au premier massacre, à toute cette famille de fermiers retrouvée baignant dans le sang, les yeux agrandis d'horreur. Même leur chien avait été tué … Et il n'était resté que cette fillette survivante qui avait décrit l'homme blond à la cape verte et argent, celui qui avait achevé son petit frère dans son berceau… Malfoy !…

La colère fit de nouveau vibrer les mains de Harry. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué tout de suite ? Ce n'était qu'un bourreau aux ordres d'un Sombre Génie du Mal. Il ne méritait aucune pitié. Demain, il ne se laisserait pas attendrir. Il le tuerait comme un serpent venimeux qu'on écrase d'un coup de talon.

Pourtant, alors qu'il montait l'escalier en colimaçon pour aller dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, il revit dans un flash la tête blonde au regard si triste et à la voix suppliante posée sur l'oreiller dans la chambre de Percy et son cœur se serra. Pourquoi, seul de toute l'école, Draco Malfoy avait-il rejoint le Lord Noir ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il appelé Harry d'un ton si joyeux ? Le Survivant pensa alors en frappant à la porte de la directrice : « On verra demain. Dors Malfoy. »

Reviews s'il vous plaît … please … bitte schön …


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Dors Draco Paires : Draco - Harry et quelques autres …

Pas de lemon immédiat. Draco a beau être irrésistible, il ne va pas s'offrir le sublime Harry avant plusieurs chapitres tout de même !!!

Bien sûr, tout appartient à Sa Majesté J.K.R. …Bravo !!! … Snif !!!...

Un proverbe grec pour la route : Un beau visage est un avantage préférable à toutes les lettres de recommandation. Aristote.

Chapitre 4 

Le soir, Harry avait révélé à ses amis la présence de Malfoy au Terrier. La réaction de Ron avait été violente et Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal à le faire patienter jusqu'au lendemain. En ce froid matin de décembre, ils étaient de nouveau devant la porte et son écriteau, en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle, venus soutenir leur ancien camarade Serpentard en cas de besoin.

Ils trouvèrent le professeur Lupin assis à la table de la cuisine. Celui-ci demanda à Harry de lever le sort de sommeil qui pesait sur Malfoy. Lui-même n'y était pas parvenu, la magie de l'Elu dépassait maintenant la sienne. Madame Weasley. toujours généreuse, voulait que le blessé prenne un petit déjeuner et se prépare avant la confrontation. Harry obéit de mauvaise grâce, encouragé en cela par Ron, qui ne décolérait pas.

Remus en profita pour leur expliquer comment il avait trouvé Malfoy évanoui et en piteux état dans les cachots souterrains de la Forteresse Sombre. Greyback, le plus terrible des Lycanthropes, y réunissait en cette nuit de pleine lune de nouveaux Loups garous adeptes du Maître des Ténèbres pour une nuit de ripailles et de débauches. Il avait promis la présence de femmes Louves et assurait que le Lord Noir lui-même viendrait recevoir l'hommage de ses fidèles.

Lupin avait pris la potion Tue-Loup qui lui permettait de rester lucide au milieu des autres. Le professeur Slughorn savait maintenant la préparer. Il y ajoutait une potion de Force qui lui donnait une apparence redoutable. Dès qu'il avait pu pénétrer dans la Forteresse, il avait rôdé dans les souterrains à la recherche d'indices sur les enfants enlevés pendant les vacances. Il n'y avait aucun des gardes Mangemorts : ils avaient trop peur de se faire attaquer par un des Lycanthropes.

Plusieurs prisonniers étaient enfermés dans des cellules fermées par une grille. Remus avait été stupéfait de reconnaître dans l'une d'elle Draco Malfoy, le Renégat. N'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant sur les enfants, ne pouvant monter dans les étages supérieurs dont les portes étaient bloquées, il avait pensé que le jeune homme pourrait donner de gré ou de force de précieuses indications. De toutes façons, il était recherché mort ou vif par tous les Aurors du ministère.

Au petit matin, il avait repris son apparence humaine. Il se transformait dès que la pleine lune se couchait alors que les autres Loups garous préféraient attendre le lever du soleil. Il avait pu ainsi ouvrir la grille, jeter sur Malfoy un sort d'immobilisation et le transporter jusqu'au lieu de transplanage. C'est au Q G de l'Ordre qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'état de son prisonnier : maigre, sale, blessé, en particulier dans le dos et en proie à une forte fièvre.

Cela ne collait pas avec l'image triomphante que donnait le jeune Mangemort quand il apparaissait après les batailles. Mais Remus était épuisé après cette dure nuit. Il avait appelé Poudlard par les cheminées des salles communes et il était heureusement tombé sur Nott qui lui avait servi de messager.

Harry savait que le professeur Lupin prenait des risques insensés pour retrouver les enfants disparus. Leurs parents étaient résignés mais lui gardait espoir. Voldemort avait un but précis en les enlevant, il ne voulait pas les tuer sinon il l'aurait fait tout de suite. Ce n'était pas non plus un moyen de chantage car il n'avait fait connaître aucune exigence particulière. Remus espérait seulement qu'il ne voulait pas en faire des tueurs, des assassins comme Malfoy.

Madame Weasley vint leur dire que le blessé était prêt à répondre à leurs questions. Elle avait apporté des sièges pour tout le monde. Harry fut surpris quand il entra dans la chambre avec les autres. Draco Malfoy ne ressemblait plus au malheureux suppliant de la veille. Il était assis dans le lit, appuyé contre des coussins. Il avait repris son air aristocratique et regardait les arrivants d'un air froid et digne. Il portait un pyjama d'un des jumeaux, un vert, couleur de sa maison, et son bras gauche qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger était maintenu en écharpe par un carré de soie gris argenté plié en triangle.

Ils s'installèrent tous et il y eut un long silence. Harry avait dompté sa magie. Ses mains ne vibraient pas. Le professeur Lupin parla le premier.

« Etes-vous Draco Malfoy ?

--Oui, je suis le vrai Draco Malfoy. »

Il y eut un grondement sourd. Ron se dominait avec peine. Hermione posa la main sur son bras. Remus reprit :

« Nous avons des questions à vous poser. Pour que nous croyions à vos réponses sans réserves, acceptez-vous de prendre du Véritasérum ? »

Le pâle et beau visage se crispa un peu. Il y passa de la surprise, de la souffrance peut-être, de la peur aussi. Mais il répondit sans hésiter :

« Oui, j'accepte. »

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Harry respira plus librement. Il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à utiliser sa puissance et à torturer son ennemi. Remus sortit de sa poche une petite fiole rempli d'un liquide incolore et la donna à Draco qui la but en fixant le professeur dans les yeux. Il y eut un nouveau silence. Madame Weasley soupira. Grégory et Vincent s'agitèrent un peu sur leur siège. L'interrogatoire reprit.

« Pourquoi dites-vous que vous êtes le vrai Draco Malefoy ?

--Je suis le fils de Lucius et de Narcissa Malfoy. J'ai fréquenté Poudlard pendant six années dans la Maison Serpentard. Je reconnais ici mes camarades Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Mais je ne suis pas celui qu'on appelle le Charognard ou la Hyène Blonde. »

Sa bouche se tordit un peu, il eut une expression de dégoût ou de haine . Puis il reprit : « Celui-là, c'est l'autre. »

--Quel autre ? » C'était la voix de Madame Weasley. « Je vous ai reconnu sur le Chemin de Traverse quand vous avez tué ma fille. » Sa voix tremblait.

Un air de tristesse passa sur le visage de Draco. Il répondit :

« Madame, je n'ai jamais tué personne et c'est parce que j'ai refusé de tuer que je croupis depuis juillet dans les geôles de Voldemort. Oui, je peux prononcer son nom. Je le hais et je le maudis. L'autre, c'est sa vengeance. »

Sa voix se brisa un peu. Dans le grand silence qui régnait tout à coup dans la chambre, il continua :

« Quand je me suis enfui de Poudlard avec le professeur Snape après la mort du professeur Dumbledore, Voldemort m'a convoqué à la Forteresse. Il m'a dit que cette mort le comblait et qu'il me donnerait bientôt un travail digne de moi. Mais il voulait avoir une preuve de mon allégeance. Il allait envoyer un groupe de Mangemorts attaquer une famille de fermiers moldus dont l'un des enfants était sorcier. Il voulait que je tue moi-même le garçon. Cette marque d'obéissance devait établir définitivement mon statut de serviteur. J'ai refusé avec horreur et j'ai décidé alors que je ne serais jamais l'esclave d'un tel Maître »

Draco ferma un instant les yeux et Harry pensa fugitivement qu'il devait souffrir, à la fois dans son corps et dans son esprit. Mais il reprit son récit d'une voix ferme.

« Il m'a torturé tous les jours pendant une semaine et puis un matin, il m'a fait venir dans la salle ronde où il convoque ses Mangemorts. Il y en avait cinq déjà revêtu de leur costume noir et de leur cape, le visage masqué. Le sixième était jeune, il avait environ ma taille, sa cape était verte et argent et il ne portait pas de masque. Voldemort s'est approché de moi, il m'a fait tenir par deux Mangemorts et il a arraché une poignée de mes cheveux. Il les a ajoutés à une potion préparée dans un chaudron et il en a fait boire au jeune Mangemort. »

Ils avaient déjà tous compris. Du Polynectar ! Pendant une heure, l'autre avait le visage de Draco et il tuait à sa place.

« Il a recommencé à chaque fois qu'il y avait une attaque et à chaque fois, l'autre venait faire son rapport devant moi et décrivait ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai ainsi appris que j'avais assassiné votre fille, Madame. Ce jour-là, Voldemort était particulièrement gai. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un magnifique moyen d'abattre le soi-disant Survivant, le minable Elu du monde sorcier, toi, Potter. J'étais désespéré, je voulais mourir mais il me gardait en vie, il jouissait de ma souffrance. »

Il étaient tous stupéfaits de ce récit fait d'une voix qui se voulait calme et posée. Vincent reniflait et les yeux d'Hermione étaient brillants de larmes.

« C'est quand il a prononcé ton nom, Potter, que je me suis juré de résister, de ne jamais lui permettre de gagner. Je ne plierais pas les genoux devant lui. Même si le monde entier me prenait pour un assassin, moi, je savais que je n'en étais pas un. Je pouvais garder la tête haute. J'étais innocent des crimes dont on m'accusait. Alors, je vous le dis à tous, je suis Draco Malfoy et j'en suis fier. »

Soudain, Grégory se précipita vers le jeune blessé, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui en disant :

« Moi, je te crois Draco. Tu n'es pas un assassin. Je suis si content … si content … »

Le jeune homme grimaça, Son dos lui faisait mal. Il dit d'une voix froide, redevenant tout à coup le Prince des Serpentards de jadis :

« Pas de grandes démonstrations, Goyle. Un Serpentard ne se laisse pas aller à de telles effusions. »

Mais son petit sourire démentait ses paroles. Tout le monde se détendit. Le Véritasérum n'avait pas d'effet sur le caractère Malfoyen.

Un long moment passa. Draco avait fermé les yeux. Il essayait de se reprendre après ce récit douloureux. Grégory pleurait doucement sur l'épaule de Vincent qui lui tapotait le dos d'un air embarrassé. Madame Weasley et Hermione essuyaient furtivement leurs yeux. Seul, Ron gardait un air furieux. Il se pencha vers Harry et dit à mi-voix :

« Il ment ! Son Maître lui a donné une potion pour résister au Véritasérum. Il est ici pour nous espionner et nous vendre à V.. Voldemort. Son évasion a été trop facile. Si son Maître a besoin de ses cheveux pour le Polynectar, pourquoi n'était-il pas surveillé et protégé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans les cachots ? Il risquait d'être attaqué par un Loup-Garou et c'est ce qui s'est passé d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Ne le crois pas et si tu ne veux pas le tuer toi-même, moi, je m'en chargerai pour l'amour de Ginny. »

« On n'assassine pas par amour, Ron, mais par haine, dit le professeur Lupin. Ne laisse pas ces sombres sentiments envahir ton cœur. Nous nous battons contre les Ténèbres de toutes nos forces mais notre camp essaye de représenter le Bien. L'amour est l'une de nos forces. L'as-tu déjà oublié ? »

Il regarda Hermione. Celle-ci tendit la main, elle prit celle de Ron et la serra tendrement dans la sienne. Le jeune homme roux détourna la tête et n'ajouta rien.

Draco rouvrit les yeux et chercha Harry du regard. Celui-ci avait l'air plongé dans des réflexions personnelles assez moroses. Il fixait ses pieds et un ride marquait son front à côté de sa cicatrice. Le jeune blessé soupira et dit :

« Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je n'ai pas encore remercié la personne qui m'a tiré de l'enfer. A qui dois-je une reconnaissance éternelle ? »

Harry sursauta. Ce ton … ce langage distingué … l'ancien Malfoy élégant et sûr de lui refaisait surface.

« Remercie le professeur Lupin, lui répondit-il. Il est réellement allé en enfer même si ce n'était pas spécialement pour toi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la même générosité que lui. Pourtant, tu ne l'as pas épargné autrefois. »

Mais Draco ne releva pas le sarcasme. Il s'adressa au Loup Garou qu'il avait tant méprisé quand il leur enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Monsieur, je vous remercie du fond du cœur de m'avoir tiré des griffes de Voldemort. Je suis prêt à me battre à vos côtés si vous m'acceptez. J'ai beaucoup changé … contrairement à d'autres … -- il regardait vers Harry et surtout vers Ron – Je sais que je ne suis plus bon à grand chose puisque j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs magiques mais je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider. Je peux déjà vous dire tout ce que je sais sur la Forteresse Sombre et ceux qui y vivent.

--Traître ! murmura Ron.

--Je te fais remarquer que je n'y étais pas de mon plein gré.

--Mensonges ! Tu portes sa Marque sur ton bras. Tu lui appartiens corps et âme.

--NON !!!

--TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX !!! »

La voix d'Harry stoppa net la dispute qui s'envenimait. Sa puissance magique l'auréolait de lumière et Draco, émerveillé, pensa :

« Merlin, qu'il est beau ! … Merlin, comme je l'aime ! … Rêve encore, Draco …»

Merci à Jamian, Sandrock04 et Azichan, les premiers à avoir mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes. Salutations. PY.


	5. Chapter 5

DORS DRACO

Personnages et lieux sont à J.K.R. Quelle imagination fertile !

Paire : Harry – Draco mais pas tout de suite voyons ! Le Survivant n'a pas le temps de batifoler. Il a le monde sorcier à sauver, lui. Et puis il n'est pas homo que je sache ! Heu … Rassurez-moi …Oui ? …Non ? …

Et si les histoires d'amour entre personnes du même sexe vous chagrine, posez vos yeux ailleurs.

Chapitre 5

Harry reprit rapidement son self-control. Il agissait en chef et les autres, même les personnes plus âgées comme Madame Weasley ou Remus Lupin, l'écoutaient et lui obéissaient. C'était venu tout naturellement quand il était sorti du désespoir après la mort de Ginny. Sa puissance égalait et sans doute dépassait celle de Dumbledore. Il regarda Draco Malfoy et demanda assez froidement :

« Comment as-tu perdu tes pouvoirs ? D'habitude, un sorcier sans magie dépérit puis meurt rapidement. Pourquoi es-tu toujours en vie ?

--Je ne les ai pas complètement perdus. C'est encore une vengeance de Voldemort. Il les a transférés dans ma baguette magique.

--Je vois. C'est un puissant sortilège de magie noire. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

--Mon père s'est évadé d'Azkaban cet été. Il s'est présenté immédiatement à la Forteresse Sombre. Voldemort m'a fait venir. Il m'a de nouveau demandé de me joindre à son armée. J'ai refusé. Mon père a insisté pour que j'accepte. J'ai pensé à tous ceux qui se battaient contre le Lord Noir et j'ai crié que je ne changerais jamais d'avis. Voldemort m'a menacé de me priver de mes pouvoirs. Mon père m'a dit : « Prends tes responsabilités, mon fils. » J'ai encore refusé. Alors Voldemort a pris sur son bureau ma baguette magique qu'il avait confisquée, Il a appuyé la pointe sur la Marque des Ténèbres de mon bras et …. »

La voix de Draco s'enraya. Il ferma les yeux et devint pâle comme un mort. Il revivait ce moment tragique où il avait cru mourir de douleur. Le Doloris n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il avait vécu à ce moment-là. Il avait eu l'impression que tous ses os étaient broyés, que le sang se retirait de ses veines, que sa tête éclatait. Il avait hurlé, hurlé puis il était tombé et s'était évanoui. Il s'était retrouvé sur le sol de pierre froide de son cachot, faible, perdu, privé de toute chaleur magique.

« Mes pouvoirs sont concentrés dans ma propre baguette, elle est encore reliée à moi. C'est pour cela que je suis toujours vivant mais aussi vulnérable qu'un Moldu. Je n'ai pas revu mon père. Je sais seulement qu'il fait partie de sa garde rapprochée. Il y a toujours une centaine de Mangemorts parmi les plus fidèles présents dans la Forteresse. Mais ils craignent les Loups Garous. Ils se cachent les nuits de pleine lune. »

Le professeur Lupin lui demanda :

« Qui a déchiré votre dos de ses griffes ?

--Greyback. Il n'était pas encore transformé en Loup-Garou mais ses ongles restent griffus en permanence. J'étais trop près de la grille. J'essayais de protéger la fille moldue que les Mangemorts avaient jetée dans mon cachot la veille en me disant d'en profiter parce que je n'en aurais pas l'occasion de sitôt. Ils l'avaient battue, torturée, violée. Je la tenais dans mes bras pour l'aider un peu mais elle était presque morte. Greyback est arrivé par derrière, il a attrapé le bras de la fille, il l'a tirée vers lui, je voulais qu'il la lâche alors il m'a attaqué … Les Mangemorts lui ont crié de me laisser tranquille parce que leur Maître me voulait vivant. Il a obéi en grondant mais c'était trop tard … »

La voix de Draco faiblissait mais il dit avec un petit sourire triste :

« Vous m'avez donné du Véritasérum et je vous raconte tous mes malheurs. Mais je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette Marque infamante. »

Puis il ajouta à voix basse en regardant le professeur :

« Avez-vous vu la fille ? Etait-elle encore vivante ?

--Non, Draco. Elle ne souffrait plus. Elle était morte, dit Remus tristement.

--Ah … » dit le jeune homme en se crispant un peu.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits et horrifiés. Draco Malfoy, qu'ils étaient prêts à tuer sans merci, avait vécu des moments très durs et hors de cette maison, il était considéré comme le pire des assassins. Seul Ron doutait encore. Il grogna :

« Ce sont des histoires à dormir debout. Il cherche à nous tromper. »

Mais il y mettait déjà moins de conviction. Harry fit alors quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement. Il pénétra rapidement dans l'esprit de Malfoy par Légilimencie. Cela faisait partie avec l'Occlumencie de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il ne vit que sincérité et désir de convaincre … et aussi autre chose qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir.

Madame Weasley s'était levée et disait :

« Il est presque midi. Laissons ce jeune homme se reposer un peu. Nous allons déjeuner puis nous reprendrons cette conversation. »

Draco la regarda avec reconnaissance, il était épuisé. Il se reposa un peu puis Molly lui apporta un plateau repas. Elle avait pris soin de préparer sur une assiette des aliments coupés en petits morceaux pour que Draco n'aie pas de problèmes avec sa fourchette. Elle avait remarqué son bras gauche inerte. Qu'est-ce qui lui était encore arrivé ?

En bas, les conversations allaient bon train. Ils étaient tous d'accord, même Ron qui ne voulait pas l'avouer, pour dire que Malfoy ne mentait pas. Maintenant, qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Monsieur Weasley était au courant. Sa femme lui avait parlé le soir à son retour du Ministère. Lui aussi avait d'abord mal réagi, Draco ignorait combien de fois dans la journée il avait échappé à l'Avada Kedavra. Mais Bill et Fleur devaient venir en fin de semaine et Fred et Georges pouvaient apparaître à l'improviste. Le blessé ne pouvait rester dans la chambre de Percy.

Ce fut Harry qui décida de le faire transporter à Poudlard mais cela ne pourrait se faire que le lendemain, il fallait d'abord en parler à la directrice. En attendant, ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Draco somnolait mais il se réveilla aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent. Il avait l'air moins tendu. Le professeur Lupin toussota un peu et dit :

« Nous pensons que vous êtes sincère mais … »

Il lui tendit une deuxième fiole de Véritasérum. Draco soupira et la but. Il faudrait du temps avant que les autres ne lui fassent de nouveau confiance.

Madame Weasley dit en montrant son bras gauche :

« Comment cela vous est-il arrivé ?

Il eut un sourire sans joie et dit d'une voix amère :

« Encore une histoire triste à raconter … »

« C'était il y a un mois peut-être. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je n'avais rien pour m'occuper. Tous les matins, deux Mangemorts me conduisaient dans une salle d'eau pour que je fasse une rapide toilette. L'après-midi, j'avais droit à une heure de promenade, toujours seul, dans une cour entourée de hauts murs. J'avais essayé deux fois de m'enfuir mais il n'y avait aucune issue. A chaque fois, j'avais eu droit à plusieurs séances de Doloris. Mes seules distractions … si on peut appeler ça comme ça …c'était quand Voldemort me faisait venir pour que l'autre me raconte ce qu'il avait fait sous mon apparence.

Et puis un jour, il m'a dit qu'il allait me montrer ce que j'avais perdu en refusant de lui obéir. Il m'a parlé de sa Couronne d'Or. Il m'a emmené tout en haut de la Forteresse, au dernier étage je pense. Nous étions derrière une porte vitrée, enfin ce n'était pas une vitre, c'était un miroir sans tain. Ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur ne nous voyaient pas. Il a répété que c'était sa Couronne d'Or. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, je ne voyais qu'un groupe d'enfants blonds assis autour d'une table ronde, en train de faire leurs devoirs. Et puis j'ai reconnu deux élèves de Serpentard et les jumeaux Priscall et j'ai su … »

Tous avaient sursauté, Hermione avait poussé un cri et le professeur Lupin s'était levé en disant d'une voix cassée :

« Tu as vu les enfants qu'il a enlevés cet été ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Combien étaient-ils ? Qui s'occupent d'eux ? Parle, Malfoy !

Draco se rendit compte que dans son émotion, le professeur l'avait tutoyé, ce qu'il ne se permettait pas d'habitude. Il vit aussi que tous semblaient très intéressés. Il se tourna vers Harry et s'aperçut que celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux brillants. Il en eut chaud au cœur. Il allait pouvoir se rendre utile. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait surtout eu l'impression de raconter ses malheurs.

Il reprit très vite :

« Ils sont là tous les huit. Ils ont l'air en bonne santé. C'est …. ma mère qui s'occupe d'eux avec nos elfes de maison. J'ai vu aussi le professeur Snape …

--Qui ? Lui ? Cet assassin ? » cria Ron.

--Ne juge pas trop vite, Ron, dit Madame Weasley. Que fait-il avec les enfants ? reprit-elle en se tournant vers Draco.

-- Il leur donne des cours.

-- Des cours de magie noire ? gémit le professeur.

--Non, non, je ne crois pas Ce sont des cours comme ils pourraient en avoir à Poudlard. Voldemort ne leur veut aucun mal. En fait, il veut se faire aimer d'eux.

--Mais c'est pire, dit le professeur en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il va en faire ses disciples, de parfaits petits Mangemorts. Ils sont perdus. Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils soient morts.

--Tu exagères, Remus, ils sont vivants tout de même, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Nous pourrons dire à leurs parents …

-- Dire quoi, Molly ? Que Draco Malfoy nous a révélé que leurs enfants sont en vacances chez Lord Voldemort et qu'ils vont bientôt avoir sur le bras un joli tatouage ?

--Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis … »

Harry se leva d'un bond.« SILENCE ! » cria-t-il.

Draco sentit son cœur se gonfler d'admiration. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'il survivait en pensant à Harry Potter. Au début, c'était par … haine, … mépris, … dégoût, … jalousie aussi peut-être, il ne savait plus. C'étaient encore ces sentiments ridicules qui le poussaient à se moquer depuis six ans du Survivant, du Griffondor trop gentil, de l'attrapeur de Quidditch si doué, du favori de Dumbledore.

Puis en écoutant Voldemort et aussi ses sbires qui discutaient dans les couloirs de la Forteresse, il avait compris son combat et un nouveau sentiment s'était glissé dans son cœur. Il se réjouissait de ses victoires et chacune d'elles lui redonnait de la force face à ses tourmenteurs. La nuit, il rêvait de lui, il revoyait son beau visage, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux en bataille, son air à la fois innocent et résolu. Un nouveau sentiment était né, fait d'admiration, de tendresse,… d'amour ? Oui, Draco aimait Harry et il avait peur que le Véritasérum ne lui fasse révéler ses sentiments secrets.

« Continue, Malfoy, » dit l'Elu d'une voix vibrante.

Draco respira profondément et reprit :

« Voldemort m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on l'aime lui aussi. Il a donc choisi des enfants encore jeunes, appartenant à chacune des quatre maisons et bien entendu de sang pur. Il leur fait donner une éducation de jeunes lords, c'est pourquoi il a fait venir ma mère. Je ne l'ai pas rencontrée, elle sait cependant que j'ai refusé d'obéir à son Maître, elle m'a envoyé un parchemin avec ces mots : « Ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi, mon fils. » Voldemort m'a dit en ricanant qu'elle garantissait ma vie.

Il m'a pétrifié derrière la porte puis, grâce à un sortilège, il s'est totalement transformé. Il portait une robe de sorcier verte brodée d'étoiles et de lunes, un magnifique masque d'argent, des gants de cuir noir très fin et ses cheveux blancs tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Il a traversé la vitre comme si c'était de l'eau et dès que les enfants l'ont vu, ils ont couru vers lui en riant. Il leur a parlé doucement mais je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il disait. Les enfants sont retournés s'asseoir et il s'est penché sur leurs travaux comme l'aurait fait un bon père de famille. Puis il est sorti.

J'étais bouleversé. Il m'a dit alors qu'il avait choisi des enfants blonds parce qu'il voulait que je sois leur exemple, leur … capitaine. Je lui ai demandé par quel sortilège il obligeait les enfants à l'aimer. Il a ri. « Felix Felicis, m'a-t-il répondu, et une légère potion d'Oubliette pour qu'ils ne pensent plus à leur parents. Ils me sont déjà très attachés. »

Il m'a de nouveau demandé si je voulais le rejoindre. J'avoue que cette fois, j'ai hésité. Mais la veille, l'autre avait raconté comment les Mangemorts avaient fait déraillé un train de voyageurs et comment il avait achevé trois Moldus blessés. J'ai refusé. Il est entré dans une violente colère. Il a dit que la Marque ne me servait plus à rien. Il a jeté un sortilège et mon bras est devenu inerte. »

Un grand silence suivit le récit de Draco. Il pouvait voir sur tous les visages l'horreur et le désespoir. Pauvres enfants, soumis à un tel abus affectif … et on ne pouvait même pas avertir les parents ! Leur chagrin serait immense !

Cette fois, personne ne retenait ses pleurs sauf Ron qui crispait si fort ses poings que ses jointures étaient blanches et Harry qui ne versait plus de larmes depuis la mort de Ginny. Il se leva et s'approcha de Draco qui trembla intérieurement. Il défit le carré de soie qui soutenait son bras et posa sur la peau le bout de ses doigts.

« Sens-tu quelque chose ? »demanda-t-il.

--N … Non, »répondit Draco avec difficulté.

--C'est un sortilège rare. Je ne connais pas le contre sort mais je le chercherai. »

Le jeune homme blessé lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione réfléchissait. Elle dit soudain :

« Harry, je sais ce qu'il veut faire. Il veut contrer la magie ancienne, celle qui a permis à ta mère de te sauver en donnant sa vie pour toi. Nous avons en face de nous une nouvelle arme. S'il parvient à ses fins, il sera protégé par l'amour de ces enfants Qu'allons-nous faire ?

--Je ne sais pas encore. Vincent, Grégory, cessez de vous lamenter. Malfoy a raison, ce n'est pas le moment. Y a-t-il un groupe à Poudlard qui travaille sur les sortilèges d'amour ?

--Oui, Pansy avec cinq Poufsouffles et deux Griffondors.

--Hermione, tu parles à Pansy mais sans lui révéler ce que nous venons d'apprendre. Vous êtes d'accord, je pense, pour que ceci reste entre nous pour le moment. »

Harry se tourna vers Draco et lui dit :

« Poudlard a beaucoup changé, Malfoy. Tu le verras par toi-même. Nous avons décidé de t'y emmener demain soir … à moins que tu ne préfères te faire assassiner dès que tu mettras le nez dehors ? Ton séjour sera secret pendant quelque temps. Es-tu d'accord ? »

Revenir à Poudlard était plus que tout ce que Draco avait pu imaginer. Il murmura un « Oui » presque inaudible.

Il était tard. Tous se levèrent et sortirent. Harry s'arrêta à la porte de la chambre, il réfléchit un instant, se tourna vers Draco et dit :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé par mon prénom ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait avant. »

Draco rougit violemment. Il avait redouté une question de ce genre et il était toujours sous l'effet du Véritasérum. Il avoua :

« Quand j'étais prisonnier dans la Forteresse, je rêvais toujours que tu venais me délivrer. Je t'appelais et tu apparaissais. J'ai cru que je rêvais encore … »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir. Il répondit sans regarder le jeune homme qui le dévorait des yeux :

« Tout le monde s'appelle par son prénom maintenant à Poudlard. Tu peux m'appeler Harry et si tu le permets, je t'appellerai Draco.

« A … Avec plaisir, dit une voix un peu tremblante.

--Alors repose-toi. Merci pour ton aide. Dors bien Draco. »

Reviews por favor … bonvolu ... s'il vous plaît ...


	6. Chapter 6

DORS DRACO

J.K.R. est l'heureuse propriétaire du monde de Harry Potter. Mon histoire est juste une petite enjolivure

Paires : Draco – Harry …Ron – Hermione … et aussi …Dobby – Winky … heu …

Si vous n'aimez pas les BELLES histoires d'amôûr, ne lisez pas …

Chapitre 6

Draco était bien, très bien même. C'était l'après-midi, il était à Poudlard, il voyait le ciel par la fenêtre et Merlin savait que le ciel lui avait manqué dans les souterrains de la Forteresse. Il était couché dans une chambre décorée de vert tendre et cette nuit, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous. Harry lui était apparu alors qu'il était en proie à un horrible cauchemar. Oui, cet après-midi, Draco se sentait bien, très bien même.

La veille au soir, Crabbe et Goyle ... ah non, il fallait dire Vincent et Grégory maintenant … enfin ses anciens acolytes de Serpentard l'avaient aidé à transplaner depuis la maison des Weasley jusqu'au portail du château. Ils l'avaient tenu à deux car ce n'était pas facile depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Draco se demandait même comment le Professeur Lupin avait réussi à le faire la nuit d'avant. Il lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissant. Hé oui, il n'était plus l'orgueilleux et méprisant fils Malfoy, on change quand on passe plus de cinq mois dans un sombre cachot froid et humide.

Harry les attendait au portail. Il les avait précédés dans les couloirs déserts en consultant souvent une carte qui semblait indiquer s'ils risquaient de rencontrer quelqu'un. La présence de Draco devait demeurer secrète. Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait d'une sorcière aux cheveux blancs. Cra …Vincent et Grégory l'avaient transporté dans la chambre puis ils étaient partis. Harry lui avait dit qu'il pouvait dormir tranquille. Lui allait à une réunion dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, il reviendrait très tard. Draco était exténué, il s'était endormi aussitôt.

Et puis le rêve avait commencé. Voldemort s'avançait vers lui, ses yeux rouges le fixaient, ses longs doigts se tendaient vers son visage et sa voix sifflante disait :

« J'ai besoin de tes cheveux … besoin de tes cheveux … tes cheveux … »

Draco reculait, levait la main pour se défendre en criant :

« Non … non … »

Mais le Lord Noir ricanait … Et tout à coup, les ténèbres se dissipaient . Harry apparaissait et le délivrait de son cauchemar.

Draco regardait d'un air étonné le jeune homme penché vers lui, ne sachant pas s'il rêvait encore ou si c'était la réalité. Harry était toujours habillé. Il revenait manifestement de sa réunion. Il lui avait dit :

«Réveille-toi, Draco, tu fais un cauchemar. Je t'ai entendu crier quand je suis arrivé dans le salon. Est-ce que ça va ?

--Oui … je crois … mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

--Hé bien, je vais me coucher. Ma chambre est en face de la tienne … Ah ! Je vois qu'on ne t'a rien dit. On t'a installé dans l'appartement que j'occupe quand je suis à Poudlard. Ainsi, personne ne s'inquiètera des allées et venues. Tu vas sans doute recevoir quelques visites. Pourquoi criais-tu « Non ! Non ! »

--Voldemort voulait m'arracher des cheveux. »

C'était alors qu'il s'était passé cette chose extraordinaire. Draco en avait encore chaud au cœur.

Harry s'était assis sur le lit à côté de lui et lui avait souri en disant :

« Voldemort y est allé un peu fort pour préparer son Polynectar. Je t'aime mieux avec ton ancienne coiffure. »

Il avait posé ses deux mains sur la tête de Draco. Celui-ci avait senti une douce chaleur le pénétrer et ses cheveux avaient de nouveau caressé son front et son cou. Harry avait ajouté d'un ton un peu moqueur :

« Ne mets surtout pas de gel demain pour te coiffer. Sinon, j'interromps le sortilège. »

Draco s'était presque étouffé de joie. Il aimait ses cheveux d'un blond pâle, doux comme de la soie et Voldemort n'y était pas aller de main morte pour les arracher. Le jeune homme avait eu brusquement envie de passer ses deux mains derrière le cou de Harry, de l'attirer vers lui, de l'embrasser … Les lèvres souriantes, rouges comme des cerises, étaient une tentation irrésistible. Mais sa main gauche avait refusé d'obéir et Draco n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait même pas pensé à dire merci, il s'était contenté de fixer Harry qui se redressait et sortait en laissant une veilleuse près de son lit et en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Merlin et Morgane ! Que c'était bon d'aimer une personne aussi craquante que Harry !

Le reste de la nuit avait été paisible. Au matin, on avait frappé à sa porte et une voix enjouée avait annoncé :

« Petit déjeuner ! »

Le jeune homme brun, déjà prêt à descendre dans la grande salle, avait ouvert et il avait ajouté :

« Je vais te présenter mes deux elfes de maison, Dobby et Winky. Tu connais déjà Dobby, Il a épousé Winky le jour d'Halloween, il y a eu plusieurs mariages d'elfes ce jour-là. Tout le monde essaye d'être heureux quand on est menacé par une guerre. Ils s'occuperont de toi en mon absence. Ron, Hermione et moi, nous partons en mission cet après midi. Attention ! Ce sont des elfes libres. Tu devras les payer, cinq noises par semaine, chacun. Je leur avais offert cinq mornilles mais ils ont refusé en disant que c'était trop. »

Harry riait franchement et Draco se joignit à lui. Par Salazar, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas ri. Le brun avait ajouté :

« Ce sont eux qui ont préparé et décoré ta chambre. Ils ont retrouvé la malle où étaient rangées les affaires que tu avais laissées ici … heu …après ton départ. Tout est rangé dans le placard. Tes parchemins et tes plumes sont sur le bureau. Tu devras commander les livres de septième année, les tiens sont périmés. Dobby peut s'en occuper …

--Mais puisque j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, il est impossible que j'étudie les sortilèges, la métamorphose ou la Défense contre les Forces du Mal… »

Il y avait eu à ce moment deux « plop » et les elfes étaient apparus, portant un grand plateau garni de toutes sortes de bonnes choses. Dobby n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trembler à la vue de Draco. Après tout, la veille encore, tout le monde le prenait pour le pire des assassins. La théière, la tasse et la carafe de jus de citrouille s'étaient entrechoquées. Il avait bégayé :

« Bonjour, maître Draco … Monsieur … »

C'était après le départ de Harry, alors qu'il savourait un petit pain au chocolat, que Draco s'était soudain rappelé une phrase : « Ron, Hermione et moi, nous partons cet après-midi. » Et tout à coup, il avait eu l'appétit coupé. Harry partait en mission, une de ces missions dangereuses dont parlaient les Mangemorts dans les couloirs des souterrains. Le cœur de Draco s'était serré. Il venait juste de rejoindre celui qu'il aimait et il risquait de le perdre.

Puis il s'était apaisé. Harry était calme et souriant. Il ne ressemblait plus au gamin timide des premières années. C'était un homme maintenant, quelqu'un en qui des sorciers de tous âges avaient confiance, un chef de guerre qui était redouté par l'autre camp et qui avait l'autorité et le charisme indispensables à la réussite de son combat.

Harry était une belle personne tant sur le plan physique qu'au niveau moral. Draco s'était senti heureux. L'Elu ne l'avait pas dédaigné, il lui avait parlé et souri, il avait même utilisé sa magie pour lui. Le jeune homme blond décida d'avoir foi en Harry comme les autres et peut-être … peut-être de faire sa conquête.

Après son petit déjeuner, Draco avait réussi à faire sa toilette et à s'habiller. Il flottait un peu dans ses anciens vêtements. Il n'avait pas mis de gel sur ses cheveux de nouveau doux et abondants. Il avait fait une grimace en voyant dans le miroir son dos marqué de longues griffures rouges. Epuisé par ce simple effort, il s'était installé sur le canapé devant la cheminée où brûlait le feu allumé par les elfes … Cinq noises la semaine ! Chacun ! … Même pas le prix d'un paquet de bonbons ! …

Il somnolait quand la directrice, Minerva McGonagall était entrée, accompagnée du Professeur Slughorn, le responsable de la Maison Serpentard depuis la fuite du Professeur Snape. Ils l'avaient interrogé sur la Forteresse et ses habitants. Slug avait paru très intéressé par la potion que le Lord Noir donnait aux huit enfants. A son avis, la proportion de Felix Felicis devait être très faible dans sa préparation. Il y avait certainement autre chose. Il allait faire des recherches.

La directrice demanda à Draco quels cours il comptait suivre. Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle seraient contents de l'aider à rattraper son retard. Elle fut très surprise quand il mentionna l'Etude des Moldus dans son choix. Il avait pensé à la pauvre fille presque morte dans ses bras. Elle s'était montrée courageuse face aux Mangemorts. Ils l'avaient enlevée lors de l'attaque d'un village. Elle leur avait résisté longtemps avant de succomber sous les coups. Les Moldus n'étaient pas si méprisables qu'il le croyait. D'ailleurs, il en était presque un maintenant, un genre de Cracmol …

Slughorn l'avait encouragé à continuer l'étude des potions. Cet art n'était pas réservé aux sorciers. Après tout, les Borgia italiens étaient de célèbres empoisonneurs moldus et la plupart des femmes-sages brûlées comme sorcières au seizième siècle en Europe étaient seulement d'excellentes guérisseuses

Draco aimait les potions. S'il n'avait pas été un Malfoy, il aurait souhaité être apothicaire. Il voulait aussi étudier les plantes et les herbes médicinales en Botanique et continuer les cours d'Astronomie pour connaître l'influence des astres sur les cycles de la vie. Les deux professeurs et l'élève avaient discuté pendant un moment puis tout à coup, la directrice avait sursauté. Elle avait dit à Draco qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose d'important.

« Monsieur Malfoy, avait-elle ajouté, je dois vous signaler que les comptes de votre famille à Gringotts sont bloqués et que votre château est mis sous séquestre par le Ministère. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. L'école offre une bourse aux étudiants démunis. Voici dix gallions pour vos frais de rentrée. Cela devrait suffire. »

Draco avait éclaté de rire. Dix gallions ! C'était autrefois son argent de poche pour une semaine ! Mais il n'avait aucun regret, aucune amertume. Il valait mieux être pauvre et libre que riche et esclave. Il avait surtout pensé : « Pauvre, libre et près de Harry plutôt qu'esclave de Voldemort. »

Un peu après les professeurs, Madame Pomfresh était arrivée dans le salon. Elle avait examiné les multiples blessures, ecchymoses et griffures qui marquaient de rouge et de bleu le corps de Draco. Elle avait palpé les côtes saillantes et le bras inerte. Elle avait hoché la tête. Certaines marques s'effaceraient vite mais son dos garderait sans doute de vilaines cicatrices.. Seule, l'essence d'aigremoine pouvait les faire disparaître et c'était un produit presque introuvable. Elle en avait juste une goutte au fond d'une fiole.

Pour son bras, elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était un trop puissant sortilège. Par contre, elle allait lui préparer une potion qui lui donnerait des forces et le remplumerait un peu. Draco, qui connaissait les remèdes efficaces mais peu agréables de l'infirmière, avait grimacé. Puis Madame Pomfresh l'avait laissé, elle devait lui envoyer les différentes potions par Dobby ou Winky.

C'était l'après-midi et Draco repensait à tout ce qu'il avait appris. Les nouvelles s'étaient succédées, des bonnes et des mauvaises. Cela l'ennuyait vraiment de garder des cicatrices sur son dos. Il aimait son corps, il se savait beau et toutes ses petites amies lui faisaient des compliments sur la blancheur et la douceur de sa peau. Dire qu'il s'était tant moqué de la cicatrice de Harry ! Il l'appelait autrefois le Balafré … Quelle bêtise !

Celui à qui Draco pensait entra à ce moment dans le salon, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils s'apprêtaient visiblement à quitter Poudlard. Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre, ses deux compagnons de route l'attendaient. Ron était silencieux, il avait l'air déterminé, il paraissait plus mûr, plus adulte. Il tenait Hermione par la taille et tous les deux se regardaient avec amour. Quand Harry revint, revêtu d'une cape de voyage, ils échangèrent quelques mots, dirent au revoir au blessé et sortirent.

Au moment de les suivre, Harry dit à Draco :

« Tu peux changer le mot de passe de l'entrée si tu veux. Tu es ici chez toi. Soigne-toi bien. A bientôt.

--Sois prudent, »souffla Draco soudain très triste.

Ce fut plus tard le soir, alors qu'il revoyait le beau couple formé par Ron et Hermione, que Draco se rappela une phrase de Harry : « Tout le monde essaye d'être heureux quand on est menacé par une guerre. » Lui aussi voulait être heureux et son bonheur, il l'avait choisi : c'était Harry. Alors il se redressa. Il était un Malfoy, que diable ! C'était fini de se résigner, fini de dormir ! Lui, Draco, dernier des Malfoy, il voulait Harry Potter et par Salazar Serpentard lui-même, il l'aurait.


	7. Chapter 7

DORS DRACO

Dans cette histoire, je m'autorise à exploiter un petit peu le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter qui appartient totalement à J.K.R. Croyez-moi, je n'en tire aucun bénéfice, seulement du plaisir.

Plusieurs couples sont évoqués ici, hétéros ou homos. Si ça vous gêne, lâchez votre ordi et allez donner des miettes de pain aux pigeons. C'est beau les oiseaux.

Pour ceux qui ont le cœur sensible, je préviens : Draco vire au Pouffsouffle. Ne tombez pas dans les pommes !!!

Au royaume de l'espoir, il n'y a pas d'hiver. Proverbe russe.

Chapitre 7

Et Draco se mit à attendre Harry.

Vincent et Grégory vinrent le voir le soir après le dîner. Il leur demanda de l'aide pour les cours qu'il avait choisis. Vincent pouvait l'aider en Botanique. Il était devenu un expert en plantes guérisseuses, comme Neville Londubat. « Ah ! pensa Draco, Neville est à Gryffondor et c'est un ami de Harry. » Il demanda des précisions.

Le Serpentard se mit à parler avec animation de la nouvelle organisation de l'école : les Maisons n'étaient plus rivales comme autrefois, des groupes d'élèves s'étaient formés par affinités, Neville, lui et quatre Pouffsouffles se spécialisaient dans la pharmacopée. Ainsi, ils pourraient être utiles pour soigner les blessés pendant la guerre. La professeur Chourave leur donnait volontiers des leçons particulières. Ils étaient toujours les bienvenus dans les serres.

Grégory préférait le vol sur balai. Il était maintenant très bon au Quidditch. Mais il prenait aussi des cours de combats moldus. Un sorcier japonais installé en Angleterre venait à Poudlard une fois par semaine et enseignait à une équipe de vingt élèves, toutes maisons confondus, des techniques très efficaces d'attaques et de défenses qui surprenaient les sorciers peu habitués à ce genre de sport et donnaient un avantage certain aux nouveaux combattants. C'était Hermione Granger qui avait suggéré cette méthode lors de son premier passage à l'école en septembre.

Draco allait de surprise en surprise. Des sports moldus ? A Poudlard ?Cela faisait peut-être partie du cours qu'il avait choisi : Vie et mœurs des Moldus vues du côté sorcier. Vincent lui signala que c'était la spécialité de Théodore Nott et de sa petite amie Parvati Patil. « Comment ? pensa Draco, Théo, un Sang Pur, avec une Gryffie ? Le monde tourne à l'envers ! » Il faudrait que McGo l'autorise à venir le voir. Y avait-il d'autres surprises en vue ?

Oui. Blaise étudiait les runes anciennes pour retrouver dans les grimoires de la bibliothèque des sortilèges oubliés. C'était une idée de Harry et elle avait beaucoup de succès. Vincent dit en riant que Blaise en profitait pour draguer parmi les filles de toutes les Maisons. En ce moment, il était avec Mandy Brocklehurst, une mignonne brunette de Serdaigle.

Beaucoup de couples s'étaient formés depuis la rentrée. L'exemple avait été donné par Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils étaient officiellement fiancés. Ron avait dit devant tous les élèves réunis que l'amour était une Force et qu'il ferait barrage contre les Ténèbres.

Ainsi, lui, Vincent, était le copain attitré de Hannah Abbot. Il ajouta d'un air un peu gêné que d'autres avaient choisi l'autre bord mais que c'était tout à fait admis. Draco regarda le Serpentard d'un air surpris. Grégory dit alors :

« Il veut parler de moi et de quelques camarades. Nous sommes homos et nous ne nous en cachons pas. J'aime Colin Crivey et il m'aime aussi. »

--Félicitations, Grégory. Je suis heureux pour toi. J'ai moi-même flirté avec pas mal de filles et avec des garçons aussi. »

Ils se mirent à rire. Du temps de sa sixième année, Draco avait une solide réputation de bourreau des cœurs.

« Et Pansy ? Que devient-elle ?

--Oh ! dit Vincent en détournant la tête, elle ne t'a pas attendue … Elle croit toujours que c'est toi le … enfin … la … Elle est avec Ernie MacMillan, le préfet de Pouffsouffle.

--Ne t'inquiète pas, Vincent. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux entre elle et moi. Notre mariage était un souhait de nos parents mais c'est tout. Et Millicent ?

--Elle n'a pas de petit ami. Elle s'est découvert une âme maternelle. Elle s'occupe avec beaucoup de gentillesse des deuxièmes et des troisièmes années qui sont un peu déboussolés par les évènements. Qui aurait cru ça de notre redoutable camarade ? »

Draco posait ces questions mais en fait, une seule brûlait ses lèvres. Il demanda le plus innocemment qu'il put :

« Et notre futur Sauveur, le Balafré, a-t-il une copine ? »

Grégory répondit d'un ton vif :

« Ne parle pas comme ça de Harry, Draco. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il nous donne de l'espoir et Merlin sait que nous en avons besoin. Le Lord Noir est très puissant. S'il s'attaque à l'école comme il en a l'intention, nous devrons combattre. Ses Mangemorts, ce sont nos parents, tu te rends compte ? Ton père et ta mère sont parmi ses fidèles. Tu sais ce que ça t'a coûté de refuser de te joindre à eux. Alors, pense à ce qui se passera s'ils sont vainqueurs !

-- Tu dis qu'ils vont attaquer l'école ? Comment le savez-vous ?

--Nous avons un espion parmi eux. Personne ne sait qui c'est. Il envoie des messages par un corbeau noir. C'est peut-être un ancien Pouffsouffle. Mais l'attaque n'est pas pour maintenant. V …Vol … Voldemort regroupe ses forces.

--Tu oses prononcer son nom ?

--C'est difficile mais j'y arrive. Harry dit qu'un simple mot ne doit pas nous faire peur …Mais il est très tard, nous allons te laisser dormir. Je demanderai demain à McGo si je peux mettre nos amis dans la confidence. »

Grégory et Vincent se levèrent pour partir. Draco soupira puis se résigna à poser une deuxième fois la question :

« Harry a-t-il une petite amie ? »

Vincent eut un air compatissant. Il répondit :

« Tu penses à la mort de Ginny ? Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais Harry ne l'a pas remplacée. Il est seul. Dors , Draco. »

On lui répétait toujours la même chose : « Dors, Draco. » Draco n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir. Il souriait en se glissant dans ses draps verts. Ainsi Harry était seul, donc il avait une petite chance. Mais Harry était-il homo ou hétéro ? Jusqu'à maintenant, il était sorti avec Cho Chang et avec Ginny Weasley. Cela ne prouvait rien. Lui avait découvert récemment qu'il était bi.

Et puis il y avait le célèbre charme Malfoy. Et puis Harry lui avait parlé gentiment. Il avait pris la peine de faire repousser ses cheveux et il avait même plaisanté sur son habitude d'utiliser du gel … Harry …Harry … Quel nom agréable à dire et à redire dans sa tête … Draco eut un sursaut. Il était en train de virer Poufsouffle. Ses ancêtres Serpentards devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes. Enfin …C'était si bon …

Le lendemain Draco eut une longue conversation avec Dobby Après le petit déjeuner, il fit venir l'elfe de maison et lui donna d'abord sa liste de livres puis il lui demanda s'il pouvait commander d'autres choses. L'elfe lui répondit que cela ne posait aucun problème.

« Dobby a beaucoup voyagé quand il a quitté le château Malfoy, Monsieur. Dobby connaît le monde. Dobby a des amis partout. Que désire Maître Draco ? »

Le jeune homme sortit alors une série de petits parchemins. Il souhaitait renouveler sa garde-robe, il avait besoin de divers produits de toilette, en fait, il voulait plaire à Harry.

Il avait retrouvé dans sa malle une bourse contenant 500 gallions. A Poudlard, il avait toujours avec lui cette réserve d'argent pour ses fantaisies, il était le Prince des Serpentards et devait tenir son rang. Cette somme allait bien lui servir. Il commanda trois robes de sorcier dont une en velours vert brodée d'argent, une cape d'hiver, des gants de cuir fin.

Puis comme Dobby lui disait que Maître Harry portait souvent des vêtements moldus, il ajouta des « jinns », des « pullovers », des « tisheurts »et des « baskettes ». Enfin il choisit des pyjamas de soie noire et des sous-vêtements élégants et confortables.

Il passa un moment très amusant quand Dobby entreprit de prendre ses mesures en montant sur un tabouret puis sur le bureau pour être à la bonne hauteur. Winky notait tout sur un parchemin. Les elfes lui faisaient des compliments sur sa stature.

« Tout à fait comme celle de Maître Harry, en un peu plus mince, Maître Draco devrait manger plus. Maître Draco voulait-il de la brioche ? Maître Harry adorait la brioche et aussi la tarte à la mélasse. »

C'était Maître Harry par ci, Maître Harry par là, les elfes vouaient au Griffondor une véritable adoration. Draco apprenait ainsi sur lui des détails surprenants. Dobby parla de la maison des Dursley où il était allé un été. Il décrivit l'oncle Vernon , la tante Pétunia et le gros Dudley en roulant de grands yeux. Il avait vu Harry trimer dur pour obéir à leurs ordres et ne recevoir en échange qu'un morceau de pain et du fromage.

Ainsi la vie du Survivant n'avait pas été facile dans sa prime jeunesse. Draco comprenait soudain pourquoi Harry était si maigre et si mal habillé et pourquoi il passait toutes ses vacances à l'école. Il eut une pensée reconnaissante pour la famille Weasley, pour Ron et Hermione qui lui avaient donné leur amitié. Lui aussi avait voulu l'attirer dans son clan mais c'était seulement parce que Harry était un personnage célèbre dans le monde sorcier. Maintenant, c'était pour une tout autre raison qu'il souhaitait retenir son attention.

Dobby promit à Draco qu'il aurait tout ce qu'il avait commandé en moins d'une semaine. Il bombait le torse et se redressait autant que sa petite taille le permettait. Il avait gardé l'habitude de porter des chaussettes dépareillées et plusieurs bonnets de laine tricotés par Hermione. Winky, par contre, était habillée de noir comme les anciennes soubrettes, avec tablier blanc brodé et bonnet orné de dentelle. C'était l'uniforme des elfes femelles libres de Poudlard mais elles étaient peu nombreuses malgré les efforts d'Hermione Granger et de son Association de Défense des Elfes de Maison.

Le temps passa. Draco reprenait des forces. La directrice avait autorisé ses amis d'avant à venir le voir. Cela n'avait posé aucun problème. Tous avaient accepté la version de leur camarade . Ils avaient été horrifiés par la vengeance de Voldemort. Ils avaient ainsi été confortés dans leur choix. On ne pouvait suivre un tel Maître.

Leurs parents étaient aveugles ou alors étaient-ils trop vieux pour réagir ? En leur for intérieur, ils étaient rassurés par l'histoire de Draco. Il s'étaient toujours demandé comment leur Prince, leur chef, avait pu, seul de toute l'école, choisir de servir le Maître des Ténèbres. Ils étaient maintenant soulagés et heureux.

Draco travaillait beaucoup. Ses blessures guérissaient mais comme l'avait dit Pompom, les cicatrices restaient apparentes. Personne ne les avaient vues sauf Vincent et Grégory mais ils gardaient le secret.

Ils n'avaient pas non plus révélé ce qu'ils savaient à propos des huit enfants disparus. Il était inutile de causer aux parents une peine supplémentaire. Le professeur Lupin était allé les voir et leur avait donné malgré tout de l'espoir. Leurs fils et leurs filles étaient vivants et en bonne santé. Tout serait fait pour les délivrer. Ils ne couraient aucun danger dans l'immédiat. C'étaient de bonnes paroles mais elles étaient peu efficaces.

Draco portait son bras gauche en écharpe. Il avait commandé plusieurs carrés de soie, noir, vert, argent et même rose très pâle. Winky l'aidait à les plier en triangle et à les attacher derrière son cou. C'était une chose très dure à supporter, ça et le fait de devoir rester enfermé dans l'appartement de Harry. L'école n'était pas au courant de sa présence et tous, sauf ses amis Serpentards, le considéraient encore comme le plus abominable des assassins. Le jeune homme en souffrait mais ne le montrait pas.

Il était entré par curiosité dans la chambre de Harry. Il n'y avait pas trouvé grand chose à part quelques vêtements. Sur le bureau était posé un livre que Draco ne connaissait pas, un roman moldu : « Le Seigneur des Anneaux ». Il l'avait feuilleté et avait remarqué d'étranges écritures. Les Moldus s'intéressaient-ils aussi aux runes anciennes ? C'était fascinant. Il demanderait à Harry la permission de le lire. Il s'apercevait que le Griffondor envahissait ses pensées et que maintenant, tout pour lui tournait autour de Harry.

Pourtant, il avait remarqué quelque chose : le fait d'évoquer Harry provoquait en lui une bouffée de chaleur irradiante dans tout son être et pas seulement au niveau de son sexe comme c'était le cas autrefois quand il désirait une fille ou plus récemment un garçon. Son esprit, son cœur, son corps tout entier s'enflammaient ensemble à la simple évocation du sourire de Harry, de la voix de Harry, des mains de Harry sur ses cheveux, de la magie qui sortait de Harry, de la seule présence de Harry. Est-ce que c'était ça, l'amour ? Draco n'avait jamais rien connu de semblable et il attendait le retour du jeune Griffondor plus que tout autre chose dans sa vie.

Ce fut alors qu'une histoire délirante, assez confuse et racontée de diverses façons se répandit dans Poudlard et dans tout le monde sorcier : La fabrique de bonbons de Bertie Crochue avait été visitée par des cambrioleurs. Une coupe d'une grande valeur avait été dérobée et remplacée par une vulgaire copie. La Gazette du Sorcier en faisait ses choux gras.

Reviews var sa god … prosim … please …


	8. Chapter 8

DORS DRACO

Note de l'auteur rougissante : Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, cette fic est postée assez rapidement. J'ai souhaité, bonne âme que je suis, que les personnes qui ne peuvent lire le tome 7 en anglais aient une fin alternative.

Cette fic a été écrite avant LE samedi fatidique. Il n'y a donc aucun piège, aucune révélation intempestive sur « Deathly Hallows ». Si par le plus grand des hasards, l'une de mes idées en rejoignait une du livre, cela voudrait juste dire que deux génies se sont rencontrés : le premier, l'immense J.K.R. à qui tout ici appartient et le minuscule, genre botruc, qui a déliré un peu en serpentant dans les méandres de la saga.

La paire qui se rapproche peu à peu : toujours notre blond et notre brun préférés.

Bonne lecture pour ceux qui aiment. Bon voyage pour les autres.

Chapitre 8

L'expédition avait été relativement simple mais les repérages avaient pris du temps. La fabrique de dragées et de bonbons de Bertie Crochue se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt impénétrable pour les Moldus. Elle était protégée par un haut mur pourvu d'une seule porte gardée par des trolls des montagnes. Il n'y avait à l'intérieur que deux humains, Bertie, arrière arrière arrière petite-fille de la fondatrice de la fabrique et un contremaître moustachu à l'air arrogant, en fait un Mangemort chargé de surveiller la fameuse coupe.

Tout le travail était effectué par des elfes de maison uniquement vêtus d'un rectangle de drap blanc en guise de pagne. Ils préparaient le sirop de sucre, le faisaient cuire dans de grands chaudrons, mélangeaient les parfums et les couleurs, décoraient les emballages sans jamais arrêter les chaînes de production car les équipes se relayaient sous le régime des trois-huit. Il devait y avoir plus de cent elfes au travail jour et nuit. Hermione avait été outrée. Tant de petits esclaves … pour satisfaire la gourmandise d'enfants sorciers ! …

Elle et Ron s'étaient faits passer pour des agents du Ministère venus contrôler la production des fameuses dragées. Il y avait eu, paraît-il, des plaintes : pas assez de bonbons au goût de poubelle dans les paquets. Ils avaient bien sûr changé leur physionomie. Ils se jetaient l'un à l'autre un sortilège de transformation : Hermione devenait une blonde à l'air revêche, Ron un boutonneux aux cheveux noirs.

Dans le bureau de Bertie, ils avaient repéré la coupe et, profitant d'une absence de la directrice, Hermione l'avait prise en photo avec un appareil moldu pour éviter les traces de magie. Puis ils avaient fait faire une copie par des artisans gobelins. Ils avaient remplacé la « chose noire » décrite par Kréatur par un petit serpent en gélatine de réglisse, une friandise que les enfants sorciers adoraient.

C'était Harry qui avait procédé à l'échange des coupes. Une nuit, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il était entré dans la fabrique pendant que Ron et Hermione attiraient l'attention des trolls de garde en faisant bouger sous leurs yeux de grosses pierres.

Il avait créé une perturbation dans la chaîne de fabrication en faisant tomber plusieurs paquets de dragées. Le contremaître était arrivé en hurlant des injures aux malheureux elfes. Il en avait profité pour entrer dans le bureau vide car à cette heure-là, Bertie dormait dans son appartement .

C'était la partie la plus difficile du plan. La coupe était extrêmement dangereuse. Il ne fallait à aucun prix la toucher à mains nues. Harry se souvenait de la main noircie de Dumbledore quand celui-ci avait récupéré la bague des Gaunt. Il avait mis des gants en peau de dragon et avait préparé une petite caisse en cèdre doublée d'une feuille de plomb pour le transport.

Il avait ouvert la vitrine par un « alohomora » renforcé, il avait mis la coupe dans la caisse par lévitation, l'avait remplacée par sa copie et avait transporté son dangereux chargement avec de multiples précautions. La sortie avait été délicate. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient à la lisière de la forêt mais ne pouvaient prévoir à quel moment il sortirait. Harry avait donc usé d'un subterfuge.

Il avait ouvert la lourde porte en produisant un long grincement et avait projeté devant lui l'image d'un fantôme couvert de chaînes et poussant d'horribles gémissements. Les trolls, qui n'étaient pas réputés pour leur courage face aux fantômes, avaient reculé et Harry, toujours caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, avait pu rejoindre ses deux amis sans encombre.

Ils formaient tous les trois une formidable équipe de combat. Ils savaient se répartir le travail. A Hermione les idées, à Ron la force et la ruse, à Harry la magie. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement et se faisaient confiance.

Ils avaient transplané jusqu'au Q.G.de l'Ordre du Phénix, square Grimmaurd. Ils avaient enfermé la coupe dans une vitrine semblable à celle de Bertie et il avait prévu une grande quantité de bonbons au citron pour nourrir le Horcrux de Voldemort. La seule question qui se posait maintenant, c'était : « Comment le détruire. »

Car ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé quelle était la fameuse phrase composée de plusieurs mots et terminée par « ras » évoquée par Kréatur. Ils avaient cherché dans la bibliothèque des Black , riche en livres de magie noire mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé jusqu'à présent.

C'était pour cela que Harry était venu à Poudlard. Sans donner trop de précisions, il voulait lancer une recherche sur les contre sorts produisant une vive lumière blanche et détruisant un objet magique de grande puissance.

La réserve de livres interdits de la bibliothèque était accessible aux élèves de septième année. Il mettait en pratique ce qu'il avait lui-même enseigné aux quatre Maisons au début de l'année scolaire : « Travaillez ensemble. Ne vous concurrencez pas. Ne vous disputez pas. Les résultats n'en seront que meilleurs. »

Il avait été entendu et ça avait marché. Oh ! Poudlard n'était pas devenu par miracle une école idéale, il y avait encore des tensions entre les Maisons, en particulier entre Serpentards et Griffondors, surtout lors des matchs de Quidditch, mais les progrès étaient parfois surprenants.

Harry pensait avec raison que son absence et celle de Malfoy atténuaient les dissensions. Ils s'étaient trop détestés pendant six ans. Mais ils avaient changé tous les deux. Ils y avaient été obligés, Draco à cause de son emprisonnement, lui à cause de la guerre.

C'est pourquoi, le jour d'avant Noël, en début de matinée, Harry entra dans le salon de son appartement. Il portait encore sa cape de voyage. Draco, lui tournant le dos, sortait de la salle de bain. Il n'était vêtu que du bas de son pyjama de soie noire. Il savait que Harry devait venir mais il ne l'attendait pas si tôt. Il sursauta et rougit violemment. Il y eut un moment de silence.

Harry avait tout de suite remarqué les cicatrices apparentes sur le dos de Draco. Il s'excusa très vite d'être entré sans prévenir.

« Tu n'as pas changé le mot de passe du tableau de Séphora. J'ai dit l'ancien machinalement et la porte s'est ouverte … Heu … Tu vas bien ?

« Oui, répondit Draco d'une voix étouffée, je suis content de te voir … Heu … Excuse-moi, je vais m'habiller. »

Il passa devant Harry pour entrer dans sa chambre. Il était terriblement gêné à cause de son dos blessé. Mais le jeune homme brun l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Madame Pomfresh n'a pas réussi à faire disparaître tes griffures ? D'habitude, elle soigne très bien ces choses-là. Est-ce parce que c'est un Loup Garou qui les a faites ?

--Non, elle s'en occupera plus tard. Elle n'a plus assez d'essence d'aigremoine … Heu …Tu restes pour la Fête de Noël ?

--Oui. Ron et Hermione ont besoin d'un peu de solitude. Je suis venu seul. En fait, nous avons un problème et je vais demander à toute l'école, professeurs et élèves réunis, de nous aider dans la mesure du possible. Mais je te retiens inutilement. Tu vas prendre froid. A tout à l'heure. »

Draco entra dans sa chambre, complètement paniqué. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait chaud, froid, il ne savait plus. Il s'assit sur son lit et tenta de retrouver son calme. Harry … Il était là … Il en avait tant rêvé … Merlin ! Il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Et lui se sentait si laid, si diminué …Et puis tout à coup, il se redressa. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses cicatrices, elles étaient normales parce que c'étaient des blessures de guerre.

Dans les cachots de Voldemort, il avait entendu des Mangemorts parler de Bill Weasley qui avait été défiguré par Greyback lors de l'attaque de Poudlard. Pourtant, il s'était marié avec Fleur Delacour, la superbe demi-Vélane, qui avait participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Ses cicatrices à lui étaient cachées, contrairement à celle de Harry qui le faisait reconnaître partout où il allait. Il décida de ne plus s'en préoccuper et sur un coup de tête, il sortit des vêtements moldus que Dobby avait commandés pour lui chez Morgan et Benson, les couturiers cracmols.

Ils lui allaient particulièrement bien. Ils moulaient son corps mince et redevenu sexy depuis que les elfes lui apportaient d'abondants plateaux de nourriture. Il mit un pull vert foncé en laine et soie qui faisait ressortir son teint blanc et sa blondeur et un pantalon noir à taille assez basse qui dessinait parfaitement ses fesses et ses cuisses. Il laissa quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles glisser sur son front et ses tempes. Bien sûr, il ne mettait plus de gel.

Il appela Winky pour qu'elle noue l'écharpe rose de son bras autour de son cou. Millicent lui avait dit un soir en lui rendant visite que ça lui donnait un air attendrissant. Il avait failli la mordre. Un Malfoy n'est pas attendrissant ! Mais il était « civilisé » maintenant, il lui avait souri : Le sourire est un bon moyen de montrer les dents à un adversaire. Draco, dernier héritier des fiers Malfoy, se regarda dans son miroir et se trouva beau.

Ce fut aussi ce que pensa Harry quand il revint du bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Il avait toujours envié la grâce aristocratique de Draco mais là, il le trouva tout bonnement renversant. Lui-même s'estimait quelconque. Il ne remarquait pas les regards langoureux des filles et leurs gloussements sur son passage. Il croyait, et c'était à moitié vrai, que c'était à cause de sa célébrité.

Mais depuis les dernières vacances, il s'était transformé en un homme de belle prestance, au beau visage et sa puissante aura de magie fascinait tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. Il restait cependant assez réservé. C'était la guerre. Il jouait son rôle de chef avec foi et constance. Il n'y avait pas de place dans sa vie pour les amours faciles.

Draco était dans le salon, occupé à lire un parchemin indiquant les ingrédients d'une potion de Régénération très intéressante. Il espérait que Slughorn lui permettrait de la préparer prochainement. Mais il n'était pas sorti de l'appartement depuis son arrivée et certains jours, il tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage.

Aussi fut-il très surpris quand Harry lui proposa une promenade. Le Griffondor lui tendit en souriant une grande pièce d'étoffe scintillante et, comme Draco le regardait avec étonnement, il dit :

« Mets-la. Elle te protègera des regards. C'est ma cape d'invisibilité. »

Grand Salazar ! Le Serpentard n'en avait jamais vue ! Elle glissa doucement sur ses épaules et il ne se vit plus dans le miroir près de la porte.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs en silence. Il n'y avait presque personne. Tout le monde préparait la fête. Ils surprirent juste Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil qui flirtaient dans un coin sombre et au détour d'un couloir, ils furent témoins d'une scène amusante : Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, et Pattenrond, le chat orange d'Hermione, quelle avait confiée à ses camarades de chambre, avançaient côte à côte en miaulant. Ils avaient l'air en grande conversation.

Les deux promeneurs sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers la Forêt Interdite. Draco appréciait vraiment de se retrouver au grand air. Il était content d'avoir mis sa cape d'hiver car il faisait froid dehors. Ils avancèrent un peu sous les arbres, pas trop loin, ce n'était pas la peine d'attirer les Centaures, les Sombrals ou les Acromantules.

Ils s'assirent au pied d'un arbre et parlèrent de tout, de rien, de leurs amis, des cours de Draco, des années passées. Ils étaient bien tout simplement, heureux d'être ensemble comme de bons camarades. Harry se sentait apaisé, sans les contraintes qui pesaient habituellement sur lui. Draco était au paradis, jouissant avec bonheur de ces moments hors du temps réel.

Le soir tombait, ils se levaient pour rentrer quand ils entendirent un bruit étrange. Harry remit la cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules de Draco, ils se dissimulèrent derrière un arbre. Une voix de petite fille prononçaient d'étranges syllabes :

« Pi pi pa pi pa … pa pi pi pi pa …pa pi pa pa pi pi pa … »

Un crissement syncopé lui répondait :

« Cri cri cri crisss cri cris … »

Ils faillirent pousser un cri. Une élève de deuxième ou troisième année, une Pouffsouffle d'après son uniforme, suivait le sentier accompagnée d'une araignée géante. Elles semblaient se parler et passèrent à côté d'eux sans les voir. Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, la petite tendit la main et caressa une patte de l'araignée puis toutes les deux disparurent dans l'obscurité.

Draco tomba dans les bras de Harry. Il avait une peur bleue des araignées et tremblait comme une feuille. Le Griffondor ne rit pas, il avait déjà eu affaire aux araignées géantes et savait combien elles étaient dangereuses. Quel pouvoir particulier avait cette fillette pour les approcher ainsi sans se faire dévorer ?

Il serra seulement Draco contre lui et se sentit tout à coup troublé. Il entendait à travers la cape la respiration rapide du jeune homme et percevait les battements affolés de son cœur. Il tapota son dos et murmura des paroles apaisantes. Il eut soudain un bref vertige. Le corps abandonné contre lui était doux, chaud, vibrant et il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il le repoussa doucement. Ils rentrèrent.


	9. Chapter 9

DORS DRACO

Tout est à J.K.R. , tout SAUF la petite Pouffsouffle « pi pa » qui est à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Pairing : Draco – Harry, … ça se Creuse, chef-lieu Guéret … Quoi ? C'est une astuce vaseuse ? Ben, pourquoi ce serait toujours ça se Corse ? Je sais, l'île de Beauté et tout et tout … Et c'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux, nos deux chéris. J'ai vu quelques portraits d'eux sur des fanarts …Wouaaaahhh !!!

Et si la beauté vous crève les yeux, mettez des lunettes de soleil.

Phrase sublime : Le seul vrai langage au monde est un baiser. Alfred de Musset.

Chapitre 9

En arrivant dans le Hall totalement désert, Harry murmura à Draco qui marchait à ses côtés sous la cape d'invisibilité :

« Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Viens avec moi à l'infirmerie. »

Ils entrèrent et virent la salle vide. Personne n'avait la mauvaise idée de passer le réveillon de Noël en compagnie de Pompom et la dévouée infirmière aurait été fâchée de rater la fête. Avec la guerre omniprésente, on ne perdait aucune occasion de s'amuser. Harry sourit à Draco et lui dit :

«Assieds-toi. Je vais détacher ton foulard et tu ôteras ton pull. Je veux te faire un cadeau de Noël. »

Draco sursauta et le regarda d'un air stupéfait. Le Griffondor avait-il perdu la tête ? Mais Madame Pomfresh arrivait et Harry lui demanda l'essence d'aigremoine.

« Il y en a très peu mais vous avez des mains guérisseuses. Cela devrait suffire, »dit-elle en lui tendant un minuscule flacon en verre bleu. Draco comprit et son cœur se gonfla de joie. Un cadeau de Noël … un cadeau merveilleux, oui …

Il enleva sa cape, son pull et le léger tee-shirt qu'il portait en dessous et s'assit sur un tabouret, son dos nu et blessé tourné vers Harry qui s'était installé derrière lui sur un autre siège.

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une goutte de produit mais quand elle tomba dans la main de Harry, celle-ci se mit à briller légèrement et l'essence d'aigremoine remplit toute sa paume. Une odeur agréable se répandit dans la pièce. Madame Pomfresh dit :

« Il y a un effet secondaire mais vue la très faible quantité, c'est négligeable. Je vous laisse. J'ai un petit travail à faire. »

Harry frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et commença doucement à masser le dos de Draco. Celui-ci se tendit immédiatement . Son cœur se mit à battre très fort, il entendait les pulsations sourdes dans ses oreilles. Son ventre se tordit, il sentit une douleur familière envahir son sexe. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde ce qui était en train de se passer. Les caresses de Harry lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il eut peur tout à coup de se mettre à gémir et mordit violemment ses lèvres.

Il comprenait à peine ce que Harry lui disait.

« Ne t'affole pas. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. Elles commencent à disparaître. Si tu as mal, dis-le moi… Peut-être sens-tu une sorte de brûlure … C'est la première fois que j'utilise l'essence d'aigremoine … »

Puis la voix de Harry devint rauque. Il murmura quelques mots indistincts et se tut. Lui aussi se sentit bizarre. Sous ses mains, la peau de Draco était incroyablement douce. Les marques rouges s'effaçaient une à une. Il voyait se profiler les muscles durs sur les côtes encore un peu saillantes. Il effleurait la taille fine, l'épaule ronde. En même temps, l'odeur enivrante de l'aigremoine lui montait à la tête.

Draco n'était pas en meilleur état. Il planait quelque part entre ciel et terre. L'infirmerie n'existait plus. Il n'y avait autour de lui que le silence et une lumière dorée. Il était vraiment au paradis.

La dernière griffe était située juste en haut de l'épaule gauche. Harry l'effaça doucement, tendrement et il sentit monter en lui un désir irrésistible. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le haut du bras inerte de Draco.

Celui-ci revint brutalement sur terre. Il poussa un cri de surprise, se retourna vivement vers Harry et posa sur lui un regard stupéfait. Le Griffondor se méprit sur la réaction du Serpentard. Il rougit violemment, recula, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

Madame Pomfresh revint à ce moment et les trouva tous les deux face à face, immobiles et silencieux. Elle devina aussitôt qu'il y avait un problème et s'exclama :

« Allons bon ! Votre magie est trop puissante, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez déclenché l'effet secondaire. »

Et comme aucun des deux ne réagissait, elle ajouta :

« Le phénomène d'attraction … Vous savez, bien sûr, que l'aigremoine est une plante qui entre dans les sortilèges d'amour. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle agirait sur vous. Rassurez-vous, l'effet est passager. En tous cas, vous avez fait un travail remarquable. Monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez remercier Monsieur Potter. Votre dos est parfait … Harry, n'êtes- vous pas trop fatigué ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il y eut deux soupirs et ils n'avaient pas du tout la même signification. Harry était soulagé : son brusque désir de poser ses lèvres sur la peau de Draco était seulement dû à l'essence d'aigremoine. Ce n'était pas une chose consciente, ce n'était donc pas grave. Il allait lui faire des excuses.

Draco, lui, était en proie à une grosse déception. Il avait ressenti le baiser de Harry et cela lui avait causé en même temps une grande joie et une profonde surprise : une secousse électrique avait parcouru son bras et il avait senti ses doigts bouger faiblement. Harry avait embrassé son épaule, peut-être commençait-il à l'aimer? En même temps, quelque chose s'était passé. Il n'osait espérer … quoi … un mieux ? une guérison ?

Ils se regardaient toujours en silence quand tout à coup, Harry pâlit et porta la main à son front en gémissant sourdement. Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers lui en disant :

« Vous avez fait un trop gros effort après toutes ces journées de voyage. Allongez-vous un moment, Harry. Monsieur Malfoy, pouvez-vous regagner seul votre chambre ?

« Laisse-moi, Draco, lui dit le jeune homme. Je te rejoindrai tout à l'heure. »

Draco n'osa insister pour rester. Harry désirait probablement être seul. Il se rhabilla, se dissimula sous la cape, ce qui ne sembla pas troubler l'infirmière, et sortit. Il ne rencontra heureusement personne et arrivé dans le salon, il s'écroula sur le canapé.

Mais la tension dans son corps était trop forte. Il se releva soudain et passa dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche, brûlante ou glacée, il ne savait pas.Il voulait chasser de son souvenir l'odeur de l'aigremoine, la douceur des mains de Harry sur son dos, la brûlure de son baiser … mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se caressait en répétant doucement : « Harry … Harry … » Il devenait fou.

L'heure du dîner arriva et Harry ne revint pas. Dobby et Winky apportèrent un plateau copieusement garni de «… foie gras … goûtez, Maître Draco, c'est français, c'est divin … », de dinde rôtie aux marrons et aux oranges confites, de petites pâtes en forme de papillons nappées d'une sauce crémeuse, de tomates cerises, de pudding et de sorbet à la framboise …

« Le préféré de Maître Harry … Et à ce propos, il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il rentrera très tard et que vous devriez vous coucher sans l'attendre. Il est invité à une cadeaux-partie dans la salle commune des Gryffondors … Mais vos amis Serpentards passeront vous voir … Quel dommage que Maître Draco ne puisse descendre dans la Grande Salle … Les sapins sont superbes, il y a des petites fées avec des clochettes partout … Les Pouffsouffles ont préparé un spectacle … Une élève de Serdaigle chantera des chants de Noël … »

Dobby et Winky parlaient, parlaient et Draco les entendait à peine. La douche n'avait pas calmé son tourment intérieur. Il avait cependant contemplé avec ravissement son dos immaculé. Maintenant, il grignotait les délicatesses du réveillon en souhaitant de toutes ses forces être avec les autres dans la Grande Salle, sous le plafond étoilé, rire et chanter avec ses camarades et non pas être une sorte de pestiféré qui devait rester caché, un assassin dont tout le monde avait peur, un Prince déchu que personne n'aimait …

Draco broyait du noir mais la venue en deux groupes de ses amis de Serpentard l'avait déridé. Ils lui avaient offert de menus cadeaux, c'était la mode cette année, on échangeait des petits objets à moins d'une mornille, achetés pour la plupart chez Honeyduke ou dans la nouvelle boutique des jumeaux Weasley à Pré-au Lard. Draco n'avait pas été prévenu, du coup, il n'avait rien prévu mais il pensa aux échantillons de produits de beauté joints à la commande que Dobby avait faite pour lui chez « Cendrillon sorcière » .

Il distribua donc du shampoing au jus de citrouille « Garanti sans colorant », du parfum « Larmes de Crocodile », des savonnettes pour bébé dragon …. Il reçut un pois sauteur du Mexique, un carnet renifleur pour y écrire ses peines de cœur « Il pleure à ta place ! » un sachet de Chocogrenouilles … des babioles qu'il aurait autrefois méprisées et qui maintenant lui faisaient plaisir.

Mais quand ses amis furent partis et qu'il se retrouva seul, il perdit le sourire. Il se déshabilla, se coucha et comme il n'avait pas sommeil, il se mit à lire.

Un léger coup à sa porte fit bondir son cœur. Harry … Il était revenu …

« J'ai vu la lumière sous ta porte. Tu ne dors pas ? Je viens m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un sans sa permission. C'est à cause de l'aigremoine … »

Harry se tut soudain. Draco le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres et des yeux brillants.

« Harry, surtout ne t'excuse pas. Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé quand tu m'as embrassé ? J'ai senti quelque chose dans mon bras et je suis sûr que mes doigts ont remué … Peux-tu … Acceptes-tu … de le refaire … juste pour voir … si c'est vrai … si je n'ai pas rêvé … »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco bégayait un peu

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira. Il se sentait mal à l'aise depuis la scène de l'infirmerie. Jusqu'à ce moment, il avait considéré Draco comme un camarade, un ancien ennemi avec qui il pouvait maintenant discuter en ami. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans ses habits moldus qui moulaient ses formes de façon si sexy, il était troublé.

Déjà quand il l'avait tenu dans ses bras après leur rencontre avec la fille et l'araignée, il avait senti en lui un changement. Et le baiser sur l'épaule de l'infirmerie n'avait rien arrangé.

Harry ne pouvait analyser ce qui lui arrivait. A part ses deux flirts avec Cho et Ginny, il était plutôt ignorant des choses de l'amour. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face aux avances dont il était parfois l'objet. Il était timide et réservé, assez innocent pour ne pas voir des allusions sexuelles dans ses rapports avec les autres.

Il ne pensa pas du tout à ce qui pouvait se passer s'il touchait de nouveau le corps de Draco. Pour lui, l'effet de l'essence d'aigremoine était dissipé et il était simplement content d'aider le jeune homme dans sa recherche. Il accepta aussitôt.

Draco s'assit au bord du lit et ôta sa veste de pyjama. Sa peau paraissait laiteuse dans la lumière tamisée. Harry s'installa à sa gauche , il le regarda dans les yeux pour y chercher une approbation puis il se pencha et posa ses lèvres en haut du bras inerte.

Ils sentirent la secousse tous les deux en même temps. Draco poussa un cri de joie . C'était vrai, il n'avait pas rêvé. Harry pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Le jeune Griffondor réfléchissait. Il connaissait la force de sa nouvelle magie mais c'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire ce genre de contre-sort. Il se tourna vers Draco et lui dit :

« Je crois comprendre. Voldemort t'a jeté un sortilège de haine, il faut le détruire par de l'amour, peut-être par des baisers. Je peux essayer si tu veux. »

S'il voulait ! … C'était peu dire !

Harry souleva le bras nu et Draco ferma les yeux en mordant ses lèvres. Son doux supplice commença. La magie du jeune sorcier se manifesta dès le premier baiser sur l'épaule. La chaleur suivait le chemin de ses lèvres le long du bras, jusqu'au coude, jusqu'au poignet, sur le dessus de sa main …

Quand Harry embrassa chacun de ses doigts, le jeune Serpentard trembla et sentit son cœur s'emballer, son cerveau se vider, son sexe durcir. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Harry s'arrêta et regarda son visage. Ses joues étaient rouges et sa bouche gonflé comme un fruit. Il s'en dégageait une sorte d'aura de volupté que Harry n'avait jamais vue . Brusquement, lui aussi s'embrasa. Le même feu les brûlait.

Il reprit le bras de Draco et commença à le remonter, la paume, l'avant bras si tendre noirci par la Marque qu'il évita, le creux du coude, le haut jusqu'à l'aisselle chaude … Lui aussi tremblait, son sang battait à coups redoublés contre ses tempes, son ventre se contractait, il n'était que désir et sa magie devenait lumineuse.

Quand enfin il s'arrêta et se redressa, Draco ouvrit les yeux et le regarda comme s'il voyait un dieu et par Merlin, à cet instant, c'en était un. Il baissa les yeux sur son bras et le vit bouger et se soulever. Il remua ses doigts comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis il poussa un véritable rugissement de joie. Il noua ses bras au cou de Harry, l'attira vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche rouge qui le tentait depuis déjà si longtemps.

Verdict ?

Reviews parakalo …olkaa hyvä ... per favore ...

( Ne croyez surtout pas que je parle toutes ces langues, j'aime seulement jouer avec ma traductrice … rougeur de confusion …)


	10. Chapter 10

DORS DRACO

J.K.R. , ma chère, je vous ai emprunté quelques lieux et personnages. Ne soyez pas fâchée. Je vous les rendrai en très bon état, meilleurs qu'avant même.

Surtout Draco ( ah ! mon démon vert…) et Harry ( gné ! mon bel innocent …)

Lecteur, lectrice, n'ayez aucune crainte. Cette histoire entière a été écrite AVANT la parution du tome 7 en anglais. Je ne marche donc pas sur les plates-bandes de Sa Majesté Joanne Katleen première. NO SPOILER

Notre blond préféré commence à avoir des pensées … heu … de son âge, côté sexe. Petits enfants aux doux yeux, allez plutôt regarder un dessin animé.

Chapitre 10

Le baiser prit Harry par surprise. Les lèvres de Draco étaient à la fois douces et exigeantes. Au bout de quelques secondes, elles firent réagir celles qu'elles emprisonnaient totalement. Harry se sentit envahi par la chaleur qui se dégageait du baiser brûlant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit , la langue de Draco se glissa dans le passage et caressa la sienne. Ils se perdirent tous les deux dans une sorte d'extase passionnée.

Harry n'avait jamais connu de telles sensations, ni avec Cho, ni avec Ginny. C'était son âme que le jeune Serpentard aspirait. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : que ce baiser ne finisse jamais. Draco, lui, n'était plus sur terre. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait allongé Harry sur son lit et il lui aurait fait l'amour sans plus attendre. Mais il eut un flash ultra-rapide. « Non, pas comme ça, pas avec Harry. Il n'est pas prêt. Je l'aime, je ne veux pas profiter de lui. »

Draco était célèbre pour la perfection de ses baisers. Il avait la réputation de conquérir les filles en les embrassant une seule fois. Elles étaient ensuite dans un tel état de langueur amoureuse qu'il pouvait passer à l'acte sexuel dans la demi-heure qui suivait. C'était le « célèbre charme Malfoy », qu'il avait maintes fois utilisé l'année précédente.

Et Harry était devant lui comme un agneau innocent devant un loup affamé. Il avait refermé ses bras autour du torse nu de Draco et sentait leurs deux cœurs s'affoler en même temps.

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut une éternité, le souffle leur manqua, leurs lèvres se séparèrent mais ils restaient très proches, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Les prunelles grises se reflétaient dans les deux iris verts. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils savouraient un silence fait des mille pensées qui les traversaient.

Draco mordillait tendrement la bouche gonflée de Harry. Il souriait, il dominait à grand peine le flot de son désir mais il se serait frappé plutôt que d'effrayer le jeune homme qu'il aimait et qu'il tenait contre lui.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Draco leva doucement sa main gauche libérée de son sortilège, il caressa du bout des doigts les lèvres rouges et murmura :

« On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un sans sa permission mais ça, c'était un cadeau de Noël. »

A son tour, Harry leva le bras et passa le dos de sa main sur la joue de Draco en chuchotant :

« Le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie. »

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, un peu sonné, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. Draco brûlait dans son sexe et dans son cœur. Il s'étendit à plat ventre sur le lit, mordant le coussin, attendant que la fraîcheur de la chambre fasse retomber la tension de son corps. Il était à la fois insatisfait et heureux et surtout maintenant, il avait de l'espoir. Ils eurent du mal l'un comme l'autre à s'endormir.

Draco se réveilla brusquement. Il devait être trois heures du matin. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce et pourtant, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il venait de rêver que Harry l'appelait. Il se précipita dans le salon et entendit à travers la porte des cris et des gémissements dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Il entra et vit à la lueur d'une veilleuse le jeune Griffondor se tordre sur son lit, en proie à une violente douleur. Il s'élança vers lui en criant :

« Harry ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'entendre. C'est alors que Draco remarqua la cicatrice de son front. Elle était rouge et brillait étrangement. Il pensa aussitôt :

« Voldemort ! Il lui envoie un cauchemar ! »

Il saisit Harry et le secoua rudement en criant :

« Réveille-toi ! Allez ! Réveille-toi ! Ne te laisse pas faire ! »

Harry ouvrit des yeux blancs, des yeux qui ne voyaient rien. Il se débattait toujours. Draco toucha son front, il était brûlant. Alors, il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus approprié : il gifla Harry d'une main ferme.

Dans un sursaut, le jeune homme brun se réveilla et vit à son chevet un Draco blanc comme un linge. Instinctivement, parce qu'il avait appris à faire face à toutes les attaques, il se redressa, leva la main et les étincelles de magie crépitèrent au bout de ses doigts.

Ils restèrent immobiles. Puis Harry se laissa retomber en arrière avec un air … apeuré ? Oui, Draco sentit brusquement que Harry Potter, le Héros du monde sorcier, l'Elu, le Survivant, le grand Harry Potter avait peur. Il en fut profondément ému.

Le poids du destin sur les épaules de ce jeune homme était très lourd et il était seul pour l'affronter. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être chef de guerre, ce rôle lui avait été imposé. L'avenir de leur monde dépendait d'un sorcier de dix-sept ans, certes courageux mais si jeune, si fragile !

Alors, l'amour que Draco lui portait prit tout son sens. Harry était un enfant innocent et lui un jeune homme aguerri, façonné par toute une lignée de sorciers puissants, ayant derrière lui des expériences de toutes sortes, sans pouvoirs peut-être, mais fort et protecteur.

Le Serpentard prit le Griffondor dans ses bras. Il le berça tendrement en disant les paroles gentilles que sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, lui murmurait à l'oreille quand il se réveillait au milieu d'un cauchemar. Et quand il sentit contre lui le corps de son amour se détendre et son souffle devenir régulier, il le reposa, le recouvrit chaudement et dit simplement :

« Tout va bien maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Dors Harry. »

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon en fin de matinée, ils se regardèrent gravement. Ils ne parlèrent pas du baiser, c'était un cadeau précieux, il devait rester secret. Mais Harry confirma à Draco qu'il avait bien fait un cauchemar ayant Voldemort pour centre.

« D'habitude, je ferme mon esprit mais la journée d'hier était particulière. Il en a profité pour m'agresser. Il est furieux parce qu'il a compris que j'avais levé son sortilège. Sa double vengeance tombe à l'eau. Nous te croyons innocent, il a perdu son pouvoir sur toi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache où tu es caché. »

Draco eut un tremblement. Il préférait mourir plutôt que retourner dans les cachots de la Forteresse Sombre. Il s'exclama soudain :

« Et ma baguette magique ? Il l'a en sa possession ! Est-ce qu'il peut s'en servir contre moi ?

-- Je ne crois pas. Poudlard est protégé par des sorts puissants. C'est Dumbledore qui les a installés. Voldemort ne peut les vaincre.

-- Pourtant, son projet est d'attaquer l'école.

-- Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Nous nous défendrons. Nous avons des armes contre lui. Justement, je dois aller voir Trelawney et Firenze dans le parc.

-- Cette vieille folle ?

--Tout le monde peut être utile. Ce qu'elle dit n'est pas toujours sensé mais depuis qu'elle est amie avec Firenze, on dirait que les dons de divination de sa famille réapparaissent. Elle ne prédit plus ma mort mais ma victoire, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux. Je vais la voir. Je te raconterai. A tout à l'heure. »

Le temps passa. Les elfes vinrent avec le plateau du déjeuner. Dobby sauta de joie en voyant que Draco pouvait se servir de son bras gauche. Il cria d'une voix nasillarde :

« Maître Draco est guéri ! Maître Draco est guéri ! »

Autrefois, je jeune homme l'aurait sévèrement puni. Maintenant, il se contenta de lui jeter un coussin à la tête en riant. Le monde avait changé. Harry était devenu son ami, plus peut-être. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ?

Draco vit tout à coup la cape d'invisibilité posée sur le canapé. La tentation était trop forte. Il s'en recouvrit et sortit. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Il eut l'explication en arrivant à la porte de la Grande Salle. Les professeurs et tous les élèves étaient là et Harry leur parlait.

Immobile à côté de la porte, Draco commença par l'admirer. Merlin ! Qu'il était beau ! Comme il savait captiver son auditoire ! Puis il s'intéressa aux paroles prononcées d'une voix claire et posée.

« … Nous recherchons une arme contre Voldemort, la formule d'un sortilège permettant de détruire ou au moins de neutraliser un objet magique très puissant. Cette formule se compose de plusieurs mots et se termine par « ras ».Elle doit produire une vive lumière blanche et or. Si cela évoque quelque chose pour vous, un événement, une lecture, un souvenir même vague, je vous demande de le dire au préfet de votre Maison. Ne faites rien par vous-même. Cela peut avoir un rapport avec la magie noire. Soyez prudents, il ne s'agit pas de risquer votre vie mais de gagner la guerre … »

Draco admirait cette façon simple de présenter les choses et de mettre chacun devant ses responsabilités. Puis il vit les élèves se lever et discuter entre eux. Les Maisons se mélangeaient, des groupes se formaient.

Il était temps pour Draco de regagner l'appartement sous peine de se faire bousculer par le flot des élèves. Il ne rencontra que Miss Teigne qui le suivit un moment. Pouvait-elle le voir malgré la cape ? Ou peut-être juste le sentir ?

Il réfléchissait. Un sortilège blanc et or ? Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse aller dans la bibliothèque Malfoy ! Il y avait là des milliers de livres, certains très rares. Tous les sortilèges de magie noire y étaient référencés.

Il croisa le Moine Gras et Nick Quasi Sans Tête. Même les fantômes de Poudlard se prenaient au jeu. Le Baron Sanglant se joignit à eux en disant d'une voix sépulcrale :

« Je connais bien un sortilège rare mais il produit une lumière noire et argent. Ce n'est certainement pas le bon … »

La Dame Grise dit d'une voix triste :

« Cela fait si longtemps que j'erre dans ces couloirs que j'ai oublié toutes les formules, mêmes les premières que j'ai apprises dans mes livres de jeunesse. Pourtant on dit qu'on se souvient toujours de son enfance … »

Ils ne firent pas attention à Draco qui arriva à l'appartement sans encombre.

Harry revint en fin d'après-midi. Il dit en riant :

« Trelawney me poursuit depuis une demi-heure. Elle a soi-disant eu une vision. Un démon vert lui proposait la formule en échange d'un baiser. Elle me demandait si elle devait accepter. J'ai répondu très sérieusement par l'affirmative. En ce moment, elle cherche son démon vert dans la Forêt Interdite avec Firenze. Ces petits moments de folie font apprécier la vie. Oh ! Je pars demain rejoindre Ron et Hermione. J'ai reçu un message par hibou tout à l'heure. Nous avons un problème … »

Il se tut en voyant l'air désolé de Draco. Mais le Serpentard se reprit très vite. Un Malfoy ne montre pas ses émotions. Son visage redevint impassible, son attitude digne et froide. Harry retint un sourire : c'était typique de l'ancien Draco, le mépris en moins. Mais lui aussi eut une bouffée de nostalgie. Il n'avait pas passé un jour aussi heureux depuis longtemps, depuis le mariage de Bill et de Fleur peut-être ?

Il partit le lendemain matin. Exceptionnellement, il avait pris son petit déjeuner avec Draco. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, pas de la guerre. Cela détendit Harry. Au moment de partir, il se retourna, regarda le jeune Serpentard, revint sur ses pas et posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres en disant :

« A bientôt, mon démon vert. »

Puis il sortit avant que Draco ne réagisse. Il n'avait pas dit quand il pourrait revenir. Et de nouveau, le beau jeune homme blond se mit à attendre le beau jeune homme aux yeux verts en travaillant avec acharnement pour ne pas voir le temps passer trop lentement à son gré.

Les nuits étaient plus difficiles que les jours. Les rêves de Draco devenaient érotiques. Il se réveillant souvent en sueur, le sexe dur, avec le souvenir de Harry nu et gémissant de plaisir dans ses bras. C'était normal à son âge sans doute mais c'était surtout frustrant.

Ou alors, les paroles de Trelawney, reprises par Harry, le hantaient … Mon démon vert … Mon démon vert … Miss Teigne lui mordillait les pieds en miaulant pour appeler Rusard, son maître …Les fantômes se jetaient l'un à l'autre des sortilèges blancs, or, noirs, argent … La Dame Grise lisait en pleurant un livre pour enfants avec de belles images … Elle suivait une phrase avec un doigt transparent et disait :

« Le voilà, je l'ai trouvé … »

Et puis une nuit, alors que le Harry qu'il embrassait en rêve se transformait en Mimi Geignarde en prononçant des mots sans suite entrecoupés de « ras », il se réveilla avec une image très précise dans la tête. Tout était vrai. Ce livre existait et la phrase était dedans. Il avait la réponse.


	11. Chapter 11

DORS DRACO

Pas la peine de m'envoyer un Doloris, Madame Rowling. J'avoue ! Tout est à vous … SAUF « Mes premiers duels », ça, c'est à moi. Faut bien que mon imagination déjantée serve à quelque chose !

Pairing : Draco – Harry … Alors ? … Alors ?… Notre brun préféré est-il hétéro ou homo ?

Les puristes que cette question existentielle gêne peuvent aller au choix faire la vaisselle ou sortir le chien.

Connaître les autres, c'est sagesse. Se connaître soi-même, c'est sagesse supérieure. Lao-tseu

Sage est celle qui accepte de se plonger dans son obscurité autant que dans sa lumière. Pyanfar

Chapitre 11

Flash back

Le jeune Draco, 11 ans, beau, riche, arrogant, fils unique et très aimé de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, rejoint son père qui l'a fait mander dans la bibliothèque du château. Il est surpris de le trouver devant un panneau ouvert qui laisse apparaître une petite pièce secrète remplie de vieux livres, de parchemins et d'objets divers.

Lucius la désigne d'un geste élégant et lui dit :

« Mon fils, tu vas entrer à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. J'aurais préféré Durmstrang mais ta mère ne souhaitait pas te voir partir si loin. Il est temps pour toi de connaître les secrets de notre château. En voici un : notre réserve de livres de magie noire. Pour l'ouvrir ou la fermer, il faut appuyer trois fois sur l'œil de ce petit serpent. Je vais y mettre ce livre. Bien sûr, tu ne dois parler de ceci à personne. »

Draco regarde avec surprise ce que son père s'apprête à ranger. C'est un exemplaire de « Mes premiers duels », un livre pour jeunes enfants montrant en images les sorts les plus simples : Accio, Impedimenta, Tarentallegra, Rictusempra, Stupefix, Expelliarmus avec à la dernière page le Finite qui les annule.

Le jeune garçon aime beaucoup ce livre. Les images montrent toujours deux jeunes sorciers , l'un vêtu de blanc, l'autre de noir. Lorsqu'on pose le doigt sur le nom du sort, les deux petits sorciers l'exécutent. Tous les enfants de famille sorcière ont lu ce livre au moins une fois dans leur jeunesse. Il n'a rien de maléfique.

« C'est ce que tu crois, Draco. Cet exemplaire est réservé aux enfants de Sang Pur, en particulier à ceux qui ont des parents Serpentards. Il est recommandé de le ranger quand les enfants vont à l'école des sorciers, sinon, ils pourraient y découvrir un sortilège secret que très peu de gens connaissent. Mais toi, tu es l'héritier des Malfoy. Je vais te le montrer. »

Lucius ouvre le livre à la dernière page et pose la pointe de sa baguette magique sur le sorcier vêtu de noir, le préféré de Draco. Celui-ci jette alors un sort qui envoie un jet de lumière noire et argent. Le Finite s'efface en bas de la page, il est remplacé par une suite de mots qui semblent flamboyer et le sorcier blanc disparaît de la page sans laisser de traces. Lucius lève sa baguette et dit alors « Finite ». L'image primitive se reforme.

« Si quelqu'un prononce ce sort à haute voix, il détruit son adversaire corps et âme. Il n'en reste rien. Si c'est le sorcier blanc qui l'exécute, la lumière est blanche et or. Elle ne détruit pas le corps, seulement l'âme Je ne te le montre pas. A quoi bon détruire une âme ? Nous avons les Détraqueurs pour ça. Et l'âme n'est pas visible. On ne sait donc pas si le sort a réussi.

Le blanc et le noir doivent symboliser le genre de magie pratiquée par le sorcier. Ces sorts anciens sont bien étranges. Ils perdent peu à peu leur raison d'être. Notre Maître vénéré, le Lord Noir, s'y était intéressé autrefois. Mais il a disparu et ne reviendra sans doute jamais.

A ce propos, les objets qui sont en haut sur cette étagère lui appartenaient. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Enfin, on verra. Ah ! Que je regrette le temps où j'étais l'un de ses Mangemorts préférés ! »

Fin du flash back 

Draco revoyait très précisément le livre. Tous les détails concordaient. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas sortir car Harry avait emporté la cape d'invisibilité. Il décida d'envoyer Dobby prévenir discrètement l'un de ses amis, le premier qu'il trouverait.

Ce fut Blaise qui arriva entre deux cours. Draco lui demanda s'il avait encore dans ses affaires de jeunesse son exemplaire de « Mes premiers duels ». Blaise avait une particularité : il répondait toujours à une question par une autre question. Il demanda :

« Pourquoi ? Maintenant que tu as récupéré ton bras, tu veux te remettre à la magie enfantine ? Et à propos, tu ne nous as jamais dit comment tu avais fait … »

Mais Draco le coupa avec impatience.

« Avertis les autres. Venez tous ce soir. Je crois que j'ai une piste pour le sort mystérieux que Harry recherche. »

Blaise siffla joyeusement.

« Cent points pour Serpentards ! Enfoncés, les Griffies et les Serdies ! Et je ne parle pas des Pouffies qui pataugent lamentablement. Nous serons tous là ce soir. »

Hé oui, il fallait se faire au langage en abrégé de Blaise.

En effet, ils étaient tous présents et pleins d'impatience. Mais ils firent la grimace quand Draco parla du livre sans donner trop de précisions. Un sort important caché dans un livre pour enfants ! Pansy et Théo doutaient ouvertement. Vincent et Grégory ne se rappelaient même pas s'ils l'avaient lu. Millicent ne l'avait pas vu dans sa chambre depuis ses six ans.

Mais Draco insista. Ce fut alors qu'ils se rendirent compte d'une chose bizarre : aucun d'eux n'avait plus le livre en sa possession.

Dès le lendemain, ils firent le tour des élèves de Sang Pur de leur âge et de toutes les Maisons. Le livre était introuvable. Ils élargirent leurs recherches aux élèves de Sang Mêlé puis à des camarades plus jeunes. Rien. « Mes premiers duels » avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

Quand ils demandèrent à Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, si elle en avait un exemplaire, elle leur répondit avec dédain qu'il n'y avait pas « ça » dans une école aussi renommée que Poudlard. Blaise voulut en acheter un à la librairie de Pré au Lard mais le stock était épuisé. On faisait beaucoup mieux maintenant, lui répondit-on.

C'était comme si « quelqu'un » et « quelqu'un de très puissant » avait décrété un embargo sur le livre recherché. Alors là, Draco et tout son groupe trouvèrent ça plus que bizarre.

Millicent eut alors une idée. Elle avait un petit protégé, Owen Green, un deuxième année de Serdaigle, qui avait perdu ses parents dans un accident trois ans auparavant et qui vivait depuis chez sa tante cracmol et son oncle moldu. Il avait peut-être encore le livre, ses tuteurs qui l'adoraient n'auraient jamais eu l'idée de jeter un objet appartenant à leur neveu chéri.

Au détour d'un couloir, l'adolescent timide se vit soudain entouré par de grands Serpentards qui ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole. Il prit peur et faillit s'évanouir mais Millicent le rassura. Avait-il par hasard en sa possession un exemplaire de « Mes premiers duels » ?

Et ce fut le coup de chance. Non seulement il l'avait gardé mais il était dans sa malle au pied de son lit. C'était sa mère qui lui montrait les différents sortilèges quand il était petit. Il y tenait beaucoup. Mais il accepta de le prêter quand on lui dit que c'était pour aider Harry.

Draco bouillait d'impatience. Il voulait revoir Harry de toutes ses forces. On était déjà fin janvier. Dans la Gazette du Sorcier que Winky lui apportait fièrement tous les matins, il était souvent question de combats entre les Aurors ou les membres d'un « groupuscule de résistance nommé Ordre du Phénix » et les Mangemorts du Maître des Ténèbres.

Le journal ne prenait pas franchement partie pour l'un ou l'autre camp à l'inverse du Chicaneur qui affichait sa préférence pour Harry de façon si outrée que Voldemort lui-même en riait, si on peut appeler ça rire. Enfin, il le laissait tranquille au grand soulagement de sa fille Luna qui craignait pour la vie de son exalté de père.

Harry était souvent présent sur les lieux de bataille, remontant ainsi le moral des troupes. Le faux Draco, lui, était invisible au grand soulagement du vrai mais sa réputation de tueur sanguinaire perdurait. Les mères qui voulaient faire obéir leurs petits enfants les menaçaient du « Charognard »ou tout simplement de « Draco Malfoy » et la menace faisait son effet.

Le jeune Serpentard l'avait lu dans « Sorcière Hebdo » et ça lui avait fait très mal. Il se demandait combien de temps encore il devrait rester caché et comment il ferait pour retrouver son honneur perdu.

Mais ses pensées noires s'envolèrent quand Harry annonça son arrivée pour le lendemain. Il se prépara avec beaucoup de soin, mettant les vêtements moldus qui moulaient si bien son corps et attachant ses cheveux redevenus longs sur sa nuque pâle. Il fit dire à Harry qu'il voulait le voir le plus vite possible.

Il avait préparé son coup et quand Harry entra dans l'appartement, il l'accueillit d'un joyeux « Bonjour, mon démon rouge et or » qui fit tressaillir Harry. Puis comme le jeune homme brun lui demandait pourquoi il l'avait fait venir, il eut un sourire plein de malice, digne de l'ancien Draco.

« Un baiser contre la formule. C'est la vision de Trelawney. Qu'en dis-tu ?

--Et si tu te trompes ?

--Je te rendrai ton baiser.

--Monsieur Malfoy est très drôle. Je demanderai bien plus.

--Quoi par exemple ? » fit Draco d'une voix assourdie en se rapprochant.

Harry perdit pied. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des joutes amoureuses. Draco se rapprocha encore et Harry se retrouva dos au mur. Il bégaya : « Je … Je … » Mais le Serpentard avait posé ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Ses lèvres se rapprochaient. Il en avait tellement envie, il attendait depuis si longtemps …

Il captura celles du Griffondor et n'eut pas à insister beaucoup pour que son prisonnier rende les armes. Leurs deux corps se touchèrent et ils oublièrent le monde extérieur.

Leur baiser se fit profond. Leurs langues se mêlèrent. Leurs sexes durcirent, si proches, séparés seulement par une barrière de tissu. Cette fois, Harry était pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Curieusement, il avait très peu pensé à Draco pendant leur séparation. Il était trop occupé … ou il ne voulait pas y penser. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient soudés l'un à l'autre, il ne pouvait plus nier son trouble. Draco l'attirait irrésistiblement. Il se donnait à lui sans retenue aucune.

Et le jeune homme blond en profitait pour passer ses mains sous son pull et pour caresser son dos, des épaules à la taille. C'était bon, doux, chaud, c'était Harry et c'était le bonheur. Puis ils se séparèrent et le jeune homme brun rendit sa malice à Draco. Il pencha légèrement la tête de côté et dit :

« J'ai donné le baiser. Et la formule ? »

Alors, le Serpentard lui expliqua tout. Il ouvrit le livre à la dernière page. Harry sortit sa baguette magique dont il se servait peu depuis que la magie sortait directement de ses mains. Il respira profondément et toucha le sorcier noir de la pointe de sa baguette. Le sorcier blanc disparut tandis que des mots s'inscrivaient à la place du Finite.

Il leva le sort et toucha ensuite le sorcier blanc. L'autre parut alors se faner, s'étioler, mollir. Il finit par s'écrouler sans forces mais vivant. Il avait toujours son corps mais son âme avait disparu. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. En même temps, des mots flamboyaient sous le dessin, les paroles du sortilège qui allait permettre à Harry de détruire les Horcrux, les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort.

Harry regarda Draco assis à côté de lui sur le canapé. Le livre toujours ouvert à la dernière page reposait sur la table basse. Le Griffondor prit dans les siennes les mains du Serpentard et dit d'une voix vibrante :

« C 'est exactement ce que je recherchais. Merci Draco.

--C'est tout ? Je n'ai pas droit à un petit baiser ?

--Tu l'as eu d'avance.

--Ce n'est pas cher payé. J'ai trahi mon père pour toi.

--Es-tu de son côté ou du nôtre ?

--Harry, je suis avec toi. Allez, embrasse-moi.

--Ce n'est pas un jeu, Malfoy, dit le Griffondor en lâchant les mains du Serpentard.

Draco sentit la douleur et la colère lui tordre le ventre. Harry l'appelait Malfoy comme du temps où ils se détestaient ! Il dit d'une voix dure :

« Je ne joue pas, Potter. Je réclame mon dû.

--Ne te conduis pas comme un enfant gâté, Malfoy. Demande-moi quelque chose que je puisse vraiment te donner. Que veux-tu ?

-Toi ! Je te veux, toi ! Je t' … »

Mais le mot resta dans sa gorge. Draco n'avait jamais dit « Je t'aime » à personne et sa voix se cassa brusquement. Harry recula un peu et répondit après un instant de silence pesant :

« Ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais très bien. Je ne suis pas homo.

--Tu n'en sais rien du tout ! »

Harry fit mine de se lever mais Draco attrapa ses mains pour le retenir.

« Attends ! Ne t'en va pas ! Je vais te demander quelque chose de facile … Viens dormir avec moi cette nuit, juste dormir, rien d'autre. Je ne ferai rien. Je ne te toucherai pas …On bavardera …On se racontera toutes nos bêtises du temps où on se détestait … Je te regarderai et je serai heureux … Et si Voldemort t'envoie un cauchemar, je pourrai te donner encore une fois une bonne gifle. Tu la mérites après tout … Harry …Je suis seul depuis si longtemps … Je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne travaille que pour toi … Juste une fois, Harry, et je te laisserai tranquille, je te le jure. »

La voix était rauque. Les yeux brillaient trop fort. Les lèvres tremblaient un peu. Harry détacha ses mains de celles de Draco et dit :« Je verrai ». Puis il sortit.

Il n'avait pas dit « Non ». Le jeune homme blond respira. Dire « Non », c'est dire « Peut-être ».Dire « Je verrai », ça voulait dire « Oui ».

Mais le beau jeune homme brun ne vint pas. Et Draco ne dormit pas.

R…Re …Reviews … s'il vous plaît … doozo … tafadhali …


	12. Chapter 12

DORS DRACO.

Note de l'auteur : Je crains de ne pas avoir été très claire dans mon avertissement précédent. J'ai lu, relu, re relu et annoté les tomes 1 2 3 4 5 6 de la saga Harry Potter qui comme chacun sait, appartient en totalité à Madame J.K. Rowling.

J'ai cherché les indices qu'elle dit avoir semés un peu partout mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je ne suis ni Hercule Poirot ni le docteur House. (Ah ! Qu'il est donc sexy avec sa canne …)

Donc, dans mon histoire, vous pouvez trouver des allusions précises à ce qui s'est passé dans les six premiers tomes. Si vous ne les avez pas tous lus, il est encore temps de vous y mettre. Mais en aucun cas, il n'y a de révélations sur le tome 7, que je n'ai bien sûr pas lu puisque j'ai écrit cette histoire AVANT sa parution.

Je rassure donc Misse CC qui s'inquiétait et en passant, je remercie tous ceux, toutes celles qui ont mis « DORS DRACO » dans leurs alertes et Hermoni pour ses gentilles reviews. ( Tu trouveras l'explication de mon nom sur ma Homepage.)

Ouf ! Il est temps de parler de notre paire favorite, Draco et Harry.

Oui, je sais, chez J.K.R. ils ne sont pas ensemble mais chez nous si … enfin pas encore …enfin presque …

Chapitre 12

Draco attendit mais Harry ne vint pas. Le jeune homme blond passa une partie de la nuit à donner des coups de poing dans son oreiller et dans le bois du lit, à sangloter, recroquevillé sur lui-même, à laisser des larmes de chagrin ruisseler sur ses joues.

Il finit par s'endormir et se réveilla au matin, résolu à se montrer fort et digne. Il oublierait Harry, c'était décidé. Mais il craqua quand Winky lui apporta la Gazette du Sorcier avec un air agité. Un gros titre barrait la première page :

LE MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE ATTAQUE PAR LES MANGEMORTS.

En pages intérieures, le journal expliquait à grands renforts de détails que la veille, dix Mangemorts avaient tenté de pénétrer dans le département des Mystères mais ils avaient été arrêtés par les Aurors au terme d'une bataille qui avait duré des heures et avait fait plusieurs blessés de part et d'autre.

Les Mangemorts étaient à Azkaban et Harry Potter lui-même, accompagné de ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, était allé à Sainte Mangouste au chevet des Aurors blessés. Selon son habitude, la Gazette était du côté des vainqueurs et les couvrait de louanges.

Draco respira mieux. Harry n'avait pu le rejoindre parce qu'il avait dû regagner Londres de toute urgence. Ses amis Serpentards vinrent discuter de l'événement avec lui. Chacun y allait de son hypothèse mais le mystère demeurait entier. Pourquoi cette attaque ? Que recherchait le Lord Noir au Ministère ?

Draco leur expliqua que Harry avait trouvé le sortilège qu'il recherchait et les chargea de rendre son livre au jeune Owen avec les remerciements du Survivant. Malgré les questions de Blaise, il ne donna pas plus de précisions .Et il se remit à attendre son Griffondor.

Harry révéla à Ron et Hermione le succès de sa visite à Poudlard mais ne parla pas de l'étrange comportement de Draco. Ils décidèrent d'expérimenter le sortilège. Protégé par ses gants en peau de dragon, Harry sortit la coupe d'Helga Pouffsouffle et la posa au milieu du salon après avoir poussé les meubles d'un simple geste de la main.

Il pointa sa baguette magique sur la « chose noire » qui palpitait au fond et prononça le sort d'une voix forte.

« NIL JARO JARONIL SARONIL SIRAS »

La « chose » se tordit, ils entendirent un son aigu qui allait en s'affaiblissant et le Horcrux de Voldemort disparut irrémédiablement. Cela semblait si simple maintenant qu'il connaissait la formule. Harry eut une pensée pour Draco. L'avait-il attendu ce soir-là, alors que, prévenu par un hibou, il rentrait précipitamment à Londres ?

Au même instant, dans sa Forteresse Sombre, le Maître des Ténèbres hurlait, traversé par une douleur semblable à un coup de poignard et il sut que Harry Potter avait découvert son secret.

Il fallait absolument que ses Mangemorts entrent au Département des Mystères. La première expédition avait échoué, il devait en préparer une deuxième. Il aurait dû agir dès que la coupe exposée dans la fabrique de bonbons de Bertie Crochue avait été volée.

Le Survivant était fort, très fort. Mais il le vaincrait, il le ferait tant souffrir qu'il le supplierait de l'achever. En attendant, il allait se venger sur quelqu'un ou sur quelque chose. Dommage que ce débris humain de Draco Malfoy ait disparu ! Son regard tomba alors sur son serpent, Nagini.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent au Ministère. Rufus Scrimgeour les reçut lui-même. Mais il n 'avait aucune information supplémentaire à leur donner. Les Mangemorts avaient été repérés au moment où ils arrivaient devant la porte donnant sur la pièce circulaire. Aucun d'eux n'avait révélé quelle était leur mission. Ils étaient soumis à un puissant sortilège de Bloque-Langue. Le ministre assura que la protection du Ministère allait être renforcée.

Harry demanda à descendre au Département des Mystères pour y faire lui-même une enquête. Après tout, lui et ses amis y étaient déjà allés. Ils savaient ce qu'ils pourraient y voir. Le Ministre accepta avec réticence. Le Survivant, l'Elu prenait trop d'importance à son goût. Ils prirent donc l'ascenseur grinçant et au bout du long couloir, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte noire. Que de mauvais souvenirs ils avaient laissé là !

Passée la salle circulaire, ils visitèrent les différentes salles qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Tout avait été réparé, nettoyé, remis en état mais, par exemple, il manquait de nombreuses prophéties. Seules, les étiquettes étaient remises en place. Harry put revoir celle de Trelawney qui concernait Voldemort et lui.

Les retourneurs de temps avaient regagné leur armoire, l'oiseau voletait dans sa cloche de verre. Le voile palpitait sous l'arcade de pierre en bas des gradins. Le cœur de Harry se serra … Sirius …

« Quelles salles n'avons-nous pas visitées, demanda Ron.

--Celle des planètes et celle des cerveaux, » répondit Hermione. Cette dernière avait laissé un bien mauvais souvenir au jeune homme roux. Harry se demanda fugitivement pourquoi il avait utilisé l'essence d'aigremoine pour Draco plutôt que pour Ron. Les cicatrices causées par les tentacules du cerveau étaient encore visibles sur sa peau blanche mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier …

Draco … Le Serpentard avait dû l'attendre ce soir-là. Il s'excuserait de son départ précipité quand il regagnerait Poudlard. Pourquoi cette demande absurde … « dormir avec lui … » et cette façon impérieuse de dire « Je te veux, toi». Evidemment, il avait été d'un grand secours pour découvrir le sortilège mais ce n'était pas une raison pour …

Le sortilège pour détruire les Horcrux … Les Horcrux … Un Horcrux ayant un rapport avec la Maison Serdaigle …

Soudain, Harry repensa à la réunion dans la salle commune où il avait demandé aux élèves ce qui pouvait symboliser leur Maison ou qui aurait un rapport avec la fondatrice, Rowena Serdaigle.

Il y avait eu plusieurs propositions, toutes plus intelligentes les unes que les autres, et c'était Mitch Larsen, un deuxième année aux grands yeux noirs en amande, qui avait suggéré : « Notre point fort, c'est le cerveau , non ?» La vérité évidente sortait toujours de la bouche des plus jeunes.

Harry s'était arrêté, la magie sortait de lui en aura de lumière. La dérive de ses pensées l'avait mené à une sorte de transe. Il entendait à peine Ron et Hermione lui parler d'un ton inquiet. Le cerveau … La salle où dans un immense réservoir flottaient des centaines de cerveaux … Et Voldemort qui envoyait ses Mangemorts au Département des Mystères … Se pourrait-il que … ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées et expliqua rapidement à ses amis l'intuition qu'il venait d'avoir. Ils cherchèrent la salle et après plusieurs détours, ils contemplèrent de nouveau l'immense aquarium d'eau verte où flottaient les sortes de méduses blanchâtres aux longs filaments ondulants. Ron frissonna. Drôle de souvenir …

Ils tournèrent autour du grand réservoir, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose d'anormal, un petit serpent noir comme dans la coupe peut-être … Mais ils ne virent rien de spécial. Ils avaient beau écarquiller les yeux, se pencher, tourner autour, il n'y avait que de l'eau verte et des objets blancs.

Ils allaient abandonner leurs recherches, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée après tout, quand Harry posa sa main sur la paroi de verre. Le liquide frémit et les cerveaux se figèrent. La magie agissait sur le contenu de l'aquarium. L'idée jaillit d'elle-même. « Accio, Horcrux ! » cria Harry.

L'eau verte se mit à bouillonner, les masses blanches s'enfuirent et une sorte de petite éponge noire arriva lentement et se colla à la paroi sous la main de Harry qui recula aussitôt. Il connaissait la puissance du sortilège qui protégeait le Horcrux et se demandait s'il pouvait l'atteindre à travers la paroi de verre.

Voilà, il avait trouvé. Maintenant, il fallait découvrir un moyen de détruire cette chose répugnante avant que Voldemort ne vienne la récupérer. Elle était de nouveau dissimulée au milieu des cerveaux. La cachette était très ingénieuse. On ne pouvait utiliser le sortilège à travers le verre, le réservoir risquait d'exploser.

Harry eut la vision fugitive d'une centaine de cerveaux s'enroulant autour d'eux avec leurs longs tentacules. Comment les Mangemorts étaient-ils censés récupérer le Horcrux ? Peut-être étaient-ils seulement chargés de vérifier sa présence ?

Il en parla à ses deux amis. Leur trio fonctionnait à merveille. Hermione suggéra d'aller voir Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'Auror qui faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait lutté contre les dix Mangemorts et n'avait que quelques blessures légères. Harry lui demanda si l'un des assaillants portait un récipient, une boîte, quelque chose pouvant servir au transport d'un objet.

L'Auror le regarda avec surprise. Il chercha dans sa mémoire puis dit en riant :

« Non, ils n'avaient rien de semblable mais leur chef avait dans sa poche une paire de chaussettes. Un frileux sans doute … S'il l'avait conservée ? … Oui, elle devait être dans un des tiroirs du bureau … Ah ! Voilà ! … Vertes avec des étoiles d'argent … Un coquet, ce Mangemort … S'il pouvait les lui donner ? Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas l'usage … Attention ! Il pouvait y avoir un sort de Puepieds ou de Poussedurillons … »

Kingsley riait mais Ron prit les chaussettes avec précaution. Elles n'avaient apparemment rien de spécial mais quand il les retourna à l'envers, il eut un mouvement de surprise et les fourra rapidement dans sa poche. Un coup d'œil à Harry et à Hermione, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils se comprennent.

Ils remercièrent, s'attardèrent un peu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et rentrèrent à Godric's Hollow en transplanant depuis le Hall. Là seulement, ils pouvaient discuter sans crainte d'être entendus. Des sorts puissants protégeaient la maison qu'ils avaient loués dans ce village où les parents de Harry avaient habité.

L'intérieur des chaussettes était doublé d'une fine peau de dragon de couleur verte. On n'y faisait pas attention au premier regard mais voir plus loin que les apparences étaient la spécialité de Ron. L'une des chaussettes devait servir à attraper et à transporter le Horcrux. C'était l'avis de Harry et il y en avait deux pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Kingsley lui même, pourtant Auror averti, s'y était laissé prendre.

Neuf Mangemorts étaient chargés de combattre les Aurors, leur chef devait se rendre dans la salle des cerveaux et faire le travail. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Comptait-il attendre la fin de la bataille et sortir discrètement ensuite ?

Cela voulait dire que Voldemort était prêt à sacrifier ses fidèles pour récupérer son Horcrux. Le vol de la coupe lui avait fait peur. Il allait certainement faire une autre tentative. Ils devaient agir vite. C'étaient les suppositions de Hermione.

Elle avait pensé juste. Le soir même, un corbeau noir se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il tenait un parchemin dans son bec. Leur espion inconnu leur annonçait que Voldemort enverrait le lendemain une nouvelle équipe de Mangemorts. Ils seraient déguisés en Harpies désireuses de discuter avec leur représentante au Ministère. Personne n'aimait les Harpies. Elles sentaient trop mauvais. On les laisserait passer sans y regarder de trop près. C'était un bon plan.

Harry se demanda encore une fois qui était cet espion, ce proche de Voldemort qui le trahissait quasiment sous son nez. Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre ! Son sort serait terrible Ils passèrent la soirée à peaufiner leur plan. C'était facile maintenant qu'ils avaient de quoi transporter le Horcrux presque sans danger.

C'est alors que Ron, le rusé, eut une idée géniale : remplacer le vrai Horcrux par un faux comme R.A.B. l'avait fait pour le médaillon. Cela égarerait les recherches de Voldemort. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Leur entente dépassait la simple amitié. Faire une farce au puissant Lord Noir leur réchauffait le cœur et ils avaient bien besoin de ça en cet affreux temps de guerre.

Ils se rendirent au Ministère le matin à la première heure. Harry, protégé par un masque et des gants en peau de dragon, fit glisser très doucement la petite éponge noire par dessus le bord de l'aquarium jusque dans la chaussette. Il la ferma avec un indestructible poil de licorne pendant que Ron remettait à l'eau une copie inoffensive colorée en noir par un sort d'Hermione.

Harry enveloppa la chaussette d'un morceau de peau de dragon qui la rendait inrepérable. Ils transplanèrent au Q.G. de l'Ordre car leur refuge de Godric's Hollow devait rester secret, ils ne pouvaient donc y pratiquer un sortilège très puissant.

Les Mangemorts déguisés en Harpies essayèrent vainement d'attraper l'éponge noire qui flottait au milieu des méduses blanches. L'un d'eux mit un bras dans l'eau verte et se fit attaquer par les cerveaux en colère. Personne ne s'occupa d'eux quand ils transplanèrent.

Harry avait demandé aux Aurors de les laisser repartir. Ce nouvel échec ébranlerait la force de Voldemort. La colère de leur Maître fut terrible. Elle s'abattit sur eux et sur Nagini qui, malheureusement pour lui, se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Harry détruisit le Horcrux à l'aide de la formule magique et le Lord Noir n'en sut rien car la peau de dragon étouffa le cri de mort du morceau d'âme. Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent bien, Hermione dans les bras de Ron, et Harry en rêve dans les bras de Draco qui posait sur son corps de petits baisers irrésistibles.


	13. Chapter 13

DORS DRACO.

Tout est à J.K.R. , en particulier le mythique match de Quidditch Griffondors contre Serpentards.

Pairing : Draco Harry et que ceux qui ont froid aux yeux aillent se les réchauffer à la cave près de la chaudière.( un bon K+)

Une phrase de Jules Renard : Si l'on bâtissait la maison du bonheur, la plus grande pièce serait la salle d'attente.

(Non, je ne suis pas savante, j'ai seulement plusieurs de ces petits livres pleins de « pensées profondes … »)

Je ne le dis pas à la fin pour vous laisser sur une bonne impression, mais … reviews …please … kerem …zay a zoy gut …

Chapitre 13

C'était un samedi de Février, tôt le matin. Draco dormait encore, flottant dans un rêve où Harry lui faisait sur tout le corps des petits baisers irrésistibles. Il crut que le songe délicieux se prolongeait quand il entendit derrière sa porte une voix qui disait :

« Un petit déjeuner à deux, ça te dirait ? »Il répondit « Oui » d'une voix ensommeillée et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Dobby et Winky portant un grand plateau chargé de bonnes choses, suivis de Harry ayant encore sur les épaules sa cape de voyage.

Draco se redressa brusquement, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte, il y eut un instant de silence puis il remonta d'un geste vif jusqu'à son menton le drap qui avait glissé. Harry éclata de rire. Et c'était si bon de l'entendre rire que le jeune homme blond, pour une fois tout décoiffé, se mit à rire à son tour.

Entre deux hoquets, Harry parvint à dire :

« Je n'en veux pas à ta vertu mais aux délicieux petits pains au chocolat qui sont sur ce plateau. Tu m'invites ? Je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre et je reviens …si tu es d'accord, bien sûr. »

Draco était plus que d'accord … bien sûr. Il jaillit de son lit, fouilla son placard pour trouver sa plus belle robe de chambre, disciplina ses blonds cheveux d'un coup de peigne précis et s'installait à la table mise quand Harry entra. Il rougit et trembla.

Par tous les dieux, le beau brun était magnifique. Il portait des habits moldus, un jean à taille basse et un pull noir qui moulait agréablement son torse. Depuis qu'il en portait, Draco aimait ce genre de vêtements qui donnaient aux minces jeunes gens de leur âge une allure très sexy.

Restes de son rêve érotique, des pointes de feu parcoururent son corps à toute vitesse. Draco bénit sa position assise et sa robe de chambre qui dissimula son … hum … état gênant. Mais il se força au calme quand Harry prit place en face de lui. Cette fois, il ne laisserait pas passer sa chance.

Ils s'offrirent un long moment de paix et de légèreté. Le brun s'excusa pour son départ précipité. Draco ne demanda rien. A vrai dire, la seule présence de Harry le comblait. Mais il ne se doutait pas de la surprise qu'il lui réservait.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, alors qu'ils fumaient tous les deux une cigarette moldue, le jeune homme brun, très souriant, dit à son vis-à-vis :

« Tu sais ce qui se passe cet après-midi ?

--Bien sûr ! C'est le fameux match de Quidditch qu'on attend tous les ans, Serpentard contre Griffondor. Ce n'est pas gentil de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. D'ici, je ne peux rien voir. J'avais pensé à aller dans la tour d'astronomie avec des jumelles que Dobby m'a procurées mais je pense que tu vas me le déconseiller.

--A la tour d'astronomie ! Malheureux ! A chaque match, des élèves dont les Maisons ne sont pas concernées se retrouvent là-haut pour flirter ! Tu ne ferais pas dix pas sans heurter un couple enlacé. J'ai mieux pour toi. »

Draco se redressa et se pencha vers Harry :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Je ne peux pas y aller à visage découvert. Je vais me faire lyncher. As-tu lu les derniers articles de la Gazette des Sorciers ? Personne n'a vu mon double depuis deux mois, pourtant, je fais toujours aussi peur. »

Harry pencha la tête et sourit plus encore. Draco pensa :

« Je vais lui sauter dessus … Je vais l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il perde le souffle … Je vais lui faire l'amour là, tout de suite, sur le tapis … jusqu'à ce qu'il crie mon nom … qu'il gémisse … qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime … »

Il n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce que Harry lui disait puis des mots traversèrent son esprit embrumé : « cape d'invisibilité ». Il réagit aussitôt :

« Je me ferai piétiner ! Tu sais comment sont les supporters des équipes.

--Pas si tu es avec Hagrid

--Hagrid ! Il m'assommera d'un coup de poing.

--Pas si je lui dis que tu es innocent.

--Il te croira, comme ça, sur parole ?

--Oui. Je lui demanderai de veiller sur toi et il le fera. »

Draco était à la fois très heureux d'aller au match ( cette fois, Serpentard était sûr de gagner : l'équipe mené par Grégory était plus forte que celle de Griffondor qui avait perdu son attrapeur vedette Harry, son gardien prodige Ron … et sa poursuiveuse intrépide Ginny …) et malheureux parce qu'il crut que Harry voulait ainsi payer sa dette. Mais depuis qu'il avait repris des forces, il avait aussi récupéré une partie de l'esprit « Malfoy ». Il était fier. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à quémander quelque chose qu'on ne voulait visiblement pas lui donner.

Il fit donc un grand sourire et voulut remercier mais sa langue dérapa et il dit sur un ton qui rappelait assez l'ancien, le méprisant Draco Malfoy : « Merci, Potter. » Harry sentit le changement d'atmosphère et en fut peiné. Merlin ! Qu'il était difficile de comprendre Draco ! Il avait espéré lui faire plaisir et au contraire, il avait réveillé de vieux démons.

Il soupira, se leva et dit :

« A tout à l'heure, j'ai plusieurs personnes à voir et d'abord, Minerva McGonagall. Je suis passé te voir en premier. »

Il sortit et le jeune homme blond, intérieurement désolé, faillit se donner des claques.

Ils se revirent seulement en début d'après-midi. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la maison de Hagrid, Draco étant caché sous la cape et c'était fort heureux car ils croisèrent beaucoup de supporters en rouge et or ou en vert et argent, prêts à en découdre comme au bon vieux temps.

A la grande surprise de Draco, le demi-géant accepta tout simplement la version de Harry. Il s'installa à côté de lui tout en haut des gradins, là où ils ne seraient pas bousculés.

Et SERPENTARD GAGNA LE MATCH PAR 250 A 70 !!!!!

Harry était parti soutenir les Griffondors dans la défaite. Les Serpentards vinrent fêter la victoire avec Draco. Puis ils regagnèrent leur salle commune où la bièraubeurre puis le whisky Pur Feu firent leur apparition. Après le dîner agrémenté des félicitations de Dobby qui n'était pas sectaire et partageait les joies de Maître Draco comme celles de Maître Harry, le blond jeune homme se dit qu'il était inutile de se faire des illusions. Il se mit en pyjama, se coucha et prit un livre.

Vers minuit, on frappa doucement à sa porte et Draco, muet de stupeur, vit entrer dans sa chambre un Harry en pyjama qui lui dit en souriant :

« Je viens dormir avec toi, juste dormir … si tu veux toujours. »

S'il voulait ! Il se damnerait pour cela ! Il recula pour faire de la place, ouvrit les draps et son bel amour se glissa à ses côtés sans le toucher, juste pour dormir …

D'abord, ils discutèrent, ils rirent beaucoup de leur ancienne stupidité, Ils burent du whisky Pur Feu que Harry avait apporté, à la victoire, à la défaite, puis ils s'endormirent, chacun allongé sagement de son côté.

Mais depuis sa captivité, Draco avait le sommeil léger. Il se réveilla soudain. Harry avait bougé. Il murmura quelque chose, se retourna et se blottit contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. L'envie était trop forte et puis c'était le Griffondor qui avait commencé. Le Serpentard referma ses bras sur le jeune homme endormi et ne bougea plus.

Les cheveux bruns lui chatouillaient le nez, ils remuaient à chaque souffle de Draco qui sentait la tension monter en lui de minute en minute. Il effleura une mèche vagabonde tout en pensant les mots d'amour qu'il ne pouvait dire tout haut. Il ne sut pas si Harry faisait de la légilimencie dans son sommeil mais une voix chuchota dans son cou :

« Vas-y, montre-moi, prouve-le moi. »

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent. Les yeux gris ne les quittaient pas. Les deux visages étaient graves. Ils ne souriaient plus, ne parlaient pas. Alors, Draco se pencha, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry et commença à les mordiller, à les suçoter. Puis il embrassa son cou juste sous l'oreille, suivit le chemin de l'artère battante et s'arrêta à la hauteur du col qu'il écarta. La peau était douce, un peu dorée. Il traça une ligne de baisers sur la clavicule puis il se redressa, attendant visiblement une réaction à ces premières tentatives.

Mais Harry ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux s'étaient juste un peu voilés, son souffle s'accélérait. Il ne faisait aucun geste, il avait l'air d' « écouter » son corps. Draco eut une brusque intuition. Il murmura :

« C'est ta première fois ? »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Oh Merlin ! C'était trop !

Draco reprit, incrédule :

« Ni avec Cho, ni avec Ginny, ni avec une autre ? »

Un « Non » chuchoté résonna à son oreille comme un gong de victoire. Harry lui offrait sa virginité, c'était lui qui allait initier celui qu'il aimait aux joies, aux délices, aux folies de l'amour. Un cadeau à recevoir, un autre cadeau à donner.

Draco remonta son visage à la hauteur de celui de Harry et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais le baiser se fit profond. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, s'enroulèrent, se goûtèrent. La passion du Serpentard se déchaîna soudain.

Sa bouche exigeante descendit le long du cou puis plus bas sur la poitrine tandis que ses mains impatientes déboutonnaient la veste de pyjama et l'écartaient pour dénuder la peau, révéler les muscles et les tétons qui déjà durcissaient. Il caressait, léchait, embrassait, mordillait chaque parcelle du corps qui se découvrait et à ses oreilles retentissaient des gémissements de plus en plus forts comme autant de signes de victoire.

A leur tour, les mains de Harry se glissaient sous sa veste et parcouraient son dos, se crispant sur ses épaules pendant que son corps se tendait vers celui de Draco. Tout à coup, sa magie se mit de la partie. Il rayonna et Draco sentit la force et la chaleur se dégager du corps qu'il explorait.

C'était si bon ! La magie lui manquait tellement ! Il passa ses mains derrière le dos de Harry et l'attira tout contre son corps avec ardeur. Sa virilité dressée se frotta contre la cuisse de Harry et il sentit celle du jeune homme brun se durcir contre son ventre sous la mince épaisseur de tissu.

Il déplaça sa main et voulut la glisser sous l'élastique du pantalon mais à ce moment, il ressentit une brusque secousse. Harry parut se réveiller et recula en disant à haute voix : « Non ! »

Draco murmura d'une voix rauque :

« Harry ! Ne m'allume pas pour me repousser ensuite. »

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre la tête.

Mais Harry répéta plus fermement :

« Non ! Arrête Draco, je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt … »

Il se mit tout à coup à bégayer :

« Tu ne comprends pas … Ma magie est en train de m'échapper … Je ne savais pas … C'est si …fort …si …bon … Je dois me dominer … La prochaine fois, je saurai … Ce n'est pas ma faute … Draco … Je t'en prie … Je ne suis pas prêt … »

Plus que les paroles, ce fut le ton de détresse qui permit au jeune homme blond de se reprendre. Il était en sueur, tout son corps était tendu, sa virilité le brûlait mais Harry avait peur. Il retomba à côté de lui, serrant les poings, se mordant les lèvres au sang mais il ne bougeait plus et ne disait rien.

Un long moment de silence passa Draco réalisa soudain quelque chose. Harry avait dit « La prochaine fois … »Tout n'était pas perdu. Il fallait attendre, ça, il savait le faire. Mais sa voix était toujours rauque quand il murmura :

« Harry, tu me mets au supplice. As-tu au moins aimé ce que nous venons de faire ? »

La réponse fut longue à venir. Harry se dominait. Puis il répondit à voix basse :

« Tu veux savoir si je suis homo ? Je n'en sais encore rien. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu m'as fait. »

Il avait repris sa maîtrise de lui-même et vit que ce n'était pas le cas de Draco. Il tendit la main vers lui. Ce fut à Draco de reculer.

« Non, Harry. Ne me touche pas ou je ne réponds plus de moi. »

Mais le jeune homme brun posa tendrement sa main sur son front. Elle était fraîche, presque froide. Le jeune homme blond se sentit tout de suite mieux. Il posa ensuite sa main sur son cœur et celui-ci cessa ses battements désordonnés et reprit un rythme normal. Enfin, il fit un dernier geste qui stupéfia Draco. Le prude Harry, qui avait eu peur d'une caresse pour lui trop osée, posa sa main sur son sexe douloureux. Le corps de Draco se tendit comme un arc et retomba doucement. Le soulagement avait été immédiat.

« Tu sais faire ça ? murmura-il. C'est un sortilège rare. Je ne connais personne d'autre capable de le faire.

--Je peux faire ça et beaucoup d'autres choses. Ce sont des souvenirs qui me viennent de générations d'anciens sorciers. C'est comme s'ils étaient inscrits dans ma mémoire profonde et qu'ils remontent à la surface quand j'en ai besoin. Enfin là, c'était plutôt toi qui en avais besoin. »

Il ajouta d'une voix un peu bizarre :

« As-tu eu beaucoup d'aventures ? Tu dois me trouver ridicule. Je ne suis même pas beau. Je ne sais pas ce que tu me trouves. Peut-être veux-tu juste te distraire un peu ? »

Encore une fois, Draco fut surpris par l'innocence, presque la naïveté de Harry. Dire qu'il ne se trouvait pas beau ! Il soupira, recula pour mettre un espace suffisant entre eux et dit : « Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Je t' … Dors, Harry. »


	14. Chapter 14

DORS DRACO.

Tout est à la toute-puissante J.K.R. … sauf le corbeau noir qui est à moi …et à … devinez ?

Pairing : Draco Malfoy, sans peur et sans reproches et Harry Potter, idem.

Y a un petit carré marqué « GO » en bas de la page à gauche. Pensez à l'utiliser. Merci … Arigato … Choukran …

Chapitre 14

C'était le dimanche matin. Deux très beaux jeunes hommes, l'un brun, l'autre blond, dormaient paisiblement dans un grand lit quand un « plop » retentit dans leur chambre. Dobby ne vit que le brun et s'écria d'une voix aiguë :

« Maître Harry ! Maître Harry ! Enfin je vous trouve ! Dobby a une très mauvaise nouvelle. »

Il déplia devant lui la Gazette du Sorcier et dit :

«Maître Draco est mort. »

Harry se redressa brusquement en criant : « Quoi ? » Une autre tête apparut à côté de la sienne et Dobby devint vert, blanc, gris, jaune en balbutiant :

« M … M … Maître … D… Dra …Draco … »

Et il tomba à la renverse. Harry fit venir le journal à lui d'un petit geste de la main. Un grand titre barrait la première page :

DRACO MALFOY ENFIN TUE PAR UN VALEUREUX AUROR.

Une phrase écrite en plus petit précisait : « L'âme damnée de Vous-Savez-Qui, la Hyène blonde a trouvé son maître. »

Plusieurs pages intérieures étaient consacrées aux articles. Il y avait une interview du jeune héros, le récit du drame, des commentaires d'importants personnages du Ministère et une photographie animée de Draco agitant sa baguette magique, en fait une ancienne photo d'école. Harry était heureux de sentir le corps du Serpentard bien vivant derrière lui. Draco au contraire était désespéré.

« Comment vais-je faire reconnaître mon innocence maintenant ? Il est mort sous mon apparence, il ne se retransformera pas. Pour tout le monde et pour toujours, je serai celui qui a achevé deux femmes et un enfant sur le quai d'une station de métro après une explosion dans un wagon. Harry, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

Le Griffondor se tourna vers lui. Le visage de Draco était pâle et ses yeux brillaient trop fort. C'était une terrible nouvelle qui lui tombait dessus après la nuit qu'il venait de vivre. Harry n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Il fallait contrer la vengeance de Voldemort.

Il dit en passant doucement un doigt sous les yeux trop brillants :

« Tu vas ressusciter aujourd'hui même … à Poudlard …et le monde sorcier va connaître ta juste valeur. »

Le jeune homme blond sourit alors même qu'une larme vite effacée s'échappait malgré lui de ses magnifiques yeux gris bleu.

« Comment vas-tu faire ? Les élèves et les professeurs vont recevoir ce matin la Gazette du Sorcier à l'heure du courrier, dans la Grande Salle.

--Justement. Nous allons y aller ensemble prendre notre petit déjeuner.

--Tu … tu es sûr ? Je vais me faire tuer une deuxième fois. »

Mais Harry prit un air résolu. Il sortit du lit et dit :

« Fais-moi confiance. Prépare-toi, je viens te chercher dans un quart d'heure. Tout le monde sera là. Ne crains rien, je serai à tes côtés.

--Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur, Potter … Mais là, je te l'avoue, Harry, je ne suis pas tranquille. »

Le jeune homme brun lui sourit puis se pencha sur Dobby, toujours évanoui. Il lui tapota le nez et les gros yeux effarés de l'elfe s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Il bégaya :

« Maître Draco est bien vivant ? Je vais vite à la cuisine rassurer Winky et aussi Kréatur qui sanglote près de la cheminée en disant que le Maître des Ténèbres a perdu son fidèle serviteur. Il plaint ses pauvres parents et en même temps il est fier que Maître Draco soit mort au combat. Il devrait épouser Léonny, elle l'aime et elle lui remettrait les idées en place. »

Il disparut dans un « plop ».

« Qui est Kréatur ?

--L'elfe de maison de la famille Black, la famille de ta mère. Il est pour le Lord Noir. On ne peut rien y faire. Prépare-toi vite. Fais-toi beau, » ajouta-t-il tendrement.

« Je suis beau naturellement, Potter, »répondit Draco en se levant. Le Serpentard tenait à avoir le dernier mot.

Dobby avait raison quand il évoquait Voldemort et les parents de Draco. Le Lord Noir était responsable de l'explosion qui avait eu lieu le samedi après-midi dans le métro londonien. Les Moldus parleraient d'un attentat terroriste mais le monde sorcier reconnaîtrait la marque des Ténèbres. Des Mangemorts se trouvaient sur les lieux du drame et surtout Draco Malfoy était apparu à son habitude à la fin de l'opération pour achever les blessés.

Erreur de sa part ou volonté de Voldemort de se débarrasser de lui ? Il était resté plus longtemps que d'habitude, les Aurors étaient arrivés très vite et l'un d'eux, une jeune recrue qui venait d'une famille moldue, l'avait reconnu. Il avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra avant que le Mangemort aie le temps de transplaner. L'Ange Démon était recherché mort ou vif et beaucoup d'Aurors pensaient sans le dire tout haut « Mort de préférence ».

On avait donc félicité le jeune héros, la Gazette du Sorcier le couvrait de louanges, il allait sûrement recevoir la Médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe. Le corps de l'infâme Draco Malfoy serait incinéré et ses cendres dispersées. Il ne méritait pas une sépulture après tous les crimes qu'il avait commis.

C'était ce que répétaient les représentants du Ministère, en particulier Dolorès Ombrage et Percy Weasley dont on se demandait bien ce qu'ils faisaient encore là. Mais les intrigants et les flatteurs ont toujours leur place partout. Ils sont inamovibles, comme les moules accrochées à leur rocher.

Voldemort avait bien sacrifié volontairement le faux Draco Malfoy. Il avait conservé du Polynectar et une poignée de cheveux et avait envoyé le jeune Mangemort sur les lieux de son crime plus tard que d'habitude avec ordre de tuer le plus de monde possible. Les Aurors auraient ainsi le temps d'arriver et de le tuer.

Et si jamais ils se contentaient de l'arrêter, ce qui était peu probable vue la haine que le jeune homme inspirait, il se transformerait de toutes façons mais ne pourrait rien révéler car il était soumis au sort de Bloque-Langue.

Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur avait convoqué Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Il leur avait dit qu'il avait offert à leur fils une mort glorieuse à son service. Cela valait mieux pour lui que de moisir dans les cachots de la Forteresse puisqu'il avait refusé de se joindre à son armée.

D'ailleurs, le vrai Draco était certainement déjà mort puisqu'il avait disparu depuis plus de deux mois, le jour de la grande réunion des Loups-Garous. Ceux-ci l'avaient sans doute attaqué et déchiqueté. Il avait dit tout cela sans un mot de regret, sans aucun sentiment vis-à-vis des parents.

L'âme de Voldemort avait presque disparu. Il ne ressentait plus rien excepté pour une seule chose : sa Couronne d'Or. Pourtant, il savait que le vrai Draco était vivant, il l'avait « senti » quand Harry avait pratiqué le sortilège sur son bras.

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avaient remercié leur Maître vénéré avec reconnaissance, l'avaient profondément salué et étaient repartis à leurs occupations habituelles.

Lucius avait regagné sa petite cellule d'habitation, privilège d'un Mangemort de haut grade, et avait caressé longuement son corbeau noir, l'animal qu'il avait soigné quand il l'avait trouvé blessé dans la cour d'Azkaban, qu'il avait apprivoisé et dressé et qui l'avait aidé à s'évader de sa prison. Il était un des cinq serviteurs du Maître à avoir le privilège de veiller à sa porte, la nuit, quand le Mage Noir dormait et parlait tout haut pendant ses rêves.

Narcissa était montée au dernier étage de la Forteresse. Elle s'occupait avec beaucoup de soin et de patience de huit adolescents de treize à quinze ans environ, tous Sangs Purs, beaux et blonds comme Draco. Son Maître lui avait dit qu'il voulait faire de son fils le chef de cette petite troupe mais que celui-ci avait refusé. Depuis l'été dernier, elle avait donc reporté toute son affection sur les enfants.

Elle veillait à leur bien-être, aidée de ses elfes de maison, leur donnant tous les matins une potion qui les rendait heureux de vivre et tous les soirs une tisane pour que leur sommeil soit paisible. Elle passait chaque nuit dans le dortoir des filles et dans celui des garçons, se penchant sur chaque lit et murmurant à l'oreille de chacun des sortilèges de beaux rêves. Les enfants se réveillaient toujours en forme et d'excellente humeur. Le Lord Noir était très content d'elle.

C'était le professeur Snape qui préparait les potions et les tisanes. Lord Voldemort avait en lui toute confiance car il n'avait pas hésité à tuer Albus Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, l'ennemi juré des forces des Ténèbres.

Le professeur donnait aussi des cours aux adolescents et ses anciens élèves ne l'auraient pas reconnu tant il se montrait bienveillant envers les têtes blondes, la Couronne d'Or de son Maître. Bien sûr, il ne leur enseignait que des matières inoffensives mais il le faisait bien et les enfants l'aimaient beaucoup. C'étaient ses seules occupations. Il ne participait pas aux attaques.

De temps en temps, ils se rencontraient tous les trois. Narcissa préparait du thé et ils devisaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, surtout pas de la guerre, des difficultés rencontrées par leur Maître pour recruter de nouveaux partisans qu'il devait aller chercher loin de l'Angleterre, des ennuis causés par les Aurors ou ces terroristes de l'Ordre du Phénix, de la résistance des élèves de Poudlard qui avaient refusé de rejoindre l'armée sombre, oui, même les Serpentards.

Non, de tout cela ils ne parlaient pas, enfin pas vraiment, juste pour déplorer la longueur et la rudesse de la guerre qui opposait le Bien et le Mal. Où était le Bien, où était le Mal, ils ne le disaient pas.

Quelquefois, dans les couloirs de la Forteresse, ils croisaient Nagini, le serpent du Lord Noir. Le pauvre animal n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait eu la mauvaise idée de se plaindre en Fourchelang, sifflant que son Maître le délaissait pour ne s'occuper que des jeunes sorciers du dernier étage.

Depuis, il était en disgrâce et subissait le courroux de Lord Voldemort. Il encaissait des Doloris plus souvent qu'à son tour et rôdait tristement dans les couloirs. Il aimait vraiment son Maître et c'était bien le seul.

A Poudlard en ce dimanche matin, la Grande Salle bourdonnait de conversations, de rires, d'exclamations. A la demande de Harry, les professeurs et les élèves étaient tous réunis. Les journaux apportés par les hiboux passaient de mains en mains. Tout le monde était joyeux, avec un peu de réserve de la part des professeurs. Seule, Trelawney qui n'était pas au courant de la présence de Draco à l'école hochait la tête en proclamant : « Je vous l'avait bien dit ! »

Harry, vêtu sobrement d'une robe de sorcier noire, apparut à la porte de la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le bruit cessa. Le jeune Elu, l'Espoir de tous, prit la parole :

« Mes amis, vous avez appris la nouvelle par la Gazette du Sorcier et vous vous réjouissez. Je dois cependant vous révéler un secret. Draco Malfoy n'est pas mort. »

Il y eut des cris, des jeunes Pouffsouffles se mirent à pleurer. Sur les visages passaient des expressions de désespoir, de colère et de haine. Seuls, quelques Serpentards paraissaient soulagés. Harry leva les mains et continua :

« Celui qui a été tué à Londres est un sosie. Le vrai Draco Malfoy est ici, à Poudlard. Mais rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant une Serdaigle s'évanouir et plusieurs Griffondors brandir leurs baguettes, il y est depuis déjà deux mois et n'a jamais tué personne. Il était prisonnier de Voldemort et pour avoir refusé de le servir, il était enfermé dans un cachot. Le Lord Noir se servait de Polynectar et envoyait un sosie tuer à sa place pour se venger de lui. C'est le professeur Lupin qui l'a délivré et nous l'avons caché à Poudlard pour le protéger. Il est innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'accuse. »

Le silence était si profond qu'on aurait entendu une fée voler. Le professeur Lupin se leva et dit :

« Je confirme ce que dit Harry. J'ai trouvé Draco Malfoy dans les souterrains de la Forteresse, blessé et très faible. Nous avons décidé de le ramener à Poudlard en secret. Voldemort a voulu se venger en envoyant son sosie hier dans le métro de Londres où le jeune Auror l'a tué.

--Madame Pomfresh l'a soigné, ajouta la directrice. Il a beaucoup souffert pendant sa détention. Pourtant il n'a pas cédé devant Voldemort. Il a été courageux et digne de la Maison Serpentard.

--D'ailleurs, continua le professeur Slughorn, certains de ses amis étaient au courant de sa présence. Ils l'ont aidé à rattraper les cours et je les en remercie. Je suis heureux de voir que pas un seul Serpentard n'a suivi la voie des Ténèbres. »

Les professeurs souriaient, les élèves se tournaient les uns vers les autres et commençaient à murmurer. Harry reprit alors :

« Je dois cependant vous mettre au courant de quelque chose qui vous montrera jusqu'où est allé Voldemort dans sa vengeance. Il a privé Draco de ses pouvoirs magiques. Notre camarade est aussi démuni qu'un Moldu. Ce qui est plus courageux encore que le reste, c'est qu'il avait le choix : il aurait pu obéir à Voldemort et rester sorcier. Il a préféré être sans pouvoirs mais libre. C'était un choix difficile mais il l'a fait. Je vous demande d'accueillir Draco Malfoy comme il se doit. »

Harry s'écarta de la porte et le jeune homme blond, que tous ici croyaient connaître sous un si mauvais jour, Draco Malfoy, le nouveau héros du monde sorcier, entra.


	15. Chapter 15

DORS DRACO

Je remercie infiniment Madame Rowling de me prêter Harry et Draco pour la Saint Valentin. Ils sont à elle, tout le monde sait ça et puis, prêter n'est pas donner.(Dommage.)

Patience ! Le lemon est au prochain chapitre. Si ça vous fait plaisir, dites-le. Reviews ?

Chapitre 15

Il y eut un « Oh ! » de stupéfaction.

Draco s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il était beau à couper le souffle et il portait des vêtements moldus : un jean qui moulait ses hanches minces, un pull bleu qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris et même des baskets, sobres et de grande marque, mais moldues tout de même.

Ses cheveux clairs descendaient gracieusement dans son cou. L'Ange blond, le beau Draco Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentards était de retour.

A l'intérieur de lui, il mourait de peur mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage impassible. Le silence dura quelques brefs instants puis il sourit, non pas d'un sourire méprisant comme autrefois mais un vrai sourire franc et sincère.

Cela fit comme un choc dans la salle. D'un coup, Grégory se leva à la table des Serpentards et se mit à applaudir, immédiatement suivi par tous ses camarades. Les Pouffsouffles puis les Serdaigles se mirent de la partie, d'abord timidement puis franchement.

Les Griffondors furent les derniers à suivre , imitant Harry qui souriait lui aussi. Tous les professeurs applaudissaient, même Trelawney qui répétait une deuxième fois : « Je vous l'avais bien dit » sans se rendre compte qu'elle se contredisait elle-même.

Blaise et Vincent se précipitèrent vers Draco et l'entraînèrent à leur table. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. On lui souhaitait la bienvenue comme s'il sortait d'une longue maladie. Ses proches lui donnaient des tapes amicales dans le dos.

Des deuxièmes et des troisièmes années qui normalement n'auraient jamais osé lui adresser la parole le félicitaient, une fille voulut même l'embrasser mais se fit repousser sans ménagement par Pansy.

C'était un joyeux charivari et Draco était un peu ahuri par toutes ces démonstrations d'amitié. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on lui ferait une telle fête.

Quand enfin tout se calma, qu'il eut devant lui son thé préféré et des muffins appétissants, il leva les yeux, cherchant Harry du regard. Les yeux gris et les yeux verts se rencontrèrent et le même sourire fleurit sur leur lèvres. Tout s'était bien passé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raté sa vengeance. Draco Malfoy était vivant et bien vivant.

Plus encore, il avait regagné l'estime des siens. Et c'était à Harry qu'il le devait. Le jeune homme blond se demanda s'il avait déjà été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Il eut malgré tout un pincement au cœur en pensant à son père et à sa mère. Il aurait bien voulu leur faire savoir qu'il était sain et sauf mais il se voyait mal envoyant un hibou à la Forteresse Sombre.

Il n'en eut pas besoin. Dès la fin du petit déjeuner, des courriers partirent dans toutes les directions, chaque élève tenant à raconter cette extraordinaire histoire à ses parents. Au début de l'après-midi, Rita Skeeter elle-même se fit annoncer. Elle travaillait maintenant pour le Chicaneur et avait retrouvé toute sa superbe.

Se souvenant que c'était dans ce journal que Harry avait raconté le retour de Voldemort, Draco lui accorda une interview. La plume à papotes remplit joyeusement son office et l'annonce du retour et de l'innocence du beau Draco fit le tour du pays et se répandit même en France à Beauxbâtons et dans les pays nordiques à Durmstrang.

La forteresse Sombre retentit des hurlements de rage du Maître des Ténèbres. Personne, sauf les enfants de la Couronne d'Or, ne fut épargné. Bellatrix Lestrange, la farouche groupie et Peter Pettigrow, l'homme à la main d'argent eux-mêmes, plièrent l'échine sous les insultes. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy durent demander pardon à genoux pour avoir mis pareil dégénéré au monde.

Severus Snape reçut quelques coups lui aussi et il dut assister impuissant au supplice de Nagini que Voldemort ne supportait plus et qui reçut tant de Doloris qu'il ne pouvait plus relever la tête. Seul son Maître le comprit quand il siffla tristement qu'il voulait mourir. Le lendemain, on le chercha dans toute la Forteresse mais il avait disparu.

Puis le Maître des Ténèbres se calma. Il regagna son bureau et entreprit de préparer la guerre. Il récapitula ses forces. Il avait environ mille Mangemorts mais ils n'étaient pas tous aptes au combat. Les plus anciens, ceux qu'il avait recrutés lors de sa première prise de pouvoir, ne pensaient qu'aux avantages acquis. Ils devenaient mous, presque lâches. Et il avait du mal à recruter des jeunes sorciers en Angleterre. Il fallait aller les chercher de plus en plus loin et leur promettre de nouveaux avantages.

Le jour de la bataille finale, il voulait attaquer plusieurs objectifs en même temps pour vaincre sur toute la ligne. Il lui faudrait diviser ses forces et trouver de bons chefs. Mais il garderait les meilleurs combattants pour conquérir Poudlard.

Il désirait plus que tout soumettre ces jeunes gens qui complotaient contre lui, en particulier le Balafré qui lui avait toujours échappé. Et dire que Malfoy l'avait rejoint, lui, au lieu de lui faire allégeance ! Sa haine revint.

Bon, il pouvait compter sur plusieurs alliés. Trois Géants arrivaient par le sud, semant un peu la désolation sur leur passage, mais jusqu'à maintenant, les Moldus croyaient à une succession de tempêtes.

Il avait réussi à capturer au Pays de Galles un dragon vert gallois et à l'amener dans la Forteresse où il hibernait pour le moment.

Les Chimères et les Harpies étaient de son côté ainsi que Greyback et toute une troupe de Loups Garous, tous jeunes et avides de batailles.

Il avait aussi les Détraqueurs. Ceux-ci s'impatientaient. La prison d'Azkaban leur manquait car ils y trouvaient des sorciers à tourmenter et des âmes à aspirer. Alors, de temps en temps, Voldemort les lâchaient contre des Moldus et il y avait des catastrophes, des épidémies, des révoltes. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait le pouvoir de les détruire, seulement de les éloigner avec des Patronus. Mais un sorcier de l'autre camp pouvait découvrir un sortilège pour les faire disparaître définitivement.

Et bien sûr, il avait les Inferis …

Enfin, en ce moment, ses émissaires essayaient de convaincre les Gobelins de se ranger à ses côtés. Ceux-ci tenaient la banque Gringotts. S'il pouvait mettre la main sur l'argent sorcier, il priverait ses adversaires de ressources et les forcerait à capituler. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient pas eu de succès. Bill Weasley faisait de la propagande pour son camp.

Dire que l'un de ses anciens Mangemorts avait réclamé sa femme Fleur, la demi Vélane, comme prise de guerre s'il gagnait la bataille !!! Ils n'avaient plus aucune ambition, seulement des goûts de pouvoir et de profit. Le Lord Noir ruminait sa rage et sa déception. Reconquérir sa puissance était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait.

A l'école au contraire, la journée avait été très joyeuse. Théodore avait demandé à Draco s'il voulait de nouveau partager leur dortoir. Le jeune homme avait accepté en se disant qu'il pourrait de toutes façons retourner dans l'appartement de Harry quand celui-ci viendrait à Poudlard. La compagnie lui manquait, les jeux , les rires et les blagues entre garçons du même âge en particulier.

Et puis, il sentait obscurément qu'il aurait besoin de protection maintenant que sa présence à l'école avait été révélée. Tant que Harry était là, il n'y aurait pas de problème mais son ancienne réputation avait la vie dure et il était maintenant sans défense même face à un jeune deuxième année. On allait donc revoir la bande à Malfoy dans les couloirs du château. Harry approuva sa décision.

Sur les entrefaites, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la soirée.. Ils avaient appris que dans le sud du pays, un seigneur Mangemort se croyait revenu au Moyen Age et tourmentait ses serviteurs et toutes les personnes qui habitaient sur ses terres. C'était le genre de mission que Harry et ses amis avaient accepté de remplir pour le Ministère.

La renommée du Survivant lui donnait une grande autorité morale et il faisait entendre raison à ceux qui abusaient de leur position sociale ou de leur pouvoir. Du coup, il annonça à Draco qu'il quittait Poudlard le lendemain avec ses amis. Mais pour la dernière nuit. il ne vint pas « juste » dormir dans la chambre voisine de la sienne.

Harry se montrait amical avec Draco mais sans plus. La nuit du « juste dormir » l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne croyait mais à y bien réfléchir, il pensait avoir eu une sorte de coup de chaleur. Il n'était pas homo ou ne disait-on pas « gay » ? il en était seulement à se poser la question.

Cependant, juste avant son départ, alors que Ron et Hermione l'attendaient dans le grand Hall, il vit la tristesse du Serpentard qui lui disait au revoir dans le salon. Il vint vers lui, mit ses mains en coupe autour de son visage et l'embrassa sur les lèvres sans approfondir.

Draco le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui. Ils ne dirent rien et se séparèrent. Harry partit et Draco resta mais ils avaient au cœur le même désir de se revoir et de continuer ce qui avait commencé entre eux.

Draco s'installa dans les dortoirs des Serpentards et de nouveau, il attendit le retour de son Griffondor. Il ne se doutait pas que Grégory et Vincent l'avaient percé à jour. Ses yeux brillaient trop fort quand il prononçait le nom de Harry. Cela ne dérangeait pas ses deux amis.

Il était loin le temps où les anciens ennemis s'injuriaient ou se battaient au détour des couloirs. La menace de guerre soudait les élèves de Poudlard comme jamais depuis la fondation de l'école.

Et puis ce fut le 14 février, le jour de la saint Valentin, la fête des amoureux.

Cela commença au petit déjeuner. Dans la Grande Salle, des petits cœurs explosifs flottaient un peu partout. C'était l'une des dernières inventions de Fred et Georges. Dès que des amoureux passaient près d'eux, ils explosaient en lançant une poignée de confettis puis ils reprenaient leur forme et recommençaient un peu plus loin. Il y avait donc beaucoup de petits « pschitt » et beaucoup de confettis partout.

L'autre invention remarquable des jumeaux, c'étaient les lettres ailées. Les amoureux écrivaient leurs déclarations sur des petits parchemins, les roulaient et les attachaient avec un ruban spécial.

Dès que le ruban était noué, il lui poussait des petites ailes. Il suffisait de murmurer le nom de l' élu(e), pour que le parchemin s'envole, se dirige vers la personne désignée et se pose gracieusement devant son assiette.

Il y avait tellement de lettres ailées ce matin-là au petit déjeuner qu'il se produisait des collisions. Certains ou certaines recevaient tant de parchemins que le tas ressemblait à une petite montagne. Il s'y ajoutait parfois des boîtes de chocolat. Enfin, c'était un tohu-bohu général.

Draco fut surpris de recevoir autant de messages. Il n'était réapparu que depuis quelques jours et son succès ne se démentait pas. Il déroulait les lettres et lisait en souriant les déclarations, les propositions de rendez-vous, les petits mots gentils.

Beaucoup de messages venaient des filles de Serpentard, plusieurs de Pouffsouffles, quelques uns de Serdaigle et un seul de Griffondor, de Lavande Brown, qui le regardait de loin d'un air énamouré.

Il eut aussi la surprise de recevoir quatre lettres de garçons, sa position de bisexuel étant plus ou moins connue parmi ses camarades. Il souriait mais lui ne pensait qu'à Harry.

Le séjour des trois Griffondors dans le sud de l'Angleterre se prolongeait. Minerva McGonagall avait dit à Draco que Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient remarqué les étranges marques laissées par de soi-disant tempêtes. Ils faisaient une enquête pour connaître le fin mot de l'affaire.

La directrice avait demandé l'aide de Draco. Comme il suivait moins de cours que les autres, elle lui avait proposé de devenir son secrétaire. Le Ministère envoyait sans arrêt à l'école des formulaires à remplir et elle manquait de temps car elle avait repris ses cours de métamorphoses. Heureux de se rendre utile, Draco avait immédiatement accepté.

Il avait écrit un message à Harry pour la saint Valentin. Mais comme il ne savait pas où l'envoyer, il l'avait posé sur son oreiller. Le Griffondor le trouverait à son retour. Il avait décidé de lui dire qu'il l'aimait vraiment, qu'il voulait vivre avec lui pour toujours et qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie même si lui, Harry, n'était pas homo.

Mais étrangement, Draco ne savait pas comment dire ces choses-là. Alors il avait seulement écrit :

Harry, je t'aime. Draco.

Il avait roulé le parchemin, avait noué le ruban et avait murmuré le nom. Il savait que Harry était trop loin pour le recevoir. Ce genre de courrier ne marchait que si les deux personnes étaient présentes dans la même pièce. Mais la magie de Fred et de Georges était peut-être plus forte que prévue ou quelque chose de mystérieux s'en mêla.

Dans la nuit , alors que Draco dormait en faisant des rêves dorés où Harry avait un rôle bien particulier, une nuit où quelques mots murmurés dans son sommeil firent sourire Grégory et Vincent, ses voisins de lit, une nuit simple et tranquille donc, le parchemin disparut en produisant un rayon de lumière.

Harry le trouva au matin sur son oreiller dans la chambre du « Bed and Breakfast » de Miss Harriet Simson où lui, Ron et Hermione étaient descendus la veille. Il le déroula et la surprise le cloua sur place.


	16. Chapter 16

DORS DEACO

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le Royaume Uni, un « Bed and Breakfast » ou « B. and B. s'apparente à un gîte où on peut passer la nuit et prendre un petit déjeuner à l'anglaise.

J'espère que J.K.R. laissera un jour nos amis Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermione, qui je le rappelle sont sa propriété exclusive, venir en France pour admirer notre verte campagne , déguster nos bons vins et notre délicieuse cuisine du terroir et dormir dans nos lits de plumes.

ATTENTION ce chapitre est un lemon. Il contient une scène de sexe explicite entre deux garçons. Je ne sais pas à quel rating cela correspond. Disons que si vous avez moins de 16 ans, lâchez votre ordi, sortez votre téléphone portable et envoyez des S.M.S. à vos copains et copines ou alors respirez un bon coup avant de lire et dites-vous que faire l'amour par amour, c'est une belle chose.

Chapitre 16

Harry serrait sur sa poitrine un petit parchemin déroulé, sa première vraie lettre d'amour si on exceptait la déclaration foireuse de Ginny lors de sa deuxième année : « Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin … » et les billets enflammés qu'il recevait le jour de la saint Valentin et qu'il ignorait en riant.

La saint Valentin, c'était hier et Draco avait pensé à lui. Trois mots, trois petits mots : « Harry, je t'aime. » et il fondait de bonheur. Il avait hâte de revenir à Poudlard mais hélas, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Il regarda la chambre qu'il occupait dans le « B. and B. » où ils avaient atterri la veille, une vraie chambre de jeune Moldu avec ses affiches de foot, ses raquettes de tennis, ses disques et ses jeux vidéos. Ron et Hermione dormaient à côté dans la chambre d'hôtes, entièrement décorée de petits rideaux roses et de napperons de dentelle.

Mais tous les trois avaient l'habitude de ces endroits hors du temps où ils faisaient halte au cours de leurs missions. Ron, en vrai sorcier de sang pur, était parfois surpris par l'aspect kitch des décors mais pour Harry et Hermione, c'était familier. La tante Pétunia aussi aimait les napperons de dentelle.

Cette fois pourtant, ils avaient dû faire appel à la magie. Ils étaient allés voir ce Seigneur Mangemort qui se croyait tout permis. Il était âgé et d'une obstination sans bornes. Il avait fallu que Harry se fâche pour qu'il entende raison.

Quand les objets avaient commencé à vibrer, que portes et fenêtres claquèrent avec bruit, il avait enfin consenti à donner des vêtements et la liberté aux elfes de maison qu'il martyrisait et à rendre l'argent qu'il avait extorqué à ses fermiers et à ses locataires. Mais il avait la rancune tenace et il avait prévenu son Seigneur et Maître, Lord Voldemort.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner pas très loin du lieu où ils avaient passé la nuit, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient vu arriver deux étranges Moldus : l'un portait un costume complet de chasseur mais il avait de hautes bottes de pêcheur, l'autre était en habit de cérémonie noir mais à la place de chapeau haut-de-forme, il arborait un casque jaune d'ouvrier de chantier.

C'était à ces tout petits détails qu'on repérait les sorciers déguisés. Les trois amis étaient de taille à les affronter mais ils préféraient ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils avaient donc transplané aussitôt puis pour être sûrs de n'être pas suivis, ils avaient encore transplané deux fois de suite. Mais désormais, ils ne pourraient plus fréquenter les « B. and B. », Voldemort les ferait surveiller.

Harry soupira. Leur prochaine étape était le Ministère de la magie et il savait déjà qu'il serait difficile de convaincre Rufus Scrimgeour et les autres. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute : trois Géants remontaient vers le nord et même si les témoins étaient peu nombreux et si leurs proches les traitaient de vieux gâteux, quatre papys revenant d'un pub avaient bien vu un porte-containers au large et trois grosses masses qui flottaient sur l'eau : des géants qui s'approchaient de leur plage. Les petits vieux n'en démordaient pas. Les émissaires de Voldemort avaient donc réussi à attirer des alliés dans le camp de leur Maître.

Harry se prépara. Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche intérieure, tout près de son cœur et partit retrouver Ron et Hermione. Eux trois au moins savaient s'habiller correctement en Moldus. Ils payèrent l'aimable hôtesse avec des livres anglaises que Harry avait échangé contre des gallions à Gringotts.

Gringotts, encore un problème à régler, des négociations à entamer. Hermione était sûre que si on concluait avec les Gobelins un nouveau traité leur accordant la liberté pleine et entière et le statut de personnes magiques, ils se rangeraient immédiatement à leur côté. Pourquoi étaient-ils tenus en quasi esclavage ? C'étaient des êtres remarquablement intelligents et très habiles de leurs mains.

Mais cela dérangeait beaucoup de monde, surtout des gens influents. Dolorès Ombrage disait partout que c'étaient des créatures répugnantes comme les elfes de maison, les sirènes , les centaures et bien sûr les Loups-Garous et elle avait des partisans ou du moins des gens disposés à l'écouter et même à la suivre dans ses raisonnements d'un autre temps. L'ennemi était à leur porte et certains semaient la zizanie à loisir.

L'entrevue au Ministère fut telle que Harry l'avait imaginée. Des géants en Angleterre ? Impossible, ils avaient tous été exterminés. Ils passèrent à Godric's Hollow mais aucune nouvelle ne les y attendait. Le corbeau noir n'avait pas apporté de messages. L'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas besoin d'eux.

Alors Harry se dit qu'il était temps d'aller faire un tour à Poudlard. Il voulait discuter de stratégie, récapituler les forces de l'école, demander aux différents groupes s'ils avaient des nouveautés à présenter, rechercher des élèves ayant des pouvoirs spéciaux comme la petite à l'araignée géante … Il voulait revoir son Serpentard.

Ils arrivèrent le samedi en fin de matinée. Les élèves étaient encore en cours, les couloirs étaient vides. Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, croisant Peeves qui se faisait discret en présence de Harry. Il n'avait pas oublié le jour où le jeune sorcier, excédé par ses farces, l'avait ligoté sur une chaise pendant des heures. Les élèves, ravis de son impuissance, lui avaient jeté à la figure des tomates et des trognons de choux. Douce vengeance contre le petit homme qui ne cessait de les harceler.

Harry vit Draco au déjeuner à la table des Serpentards, lui s'asseyant aux côtés de ses amis à celle des Griffondors. Ils se sourirent, se firent un signe de la main signifiant « A tout à l'heure ! » Mais Harry était pris par toutes sortes de réunions et d'obligations. En fin d'après-midi seulement, ils se croisèrent au détour d'un couloir.

Harry tenait à la main la carte des Maraudeurs. Des groupes d'élèves passaient à côté d'eux. Harry dit rapidement :

« Je te cherchais. Viens ce soir dans mon appartement.

--Juste pour dormir ? souffla Draco

--Non, » répondit le jeune homme brun avec un sourire. Et il se dirigea vers le professeur Lupin qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Après le dîner, quand Draco entra dans le salon, Harry se leva du canapé où il attendait en tremblant un peu. Ils se regardèrent. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de paroles. Ils firent chacun deux pas et se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres soudées par un profond baiser, leurs deux corps rivés ensemble. Ils entrèrent dans un paradis de lumière où ils étaient merveilleusement seuls Le château et ses habitants avaient disparu. Il ne restait qu'eux et l'amour

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Harry tout en se dépouillant l'un l'autre de leurs encombrants vêtements et en échangeant de multiples baisers. Ils ne portaient plus que leur boxer quand les jambes de Harry heurtèrent le bois du lit. Il tomba en arrière, entraînant Draco au dessus de lui.

Le jeune homme blond ne demandait que ça et commença à embrasser, à caresser le visage puis le cou et la poitrine qui s'offraient à lui. Ses caresses et ses baisers provoquaient chez Harry des secousses de plaisir.

Il gémit soudain quand Draco mordilla ses tétons. Ses mains s'accrochaient aux doux cheveux blonds, se crispaient sur les épaules rondes, erraient sur la peau laiteuse du dos. Il n'était que plaisir et quand il sentit sa magie se manifester en lui, il la domina aisément.

Les lèvres de Draco descendaient plus bas, ses mains repoussaient l'élastique du boxer, sa langue traçait des cercles autour du nombril puis en titillait le centre. Il descendit encore un peu puis leva la tête pour fixer Harry dans les yeux. Le regard vert ne le quittait pas, Il y lut la joie, la curiosité, le désir aussi et il reprit son exploration amoureuse.

Il sentit contre sa joue le sexe dressé, descendit encore, posant des baisers le long des cuisses fermes, puis il remonta et sa bouche toucha les bourses tendres. Sa langue caressa, se promena, lécha. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la verge dure, remontèrent jusqu'à la pointe rouge et tout à coup, sa bouche avala le membre tendu et entreprit de le caresser du haut en bas et du bas vers le haut.

Harry se tordit un peu et poussa un cri. Le plaisir était fulgurant, au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans son ignorance. Draco était superbement doué et l'amour qu'il portait à Harry le poussait à multiplier les préliminaires. Il voulait que sa première fois soit inoubliable.

Il remonta jusqu'à son visage, écouta la respiration saccadée, posa son front sur celui du jeune homme brun dont les yeux brillaient comme des diamants verts. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'un instant de pause pour écouter leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Soudain, Harry poussa Draco de côté et se mit au-dessus de lui. Il voulait mener le jeu à son tour.

Il apprenait vite. Le jeune homme blond le laissa faire, heureux que sa leçon d'amour ait un tel succès. Il se laissa embrasser, mordiller lécher. D'habitude, il ne laissait personne profiter de son corps mais c'était Harry et il était si heureux …

Mais il voulait aller plus loin et de nouveau, il s'allongea sur le corps nu de Harry. Il était nu lui aussi et leurs deux virilités dressées se touchèrent. Elles étaient aussi brûlantes l'une que l'autre. Les yeux gris couleur d'orage fixèrent les yeux verts couleur d'eau profonde. Le temps s'arrêta et Draco sut que le moment était venu.

Il glissa ses genoux entre les jambes allongées sous lui, faisant s'ouvrir les cuisses dures. Harry gémit et se crispa. Draco posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue pénétra dans la bouche entrouverte et l'explora, attirant ainsi l'attention de Harry.

C'était le moment délicat, son jeune partenaire était vierge et sans doute ignorant de ce qui allait se passer, de la douleur avant le plaisir.

Sans lâcher Harry des yeux, Draco posa des baisers rapides sur son visage, son cou, sa poitrine. L'une de ses mains entoura le sexe dressé et le caressa tandis que l'autre se glissait entre les fesses dures. Un doigt passa l'anneau de chair puis deux puis trois.

Harry eut mal, il cria et se tordit mais Draco accentua les caresses pour le distraire de la douleur. Puis les doigts se retirèrent et Harry se sentit vide tout à coup. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. A son tour, le sexe érigé de Draco passa la barrière et entra en entier dans son intimité.

Il aurait dû souffrir car c'était la première fois mais en fait, passée une douleur rapide, il se sentit merveilleusement bien. Il se sentit … entier. Il avait trouvé la moitié qui lui manquait. Il remua légèrement, attirant son partenaire encore plus en lui.

Draco commença un mouvement de va-et-vient dans l'antre chaud que son sexe comblait et vint frapper un point précis, provoquant en Harry un plaisir fulgurant. Il gémit et le son assourdi les libéra tous les deux. Le jeune homme blond accéléra son mouvement. Chaque coup de rein était source de plaisir partagé.

La sueur coulait le long de son dos. Il donnait de l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, lui qui pensait d'abord à son propre plaisir quand il invitait des filles ou plus récemment des garçons à partager son lit.

Harry gémit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse et que son essence s'écoule sur son ventre. Draco se tendit et jouit à son tour quand l'anneau de chair se resserra soudain sur son sexe Puis il s'écroula sur le corps de son partenaire. Il leur fallut du temps pour que leur souffle saccadé s'apaise un peu.

Draco se retira doucement de l'intimité de Harry et enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Ils ne bougeaient plus, ne disaient rien mais leur immobilité et leur silence parlaient pour eux. C'était un moment si extraordinaire qu'ils avaient du mal à émerger.

Draco avait réalisé son rêve : faire l'amour à Harry , il espérait que le bonheur qu'ils venaient de vivre lui donnerait définitivement le cœur de son beau brun. Celui-ci ne savait pas encore si ce qu'il éprouvait pour Draco était de l'amour ou si c'était seulement une attirance physique mais une question l'effleura : était-ce cela, être homo ? Si oui, alors, sans aucun doute, il l'était.

Mais la fatigue le terrassa soudain. Son corps venait de vivre un moment très éprouvant et il avait dû en même temps dompter sa magie qui menaçait de s'inviter à la fête. Draco aussi était épuisé d'avoir retenu longtemps sa passion et son désir pour donner à son jeune amant le plus de bonheur possible.

Harry sentit qu'il était temps pour eux deux de dormir. Il lança sur eux un léger sort de nettoyage, fit apparaître deux pyjamas qui les recouvrirent sans qu'ils aient besoin de bouger et attira sur leurs corps enlacés les draps et les couvertures.

Il s'installa confortablement dans les bras de Draco et cala sa tête sur son épaule. Avant de plonger dans le sommeil, il voulut lui faire savoir tout le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré. Ne sachant trop que dire, il murmura à son oreille : « Merci. » Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que le jeune homme blond avait espéré . Alors, ce fut lui qui le dit pour eux deux. :

« Je t'aime … Dors, Harry. »


	17. Chapter 17

DORS DRACO

Dis-moi, Joanne, tu n'es pas fâchée, j'espère ? Draco et Harry t'appartiennent toujours. Je les ai seulement fait jouer au plus vieux jeu du monde.

Et ce n'est pas fini mais c'est plus « fleur bleue » (contente, Hermoni ?)

Bis repetita placent ! Si les choses sont répétées, c'est parce qu'elles plaisent.

Le latin ou l'art de dire tout en trois mots …

Allez ! C'est pour rire ! J'adore les dictionnaires …

Chapitre 17

Harry était du matin, Draco ne l'était pas. Le jeune homme brun se réveilla donc le premier. Les yeux fermés, il écouta. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il entendait une autre respiration que la sienne. Où était-il ? Lui, Ron et Hermione étaient souvent en déplacement. Le matin, il devait parfois faire un effort pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. Puis le souvenir lui revint et il se réveilla tout à fait.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Draco était allongé à côté de lui. Il était si beau dans son abandon que le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce visage apaisé … Ces yeux clos … Ces blonds cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller … Un Ange endormi, voilà à quoi ressemblait Draco ce matin-là.

Harry resta un long moment à l'admirer. Il se rappelait de ce moment magique où ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre. Il eut soudain envie de tendre la main, de le réveiller, de l'embrasser, de …

Mais non, Harry n'était pas …pas encore … dominé par la passion. Une réunion importante avec les préfets de Maisons et certains professeurs était prévue après le petit déjeuner. Il décida de laisser dormir son bel Ange blond, d'aller prendre une douche et de se préparer.

Il vit, répandues en désordre sur le sol, leurs vêtements de la veille. Avec un sourire, il les rassembla d'un simple geste de la main, attira à lui de la même façon de quoi se changer et passa dans la salle de bain.

Il était sous la douche quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Deux bras l'encerclèrent, une tête se posa sur son épaule, un corps nu se colla au sien. Des dents mordillaient son cou et une voix enjôleuse murmurait à son oreille :

« Déjà levé, amour ? Il est trop tôt. Viens, je voudrais te dire bonjour d'une façon qui te plaira, j'en suis sûr. Viens, j'ai très faim de toi. Après, tu demanderas à Dobby de nous apporter le petit déjeuner. C'est dimanche, nous pouvons passer la matinée au lit … »

En même temps, il promenait ses mains sur la poitrine, sur le ventre de Harry. Il saisit le sexe qui déjà s'érigeait et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient très suggestifs. L'eau cessa de couler, leurs respirations s'accéléraient, le désir prenait possession d'eux d'une manière irrésistible.

Harry voulut parler mais les mots s'arrêtèrent d'eux mêmes. Il s'appuya au mur de la douche, baissa un peu la tête et ne protesta pas. Il en avait envie autant que Draco qui posait des baisers sur ses épaules.

Les caresses se faisaient plus rapides. Harry sentait derrière son dos la virilité brûlante du beau blond qui avait maintenant plus l'air d'un Démon tentateur que d'un Ange. Il soupira puis gémit quand le sexe dur le pénétra avec lenteur.

Bien sûr, il eut mal, son intimité se souvenait encore de la veille mais c'était passager car ce qui venait ensuite le comblait de plaisir. C'était pareil et pourtant c'était différent mais c'était aussi fort, aussi magique que la première fois.

Magique … Merlin ! Harry n'avait pas réussi à dompter complètement sa magie. Elle rayonnait doucement par tous les pores de sa peau. Draco la sentait et en était enivré. La magie lui manquait cruellement et le fait de partager un peu celle de Harry le comblait de bonheur.

Ils se séparèrent. Leurs jouissances avaient eu lieu presque en même temps. Harry se retourna et regarda le visage levé vers lui. Etait-ce une impression ou de l'eau coulait sur les joues de Draco ?

Ils étaient immobiles et reprenaient leur souffle, appuyés à la paroi de la douche. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Puis tout à coup, Harry revint à la réalité. Il était censé participer à une réunion et au lieu de cela, il faisait l'amour avec son beau blond !

Il sortit de la douche en trombe, prit à peine le temps de se sécher et s'habilla d'un revers de main. Le temps de dire « A tout à l'heure ! » et il avait déjà quitté l'appartement.

Draco traîna un peu, ce n'était pas de tout repos d'avoir le Sauveur du monde sorcier comme amant. Il remit ses vêtements de la veille et se rendit rapidement dans le dortoir des Serpentards pour se changer avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il tomba sur Blaise qui le harcela de question.

« C'est qui cette fille pour qui tu as découché ? C'est qui hein ? C'est qui ? »

Mais Draco ne dit rien et garda toute la matinée un air rêveur.

Il ne savait pas que quelqu'un l'avait surpris alors qu'il sortait de l'appartement, les cheveux encore humides, les vêtements un peu froissés, le sourire aux lèvres. Au détour du couloir, un Griffondor venant à la rencontre de Harry l'avait vu passer.

Draco avait tout à fait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de faire l'amour et comme seul le célèbre Griffondor logeait dans cette partie du château, le jeune visiteur avait aussitôt sauté à des conclusions extrêmes. Harry était bi comme Malfoy qui ne cachait pas sa double préférence sexuelle. Ce dernier avait embobiné l'Elu sans doute pour lui extorquer des faveurs et il l'avait rejoint dans son appartement en usant avec lui du célèbre charme Malfoy.

Le Griffondor un peu trop curieux était l'un des quatre garçons qui avait envoyé une lettre ailée à Draco le jour de la saint Valentin. Il eut un méchant sourire et vit immédiatement le parti qu'il pouvait tirer de sa découverte.

Pendant ce temps, la réunion avait commencé dans l'une des salles de classe vide. Il y avait la directrice, les professeurs Slughorn, Lupin, Chourave et Flitwick, responsables des quatre Maisons, les préfets en chef, Suzanne Denver de Serdaigle et Reginald MacBerlan de Serpentard et les huit préfets et préfètes de chaque Maison.

Harry avait demandé la présence de Hagrid et chose étrange, le professeur Binns, le fantôme, s'était invité tout seul. Harry annonça d'emblée la mauvaise nouvelle : l'arrivée des géants. Ainsi la bataille finale était proche et elle promettait d'être terrible. De combien d'alliés aussi dangereux Voldemort disposait-il ? Il fallait imaginer les ressources de l'ennemi et voir comment y faire face.

Trois géants ? Hagrid se gratta la tête. Son demi-frère Graup avait grandi et forci depuis son arrivée. Petit à petit, il se civilisait. Il parlait assez bien l'anglais et logeait dans une grande caverne de la Forêt Interdite.

Mais même si maintenant il savait manier toutes sortes d'armes comme une énorme épée tranche-montagne ou un lourd fléau d'armes, il ne pouvait faire face à trois de ses congénères, même avec l'aide de Hagrid. De plus, les Géants avaient une peau épaisse et résistaient aux sortilèges communs. Mais ils avaient un point sensible : comme Achille, ils étaient vulnérables au talon. C'était une piste à explorer.

Les Détraqueurs aussi posaient problème. Presque tous les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième années pouvaient produire des Patronus mais repousser les Noirs Esprits ne suffisait pas, il fallait les détruire ou au moins les affaiblir. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il y eut la première bonne nouvelle de la réunion. Une Serdaigle et un Pouffsouffle avaient présenté ensemble une solution.

Elizabeth Colwin, la Serdaigle, était la fille de deux Moldus, professeurs de sciences à l'Université et elle était surdouée en physique. Elle avait failli ne pas venir à Poudlard car ses parents auraient préféré qu'elle suive une filière classique. C'était elle qui avait pris la décision. Elle regrettait seulement une chose : le château n'avait pas l'électricité. Elle prétendait avec raison qu'il fallait utiliser les bonnes inventions des Moldus.

Elle avait découvert que les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas de consistance réelle. Ils étaient seulement l'expansion d'un champ de force. Elle prétendait que si elle avait disposé d'une source d'électricité, elle aurait pu réaliser un contre-champ qui neutraliserait les Détraqueurs et les transformerait en une petite bille d'énergie facile à capturer et à détruire.

C'était là qu'intervenait Greg Larnegan, le Pouffsouffle. Eperdu d'amour pour la brillante Serdaigle, il lui avait proposé de l' « éclectricité ». Il avait fait ami-ami avec une machine moldue déglinguée qui roulait en ferraillant dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait eu l'occasion de la réparer un jour où elle avait été blessée par la chute d'un arbre.

Elle avait des gros yeux « éclectriques » et il avait trouvé comment ils fonctionnaient. Greg était un sorcier de Sang Pur et il avait des mains magiques de mécanicien. La vieille Anglia d'Arthur Weasley l'avait pris en amitié, il la bichonnait, la réparait, lui parlait et elle l'emmenait parfois en promenade dans des coins perdus de la Forêt Interdite.

Elizabeth avait tout de suite vu le parti qu'elle pouvait tirer de la batterie de la voiture. Elle avait en tête les plans de son invention et la proposait comme arme pour la bataille. Ce fut avec joie qu'on lui donna toute latitude pour son travail. Reginald dit en riant que ces deux élèves étaient des « Saturday-Sunday »,ces élèves qui occupaient leur week-end à des hobbies un peu spéciaux.

Harry repensa alors à la fille à l'araignée. Ah oui ! Cornélia Dellaz ! Pauvre petite ! Presque une Cracmol ! Elle parlait aux animaux et prétendait qu'ils lui répondaient … Une amie de Luna Lovegood … Mais Harry s'insurgea. Il avait vu cette jeune fille parler avec une araignée géante. Il fallait la contacter et lui demander comment elle avait fait …

Puisqu'on en était aux élèves qui avaient d'étranges pouvoirs, Reginald, le préfet en chef, parla des deux Serpentard qui voyaient les Sombrals. Le plus jeune, un deuxième année qui avait vu mourir ses parents dans une violente explosion de chaudron, affirmait que les étranges chevaux-dragons venaient le voir quand il sifflait.

Suzanne évoqua la Griffondor qui allait tous les dimanches et par tous temps jouer avec le calmar géant du lac. Elle prétendait que son arrière-arrière grand-mère était une ondine. Elle avait les pieds et les mains légèrement palmés.

En quoi cela pouvait-il aider l'école à se défendre contre Voldemort, ils l'ignoraient encore mais cela rassurait de récapituler ses forces. Ils mirent en commun toute la matinée tout ce qui à leurs yeux pouvait constituer une défense contre l'attaque de Voldemort.

Madame Pomfresh faisait provision de remèdes. Poudlard avait acquis des balais neufs très performants. Le professeur Slughorn avait confectionné un petit chaudron de Felix Felicis. Ils auraient tous besoin de chance le jour de la bataille.

Binns assura d'une voix d'outre-tombe que tous les fantômes qu'il connaissait seraient présents, même la Veuve Pleureuse et le club des Chasseurs Sans Têtes de Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore. Et ils ne seraient pas dans le camp du Lord Noir parce que celui-ci refusait de mourir.

Draco et Harry se virent à peine au déjeuner, ils se firent juste un petit signe de loin, un geste qu'un Griffondor intercepta. Cela le conforta dans ses hypothèses. L'après-midi, le jeune chef de guerre fit le tour des groupes qui se spécialisaient dans des recherches particulières. Il assista au cours de sports de combat moldus que le Maître japonais enseignait. Il fut époustouflé. Les élèves étaient très bons et s'exerçaient avec acharnement.

Au club des runes anciennes, Blaise lança quelques piques sur les sortilèges d'attraction qui avaient dû ensorceler Draco. Le beau blond avait découché la nuit précédente. Blaise lançait des paris sur la fille qui avait pu le harponner.

Harry sourit vaguement. Quand il était plongé dans les préparatifs de la bataille, il ne pensait pas à son Serpentard favori et heureusement ! Cela aurait nui à sa concentration …Il n'y pensait pas ou alors juste un petit peu … le temps d'un flash … Draco …

Il retrouva son beau blond dans le groupe de Pansy, celui qui s'occupait des anciens sortilèges d'amour, des sorts comme celui qui avait protégé le Survivant de l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort.

Il y avait dans la bibliothèque un vieux grimoire tout poussiéreux, très instructif mais écrit en latin. Draco avait appris cette langue dans sa jeunesse, avant ses onze ans. C'était très utile pour les noms des plantes et beaucoup de sortilèges avaient une version latine, compréhensible par tous les peuples sorciers. Le latin était depuis le Moyen âge une langue universelle. Draco avait donc proposé son aide.

Eleanora Bockfeld, une très jolie Pouffsouffle du groupe, avait découvert une page relative aux philtres d'amour, ceux qu'on faisait boire à une personne dont on voulait se faire aimer. Leur effet ne durait jamais longtemps et on pouvait les contrer en murmurant des incantations.

En apprenant cela, Harry eut une pensée pour les huit élèves enlevés par Voldemort. Si Hermione avait raison, si le Lord Noir voulait se faire aimer d'eux pour assurer sa protection, on pourrait peut-être les sortir d'affaire quand ils seraient libérés … après la guerre … s'ils gagnaient … Harry encouragea vivement la jeune fille à continuer son étude.

L'après-midi passa vite et elle était épuisante pour Harry qui devait faire face à de nombreuses obligations. A l'heure du thé, il regagna son appartement pour faire une pause. Draco l'y attendait avec Dobby, Winky et un plateau chargé de réconfort.

Harry s'effondra sur le canapé et après le départ des elfes de maison, le jeune homme blond prit dans ses bras le beau brun épuisé. Il caressa ses cheveux, posa des petits baisers pointus dans son cou, murmura les paroles gentilles qu'on dit à un enfant qui a trop présumé de ses forces.

Draco comprenait la fatigue de Harry. Il ne pensait pas que le métier de Survivant, d'Elu, de Chef de guerre soit aussi usant. Tous ceux qui l'entouraient faisaient sans cesse appel à lui et il se donnait sans compter. Personne ne prenait en charge sa fatigue et sa peine. Sa magie avait beau être grande, trop grande pour un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, elle finirait par s'altérer, le laissant sans défense.

C'était trop lourd à porter pour une personne seule. Draco sut à cet instant ce qu'il allait faire pour Harry. L'aimer, le protéger, lui donner de la force, même si ce n'était pas payé en retour. Tout en berçant son jeune amant à moitié endormi, Draco se fit cette promesse. Il aimerait Harry. Toujours.

Moi aussi je vous aime. Reviews pozhalyista ? Spasiba.


	18. Chapter 18

DORS DRACO

Même dans les meilleures Maisons, il y a toujours un vilain petit canard. Donc à côté de notre couple préféré, Draco et Harry, qui appartient à jamais à Madame Rowling, j'ai ajouté un méchant Griffondor qui est à moi.

Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il fasse la punition qu'on lui a donnée. Non mais des fois !

J'aimerais bien avoir quelques reviews qui me disent si mon histoire vous plaît toujours. D'accord, je poste tous les jours, je ne vous fais pas de chantage du genre : « Pas de messages, pas de chapitre ! » mais les compliments … ou les critiques … mettent du baume au cœur des auteurs … por favor … obrigado …

Et pour répondre à quelques attentes, non, le combat n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il manque un Horcrux, vous vous en souvenez ?

Chapitre 18

A la fin du dîner, Harry fit signe à Draco de le rejoindre dans le Grand Hall. Il lui dit :

« Attends-moi dans l'appartement, j'en ai encore pour une heure environ.

--Attendre, toujours attendre, répondit Draco d'un ton boudeur. Je n'en ai peut-être pas envie.

--Ah ! C'est dommage ! Demain c'est lundi, les élèves et les professeurs ont cours. J'aurais aimé faire la grasse matinée avec toi. Mais si ça ne te tente pas … »

Ils se regardaient en souriant. C'était agréable de se taquiner un peu.

« A tout de suite, » chuchota le beau blond et il s'éloigna, seul pour une fois. Un Griffondor se rendit compte de son absence alors que Harry rejoignait Théodore. Ils devaient discuter de stratégie. Le jeune Serpentard était un excellent tacticien. Il avait conçu des plans pour défendre l'école.

Pendant ce temps, Draco se dirigeait vers l'appartement, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout à coup, au détour d'un couloir, il fut stoppé par un jeune homme, un Griffondor de sixième année, qui pointait sa baguette sur lui. Draco pâlit mais il ne montra pas sa peur soudaine. Il était sans défense et savait que plusieurs élèves doutaient de son innocence. Mais il fit face au danger avec l'air hautain de l'ancien Malfoy.

« Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

L'autre le regardait d'un air mauvais.

« Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi , dit-il. Je m'appelle Ivon Dempsey. Je t'ai envoyé un message pour la saint Valentin. Tu n'as pas daigné répondre. Non, tu t'attaques à quelqu'un de bien plus important que moi. Tu veux corrompre Harry. Tu veux mettre le Sauveur du monde dans ton tableau de chasse. Tu lui feras du mal pour l'affaiblir. C'est peut-être ton Maître qui te l'a ordonné ? Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

Il jouait avec sa baguette magique. Draco tressaillit quand il la pointa sur sa gorge. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme lancerait sur lui un Sortilège Impardonnable mais les élèves de l'école étaient surentraînés en prévision de la guerre et il pouvait lui faire très mal. Il décida de répondre par le mépris.

« Tu appartiens à la Maison Griffondor et tu attaques quelqu'un de désarmé, comme un lâche ? »

Son jeune adversaire rougit de colère.

« Et toi, cracha-t-il, combien de pauvres gens sans défense as-tu attaqués et tués pour le compte de ton Maître ?

--Je n'ai tué personne, » répondit Draco avec dignité.

Le jeune homme se rapprochait et malgré lui, Draco recula. Il se trouva bientôt dos au mur. L'autre s'avançait toujours et la pointe de sa baguette magique se posa sur la poitrine de Draco. Il y avait dans ses yeux une drôle de lueur. Il dit d'une voix rauque :

« Tu me plais beaucoup, Malfoy. J'aimerais bien goûter à ton charme irrésistible. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un petit tour avec moi dans une classe vide ? Tu aimes les garçons à ce qu'il paraît. Moi aussi, surtout les beaux blonds dociles. Passe devant et entre là. C'est la salle où Firenze donne ses cours de divination. On se croirait dans une forêt. Tu vas aimer, j'en suis sûr. »

Il semblait pris de folie. Soudain, il cloua Draco au mur en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et écrasa ses lèvres sous les siennes. .Révulsé par cette attaque, Draco le repoussa avec force. La colère le prit. Il lança :

« Bon, on va régler ça à la manière moldue. »

Et il lui envoya son poing en pleine figure. L'autre ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse brutale. Il tomba et Draco voulut en profiter pour fuir. Mais son adversaire était rapide et bien entraîné. Il lança un sortilège de Bloque-Jambes et Draco tomba à son tour, traversé par une douleur fulgurante. Déjà l'autre était sur lui et le frappait au visage.

Puis il se releva et dit d'un ton dur :

« Tu vas me le payer. Endolo … »

Mais il ne termina pas le sortilège. Une petite voix résonnait dans le couloir. « Pi pa pa pi pi pa pi … »

Cornélia Dellaz s'avançait vers eux, les yeux en l'air.

« Fiche le camp, cracmol. » dit le Griffondor avec hargne.

La petite regarda les deux garçons avec un air étonné. Elle vit Draco à terre, crispé par la douleur et son adversaire avec sa baguette magique pointée. Elle sortit de sa poche un mince morceau de bois. On aurait dit une souple branche de saule. Elle fit un mouvement du haut en bas, une grosse araignée descendit au bout d'un fil et atterrit sur la tête du Griffondor. Celui-ci hurla et s'enfuit en courant. La petite s'accroupit près de Draco.

« Il t'a fait du mal ? dit-elle. Montre-moi. »

Trop surpris pour refuser, Draco releva le bas de son pantalon. Le sortilège avait laissé sur son mollet une large marque violette. La petite pointa son bout de branche en murmurant une incantation. La marque resta mais la douleur s'arrêta aussitôt.

« Ce sera bientôt guéri, dit-elle. Pour la couleur, mon saule ne peut rien faire. »

Elle saisit la grosse araignée qui était tombée à terre, la posa sur son épaule, se releva et s'éloigna en murmurant son léger babillage. « Pi pi pi pa pi pi pi … »

Draco se releva et la regarda partir d'un air stupéfait. Puis il eut froid et peur. Le Griffondor pouvait revenir. Il se dépêcha de gagner l'appartement et s'effondra sur le canapé, devant le feu allumé par les elfes dans la cheminée.

De toutes les paroles que son adversaire avaient dites, celles qui l'avaient le plus touché, c'étaient celles concernant Harry. Des élèves restaient donc persuadés de son attachement à Voldemort et le soupçonnaient d'agir pour lui.

Il se recroquevilla, ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine, serrant ses jambes entre ses bras, son visage pâli posé sur ses cuisses. C'est ainsi que le trouva Harry au retour de sa réunion.

Le jeune homme blond ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il tressaillit quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il releva vivement la tête et Harry vit des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il dit en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras :

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? »

Le Serpentard s'accrocha à son cou et cacha son visage dans son épaule. Il répondit par une autre question.

« Harry, crois-tu que je t'aime ou penses-tu que je veux profiter de toi ? Crois-tu que je pourrais un jour te faire du mal ? »

Le jeune homme brun lui releva le visage, essuya avec son pouce les traces de larmes et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux.

« Non, Draco, je te crois quand tu dis que tu m'aimes. »

Puis il regarda son vis-à-vis plus attentivement et ajouta :

« Quelqu'un t'a agressé et t'a dit des mensonges. On t'a fait du mal. Dis-moi qui c'est. Il va avoir de mes nouvelles … »

Déjà la magie sortait de ses mains en étincelles.

Draco se jeta dans ses bras et dit :

« Non, non, ça n'a pas d'importance du moment que tu me crois. Je t'aime Harry, n'en doute jamais. »

Il tremblait. La réaction à son attaque se faisait sentir. Le fait que le Griffondor l'ait agressé sexuellement avait pour lui moins d'importance que les accusations de trahison.

« Viens, murmura tendrement le beau brun à son oreille, nous avons des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de pleurer. »

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre à la pliure de ses genoux, il se leva, portant Draco comme s'il ne pesait rien, se dirigea vers sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit avec douceur.

Il entreprit de le déshabiller, posant des baisers partout où la peau si blanche se dévoilait. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus sur le lit que deux jeunes hommes qui riaient, se chatouillaient, s'embrassaient, se dénudaient, deux corps resplendissants qui se cherchaient, se trouvaient, s'enlaçaient dans un véritable hymne d'amour. Puis quand Draco entra en Harry, ils sentirent ensemble qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, qu'ils étaient intimement liés l'un à l'autre et qu'aucune mauvaise parole ne parviendrait plus à les séparer.

Allongés l'un en face de l'autre, chaudement recouverts par les couvertures, ils se regardaient en souriant. Harry demanda :

« Tu as fait une mauvaise rencontre dans le couloir ? »

Draco sentit qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler du Griffondor. Celui-ci avait sans doute fait un coup de folie. Il détourna la conversation.

« Une mauvaise et une bonne. Figure-toi que j'ai rencontré la petite qui parle aux araignées géantes. Elle a une baguette magique assez bizarre et elle sait faire des choses étonnantes. Elle connaît des incantations qui font disparaître la douleur Elle n'a rien d'une Cracmol.

--La douleur ? Quelqu'un t'a blessé ? »

De nouveau, la magie sourdait par sa peau. Draco ferma les yeux. Il sentait le rayonnement de l'aura qui entourait Harry. Il s'en rassasiait. La magie lui manquait terriblement et pas seulement parce que son absence le laissait sans défense. La magie pour un sorcier, c'était la moitié de lui-même. Il se demandait comment il pouvait survivre en en étant privé .Il reprit en mentant un peu :

« Non, je me suis fait mal en tombant. Il faut absolument que nous parlions à cette petite. Elle a des pouvoirs qu'elle utilise d'instinct. Elle en a peut-être d'autres. Je pense qu'il faut l'aider à se révéler à elle-même. Elle est différentes des autres. La traiter de Cracmol ! Quelle ineptie ! »

De nouveau, Harry comprit que Draco faisait allusion à son agression. Mais cette fois, il ne dit rien. Il finirait bien par avoir le fin mot de l'affaire.

Le lendemain, ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble puis Draco dit en souriant :

« Je t'ai attendu hier toute la journée. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui vas devoir patienter. J'ai un double cours de potions à dix heures. »

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas pensé que Draco était maintenant un élève comme les autres. Mais il ne pouvait lui demander de rester avec lui. Il dit alors :

« Je viens avec toi. Je serai ravi de te voir en action. Tu as toujours été le meilleur en potion. »

Draco était ennuyé, son agresseur de la veille pouvait se trahir. Mais c'était une façon de lui montrer que lui et Harry s'entendaient bien. Les Serpentards et les Griffondors virent donc arriver ensemble les deux icônes de l'école. Le professeur Slughorn était ravi. Mais Ivon Dempsey n'était pas là. Vers onze heures, le concierge vint dire à Draco que la directrice le demandait. Draco confia en souriant l'achèvement de sa potion à Harry qui rit jaune Il suivit Rusard jusqu'à l'escalier tournant.

Il eut la surprise de trouver dans le bureau, face à Minerva McGonagall, le Griffondor trop hardi qui rougit violemment en le voyant entrer. La directrice dit :

« Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Dempsey ici présent est venu m'avouer qu'il avait commis une mauvaise action hier. Il veut vous parler. »

Draco regarda froidement son jeune agresseur. Celui-ci prit la parole en bégayant un peu.

« Monsieur Malfoy … je … je vous demande pardon pour mes paroles et mes actes d'hier … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … Je vous en prie … Ne me gardez pas rancune … Je suis prêt à faire toutes les punitions que vous me donnerez … S'il vous plaît … Oubliez … »

Autrefois, Draco l'aurait poursuivi de sa haine jusqu'à la mort. Mais il vit sa sincérité et ses remords. Il réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Je veux un parchemin de un mètre cinquante entièrement couvert de la phrase : -On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un sans sa permission.- Vous le donnerez à la directrice avant samedi. Et que cela vous serve de leçon. »

Puis il s'approcha du jeune Griffondor qui commençait à mieux respirer et lui asséna une bonne gifle.

« Et ça, c'est pour avoir douté de mon amour pour Harry ! »

Ivon Dempsey quitta la pièce d'un air penaud. Finalement, il s'en tirait à bon compte. La directrice et Draco se regardèrent en souriant. Ils s'entendaient bien depuis que le jeune homme blond lui servait de secrétaire. Elle dit simplement :

« Ainsi vous aimez Harry. Qui aurait cru cela alors que vous vous êtes détestés pendant six années ? Et lui, vous aime-t-il ? »

Draco baissa la tête et dit un peu tristement :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il repartit vers le cachot où avait lieu le cours de potions. Il rit beaucoup en voyant que Harry avait totalement raté sa préparation. Il n'était pas le seul. Neville essayait de remuer une boue malodorante, le chaudron de Pansy avait fondu, seul Vincent avait produit un joli liquide violet qui, d'après Slug, pouvait immobiliser un géant adulte pendant une semaine si on arrivait à lui en faire boire une gourde.

Le soir, quand Harry et Draco regagnèrent l'appartement, ils virent que la fenêtre était ouverte. Dobby donnait à boire et à manger à un corbeau noir qui avait déposé sur la table un morceau de parchemin roulé et qui reprit son envol dès qu'il les vit entrer. Harry aurait voulu le caresser, le remercier mais l'étrange oiseau ne lui en laissait jamais le temps. Il prit le message et l'ouvrit.


	19. Chapter 19

DORS DRACO.

Les Horcrux, vous savez bien ? Le journal de Jedusor, la bague des Gaunt, le médaillon de R.A.B., la coupe de Helga Pouffsouffle, le cerveau de Serdaigle … Il manque le sixième, le serpent Nagini selon Dumbledore, le septième étant encore dans le corps du Maître des Ténèbres. Tout cela appartient à Joanne K. Rowling, sauf le cerveau qui est à moi, enfin je me comprends.

Hé bien Harry ( la moitié de notre paire préférée, à savoir lui et Draco,) va y penser sérieusement, au sixième Horcrux. Souhaitons - lui bien du courage.

Pas de proverbe, pas de latin ou de langues étrangères aujourd'hui. Pyanfar ( l'auteur) a le blues. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 19

« Trouvez-vous demain vers midi devant le portail du château. Un colis vous parviendra par Portoloin. La présence de Rubeus Hagrid serait utile. » Pas de signature, un message concis, quelques mots brefs, l'espion secret n'était pas bavard.

Mais il n'avait jamais menti, il ne s'était jamais trompé dans ses prédictions. L'Ordre du Phénix lui faisait confiance. Le lendemain, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Hagrid attendaient donc à l'entrée de Poudlard le Portoloin promis.

Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas restés inactifs pendant ces trois jours. Ron travaillait avec Théodore Nott et les jumelles Patil à la mise au point des défenses de l'école. Bien sûr, les professeurs seraient en première ligne avec les Aurors du Ministère mais l'organisation des élèves leur revenait.

Ils avaient prévu des groupes de protection, de défense, d'attaque, de diversion, exploitant au mieux les aptitudes de chacun. Théo avait le sens du commandement, Parvati et Padma avaient des idées complémentaires, Ron voyait la situation dans son ensemble. Leur armée se chargerait des alliés de Voldemort pendant que Harry se concentrerait sur son combat avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione faisait des recherches continuelles à la bibliothèque. Dès qu'un problème se posait, elle cherchait toutes les solutions possibles. Elle travaillait aussi avec certains groupes, par exemple celui de Pansy qui avait retrouvé des sortilèges anciens concernant le pouvoir de l'amour sous toutes ses formes, les sorts et contre sorts qui s'y rattachaient.

Il y avait aussi ce groupe composé de Serdaigles et de Griffondors qui s'intéressait à la fabrication, l'usage et les propriétés des baguettes magiques. Depuis qu'Ollivander avait disparu du Chemin de Traverse avec toutes ses réserves, il était difficile de se procurer une baguette de bonne qualité. On disait même que celles que vendait Wilhem, son concurrent direct, étaient ensorcelées par Voldemort.

Il était presque midi quand les quatre personnes qui attendaient devant le portail sentirent arriver une brusque bourrasque et un colis volumineux atterrit devant eux. En fait de colis, c'était un très gros panier rond avec un couvercle, cerclé par plusieurs cordes nouées entre elles.

C'était lourd et encombrant. La présence de Hagrid se justifiait. Il porta le panier jusqu'à sa maison puis ils se regardèrent. Qu'y avait-il là-dedans ? Pouvait-on l'ouvrir sans risques ? Harry se concentra. Il ne sentait pas d'ondes dangereuses mais quelque chose de vivant était enfermé à l'intérieur.

Ils prirent tous les trois leur baguette magique en main, Hagrid saisit son parapluie rose et Harry dénoua les cordes d'un geste de la main. Il souleva un peu le couvercle, baguette brandie, et referma aussitôt en s'écriant : « Un serpent ! »Ce panier était un couffin qui servait dans les pays chauds à transporter des reptiles.

Mais voyant que rien ne bougeait, il ouvrit un peu plus le couvercle et le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux leur fit pousser un cri de stupeur. Un très gros serpent était lové à l'intérieur du couffin. Il ne bougeait, pas et portait de multiples blessures. Harry le reconnut. C'était celui qui avait attaqué Monsieur Weasley dans le couloir du Ministère. C'était Nagini.

Hagrid rugit : « Pauvre bête ! » et sans plus attendre il prit doucement l'animal et le déposa sur son lit. Nagini leva doucement la tête et siffla. Le demi-géant regarda autour de lui et se précipita vers une étagère où étaient rangés des bocaux, des fioles, de petites amphores. Il en saisit une et versa dans sa main un peu du liquide gras qu'elle contenait.

« De l'huile d'olive, du thym et des clous de girofle, dit-il. C'est un désinfectant et cela soulagera sa douleur. Comment peut-on se montrer aussi cruel envers un si bel animal ?Il y a des gens qui n'ont pas de cœur.

--Hagrid, dit doucement Harry en gardant sa baguette devant lui, c'est Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort.

--Et alors ! Il est blessé , Harry, il faut le soigner. »

Et il entreprit de masser, très légèrement malgré ses énormes mains, le corps immobile du serpent.

Harry rangea sa baguette et s'approcha du lit. Il entendit Nagini se plaindre.

« J'ai mal. Laissez-moi mourir. »

Il lui parla alors en fourchelangue.

« Qui t'a blessé, Nagini ?

--Mon Maître. Il ne m'aime plus. »Puis il redit : « Je veux mourir. » Et tout à coup, il ouvrit les yeux et siffla :

« Tu me comprends ? Tu parles ma langue ? Oui, je te reconnais. Tu étais dans le cimetière quand mon Maître est revenu à la vie. Tu es celui qui doit le tuer, celui qu'on appelle le Survivant. »

Les autres écoutaient sans comprendre. Ron et Hermione baissèrent leur bras armé de leur baguette. Harry reprit :

« Qui t'a envoyé ici ?

-- Je ne sais pas. Je m'étais caché dans ce panier. Je voulais mourir. Et je me retrouve ici. Où suis-je ? Qui sont ces gens ?

--Tu es à Poudlard. Voici Hagrid qui s'occupe des créatures magiques et voici mes deux amis.

-- A Poudlard ? Chez les ennemis de mon Maître ? Vous allez me torturer vous aussi ?

--Non, Nagini. Si tu n'attaques personne, on ne te fera aucun mal. Tu as déjà assez souffert.

--Je n'aurais même pas la force d'attaquer un rat. Je voudrais juste dormir.

--Alors, dors tranquille, Nagini. Hagrid va s'occuper de toi. »

Le serpent ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur le lit. Hagrid avait fini d'enduire ses blessures d'huile. Harry leur expliqua rapidement sa conversation avec Nagini.

« Rentrez au château, dit Hagrid. Mais passe me voir ce soir Harry. Tu lui demanderas s'il a besoin d'autre chose, de la nourriture par exemple. J'ai des souris en réserve, je peux aussi attraper quelques grenouilles … »

Les trois amis s'en allèrent avant de défaillir en imaginant leur grand ami donnant tendrement la becquée à un énorme serpent pourvu de deux redoutables crochets venimeux. Ils étaient un peu rassurés en pensant que c'était leur espion qui leur avait envoyé cet étrange cadeau.. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir en faire ?

C'est en sortant de la maison de Hagrid que Harry réalisa soudain quelque chose. D'après ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, Nagini était censé contenir l'un des Horcrux de Voldemort. Or celui-ci l'avait blessé si fort que le serpent risquait de mourir. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard se serait-il trompé ? D'ailleurs, pouvait-on mettre une partie d'une âme humaine dans le corps d'un animal ?

Harry en parla à ses deux amis. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement. Ils n'avaient aucune réponse à ces questions. Ron vit plus loin. Si le Horcrux n'était pas en Nagini, alors où était-il ? Ils regagnèrent le château sans parler, en ruminant tous les trois de sombres pensées.

Le déjeuner était presque terminé quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry vit la fille à l'araignée assise toute seule au bout de la table des Pouffsouffles. Il pensa à ce que Draco lui avait dit à son propos. Justement, le jeune Serpentard venait vers lui. Ils se sourirent et se dirigèrent vers la petite esseulée.

« Draco m'a dit que tu avais soulagé sa douleur, » lui dit Harry d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle pouvait être impressionnée de voir près d'elle les deux personnes les plus en vue de l'école. Mais elle leva des yeux innocents et répondit sans embarras :

« C'est normal. Il souffrait. Ma baguette agit sur la souffrance. C'est elle qui décide.

--Peux-tu me la montrer, demanda Harry en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle lui tendit une mince branche qu'elle avait sortie de sa poche. Harry l'examina un court instant et lui dit :

« Elle ne vient pas de chez Ollivander. Où l'as-tu achetée ? »

Elle sembla tout à coup gênée. Elle reprit sa baguette et la rangea.

« Oh ! Vous voulez parler de celle-là, dit-elle en sortant d'une autre poche une baguette tout à fait ordinaire. Elle ne me sert pas à grand chose. Je rate tous mes sortilèges avec elle. C'est pour ça que les autres me traitent de Cracmol.

--Non , non, reprit Harry, c'est la première qui nous intéresse. Où l'as-tu eu ? »

Cette fois, la petite détourna la tête.

« C'est un secret, chuchota-t-elle. Mais à vous, je veux bien le dire. Elle vient de la Forêt Interdite.

-- Là où tu rencontres les araignées géantes ?

--Vous m'avez vue avec Zarog ? Elle est gentille, vous savez. Je l'ai soignée quand elle s'était cassé la patte. Je vais quelquefois dans la Forêt pour lui dire bonjour. Mais non, le saule n'est pas sur ce chemin.

-- Le saule ? Quel saule ? Pas le saule cogneur tout de même !

--Non, celui-là est dangereux. Le mien, c'est le saule à la licorne. »

Cette fois, elle baissa la tête et se tut. Harry et Draco se regardèrent. Cette petite cachait bien des secrets. Ils virent aussi que tous les élèves encore présents dans la Salle les observaient curieusement. Harry caressa d'un doigt la joue de la petite et murmura :

« Nous en parlerons plus tard. »

Il se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors et s'installa près de Ron et d'Hermione. Draco sortit. Il ne voulait pas interférer dans le travail particulier que faisaient les trois amis ensemble. Toute l'école savait que Harry avait une mission à remplir et que Ron et Hermione l'aidaient dans sa tâche. Ils portaient les espoirs de tout un peuple.

Le soir, Harry retourna voir Hagrid et Nagini. Le serpent se reposait, il semblait en meilleure forme.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Harry à Nagini qui avait levé la tête à son approche.

--Non, répondit le serpent, le géant m'a donné du lait à boire. Je n'en avais pas bu depuis des années. C'était bon.

--C'est du lait de Sombral, dit Hagrid. Une femelle m'a laissé en prendre un peu quand j'ai dit que c'était pour quelqu'un de malade. C'est une boisson très fortifiante. »

Il ajouta d'un air furieux :

« Sais-tu, Harry, qu'on lui a arraché ses crochets à venin ? Le pauvre petit ne ferait pas de mal à un véracrasse ! »

Harry était plutôt content de cette bonne nouvelle. Ce n'était pas l'avis de Hagrid mais ce dernier avait une conception particulière des animaux dangereux. Le jeune sorcier s'assit près du serpent. Il caressa la peau écailleuse et la magie sortit doucement de ses doigts.

Nagini soupira :

« Tes mains me font du bien. Avant, mon Maître aussi me caressait. Mais maintenant, il ne s'intéresse plus qu'aux enfants blonds de la Forteresse. Un jour, je l'ai suivi et je suis entré dans la salle où ils étudiaient avec leur professeur. Ils ont eu peur en me voyant. Mon Maître m'a chassé et quand il est revenu en bas, il était très en colère. J'ai eu beau dire que je ne leur aurais fait aucun mal, il m'a immobilisé et il a enlevé mes crochets à venin. Je ne suis plus rien pour lui. Je veux mourir. »

Ainsi Nagini avait vu les enfants capturés par Voldemort. Harry lui aurait bien demandé ce qu'il savait sur eux mais le sujet était douloureux pour le pauvre abandonné. Il y avait toutefois une autre question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et il ne savait trop comment dire.

« Nagini, ton Maître t'a-t-il confié un trésor à garder, quelque chose qui serait très important pour lui ? Tu peux parler sans crainte. Il ne te sera fait aucun mal. »

Mais le serpent secoua la tête.

« Je ne trahirai jamais mon Maître. Je l'aime trop. Il m'a adopté il y a longtemps. Il était jeune alors et voyageait en Inde pour apprendre la magie des Swamis. L'homme qui m'avait capturé me maltraitait. Il m'a acheté. Il parlait mon langage, comme toi tu le parles. J'ai été son ami, son confident, son serviteur. J'allais partout avec lui. Quand il a disparu le jour où il a attaqué un homme, une femme et leur bébé, je me suis caché dans une grotte et j'ai hiberné. Puis un jour, j'ai senti qu'il m'appelait. Il était en compagnie d'un petit homme au visage de rat. J'étais fou de joie. Il m'aimait alors je lui ai obéi J'ai fait tout ce qu'il me demandait. J'ai tué pour lui. Et maintenant, il me rejette. Mais malgré tout, je ne le trahirai jamais. C'est pour cela que je veux mourir. »

Harry était muet de stupeur. Le serpent lui avait révélé beaucoup de choses dans son étrange langage. Ainsi, il était présent quand ses parents avaient été tués. Pourtant, le jeune sorcier ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était qu'une pauvre créature éperdue d'amour pour un Mage Noir devenu sans pitié. Il caressa une dernière fois le corps blessé et dit :

« Mourir ou vivre, tu choisiras demain. Dors, Nagini. »


	20. Chapter 20

DORS DRACO.

Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi.(la modeste auteur, Pyanfar.) Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre car c'est encore un lemon. Hé oui, on y prend goût. Je répète mon avertissement. Si ça vous fait grimacer, passez directement au chapitre suivant.

La paire est toujours la même. Mais enfin, Harry, vas-tu finir de te poser des questions stupides ? Tu l'aimes ou tu l'aimes pas ?

Amour … Love … Liebe … Amore …Lioubov … Aga'pi … Amour, quand tu nous tiens …

Chapitre 20

Arrêté par Justin Finch-Fletchey et Rose Zeller qui animaient le groupe des Patronus, Harry arriva à l'appartement dix minutes après Draco que Blaise avait accompagné jusque là. Le jeune Serpentard avait compris alors que ce n'était pas une fille que son ami allait rejoindre la nuit. Il avait sifflé d'admiration et promis le secret.

Quand Harry entra dans le salon, il ne trouva personne. Il sourit et se dirigea vers la chambre. Draco était déjà couché, les mains sous la tête, les yeux fermés, recouvert d'un drap jusqu'au menton. Il ne dormait pas, c'était sûr. A quoi jouait-il ? Harry eut la réponse en repoussant le drap. Draco était nu, son corps magnifique s'offrait au regard de son amant.

C'était la première fois que Harry pouvait admirer dans leur ensemble les longues jambes, le ventre plat, la poitrine musclée, le cou élégant, la blonde chevelure, le visage parfait de son Serpentard. Les yeux fermés et les bras repliés en l'air lui donnaient un air enfantin. Il était si beau que Harry resta pétrifié une bonne minute.

Puis il se dit qu'il devait honorer cette splendeur offerte. Il s'agenouilla au bord du lit, souleva le pied délicat et y déposa un premier baiser. Il remonta la jambe, l'écarta un peu pour atteindre l'intérieur de la cuisse et atteignit le sexe qui déjà s'éveillait. Draco eut un long frisson quand les baisers parcoururent la hampe dressée et chatouillèrent la pointe sombre. Merlin ! Harry était doué ! Il apprenait vite et en plus, il n'hésitait pas à prendre des initiatives !

Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous ses reins et remontaient le long de ses côtes pendant que sa langue léchait le ventre et la poitrine, y laissant un sillon à la fois humide et brûlant. Son corps glissait sur le sien en une caresse sensuelle .Il atteignit le cou et brusquement mordilla la peau douce et l'oreille rose avant parcourir le visage de petits baisers rapides.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, ses genoux vinrent encadrer les hanches de Draco et ses mains le clouèrent sur le lit en se posant sur les bras repliés. Le jeune homme blond ouvrit tout grands ses yeux gris couleur de nuages et il vit au-dessus de lui un beau brun aux yeux vert émeraude, au regard affamé. Le feu les brûla immédiatement.

Ils restèrent un instant figés. Un sort murmuré fit disparaître les vêtements de Harry et ils sentirent leurs virilités se tendre et se durcir. Draco se cambra sous l'effet d'un puissant désir. Harry se souleva un peu et vint se placer au-dessus du sexe tendu. La verge dure passa sans effort l'anneau de chair et trouva sa place dans l'antre chaud qui l'attendait.

Harry ne ressentit pas la douleur, il savait dompter ses muscles et ne voulait éprouver que du plaisir. Il commença à se mouvoir de haut en bas et de bas en haut, lentement puis de plus en plus vite tandis que Draco bougeait ses hanches au même rythme, en feulant comme un lion en cage. Oui, ce soir, la magie du Griffondor agissait si fort que les gémissements de plaisir de son Serpentard se transformaient en longs feulements d'amour.

La plénitude leur vint en même temps. Epuisés, ils s'abandonnèrent, sans parler, sans bouger, au comble du bonheur. Harry glissa sur le côté, la tête sur l'épaule de Draco, ses bras entourant la taille mince. Vite recouverts par les couvertures, ils restèrent immobiles, si merveilleusement heureux que pour quelques instants, ils se crurent au paradis.

Jamais Draco, pourtant rompu aux prouesses sexuelles, n'avait éprouvé autant de plaisir. L'amour avec Harry dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. C'étaient pourtant des gestes simples, deux jeunes gens se donnant totalement l'un à l'autre, sans artifices. Mais c'était incroyablement bon.

Harry pensait vaguement que Draco aurait peut-être aimé que ce soit lui cette fois qui lui donne du plaisir mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. L'amour physique était encore trop nouveau pour lui. Oserait-il seulement lui demander ses préférences ? Et maintenant, lui, était-il homo ? Ou bi peut-être ? Et surtout, aimait-il Draco d'un véritable amour ? Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux tout simplement.

Le lendemain, alors que Draco, au grand étonnement de son beau brun, allait à un cours d' Etude des Moldus , une chouette blanche vint se poser près de Harry d'un vol incertain. Hedwige avait été blessée au mois de septembre. Des faucons dressés à la poursuite des hiboux porteurs de courrier l'avaient attaquée lors d'une mission.

Elle avait réussi à atteindre son but mais son aile droite était en mauvais état. Harry l'avait donc laissée à Hagrid et ne l'utilisait plus pour ses messages. Elle était trop reconnaissable. Tout le monde savait que le Survivant avait une chouette des neiges. Il valait mieux ne pas l'exposer. Hedwige restait donc dans la volière de Poudlard mais rendait souvent visite au demi-géant qui lui donnait des friandises.

Ce matin-là, elle apportait à Harry un mot de Hagrid. Il lui demandait de venir le voir le plus vite possible. Craignant qu'il ne soit arrivé malheur à Nagini, Harry partit aussitôt. Mais Hagrid le rassura. Le lait de Sombral avait fait son effet, Le serpent allait mieux .Il montra alors à Harry le panier qui avait servi au transport de l'animal.

« Hier, je n'ai pensé qu'au pauvre serpent mais il y avait autre chose à l'intérieur. Regarde ! »

Harry se pencha et vit au fond du panier un petit paquet enveloppé dans un morceau de peau de dragon.

« Je n'y ai pas touché, dit le géant, il vaut mieux que toi, Ron et Hermione, vous vous en occupiez. Mets mes gants de protection pour le prendre. »

Les gants de Hagrid auraient pu contenir dix mains de Harry mais celui-ci les rétrécit d'un geste. La magie faisait maintenant tellement partie de sa vie qu'il accomplissait des sortilèges presque sans y penser.

Cette faculté lui était venue après l'assassinat de Ginny. La troisième nuit, alors qu'il plongeait dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars, il avait tout à coup ressenti à l'intérieur de lui une sorte de déchirement. Son esprit s'ouvrait, les sages indiens auraient dit que ses chackras s'illuminaient. Sa mémoire profonde, sa mémoire des premiers âges, faisait surface, révélée par la douleur terrible qu'il ressentait. C'était la douleur de trop. La barrière qui retient en chaque humain des savoirs anciens avait cédé pour lui.

Il s'était réveillé … différent … Son chagrin l'avait quitté, remplacée par une force nouvelle, irrésistible, qu'il avait appris à discipliner, à utiliser, à dompter. Il y avait en lui deux Harry, l'ancien, timide, assez innocent, peu sûr de lui et le nouveau, celui qui assumait de tout son cœur son destin de chef de guerre. Il pouvait faire de la magie puissante sans baguette et pourtant trembler sous l'effet d'un rêve envoyé par son ennemi.

Draco connaissait ces deux facettes du Survivant et il l'aimait dans sa force et dans sa faiblesse. Harry n'était pas un magicien surpuissant qu'on respecte et qu'on craint mais un être humain avec ses contradictions, avec son âme claire et avec son esprit tourmenté. Harry était une personne exceptionnelle et Draco l'aimait. Et Harry était aussi un simple humain et Draco l'aimait toujours.


	21. Chapter 21

DORS DRACO

Le bois des baguettes magiques est très important. C'est J.K.R. qui le dit et comme tout ici lui appartient, nous la croyons aveuglément. La mienne est en pommier et elle renferme un pétale de rose noire. Et la vôtre, elle est en quoi ?

Harry est un peu lent pour admettre ses sentiments vis à vis de Draco. Mais c'est dans sa nature.

Un merci particulier à Hermoni et à Miss CC pour leur fidélité.. Ca fait chaud au cœur. Hermoni, tu trouveras ici la réponse à l'une de tes questions.

La pomme, ce fruit mythique … Ah !! Encore et encore croquer la pomme ...

Chapitre 21

Le paquet était à la fois léger et lourd, léger par son poids physique et lourd par la quantité de magie qu'il contenait. La peau de dragon faisait écran aux ondes mentales de détection de Harry. Il savait que le contenu était un objet magique mais ne pouvait deviner lequel.

Il se tint prêt à réagir et déplia doucement l'enveloppe protectrice. Il fut rassuré et surpris. Le paquet renfermait une baguette magique qui avait manifestement déjà été utilisée pendant un certain temps. A la place de la main, le bois était un peu terni et il y avait de petites traces d'usure vers la pointe.

Harry ignorait quel arbre avait fourni son bois mais à y bien regarder, cette baguette ne lui était pas inconnue. Où l'avait-il déjà vue ? A qui appartenait-elle ? Il passa sa main au-dessus sans la toucher et fut surpris du rayonnement magique qui s'en dégageait. La prendre à main nue pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

Le jeune sorcier se demanda si cette baguette n'était pas un piège. Déjà l'arrivée de Nagini était bizarre … A moins que celui qui l'avait envoyé ne sache qu'il parlait le fourchelangue comme le Lord Noir … Mais cette baguette par dessus le marché … Il décida de demander leur avis à ses deux partenaires. Il replia soigneusement la peau de dragon et emporta le paquet au château.

Ron et Hermione étaient dans la salle des professeurs et discutaient avec Remus Lupin qui avait une heure libre entre deux cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait demandé à Nymphadora Tonks de l'assister, particulièrement quand il devait affronter les nuits de pleine lune.

La jeune Auror était une auxiliaire précieuse et aussi son amie de cœur. Elle avait réussi à convaincre son cher Loup-Garou qu'il avait droit au bonheur et qu'il fallait profiter de tous les bons moments que la vie apportait. La bataille finale était imminente et personne ne savait qui en réchapperait. Remus avait fini par céder et par lui avouer son amour. Il avait enfin l'occasion d'être heureux.

Dès qu'Hermione vit la baguette, elle s'écria : « Je la reconnais ! C'est la baguette de Draco ! » Harry se frappa le front. Bien sûr ! Comment ne l 'avait-il pas reconnu tout de suite ! Il avait pourtant eu maintes fois l'occasion de la voir quand ils passaient leur temps, Draco et lui, à s'insulter et à se menacer à tout bout de champ. Il sourit mais quand Ron tendit la main pour la toucher, Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Non ! Sa puissance magique est trop grande. Rappelez-vous ce que Draco nous a dit : Voldemort a aspiré ses pouvoirs et les a enfermés dans sa baguette. Le lord Noir l'a peut-être piégée avec un sortilège.

-- Mais c'est notre espion qui nous l'a envoyée. Il le saurait si elle était piégée, dit Ron. Je crois plutôt qu'il a appris que Malfoy était à Poudlard et il lui renvoie son bien.

--Appelle-le Draco, Ron, » dit Harry d'un ton qui tout à coup alerta Hermione.

Elle le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux. Est-ce que par hasard … quelque chose se passait entre ces deux-là ? Mais Remus, qui était au courant de l'affaire, dit à son tour :

«Je suis de ton avis, Ron. Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? Harry, ta magie te permet-elle de transférer les pouvoirs contenus dans cette baguette à Draco ? As-tu déjà fait ce genre de sort ? Connais-tu la formule ?

--Non, répondit Harry. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire dans ce cas. Pour exécuter un contre sort, il faut connaître le sort. Aucun des sorciers qui m'ont légué leur mémoire ne l'a pratiqué. C'est de la magie noire. J'en suis désolé pour Draco. J'aurais tant aimé lui faire ce plaisir. »

De nouveau, Hermione dressa l'oreille. Harry n'avait-il pas mis trop de tendresse dans ses paroles ? Mais Ron, avec le sang-froid qu'il avait acquis depuis qu'il assistait l'Elu dans sa quête des Horcrux, avait déjà trouvé une solution pratique.

« N'y a-il pas un groupe qui se consacre aux baguettes magiques ? C'est le moment de faire appel à lui. »

Puis après réflexion, il ajouta :

« Je me demande seulement si c'est une bonne idée de redonner ses pouvoirs à Malfoy. J'ai toujours un doute sur son histoire.

--RON ! SON NOM, C'EST DRACO ET IL NE MENT PAS ! »

La voix de Harry avait changé et les objets aux alentours eurent une brève vibration. Hermione n'eut plus de doutes. Harry et Draco … C'était … Les pensées d'Hermione se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Finalement, elle se dit que c'était logique, que c'était … bien … mais qu'il était préférable que Ron ne se doute de rien.

Elle reprit vivement :

«C'est une excellente idée. Ron, tu recherches qui fait partie de ce groupe. Harry, ne dis rien à Draco tant que nous n'avons pas plus de renseignements. Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. Moi, je vais à la bibliothèque. Professeur, je crois qu'il est l'heure de votre cours »

Ils s'éloignèrent. Harry regrettait déjà de s'être énervé. Pourquoi voulait-il tant faire plaisir à Draco ? Est-ce parce qu'il commençait à … l'aimer ?

A la bibliothèque, Hermione passa plus de temps à réfléchir qu'à chercher des sortilèges. Harry avait besoin de soutien, d'affection. Bien sûr, Ron et elle étaient présents. Leur amitié était indéfectible. Mais ils s'aimaient et Harry se retrouvait seul. Est-ce que Draco l'aimait ? Oui, probablement. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont il avait dit son nom à son réveil chez Madame Weasley. Mais elle aussi avait un doute et ce n'était pas le même que celui de Ron.

Malfoy avait haï Harry pendant six ans. son revirement était-il sincère ? Voulait-il se venger de lui, lui faire du mal parce qu'il le jalousait toujours ?Cherchait-il un moyen de se protéger, de profiter de la gloire de Harry pour se mettre à l'abri ? Son père et sa mère étaient des proches de Voldemort. Beaucoup de gens le prenaient toujours pour un assassin malgré l'article de Rita Skeeter. Hermione secoua sa tête aux cheveux ébouriffés. La situation était déjà difficile et de nouvelles complications apparaissaient à l'horizon …

Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood et les deux frères Crivey appartenaient au groupe qui faisait des recherches sur les baguettes magiques. Terry avait fait une comparaison de toutes les baguettes de l'école. Il avait établi des statistiques. Le poil de licorne était utilisé dans vingt pour cent des cas. Le bouleau était le bois le plus employé.

Certaines baguettes étaient uniques, par exemple celle de Harry en bois de houx avec sa plume de phénix. Seuls, les Serpentards avaient un nerf ou un ventricule du cœur d'un dragon. Celle de Draco Malfoy était en aubépine, c'était peu courant, elle mesurait 28 centimètres, c'était l'une des plus longues de l'école …. Il était intarissable.

Luna prétendait que le Lord Noir utiliserait un sortilège pour attirer à lui les baguettes de tous les élèves et les priver ainsi de leur magie. Il les ferait brûler par ses héliopathes. Pour les protéger, il fallait les cirer avec de la cire d'abeille d'Abyssinie.

Dennis Crivey, le petit frère de Colin, parlait peu mais c'était le plus savant de tous. Fils de Moldus, il avait été émerveillé de se découvrir sorcier. Les baguettes magiques, c'était sa passion. Il avait lu à la bibliothèque tous les ouvrages qui leur étaient consacrés. Il avait même soudoyé Madame Pince pour qu'elle le laisse aller dans la réserve de livres interdits. Le petit blond était comme son frère un véritable séducteur.

Par hasard, il avait découvert que le mot Accio, répété deux fois au dessus d'une fleur et suivi de Odoraris, permettait d'aspirer son parfum. Quand il voulait séduire une fille, il promenait sa baguette sous son nez en prononçant Disaccio Disaccio Odoraris et le parfum ressortait pour enivrer sa conquête. Colin était homo, Dennis était hétéro et ils étaient frères, à la vie, à la mort.

Parmi tout ce que Ron avait entendu dans le groupe, la proposition de Dennis était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Il en parla au professeur Lupin qui fut frappé de stupeur. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? La double incantation était une pratique courante en magie noire.

Et ce petit galopin de Dennis Crivey avait retrouvé ça tout seul ! On devrait toujours faire confiance à l'esprit inventif des enfants. Maintenant, est-ce que c'était valable pour un sort aussi noir que celui consistant à aspirer les pouvoirs d'un sorcier ?

De nouveau, ils se réunirent tous les quatre, Remus, Harry, Ron et Hermione, dans la salle des professeurs. La baguette de Draco était là, devant eux, emplie de force et de mystère. Harry ferma les yeux. Il se concentra totalement comme il avait appris à le faire depuis l'été.

Il visualisa la scène dans son esprit : Voldemort pointant la baguette de Draco sur la marque des Ténèbres imprimée sur son bras. Il « entendit » la formule du sortilège et « vit » le flux magique affluer et se faire absorber par le bois. Il respira profondément et imagina le contraire, les pouvoirs refluant et se répandant de nouveau dans le corps de Draco. C'ETAIT POSSIBLE ! IL FALLAIT ESSAYER.

Le professeur Lupin ne cacha pas qu'il y avait des risques. Le sortilège avait été jeté par un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Seul, un sorcier ayant une puissance équivalente pouvait tenter le contre sort. Harry découvrit alors qu'il était prêt à se mettre en danger pour l'amour de Draco. Avait-il bien pensé « pour l'amour » ? Il se sentit tout à coup plein d 'allégresse.

Son cœur se dilata et sa joie se refléta fugitivement sur son visage. Seule, Hermione y prêta attention. Ainsi elle n'avait pas rêvé. Harry aimait Draco puisque la simple évocation du beau Serpentard suffisait à l'illuminer. Et s'ils s'aimaient tout les deux, ils avaient raison d'en profiter tout de suite. Qui serait encore vivant à la fin de la guerre ?

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, Draco était dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Rufus Scrimgeour avait encore envoyé des parchemins à remplir. Cela concernait les lieux où les élèves pourraient se mettre à l'abri quand le Lord Noir attaquerait l'école.

Le ministère ignorait que professeurs et élèves avaient l'intention de se défendre et non pas de se terrer dans les multiples cachettes de Poudlard. Draco proposait en souriant de signaler comme refuge la Chambre des Secrets, le lieu où Harry avait affronté Tom Jedusor et le basilic. Ce mot fit tilt dans l'esprit de Harry mais pour une autre raison.

Cependant, l'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries. Quand Harry eut expliqué à la directrice la raison de leur venue, les visages se firent graves. Draco devint blanc comme un linge. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Il regarda Harry d'un air paniqué quand celui-ci déplia avec précaution la peau de dragon. Il pensait à la terrible douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand Voldemort avait aspiré ses pouvoirs. Aurait-il la force de supporter une nouvelle fois cette torture ? Mais la vue de sa baguette , sa précieuse amie magique, lui donna du courage.

Harry lui demanda :

« Te souviens-tu de la formule prononcée par Voldemort ?

--Oui, il a dit « Accio Magirem ».

-- A-il dit une seule fois « Accio » ou deux fois ?

Draco réfléchit. Son visage était toujours très pâle, il avait l'air terrifié en repensant à la scène.

« Il l'a dit deux fois, je m'en rappelle, et sa voix était froide et coupante comme la glace. »

Harry regarda en souriant ses deux amis et le professeur Lupin.

« Il faudra remercier Dennis Crivey. Ecoute, Draco, je crois pouvoir te rendre ta magie. Mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué ce sort. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour toi comme pour moi. Acceptes-tu de prendre le risque ?

--Dangereux pour toi ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive le moindre mal. Je préfère encore rester sans pouvoirs.

--Mais je veux essayer ! Pour toi ! Tu es un sorcier, pas un Cracmol ! Nos amis m'assisteront. Ils se tiendront prêts à intervenir.

--Et si je souffre trop comme la première fois et que je m'évanouis ?

--Je peux t'endormir. Tu ne sentiras rien.

--Et si la douleur faisait partie du sort ?

--Aurais-tu peur, Malfoy ? »

Cette appellation frappa Draco comme un coup de fouet. Il se redressa et dit d'un ton hautain :

« Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur ! Tu peux pratiquer le sortilège. Je ne suis pas une mauviette. »

Puis il ajouta d'une voix plus faible :

« Mais je crois quand même qu'il vaudrait mieux que je sois allongé. … Harry, ne prends aucun risque pour toi.

--Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il prirent toutes les précautions nécessaires. Minerva McGonagall créa au milieu du bureau un espace dégagé et fit apparaître un canapé assez grand pour que Draco puisse s'y allonger. Elle, Remus, Hermione et Ron se placèrent aux quatre coins de l'espace délimité, prêts à agir si nécessaire. Harry saisit la baguette sans la toucher, en laissant entre sa main et le bois l'épaisseur de la peau de dragon. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils se disaient silencieusement ce que leurs bouches ne pouvaient pas dire tout haut.

« Je t'aime. J'ai peur.

--Courage. Je t'aime aussi. »

Harry posa la pointe de la baguette sur la marque des Ténèbres que le jeune homme blond avait sur le bras gauche. Il respira profondément, se concentra et dit :

« DISACCIO DISACCIO MAGIREM ! »


	22. Chapter 22

DORS DRACO.

Enfin !!! Enfin !!!! …. Bon, je rappelle encore que tout est à J.K.R., tout sauf la double incantation qui est à moi, Pyanfar.

Je dirais bien : « Accio Accio Draco's corazon ! » mais trois fois hélas ! le cœur du beau blond est déjà pris par un beau brun dont les yeux s'ouvrent enfin, enfin …

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 22

« DISACCIO DISACCIO MAGIREM ! »

Le sortilège résonna haut et clair. Les quatre spectateurs se tendirent, prêts à lancer le « Finite Incantatum » si nécessaire. La baguette se mit à briller d'une lumière bleu électrique et à vibrer en produisant un léger bourdonnement. Draco se crispa, son corps s'arqua puis se détendit.

Harry tint fermement la pointe sur la Marque noire qui tachait le bras très blanc. Il surveillait attentivement le visage de Draco. Mais ce ne fut pas la douleur qui apparut. Le jeune homme blond sourit et son visage s'illumina : à la place de la souffrance attendue, une douce chaleur l'envahissait.

Il sentit la magie entrer en lui, se répandre dans tout son corps par ses veines et ses artères. Tous ses muscles se détendaient, sa tête devenait légère, son cœur battait à coups sourds et réguliers. A ses oreilles retentissait une musique envoûtante. Derrière ses paupières closes, des couleurs se mariaient et dansaient. Dans l'air flottait un parfum de fleur et de vanille … Il revenait … Il était de retour chez lui … Il entrait de nouveau dans le monde magique … IL ETAIT SORCIER !

Draco ouvrit les yeux en poussant un cri de joie.

« Harry ! Harry ! Tu as réussi ! Je sens la magie en moi ! C'est magnifique ! Elle m'a tant manqué ! Oh ! Merci, Harry ! »

Le jeune homme brun abaissa la baguette et sourit. L'effort pour lui avait été grand mais pas excessif. Sa puissance était égale à celle de Voldemort maintenant. Il avait à la fois « vu » et « senti » le flux magique quitter la baguette et passer dans le bras de Draco. Il avait surtout veillé à ne pas bouger avant la fin de l'opération. Les quatre autres personnes soupirèrent et se détendirent.

Draco s'assit et tendit une main un peu tremblante vers sa baguette magique. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était plus dangereuse et qu'elle était redevenue une baguette normale, Harry la lui tendit. Le jeune Serpentard la saisit délicatement, la caressa, la serra sur son cœur, l'embrassa. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux mais il ne voulait pas les montrer. Il baissa la tête.

Alors, Harry s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. La directrice qui connaissait les sentiments de Draco pour Harry dit alors :

« Laissons-les. Ils ont tous les deux besoin de se remettre.

--Viens Ron, dit Hermione au jeune homme roux qui regardait les deux garçons enlacés avec stupeur, je t'expliquerai. »

Ils sortirent tous les quatre, encore un peu sonnés par le prodige auquel ils venaient d'assister. Ni Remus, ni Minerva, pourtant sorciers avérés, n'avaient eu l'occasion de voir un mage dépossédé de ses pouvoirs les récupérer ainsi. Encore une fois, les énormes possibilités de Harry les avaient surpris.

En même temps, leur cœur se serra. Tant de pouvoir chez un jeune homme de dix-sept ans dont l'enfance avait été gâchée par un Mage Noir et qui devait porter sur ses épaules fragiles l'espoir de tout un peuple …

« Draco l'aime, dit la directrice au professeur. Si seulement cela pouvait apporter un peu de bonheur à Harry ! »

Hermione disait à peu près la même chose à Ron mais c'était plus difficile à admettre pour lui car il gardait le souvenir de sa petite sœur assassinée par le sosie de Malfoy. .Il ne dit rien mais ne parvint pas à se réjouir de la nouvelle.

Dans le bureau, les deux jeunes amants étaient toujours enlacés et silencieux. Draco se tourna et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Harry, ses jambes repliées sous lui, ses cuisses encadrant les hanches de son compagnon. Il passa les bras autour de son cou pendant que Harry encerclait sa taille. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et ils ne bougèrent plus, unis en ce moment plus encore que quand ils faisaient l'amour.

C'était leurs âmes qu'ils partageaient, leurs auras qui se confondaient, leurs forces qu'ils se donnaient. Ils ne surent pas pendant combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, deux êtres réunis en un seul. Ils comprirent tout à coup que c'était leur destinée, ils étaient définitivement liés l'un à l'autre.

Soudain, Harry releva la tête. Il regarda Draco dans les yeux puis il dit d'une voix étrange :

« Si le Lord Noir t'a envoyé à moi pour me tuer, tu peux le faire maintenant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défendre. »

Draco se leva d'un bond et cria :

« Moi, te tuer ! Tu es fou ! Je t'aime, Griffondor entêté ! Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? Tu mériterais … Tu mériterais …

--Un baiser, mon beau Serpentard ? »

Avec un cri sauvage, Draco se jeta au cou de Harry d'une telle force qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux du canapé et roulèrent sur le tapis. Déjà leurs lèvres se prenaient, leurs langues se caressaient, leurs mains se promenaient …

Tout à coup, ils entendirent tout autour d'eux des « Tsss …Tsss … » et des « Hum … Hum … » Les portraits des anciens Directeurs et des anciennes Directrices de Poudlard les toisaient de haut d'un air sévère. Seul, Dumbledore leur souriait en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Ils se relevèrent, réajustèrent leurs vêtements en riant. D'un geste, Harry fit disparaître le canapé et remit le bureau en ordre. Ils sortirent, le cœur en joie.

Draco s'amusait à jeter des sortilèges avec sa baguette retrouvée, Il fit voler quelques objets, changea la couleur des tentures devant les hautes fenêtres, alluma et éteignit les bougies des lustres … Il s'amusait comme un gamin. C'était si bon … Il en oublia rapidement l'étrange remarque de Harry.

Celui-ci lui proposa d'aller voir Hagrid. Il lui parla de Nagini qui était arrivé à l'école, envoyé par il ne savait qui, en même temps que sa baguette magique. Il voulait savoir s'il allait mieux et s'il avait moins envie de mourir.

Le serpent était enroulé devant la cheminée de Hagrid sur une couverture. Il leva la tête à leur arrivée et siffla. Draco l'avait vu à plusieurs reprise dans la salle ronde de la Forteresse Sombre. Nagini le reconnut et parla à Harry en fourchelangue :

« Il est ici, lui aussi ? Mon Maître l'a fait souffrir plus d'une fois avec des Doloris. Quelquefois, ils étaient deux, l'un souriant, l'autre triste. Celui-ci a l'air heureux. Est-ce parce qu'il est avec toi ? Moi aussi je voudrais être heureux . Mais comment être heureux sans mon Maître ?

--Aimerais-tu rester ici quand tu seras guéri ? Bien sûr, tu ne devras attaquer personne.

--Je n'ai nulle part où aller puisque mon Maître me rejette. Alors ici ou ailleurs … »

Harry fut content de voir qu'il ne parlait plus de mourir. Les bons soins de Hagrid avaient produit leur effet. Harry avait une idée en tête mais il fallait qu'il en parle à la directrice de Poudlard.

C'était l'heure du dîner. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves remarquèrent leurs sourires complices puis Harry dit :

« Mes amis, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous apprendre. Draco a retrouvé ses pouvoirs de sorcier. Il peut de nouveau suivre tous les cours de l'école. »

Puis, à la grande surprise de tous, il entraîna le jeune homme blond à la table des Griffondors. Il y eut des murmures. Ils se firent plus insistants encore quand Draco emmena ensuite Harry à la table des Serpentards pour le dessert. La nouvelle était croustillante … Harry et Draco … Les ennemis de toujours … Les filles soupirèrent. Deux si beaux garçons, devenus inaccessibles … Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une rumeur … Ils étaient amis tout simplement …

Deux Griffondors faisaient la grimace. Ivon Dempsey avait fortement rougi quand les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient assis à leur table mais Harry n'avait heureusement rien remarqué. Ron n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Ce soir-là, dans l'appartement, ils commencèrent par une bataille à coups de sortilèges comme des enfants qu'ils étaient encore. Harry était évidemment le plus fort mais il dominait sa magie et laissait le plus souvent l'avantage à Draco. A la fin, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, recouverts peu à peu par les plumes des oreillers qui s'étaient déchirés à force de voler dans tous les sens.

Là, ils redevinrent graves, ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, s'aimèrent sans voir le temps passer. Epuisés, ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre. Le regard de Harry s'arrêta sur le bras blanc marqué par l'emblème des Ténèbres. Il soupira et dit :

« Draco, Lord Voldemort est-il ton Maître ? »

Le jeune Serpentard eut un violent sursaut et répondit :

« NON ! Il ne l'est pas et il ne le sera jamais … Harry, si je porte cette marque, c'est parce que mon père avait échoué dans la mission que lui avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu le sais puisque cette mission te concernait. Il était à Azkaban et j'ai dû prendre sa suite.

Cet été-là, ma tante Bellatrix m'a persuadé de le remplacer. Elle disait que son Maître s'en prendrait à ma mère si je ne lui obéissais pas. Je te haïssais et j'étais stupidement fier de faire partie des Mangemorts. On est si vulnérable quand on a seize ans et qu'on vous couvre de flatteries.

J'ai été marqué au cours d'une cérémonie de magie noire. Mais j'ai vite compris que c'était une sinistre comédie. Te rappelles-tu le jour où tu m'as trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ? Je pleurais parce que je m'étais engagé dans un mauvais chemin et que je ne savais pas comment revenir en arrière. Jamais je n'aurais pu tuer Dumbledore …

Harry, tu me crois ? Je regrette tant ce qui s'est passé cette année-là. Si je le pouvais, j'arracherais de mon bras cette horrible marque. Mais elle est là pour me rappeler que j'ai failli à mon honneur. Voldemort n'est pas mon Maître. Je le hais pour ce qu'il m'a fait et pour ce que tu endures à cause de lui. Me crois-tu ? »

Harry l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Les mots sonnaient juste. Il se retint d'utiliser la légilimencie pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose derrière ces aveux. Il regardait le visage pâli tourné vers lui. Les yeux verts couleur de jade ne quittaient pas les yeux gris couleur d'ardoise. Il ne voyait qu'amour et sincérité. Alors il sourit et caressa doucement le visage tendu vers lui. Puis sa main se posa sur la marque noire et Draco poussa un cri.

La marque le brûlait, il avait l'impression que Harry avait posé un fer rouge sur son bras. Puis d'un coup, la douleur cessa et sa peau se mit à le picoter comme si on effectuait sur elle un tatouage. Il restait immobile, le cœur battant. La main sur son bras ne bougeait pas et Harry souriait toujours.

Un long moment passa et la sensation de picotements cessa. Harry retira sa main et de nouveau Draco poussa un cri. Mais c'était de joie cette fois. L'horrible marque avait disparue. A la place se trouvait un petit dessin rouge et vert.

Draco saisit sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit et dit : « Lumos. » Sous la lueur dorée, il vit dans un ovale un serpent vert enlaçant un griffon rouge, les emblèmes de leurs deux Maisons réunis en un seul.

« On ne peut effacer totalement la marque des Ténèbres, on peut seulement la remplacer, dit Harry. Le dessin te plaît ? »

Draco était muet de saisissement. Il regardait en silence son bras débarrassé de la marque infamante et sa gorge était bloquée par l'émotion. Que voulait dire Harry par ce dessin ? Il put enfin dire d'une voix cassée :

« Harry, pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? »

De nouveau le silence s'installa. Harry posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Draco puis il dit sans oser regarder celui qui depuis quelques temps faisait battre son cœur plus vite et plus fort :

« Parce que je t'aime. »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« HARRY ! ENFIN ! »

Il y eut des baisers sans fin, des caresses délicieuses, de « Je t'aime » murmurés et répétés comme une litanie, des plaisirs fulgurants, une double jouissance qui les mena au septième ciel …Il y eut deux beaux jeunes hommes qui oublièrent pour un instant la guerre et les menaces, qui vécurent un moment inoubliable , un de ces moments qui font que la vie est magnifique et éternelle.

Quand enfin, ils furent au bord du sommeil, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se chuchotèrent : « Dors bien, amour. » «Toi aussi, Draco. » et ils plongèrent.

La Forteresse Sombre retentissait de hurlements et d'imprécations. Le bruit avait même réveillé des enfants endormis au dernier étage pourtant bien protégé. Une dame vêtue d'une longue robe de soie claire passait parmi les lits, caressait des joues roses, souriait, apaisait les craintes.

« Ce n'est rien, enfants, rendormez-vous. Le dragon s'est réveillé dans le souterrain du château. Il a faim. On va lui donner une branche de Feu de Sempremais et du Petroleum Arabasis. Dès qu'il sera rassasié, il se rendormira.

Un jour, le professeur Snape vous racontera la légende du dragon Vert Gallois qui aima un Magyar à pointes, comment ils se sont connus au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, comment un Boutefeu Chinois fut le témoin de leur mariage et comment un Suédois à museau court fut le parrain de leurs enfants.

Dormez, mes petits. Oubliez la journée passée, soyez en forme pour demain. Faites de beaux rêves avec des chants et des rires. Soyez heureux. LARIRARE SIPARORE DEFINORE RARILARE ... »

Dans la Salle Ronde, un Mangemort vêtu de noir pliait sous les Doloris et répétait sans fin :

« Pardon, Maître … Pardon, Maître … »

La journée avait été bonne pour les uns, beaucoup moins bonne pour d'autres.


	23. Chapter 23

DORS DRACO.

Dans ce chapitre, Pyanfar se fait plaisir. Peu de choses sont à J.K.R. Beaucoup sont à moi.

A propos d'araignées, j'en ai eu peur très longtemps. Elles courent trop vite. Puis je me suis aperçue qu'aucune créature animale ne méritait mon aversion. Il faut juste les respecter si on ne peut pas les aimer …

Cela dit, je n'aimerais pas me trouver face à un crotale ou marcher par hasard sur la queue d'un scorpion ou donner un baiser à une méduse … Chacun son territoire et les Scrouts à pétards seront bien gardés.

Cave canem et humanem … comme on dit.

Chapitre 23

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, la jeune Cornélia, la Pouffsouffle qui parlait aux araignées, s'approcha de Harry et lui dit :

« La directrice m'autorise à manquer les cours de métamorphoses et d'enchantements aujourd'hui. De toutes façons, ils ne me servent à rien. Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à te montrer. Veux-tu venir avec moi dans la Forêt Interdite ? Je voudrais te présenter à mon saule.

--Bien sûr, répondit Harry. A tout à l'heure, » ajouta-t-il pour Draco qui retournait pour la première fois à un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

En chemin, la petite babillait.

« Mes parents ne comprennent pas pourquoi j'ai été acceptée à Poudlard. Ce sont de très bons sorciers. Ma mère m'a acheté la plus jolie baguette de chez Ollivander. Elle est en bois de rose, tu sais. Mais je ne réussis rien avec elle. Pourtant, je l'ai cirée à la cire d'abeille d'Abyssinie. C'est mon amie Luna qui m'a conseillé de le faire. Mais ça ne marche pas.

--As-tu essayé avec ton autre baguette ?

--Oh non ! je ne la sors pas en classe. Les autres se moqueraient de moi. Je l'utilise pour soigner les animaux blessés. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Zarog, l'araignée géante. L'une de ses pattes s'était coincée dans un trou et s'était cassée. Je lui ai mis une attelle et j'ai stoppé sa douleur. Elle m'a emmené jusqu'à leur camp. Leurs toiles sont très jolies et les bébés sont mignons.

--Tu n'as pas eu peur ? dit Harry en repensant à son expédition passée et en frissonnant.

--Non, j'avais parlé avec Zarog. Elle m'avait dit que je n'avais rien à craindre.

--Comment fais-tu pour te faire comprendre ?

--Je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche. Je prononce des syllabes en changeant le ton et je pense ce que je veux dire. Zarog comprend, elle me répond avec d'autres sons et mon cerveau pense ce qu'elle dit.

--C'est un don très rare, tu sais. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse à l'avoir. Tu as toute ta place à Poudlard. Tu n'es pas une Cracmol. Où se trouve ton saule ?

--C'est de ce côté, dit-elle. Par là, c'est le sentier des Centaures. Là-bas, il y a le troupeau de Sombrals. Je peux les voir car j'ai vu mourir quelqu'un. Beaucoup plus loin vivent plusieurs Hippogriffes. Je n'ai aperçu de licorne vivante qu'une seule fois. Elle était magnifique. Les poils de sa crinière et de sa queue étaient dorés.

C'est grâce aux Botrucs …tu sais ? les lutins des bois … que j'ai trouvé le saule à la licorne mais celle-là est morte depuis très longtemps. On ne voit plus que sa corne et ses sabots. Le reste est recouvert de terre et le saule a poussé au-dessus.

Mais avant d'aller près du saule, il faut ramasser des cloportes. Il y en a plein dans ce vieux tronc d'arbre. Tu comprends, il faut faire un cadeau aux Botrucs, sinon, ils ne nous laisseront pas passer.

--Tu es allée souvent toute seule dans la Forêt Interdite ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux.

--Non, pas dans la journée. Il suffit d'être très poli avec les créatures que tu rencontres. Elles savent quand on les aime. Oui, j'y suis allée souvent. Je n'ai pas d'amie à part Luna. Alors, je vais me promener. J'aime bien les arbres et je leur parle aussi mais eux ne répondent que dans ma tête.

--Et Graup, le géant, l'as-tu vu ?

--Oui, mais je ne me suis pas approchée de lui. Il est trop grand, il aurait pu m'écraser sans le faire exprès. »

Harry était stupéfait par tout ce que lui racontait cette petite jeune fille. Elle était extraordinaire et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il se promit d'en parler à Minerva McGonagall. Ils étaient arrivés au tronc d'arbre et Cornélia remplissait un bocal avec des cloportes sans aucun signe de dégoût ou de répugnance.

Ils suivirent un sentier très étroit . Tout à coup, Cornélia s'arrêta, se mit à genoux. et commença à gazouiller :

« Lo lé lo lé lo lo lé lo lé lé lo lo lé … »

Les Botrucs apparurent et répondirent : « Toc toc toooc toc toccc … »

Cornélia dit :

« Je leur explique qui tu es. Même eux connaissent ta mission. Ils sont très mécontents car dans une autre forêt, très loin d'ici, plusieurs arbres à baguettes ont été déracinés. Ils souffrent chaque fois qu'on s'attaque à un arbre magique. Sais-tu qui est capable de déraciner des arbres sans raison ? »

Harry pensa immédiatement aux géants. Il se dit qu'il pouvait le révéler aux Botrucs. Ainsi, ils ne feraient pas alliance avec les Forces du Mal. Il dit à la petite :

« Dis leur que le Lord Noir a recruté des géants et que ce sont eux qui détruisent les arbres de l'autre forêt. »

Les Botrucs s'agitèrent. Ils avaient l'air en colère.

« Ils disent qu'ils ne les laisseront pas s'approcher de notre forêt. Le saule est beaucoup trop précieux pour être piétiné par des géants. Il n'en existe qu'un au monde. Viens, nous pouvons y aller. Les Botrucs te donne la permission de passer. »

Ils avancèrent encore un peu et arrivèrent au bord d'une clairière. Harry s'arrêta, interdit. Devant lui se trouvait l'arbuste le plus extraordinaire qu'il ait jamais vu.

Son tronc était court, épais, marqué de fissures et surmonté d'une sorte de grosse boule aplatie. De là partaient de multiples branches minces ayant à peu près la même longueur si bien que l'arbre ressemblait à une sphère presque complète, un peu comme un énorme pissenlit en graines.

C'était bien un saule, il n'avait pas encore de feuilles car le printemps était encore loin mais les chatons blancs de ses inflorescences pointaient déjà le long des branches vertes. Le plus curieux venait de l'extrémité de chaque branche : trois brindilles s'y épanouissaient, les mêmes que ce qui servait de baguette à Cornélia. Elles étaient d'un brun doré et brillaient sous le soleil. En fait, l'arbre ressemblait à une grosse boule de lumière.

En dessous, le sol était jonché de brindilles noires qui recouvraient d'un tapis le corps d'une licorne morte depuis longtemps. Sa robe avait disparue mais sa longue corne blanche et ses sabots étaient encore visibles. Les racines du saule s'enroulaient autour du défunt animal et c'était sans doute sa magie qui imprégnait l'arbre tout entier. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil.

« Je vais demander au saule la permission de prendre une nouvelle baguette, dit la jeune fille. Elle n'est magique que six mois environ. Ensuite, il faut la changer. Tu pourras en demander une aussi si tu veux. Tu verras alors tes pouvoirs particuliers. Moi, c'est la possibilité de soigner et quelquefois de guérir. »

Harry sourit, il avait déjà tant de pouvoirs magiques qu 'il se demandait lequel pourrait encore lui être révélé. Cornélia s'approcha du saule et fit un grand salut puis elle dit :

« S'il te plaît, saule-esprit de la licorne, puis-je … ? »

Une branche se tendit vers elle et elle cueillit délicatement une des trois brindilles.

« Merci, ajouta-t-elle, je promets de m'en servir pour le Bien. »

Harry s'avança à son tour et l'arbre se mit à frémir en émettant un bruit léger.

« Dis-lui ton nom, dit la petite, il veut savoir qui tu es.

--Je m'appelle Harry Potter, » dit-il, un peu surpris de parler tout haut à un arbre, mais en compagnie de Cornélia rien ne semblait bizarre.

Le saule frémit plus fort et tendit une branche vers lui sans qu'il ait besoin de poser la question.

« On dirait qu'il te connaît, dit la petite, tu peux cueillir une baguette, le saule te l'offre. »

Harry saisit doucement une brindille et la détacha de l'arbre. Il répéta la phrase de Cornélia :

« Merci, je promets de m'en servir pour le Bien. »

Toutes les branches ondulèrent en bruissant puis s' immobilisèrent.

Cornélia le tira par la main. Elle se dirigea un peu plus loin vers une grosse pierre plate et s'assit dessus.

«Viens, dit-elle, on va essayer nos pouvoirs. »

Elle s'était égratigné la main en longeant le sentier bordé de ronces. Elle posa la pointe de sa nouvelle baguette sur la petite plaie. Celle-ci se referma aussitôt.

Harry pensa : « Rosareum ! » Une rose apparut, il l'offrit à la jeune fille qui rougit.

« C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre une fleur. Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de sortilège.

--Peut-être que si, dit Harry, as-tu déjà essayé avec cette baguette ?

--Non, ce sont des sorts qu'on apprend en classe et je suis nulle.

--Certainement pas. Tiens ta baguette en l'air et pense : « Rosareum ! » exactement comme quand tu parles avec Zarog. »

Cornélia le regarda d'un air surpris puis elle essaya. Une toute petite rose apparut au bout de sa baguette. Harry se mit à rire.

« Tu n'as pas pensé assez fort. »

Mais la petite regardait la rose d'un air ébahi.

« Je n'ai jamais réussi un sortilège aussi vite. Comment as-tu fait ?

--Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout. Tu es tout simplement capable de réussir des sorts informulés. C'est rare à ton âge. La magie est présente en toi à l'état naturel, elle est seulement différente de celle des autres. Tu dois apprendre à t'en servir. Tiens, nous allons faire un concours de sortilèges. « Avis ! » ajouta-il.

Et une flopée de petits oiseaux s'envolèrent du bout de sa baguette. Cornélia pensa :

« Qu'ils sont mignons ! « Avis ! »

Et elle eut le même résultat que Harry. Il y avait moins d'oiseaux mais ils étaient aussi jolis que les siens. Puis elle « pensa » la dernière formule apprise en classe :

« Mariposa apparate ! »

Un papillon apparut et se posa sur son bras.

« Il est trop tôt pour les papillons , dit-elle. Il n'y a pas de fleurs. Evanesco ! »

Et le papillon disparut. Elle se mit à rire. Puis elle essaya tous les sorts qu'elle ratait régulièrement et ils réussissaient … Elle était aux anges.

Harry souriait. Il avait bien deviné la puissance de cette enfant. Il voulut faire un dernier test. Devant eux marchait un cloporte égaré. Il tendit la main en pensant : « Amplificatum ! » L'insecte devint énorme. Mais il ne se passa pas ce qu'il avait prévu. De la baguette de Cornélia sortit une brume rose et un bouclier de protection se forma devant elle.

« As-tu pensé « Protego » ? demanda-t-il.

--Non, répondit Cornélia, c'est venu tout seul.

--« Reducto ! », dit-il et le cloporte reprit son apparence normale.

Harry réfléchissait. Cette baguette magique avait d'elle-même un pouvoir de protection. Il n'était pas étonnant que la jeune fille se sente en sécurité dans la forêt. Elle était protégée par l'esprit de la licorne. Ces animaux aussi rares que mystérieux avaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires et encore mal connus. Il essaya autre chose.

« Expelliarmus ! » dit-il.

Mais la baguette ne s'envola pas de la main de Cornélia. Par contre, il reçut en retour une faible secousse. Depuis qu'il était devenu un sorcier extrêmement puissant, il était rare qu'un sortilège réussisse à l'atteindre. Et voilà que non seulement il ne parvenait pas à désarmer une enfant mais c'était lui qui recevait un choc ! C'était vraiment inattendu.

Il repensa au groupe d'élèves qui faisaient des recherches sur les baguettes magiques. La jeune fille avait bien des choses à leur apprendre. Il dit :

« Tu devrais faire équipe avec Dennis Crivey. Il est passionné par les baguettes magiques. La tienne devrait l'intéresser. »

A sa grande surprise, Cornélia devint rouge comme un coquelicot.

« Oh ! … Heu ! … Je ne crois pas qu'il voudrait … heu …travailler avec moi … Je suis trop bête … et pas assez jolie … Il ne me regarde même pas … Je ne suis pas son genre de fille … »

Harry sourit. Il eut un flash rapide : lui et Draco, lui si quelconque et Draco si beau, si aristocratique … Draco qui l'avait tant détesté et qui maintenant l'aimait … Il releva le menton de la petite qui avait baissé la tête.

« Je suis sûr du contraire. Tu es jolie, tu sais, et tu possèdes une baguette unique au monde. Dès que tu auras montré à tous de quoi tu es capable, il te regardera avec d'autres yeux. Aie confiance en toi, Cornélia. Tu vas devenir la Pouffsouffle la plus célèbre de Poudlard. Viens, rentrons. Je dois parler de ce saule à Minerva McGonagall. C'est une découverte très importante.

--Oh non ! Harry ! C'est un secret. Tu ne dois pas le révéler à personne. Si on connaissait son existence, beaucoup de gens viendraient pour voler des branches. Il mourrait. Harry, je t'ai fait confiance. Ne dis jamais où il se trouve. Je t'en prie …

--Ne crains rien, Cornélia. Je ne révélerai jamais où pousse le saule. Je te le jure. Mais ces baguettes magiques peuvent nous aider dans notre combat contre les forces du Mal. Viens avec moi chez la directrice, tu lui diras ce que tu veux.

Tu vois, tu es comme moi. Je ne voulais pas non plus être l'Espoir de notre monde. Pourtant je fais tout mon possible pour que notre camp soit vainqueur. Toi aussi, tu vas sortir de l'ombre. Il le faut. Nous avons besoin de toi. Mais le secret du saule restera ton secret. »

Elle soupira et dit : « D'accord. » Elle avait heureusement une âme forte.


	24. Chapter 24

DORS DRACO.

Tout est à notre vénérée Joanne Katleen R., tout, Nagini, la Chambre des Secrets, le potager de Hagrid, Gilderoy Lockhart …( mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, lui ? ) …Mimi Geignarde … tout vous dis-je.

Ben alors, moi Pyanfar, l'auteur, je sers à quoi ?

A distraire de leurs soucis celles ( et ceux ?…) qui s'aventurent ici pour entendre encore et encore parler de leur couple favori : Draco et Harry.

N'est-ce pas ?

Chapitre 24

Harry regardait dormir son bel Ange blond. Ils avaient parlé, ri, et puis, après les paroles, était venu le temps des baisers, des caresses, de l'amour.

Maintenant, il tenait Draco dans ses bras, serrant contre lui le corps mince et chaud, écoutant la respiration tranquille, admirant le visage délicat et les cheveux si doux. Il se demandait encore par quel miracle le Prince des Serpentards était tombé amoureux de lui alors qu'il était si quelconque.

Car enfin, à part le fait qu'une prophétie l'avait désigné comme l'adversaire du Maître des Ténèbres, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il était un puissant sorcier, oui, mais il devait ses pouvoirs à une succession de malheurs.

Il était mince et la pratique du Quidditch avait musclé son corps mais d'autres garçons étaient mieux bâtis que lui. Et il ne savait pas s'habiller avec classe.

Son visage était marqué d'une cicatrice, ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille. D'ailleurs, Draco ne s'était pas privé de se moquer de son apparence pendant six ans

. La seule chose positive, c'était qu'il ne portait plus de lunettes. Il avait utilisé très vite ses nouveaux pouvoirs pour corriger sa vue. Et il avait les beaux yeux verts de sa mère.

Et puis, il avait beau être le Survivant, l'Elu du monde sorcier, il n'était pas si courageux que ça, un peu aventurier peut-être, il n'était pas Griffondor pour rien, mais il n'avait pas une âme de Superman. Il lui arrivait d'avoir peur, de redouter le jour où il devrait combattre le Lord Noir, affronter son destin, tuer ou mourir.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de sa beauté, de son charisme, de l'ascendant qu'il possédait sur les autres, de l'aura bienfaisante qui se dégageait naturellement de lui. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était devenu un jeune homme de belle prestance qui attirait irrésistiblement la sympathie et la confiance.

Il se voyait encore comme le garçon maladroit et mal aimé qu'il avait été pendant ses premières années à Poudlard, le Survivant à la cicatrice. Extérieurement, il montrait un visage calme et serein. Intérieurement, il n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Il revoyait Draco, hautain jusqu'au mépris, dominateur, séducteur, admiré par tous les élèves de sa Maison et par beaucoup d'autres, garçons et filles, si beau, si élégant, sachant réagir bien et vite en toutes circonstances, possédant cette grâce aristocratique propre aux familles nobles et riches … Tout l'opposé de lui, pauvre garçon sans grande éducation et sans esprit …

Mais Draco avait changé. Il était maintenant aimable et attentionné. Il disait qu'il l'aimait et il le prouvait avec passion et avec tendresse. Six mois passés seul dans un cachot, à endurer des souffrances tant physiques que morales, pouvaient-ils transformer autant une personne ?

Lui, Harry, avait conservé ses deux facettes, il se sentait à la fois faible et fort, mais Draco semblait avoir tout oublié de son ancienne personnalité. Enfin, Harry ne s'en plaignait pas car maintenant, il aimait son beau Serpentard et ne l'aurait pas voulu différent.

Pourquoi se posait-il tant de questions cette nuit au lieu de dormir tranquillement comme son jeune amant ? Il posa sa joue contre les cheveux de soie et repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, Cornélia, Minerva et lui dans le bureau de la directrice.

La jeune fille avait trouvé un moyen de taire le véritable emplacement du saule. Elle avait dit qu'il y avait un arbre magique dans le domaine des Acromantules et que sa baguette venait de là. Personne sauf elle ne se hasarderait dans cette partie de la Forêt Interdite.

Elle avait exécuté quelques sortilèges qu'elle ratait toujours auparavant et Harry avait montré que la baguette protégeait celui ou celle qui s'en servait, peut-être pas d'un sort très puissant mais des sorts les plus communs.

La directrice avait recommandé à la jeune élève de se servir uniquement de sa baguette de saule et d'en faire la démonstration à ses camarades de classe. Elle trouvait aussi excellente son idée de faire partie du groupe des baguettes magiques.

Cornélia avait beaucoup rougi en disant cela. Harry avait souri, il avait évoqué le tendre sentiment de la petite pour Dennis Crivey quand il s'était ensuite retrouvé seul avec Minerva McGonagall.

Puis il en était venu aux choses sérieuses : Nagini serait bientôt guéri, qu'allait-on faire de lui ? On ne pouvait le remettre en liberté car si son Maître le retrouvait, il le tuerait. L'animal ne pouvait aller dans la Forêt Interdite, les araignées et les serpents ne se supportaient pas. Harry proposa donc d'offrir à Nagini l'asile de l'école et plus précisément de le loger dans la Chambre des Secrets, l'ancien repaire du Basilic.

Nagini était beaucoup plus petit que le monstre de Salazar Serpentard, il n'était plus dangereux puisque Voldemort lui avait arraché ses crochets venimeux. Il pourrait se nourrir de rats. Il suffisait de prévenir les élèves pour qu'ils n'aient pas peur en cas de rencontre imprévue.

La directrice n'était pas très enthousiaste mais elle ne voyait pas non plus d'autres solutions. A moins de le renvoyer en Inde, dans son pays ? A court de réflexions, bercé par la respiration paisible de son compagnon, Harry finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, pendant que Draco se rendait en potions et en sortilèges, il rejoignit Ron et Hermione et leur proposa d'aller faire un tour dans la Chambre des Secrets pour voir si Nagini pourrait y demeurer. Personne n'y était allé depuis leur aventure quatre ans auparavant.

Hermione qui avait été pétrifiée par le Basilic ne la connaissait pas. Ron n'était pas entré dans la Chambre, il avait été stoppé par l'éboulement provoqué par Gilderoy Lockhart. Mais Harry se souvenait fort bien de la salle voûtée soutenue par des piliers et décorée de serpents de pierre.

Mais avant, ils se rendirent à la maison de Hagrid pour parler au serpent. Ils le trouvèrent endormi sur une couverture dans le jardin potager. Harry fit signe à ses amis de ne pas bouger. Puisque Nagini dormait, il voulait se livrer à une petite expérience.

Il voulait sonder par légilimencie le cerveau du serpent en parlant Fourchelangue, comme le faisait Cornélia avec les animaux. Il pensa :

« Ton Maître t'a-t-il confié un de ses Horcrux ?

Il entendit la réponse dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Horcrux ?

--Une partie de son âme.

--Alors non, il n'a pas pu le faire. C'est un sortilège impossible. »

Le serpent bougea, il se réveillait. Il siffla :

« Tu m'as parlé ?

-- Je voulais te demander si tu allais mieux. Je vois que Hagrid t'a installé dehors. Tu es presque guéri maintenant. Nous cherchons un endroit pour te loger. Je connais un souterrain qui a déjà servi pour un serpent. L'obscurité te dérange-t-elle ?

--Au contraire ! Je vois aussi bien la nuit que le jour.

--Alors, c'est parfait. »

En repartant vers le château, Harry confia à Ron et Hermione ce qu'ils avaient déjà deviné : le sixième Horcrux n'était pas en Nagini. C'était pourtant une idée de Dumbledore. Tout le monde pouvait donc se tromper, même le plus puissant des sorciers.

Ils se rendirent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Celle-ci le accueillit avec joie.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venus me voir. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

--Nous allons dans la Chambre des Secrets. »

Comme la première fois, Harry fit basculer le lavabo et ils se laissèrent glisser dans le gros tuyau jusqu'au souterrain. L'éboulement bloquait toujours le passage mais Harry utilisa ses pouvoirs pour déplacer quelques pierres et consolider la voûte.

Ils arrivèrent devant le mur orné de deux serpents. Harry siffla : « Ouvrez ! » Et la Chambre apparut, noire, froide, humide.

Harry leva la main et pensa : « Illuminate ! » Plusieurs torches enflammées éclairèrent la salle. La statue géante de Salazar Serpentard apparut au fond et devant elle se trouvaient les restes du Basilic. La dépouille de l'animal avait disparue, seule la peau s'étalait sur le sol.

Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois suivis de Mimi que la curiosité avait menée jusque là. Ron rompit le silence en disant :

« Cette peau est très intéressante.

--Oui, dit Hermione, J'ai lu qu'elle était aussi dure et aussi résistante qu'une peau de dragon. Nous pourrions utiliser celle qui est dans le tunnel pour fabriquer des gants ou des boucliers. »

Les voix résonnaient bizarrement. Harry demeurait silencieux. Ils revoyait le combat qui l'avait opposé au Basilic. Il s'avança vers la tête du serpent et vit les yeux que Fumseck le phénix avait crevés pour l'aider à se défendre. Tout à coup, alors qu'il était au pied de la statue, une autre voix se fit entendre, une voix grave, lente, solennelle :

BIENVENUE A MON HERITIER.

Ils sursautèrent, se mirent dos à dos et scrutèrent tous les recoins de la salle, s'attendant à voir apparaître … qui ? … Voldemort ? … Tom Jedusor ? …Salazar Serpentard lui-même ?…

Ron et Hermione avaient leurs baguettes en main. Mimi avait poussé un cri et s'était sauvée au plus vite. Harry était attentif au moindre mouvement mais il ne se passa rien. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Où était l'héritier de Serpentard ?

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment puis se détendirent. Ce devait être une voix magique, un mécanisme qui se déclenchait quand quelqu'un pénétrait dans la salle. Pourtant, Harry ne l'avait pas entendue la première fois qu'il était venu ici. Il faut dire que Tom Jedusor, l'héritier de Salazar, par sa mère Merope Gaunt, était déjà là.

Soudain sa cicatrice le brûla si fort qu'il poussa un cri en portant la main à son front. Il recula, s'éloignant ainsi de la statue et la douleur s'arrêta aussitôt. Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre.

Tous ses sens en alerte, Harry se rapprocha de la statue. La voix magique résonna de nouveau et la cicatrice recommença à brûler. Il s'éloigna, la douleur cessa. Il dit :

« Ron, approche-toi de la statue. »

Il ne se passa rien.

« Essaye aussi, Hermione. »

Il n'y eut aucun résultat.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau, la voix retentit, la cicatrice le brûla. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Harry n'était pas l'héritier de Serpentard. Aucun sorcier de la lignée de son père n'était allié avec un descendant de Salazar Serpentard ou alors d'une façon très lointaine. Les sorciers de Sang Pur étaient tous plus ou moins apparentés à la suite de mariages. Et les ascendants de sa mère étaient moldus.

Ah ! C'était sans doute à cause de sa cicatrice. C'était Voldemort qui en était le responsable. Voldemort qui avait pratiquement disparu après avoir voulu le tuer … Voldemort qui n'était pas mort mais qui survivait à peine …

qui devait boire du sang de licorne pour garder un semblant de vie …

qui n'avait retrouvé un corps qu'après un puissant sortilège de magie noire …

Voldemort qui avait pris son sang pour revivre …

Quel était le lien entre lui et Voldemort, héritier de Serpentard ? Sa cicatrice et son sang.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, Harry sentait le froid et la peur s'insinuer en lui. Se rendant à peine compte que ses deux amis le regardaient avec angoisse, il «visionnait » une scène lointaine :

Voldemort tuait son père, puis sa mère qui cherchait à le protéger …

Voldemort lançait sur lui l'Avada Kedavra …

L'amour de sa mère s'interposait comme la brume rose de la baguette de saule … Le sort ricochait vers Voldemort qui pensait sans doute à la formule du Horcrux qu'il comptait installer dans la maison de ses parents …

Le Horcrux, la sixième partie d'âme, se libérait de Voldemort et allait se planter sur son front en formant un éclair indélébile …

Le Grand Mage Noir s'effondrait car il était pris par surprise et n'avait pas prévu cette circonstance…

Il devenait cette chose horrible et rabougrie, ne pouvant ni tenir une baguette magique ni lancer le contre sort …

Il devait s'enfuir pour ne pas être découvert …

Et Nagini dans un coin qui avait vu toute la scène …

Harry poussa un terrible cri de désespoir et tomba à genoux sur le sol de pierre. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui. Il avait la tête dans ses mains. Il était en état de choc. Il ne pouvait plus ni parler ni penser. Il avait trouvé où était le dernier Horcrux.

IL ETAIT

EN LUI.


	25. Chapter 25

DORS DRACO.

Ne vous étonnez pas de trouver au début de chaque chapitre une référence à la grande, à l'immense, à la Sérénissime J.K.R. C'est la coutume.

Quand je pense que pour les chapitres 1 et 2, je ne l'ai pas fait, je rougis de honte.

Ma seule excuse, c'est mon ignorance. C'était la première fois que je mettais une histoire sur le site.

Mais nul n'est censé ignorer la loi. Alors je rends à la Sérénissime ce qui est à elle, c'est à dire tout et à Pyanfar ce qui est à moi, c'est à dire rien … ou presque rien, juste un ch'ti peu.

Un remède contre les cauchemars de Draco ?

Chapitre 25

Les trois amis étaient dans l'appartement. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à revenir de la Chambre des Secrets par le tuyau toboggan. Harry était si bouleversé par sa découverte qu'il avait dû chercher longuement un moyen simple de remonter dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Finalement, Hermione avait suggéré une série d'escaliers que le jeune sorcier avait matérialisés. En haut, ils s'étaient regardés avec angoisse. Harry était pâle comme un mort. Ron et Hermione se demandaient pourquoi il avait réagi de cette façon en entendant la voix de la Chambre.

Maintenant, après les explications de Harry, ils réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté et leurs pensées étaient sombres. Ron doutait encore. Et plus le temps passait, plus il admettait que Harry avait raison. Mais pouvait-on être sûr que cette hypothèse était la bonne ? Comment reconnaître la présence du Horcrux au front de Harry ?

Hermione avait tout de suite admis cette vérité. Ses pensées allaient plutôt vers une autre question : comment extraire le Horcrux de la cicatrice sans risquer de blesser ou même de tuer Harry ?

On ne pouvait utiliser le sortilège caché dans « Mes premiers duels » Son âme serait atteinte en même temps que le morceau d'âme de Voldemort et serait détruite aussi.

Harry était complètement anéanti. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi devait-il encore subir une nouvelle horreur ? Ainsi une partie de Voldemort était plantée en lui depuis l'attaque qui avait vu périr ses parents.

Elle était là, tapie dans l'ombre, comme une bête immonde, silencieuse, aux aguets, prête à envahir son esprit et à le pervertir. Elle lui avait envoyé la souffrance. Elle déclenchait ces cauchemars qui l'assaillaient quand il ne fermait pas assez son esprit. Il était maudit.

Draco arriva sur les entrefaites et à la vue de Harry effondré sur le canapé, il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry posa son front contre l'épaule accueillante sans ressentir de soulagement. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Draco car le problème des Horcrux était un secret que seuls partageaient Ron et Hermione. Ni Remus, ni même Minerva n'étaient au courant.

Harry aurait bien voulu pouvoir pleurer pour soulager la tension qui ravageait son corps et son esprit mais le secours des larmes lui était refusé depuis la mort de Ginny. Il se laissa donc bercer par les mots doux et les marques de tendresse du jeune Serpentard. Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner mais ils n'avaient guère faim.

Ils ne firent pas attention au regard malveillant qui les suivit dans les couloirs. Depuis quelque temps, quelqu'un les surveillait de loin en leur souhaitant tout le mal possible.

Ce fut seulement après le repas, alors que Draco partait en cours d'Etude des Moldus que Ron proposa à Harry d'aller vérifier son hypothèse sur place, à Godric' s Hollow.

Les épreuves de l'année passée avaient mûri Ron. Il ne ressemblait plus à un gamin maladroit et timide. Son corps s'était considérablement développé, il était plus grand et plus costaud que Harry. Il en imposait par sa prestance et la force qu'on discernait en lui.

Il avait été un excellent gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, tous ses coéquipiers reconnaissaient sa valeur. Il était loin le temps où il se considérait comme l'éternel second derrière Harry. Dans leur association, il était la force et la ruse. Il savait commander et organiser.

Harry se reposait sur lui pour prendre au bon moment les bonnes décisions. L'idée s'imposait d'elle-même. Il fallait aller sur place et réfléchir à la terrible éventualité évoquée par Harry : Voldemort était en lui à l'état de Horcrux.

Ils n'attendirent pas le retour de Draco. Le jeune Griffondor savait que la séparation serait encore plus difficile s'il revoyait son beau Serpentard avant son départ. Il lui laissa une petite lettre et après avoir averti la directrice de Poudlard, ils sortirent de l'école et transplanèrent.

Draco trouva à son retour l'appartement vide et un message : « Nous devons nous absenter pour quelques jours. J'essayerai d'être là pour le week-end. Je t'aime. Harry. » Cette nuit-là, Draco dormit dans le lit qu'ils avaient partagé, serrant contre lui l'oreiller qui avait gardé le parfum de son amour.

Cette nuit-là aussi, le jeune homme fit un terrible cauchemar qui le laissa en sueur et la respiration sifflante au milieu de la nuit. Le Maître des Ténèbres tenait son bras où la marque noire avait disparue, remplacée par un tatouage rouge et vert. Il disait d'une voix dangereusement douce :

« M'as-tu trahi, Draco Malfoy ? Veux-tu la mort de ton père et de ta mère ? »

Quand Draco s'éveilla brusquement, il crut entendre les mots résonner dans la chambre. Seul dans le grand lit, il attendit longtemps que les battements de son cœur se calment. Il ne put se rendormir que tôt le matin.

A leur arrivée à Godric's Hollow, les trois compagnons se rendirent dans un lieu que les Moldus du pays appelaient « Le champ du sorcier » et qu'ils évitaient soigneusement. A leurs yeux, ce n'était qu'un pré envahi de broussailles et de mauvaises herbes. On disait qu'il était rempli de serpents venimeux.

Mais pour Harry, c'était le lieu où autrefois se trouvait la maison de ses parents. L'ennui, c'est que le Secret n'avait pas été levé et que c'était toujours Peter Pettigrow qui en était le Gardien. Etant le fils de James et de Lili Potter, Harry pouvait voir ce qui restait de la maison. Ron et Hermione ne le pouvaient pas. Ils espéraient tous les trois que Harry trouverait un moyen pour briser le sortilège.

La maison était en ruines. Le toit s'était à demi effondré, l'escalier menant à l'étage était apparent. Harry voyait la maison mais ne pouvait s'en approcher. Seul le Gardien du Secret aurait pu lui dire quels mots penser pour entrer.

Pour entrer dans la maison des Black à Londres, il fallait penser à son adresse : 12 square Grimault. Quelle pouvait être l'adresse de la maison des Potter ? Godric's Hollow était un village. Les rues n'avaient pas de nom, les maisons pas de numéros. Ici, on désignait les maisons par le nom du propriétaire. Celle qu'ils avaient louée s'appelait « Le cottage de la veuve Hunter ».

Ils essayèrent donc de penser à plusieurs appellations diverses incluant ou non le nom des Potter mais rien ne fonctionna. Ils allaient abandonner quand tout à coup, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivée par transplanage. Ils furent immédiatement sur leurs gardes. Ils reculèrent derrière un buisson et les baguettes jaillirent dans leurs mains.

Quatre personnes se matérialisèrent devant la porte de la maison, quatre hommes recouverts chacun d'une ample cape noire. Des Mangemorts ! Les sorts de stupéfiction les enveloppèrent avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Harry , la main tendue encore crépitante de magie, suivi de Ron et d'Hermione, s'avança vers les corps immobiles et il reconnut avec stupeur l'un des sorciers : c'était Peter Pettigrow !

Les trois autres étaient de jeunes Mangemorts inconnus. Harry leur jeta un sort d'Inconscience. Ils ne verraient et n'entendraient rien de la suite des évènements. Ron avait déjà paralysé Peter avec un sort d'Entraves. Hermione avait ramassé les baguettes magiques. Ils se regardèrent. Que faisaient ces Mangemorts à Godric's Hollow ?

Ce fut comme d'habitude Hermione qui fit une suggestion :

«Voldemort s'affole, Harry. Il sait que tu as découvert et détruit ses Horcrux. Il veut mettre le dernier à l'abri. Il croit qu'il est dans la maison de tes parents. Et si tu t'étais trompé ? Le Horcrux n'est peut-être pas dans ta cicatrice. Il faut interroger Pettigrow. »

Harry tendit la main et dit :

« Enervatum ! » Peter ouvrit les yeux et la terreur se lut sur son visage. Le jeune sorcier ajouta :

« Je te préviens, si tu essayes de te transformer en rat pour t'échapper, tu mourras sur le champ.

--Non, non ! Ne me tuez pas ! Je ne peux plus me transformer depuis que j'ai une main d'argent.

--Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-- Mon Maître m'a donné une mission à remplir.

-- Et ceux-là ?

-- Ils doivent me surveiller et me protéger.

-- Que dois-tu faire ?

--Mon Maître me tuera si je le dis.

--Moi, je peux te tuer tout de suite. N'oublie pas, Queudver, tu me dois déjà une vie. Sirius et Remus auraient pu t'achever dans la Cabane Hurlante. C'est une dette sorcière. Elle est imprescriptible. Réponds à mes questions et ta dette sera effacée.

Par contre si tu meurs sans l'avoir acquittée, tu ne trouveras jamais le repos. Tu erreras pour toujours entre la vie et la mort. Tu ne seras même pas un fantôme, juste un esprit errant et tourmenté. Je te donne une chance »

Peter se tortilla un peu. Ron et Hermione tendirent leurs baguettes vers lui. Il dit :

« Que voulez-vous savoir ?

--D'abord les mots qu'il faut penser pour entrer dans la maison.

-- C'est facile, c'est « la maison des Potter tout au bout du chemin ».

--Traître, siffla Ron, tu les as vendus à Voldemort.

-- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, gémit le petit homme, il était trop puissant.

--Et toi trop lâche …

-- Silence, Ron, ce n'est pas le moment des reproches, reprit Harry. Toi, fit-il en regardant Peter d'un air dur, dis-nous quelle est cette mission que tu as à remplir.

-- Mon … Mon Maître m'envoie chercher un …un objet qui se trouve dans cette maison.

--Quel objet ?

--Je ne sais pas. Un … un objet magique … Je sentirai sa puissance à distance … Je dois le prendre en me servant de gants en peau de dragon … et le rapporter à … mon Maître … Je vous jure que je ne sais pas ce que c'est … Il est dans la chambre du bébé au premier étage … »

Les yeux de Harry se foncèrent tout à coup. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« Tu étais là quand Voldemort a tué mes parents. Tu étais dehors. Tu as entendu ma mère crier. Tu es entré dans la maison, tu as vu que j'étais encore vivant et que ton Maître avait disparu …

Sa robe de sorcier et sa baguette étaient par terre, tu les as ramassées, tu ne savais pas quoi en faire et puis tu as entendu du bruit. Alors tu t'es caché et tu t'es transformé en rat pour t'échapper. C'est cette robe et cette baguette que tu lui as rendues dans le cimetière.

TU ETAIS LA ! TU AS TOUT VU ! C'ETAIENT TES AMIS ET TU LES AVAIS TRAHIS ! TU LES AVAIS VENDUS A CET ASSASSIN, TON MAITRE ! TU ES LA PIRE DES ORDURES, QUEUDVER !

--- OUI JE LES AI TRAHIS ! J'ETAIS JALOUX DE LEUR BONHEUR ! JE N'ETAIS RIEN A COTE D'EUX ! JAMES , LILI, SIRIUS , REMUS ! ILS ETAIENT QUATRE AMIS POUR LA VIE ET MOI, J'ETAIS JUSTE UNE PIECE RAJOUTEE , UNE PERSONNE SANS IMPORTANCE !

TOI, TU AS DES AMIS. CES DEUX-LA SE FERAIENT TUER POUR TOI. ON DIT MEME DANS LA FORTERESSE SOMBRE QUE DRACO MALFOY EST FOU DE TOI.

MAIS TU NE SAIS PAS DE QUOI LES GENS SONT CAPABLES PAR JALOUSIE, PAR ENVIE. TOI AUSSI ,ON TE TRAHIRA. TU PERDRAS LA GUERRE ! TU PERDRAS TOUT ! TUE-MOI SI TU VEUX MAIS C'EST MON MAITRE QUI GAGNERA ! ET POUDLARD SERA DETRUIT … ET … ET … »

Le petit homme tomba à terre, pris de convulsions. Il se tordait en tous les sens, il bavait, ses yeux étaient révulsés.

Les étincelles vertes qui crépitaient aux doigts de Harry s'arrêtèrent. Au prix d'un violent effort de volonté, il dompta sa magie mortelle prête à s'échapper.

Celui qui avait trahi ses parents ne méritait que du mépris. Lui, Harry, fils de James et de Lili, n'allait pas devenir un assassin à cause de cette larve humaine. Il avait mieux à faire.


	26. Chapter 26

DORS DRACO

Vous pensez peut-être que l'arrivée de Queudver juste au bon moment est tirée par les cheveux, hé bien non. Les coïncidences, ça existe.

Réfléchissez : ces trois derniers jours, vous avez bien au moins une fois pensé à quelque chose qui s'est réalisé aussitôt, non ? … Alors, vous voyez bien !!!

De toutes façons, c'est moi, Pyanfar, l'auteur, qui décide. Tout est à J.K.R. c'est d'accord mais l'imprévu est à moi.

Justement, qu'y a-t-il de plus improbable que de l'amour entre Harry et Draco ? Et pourtant hein ? Et pourtant …

Chapitre 26

Harry entra seul dans la maison. Ron et Hermione restaient auprès des prisonniers pour parer à toute éventualité. Queudver s'était enfin calmé. La porte s'ouvrit dès que Harry pensa les mots du code qu'il lui avait donné.

L'intérieur était sombre, les volets étaient fermés. Une odeur de renfermé et de moisi flottait dans l'air. Harry avança avec précaution, sans toucher à rien comme le lui avait recommandé Hermione. L'objet dangereux pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Mais le jeune sorcier pensait qu'il était à l'étage.

Le rez-de-chaussée était poussiéreux et en désordre. Dans la cuisine, de la vaisselle était encore posée sur la table, un chaudron pendait dans la cheminée aux bûches à demi consumées. Par contre, dans la salle à manger, les meubles étaient renversés : c'était là sans doute que Voldemort avait tué James, le père de Harry.

Le jeune homme monta l'escalier. C'était étrange, il n'avait pas peur, il n'était pas triste. Tout se passait comme dans un rêve. La tragédie s'était déroulée seize ans auparavant, le souvenir semblait s'être dissous au fil du temps.

En haut, Harry trouva d'abord la chambre de ses parents. Tout y était tranquille. Le lit et les autres meubles étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière.

La pièce voisine avait été sans nul doute le théâtre d'une scène violente. Le lit d'enfant et la commode gisaient, renversés au milieu de la pièce. Des débris, des petits vêtements, des jouets étaient dispersés sur le plancher.

Harry s'était arrêté au seuil de la chambre. Il n'en avait pas gardé un souvenir précis. En tous cas, la poussière accumulée ne montrait aucune trace de pas. Personne n'était entré ici depuis le drame.

Harry fit des yeux le tour de la pièce. Il ne voyait aucun objet magique. Cette chambre aurait très bien pu être celle d'un enfant moldu. Il voulut visualiser la scène qui s'était passée là mais cette fois, son cœur s'emballa et une brusque douleur lui tordit le ventre.

Comme si des Détraqueurs étaient présents, il entendit dans sa tête les cris de sa mère et le rire glacé de Voldemort. Il vit l'éclair vert frapper sa victime et le corps sans vie glisser doucement vers le sol, là, juste à côté du lit.

Puis des prunelles de Serpent le fixèrent et au deuxième éclair vert, il sentit son front brûler tandis que juste à côté de son pied, quelque chose se mettait à briller : c'était une petite pierre, un galet sculpté en forme de lion, l'objet représentant Griffondor que le Lord Noir avait choisi pour y cacher son Horcrux. Mais y était-il ou, comme le supposait Harry, le sort avait-il dévié de sa course et atterri sur son front ?

Le petit lion était le seul objet qui n'était pas recouvert de poussière. Harry ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il ne lui appartenait pas. Voldemort avait dû l'apporter pour réaliser son noir sortilège.

Il brillait faiblement, il devait être protégé par un puissant enchantement. Mais il ne s'en dégageait pas une aura sombre comme c'était le cas pour la coupe de Helga Pouffsouffle ou la petite éponge noire de l'aquarium des cerveaux.

Harry comprit alors que le Horcrux ne s'y trouvait pas. Voldemort avait commis une grande erreur et il ne le savait pas. Il envoyait son fidèle serviteur chercher un objet magique et ce n'était pas le bon.

Le jeune sorcier redescendit en effaçant derrière lui les traces de son passage. Quand Peter Pettigrow entrerait dans la maison à son tour, il ne s'apercevrait de rien. Il sortit et expliqua son plan à ses partenaires.

Il allait jeter sur les quatre Mangemorts un sort d'Oubli très court et les libérer de leurs entraves. Ils se réveilleraient en pensant qu'ils venaient juste de transplaner. Queudver accomplirait sa mission pour son Maître. Celui-ci croirait avoir récupéré son Horcrux. Et tout serait pour le mieux.

Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien mais pendant l'absence de Harry, ils avaient envisagé le pire. La cicatrice de Harry était plus que la Marque qui faisait de lui « l'égal » de Voldemort, elle était un poison dont il fallait se débarrasser. Mais comment ?

Tout en ruminant de sombres pensées, ils regardaient de loin les Mangemorts se réveiller. Peter Pettigrow entra seul dans la maison, un bon moment passa avant qu'il ne ressorte, tenant dans ses mains recouvertes de peau de dragon un objet que l'un des Mangemorts fit disparaître dans un sac. Puis ils transplanèrent et tout redevint tranquille.

Les trois amis se rapprochèrent de la maison et Harry dit sombrement :

« Plus personne n'entrera ici. Je vais faire disparaître cet endroit maudit. Les habitants du coin ne l'appelleront pas pour rien le champ du sorcier. »

Il leva la main. Un puissant nuage bleu nuit enveloppa les ruines. Ils virent les murs s'effondrer très lentement, se désagréger, se transformer en une poussière impalpable qui flotta quelques instants et retomba doucement. C'était fini, la maison des Potter avait définitivement disparu. Ron y vit un mauvais présage.

Ils passèrent la soirée à envisager plusieurs plans pour débarrasser Harry du Horcrux. Mais à chaque fois, le danger mortel d'atteindre le jeune sorcier en voulant détruire le morceau d'âme du Lord Noir rendait le contre sortilège impossible.

D'ailleurs, Harry se disait qu'il ne fallait pas agir trop vite. Tant que Voldemort penserait avoir récupéré son Horcrux, il se croirait invincible.

La nuit, seul dans son lit, Harry pensa à Draco. Son amour et sa chaleur lui manquaient. Le jeune homme blond lui devenait indispensable. Que deviendrait-il s'il l'abandonnait ou pire s'il le trahissait ?

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour Square Grimault avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Ils trouvèrent sur place plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, l'air assez soucieux. Emmeline Vance et Hestia Jones discutaient à voix basse. Maugrey Fol Œil avait son visage des mauvais jours, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge et Kingsley Shacklebolt étaient assis à la table de la cuisine et regardaient sans les voir les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre posées devant eux. Arthur Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks étaient présents eux aussi.

Ils parurent tous surpris de leur arrivée. Tonks s'écria :

« Vous êtes déjà là ? Nous venons juste de vous envoyer un hibou. Vous avez fait vite !

--Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry, devenant immédiatement attentif.

--Nous avons reçu un message de notre espion secret. Le corbeau noir a laissé une lettre sur la table de la cuisine. Il a dû passer par la cheminée. Tiens, lis, » dit Arthur Weasley en tendant à Harry un parchemin déroulé.

Il n'y avait que quelques mots :

« Le Maître des Ténèbres a rassemblé ses troupes. La bataille est proche. »

« Il fallait s'y attendre, dit Ron en passant le rouleau à Hermione. Si les géants sont arrivés à la Forteresse Sombre, Voldemort ne peut plus attendre longtemps. D'après ce qu'Hagrid nous en a dit, ils sont agressifs et toujours prêts à la bagarre. Notre espion ne nous dit pas grand chose. Où la première attaque va-t-elle avoir lieu, c'est toute la question . »

Ils discutèrent une partie de la matinée. Kingsley expliqua que les Aurors étaient prêts au combat. Ils avaient même des renforts venus de France et de divers pays nordiques. L'article de Rita Skeeter avait éveillé les consciences.

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait la bataille d'Angleterre, il étendrait sa puissance à d'autres contrées. Déjà il recrutait des partisans parmi les fortes têtes et les repris de justice de tous les pays.

Où se déroulerait la première bataille ? Emmeline Vance pensait au Ministère de la magie. De là, Voldemort contrôlerait tout le pays. Mais c'était l'endroit le plus protégé du monde sorcier. Le Mage Noir perdrait un grand nombre de Mangemorts au combat.

Arthur Weasley pensait au chemin de traverse ou à Pré au lard, le village sorcier. Là, Voldemort ne rencontrerait pas beaucoup de résistance. Les sorciers qui y vivaient étaient des civils, pas des combattants et l'attaque répandrait la terreur parmi la population.

Hermione répéta encore qu'il fallait s'entendre avec les gobelins de Gringotts. La banque était un lieu stratégique et n'avait aucune défense. Les gobelins n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Leurs pouvoirs étaient limités par une loi très ancienne que le Ministère refusait de modifier. C'était injuste.

Quelques personnes sourirent. Hermione avait de drôles d'idées. Les gobelins, les elfes de maison, les Centaures …Et puis quoi encore. Le Lord Noir n'attaquerait pas une banque comme un vulgaire bandit !

Cependant, Harry décida d'aller rendre visite l'après-midi au Ministre de la Magie. Rufus Scrimgeour le fit attendre une heure avant de le recevoir. Il trouvait que le Survivant se mêlait de trop de choses qui n'étaient pas de son ressort.

Il expliqua d'un ton impatient qu'il avait préparé un décret approuvé par ses conseillers pour l'évacuation des familles vers des refuges souterrains en cas de conflits.

« Vous voulez que tout le monde prenne la fuite devant l'ennemi ? Vous ne leur demandez pas de se défendre ? Vous voulez seulement qu'ils aient peur ? Voldemort n'aura aucun mal à les soumettre dans ce cas. Croyez-vous vraiment que les gens sont tous des lâches ?

Donnez-leur du courage au lieu de les terroriser. Ils se battront pour leur famille, pour leurs biens, pour leur liberté. Pas tous peut-être mais au moins quelques-uns. Ils résisteront, la peur au ventre, mais ils résisteront. C'est un décret de lutte que vous devez faire, pas un appel à la débandade … »

Mais Harry avait beau parler avec passion, les yeux dans ceux du Ministre, la magie crépitant au bout de ses doigts, il voyait bien qu'on le prenait pour un rêveur, un idéaliste qui ne connaissait rien à la vie.

Il partit en disant qu'au moins Poudlard se défendrait et juste avant que la porte de son bureau ne se referme, Rufus Scrimgeour lui lança d'un ton mauvais :

« C'est ça et vous serez de nouveau responsable de la mort de vos amis ! »

Lorsque Harry répéta ces paroles terribles à Ron et Hermione, le jeune sorcier roux entra dans une rage noire.

« Ce sont tous des lâches. Ils ne méritent pas ce que tu fais pour eux. »

Mais Harry posa sa main sur son bras et dit :

« Je ne le fais pas pour eux mais pour nous. Quand tout sera fini, ou nous serons tous morts ou nous pourrons vivre en paix. Je n'ai plus peur d'attirer le malheur sur les autres. Je me bats parce que c'est mon devoir, parce que c'est tombé sur moi et qu'il faut le faire. Mais je vous le jure, quand tout sera fini, si nous nous en sortons, je ne penserai plus qu'à une chose : être heureux auprès des gens que j'aime. »

Instinctivement, sa pensée s'envola vers Draco et son cœur se serra. Ce rêve paraissait impossible et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer une vie heureuse où ils seraient ensemble, lui et son amour, loin de la guerre et des tourments, dans une maison tranquille, avec des amis, des … enfants ? Harry secoua la tête. Ses pensées devenaient délirantes.

Ils décidèrent de rester à Londres pour la nuit et de repartir à Poudlard le lendemain. Ils parlèrent de nouveau du Horcrux. Harry se livra à une petite expérience qui se révéla fort douloureuse. Il mit sa main à quelques centimètres de son front et murmura : « Tom Jedusor. » Un éclair de douleur traversa son front. Ainsi, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir. Le Horcrux était bien dans son front, lové sous la cicatrice.

Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le savait, Harry n'en fut pas désolé. Au moins, il n'avait plus à le chercher. Si la bataille était proche ainsi que leur espion l'avait dit, il trouverait bien un moyen de le détruire.

A Poudlard, ils chercheraient tous les trois un contre sortilège. Hermione n'avait pas fini d'aller à la bibliothèque ! Ron trouverait une ruse. Lui fermerait encore plus son esprit, surtout la nuit au moment des rêves.

La nuit … Draco … Un Ange blond endormi dans ses bras … Un amant lui répétant qu'il l'aimait … Un corps magnifique lui faisant l'amour avec passion … Un ami avec qui rire et parler … Une moitié de lui enfin trouvée … Draco … Cette nuit-là, Harry s'endormit en souriant et aucun cauchemar ne vint le hanter.

Ce ne fut pas le cas dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Dans son lit, un jeune homme blond hurlait et se tordait de douleur sous le regard anxieux de ses camarades qui ne parvenaient pas à le réveiller.

Quand enfin il ouvrit les yeux, il ne se rappela pas le sujet exact de son rêve mais il sut que le Maître des Ténèbres avait tenté de pénétrer dans son esprit et qu'il avait peut-être réussi. Et Grégory eut beau lui dire avec douceur : « Dors, Draco » il resta éveillé le reste de la nuit, affolé à l'idée de revivre ce rêve.


	27. Chapter 27

DORS DRACO.

Tout est à notre Joanne préférée, tout, sauf le petit galet en forme de lion du précédent chapitre. J 'adore les galets. Il n'y a rien de plus reposant que de regarder et de toucher une de ces créations de la nature, ovale, douce, chaude, parfaite.

Trêve de plaisanterie, ce chapitre contient un lemon. Je sais, on y prend vite goût. Si cela vous gêne, vous pouvez le survoler en diagonale.

Amusez vous bien. Bonheur sur vous.

Chapitre 27

Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent Londres très tôt le lendemain. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au portail de Poudlard et entrèrent dans le grand Hall au moment où les élèves arrivaient pour prendre leur petit déjeuner avant le début des cours.

Draco, accompagné de Blaise et de Grégory, était parmi eux. Dès qu'il vit Harry, il se précipita vers lui avec un cri de joie et lui sauta au cou.

Surpris, Harry referma ses bras sur lui et sentit contre sa joue les cheveux doux comme la soie du jeune homme blond. Puis il se rendit compte du silence qui régnait soudain dans le Hall. Tous les élèves présents les regardaient avec des yeux ronds, immobiles et muets.

Ron détourna la tête. Seule, Hermione souriait. Harry repoussa légèrement Draco en murmurant son nom d'un ton de reproches. Leur couple se donnait en spectacle et lui souhaitait plutôt la discrétion.

Mais quand il vit le visage pâli du jeune Serpentard, il comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Déjà Draco rougissait et s'écartait de lui. Harry prit rapidement sa décision.

Tenant la main de son jeune amant, il fit face aux élèves rassemblés et leur dit simplement :

« Draco et moi, nous nous aimons. »

Puis il se tourna, lui donna un baiser léger sur les lèvres et le serra dans ses bras.

Autour d'eux, il y eut de nouveau du bruit et du mouvement. Mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Draco murmura :

« Je suis si heureux de te voir. Est-ce que … tu restes un peu ?

--Oui, répondit Harry tout contre son oreille. Mais je dois aller tout de suite au bureau de la directrice. A tout à l'heure. »

Quand Draco entra dans la Grande Salle, les conversations animées s'arrêtèrent un instant puis reprirent de plus belle. L'annonce publique de sa relation avec l'Elu du monde sorcier était une sorte de bombe.

C'était dans ces circonstances que le sang-froid et la fierté des Malfoy se révélaient indispensables. Ses amis Serpentards le félicitèrent chaleureusement. Il s'assit et baissa les yeux.

A la table des professeurs, Remus Lupin le regarda avec attention. Ce coup d'éclat le surprenait mais la vérité aurait de toutes façons finit par éclater. Et puisque Tonks lui avait dit que la bataille finale était proche, les deux jeunes hommes avaient raison de s'aimer au grand jour. Les temps sombres approchaient. La vie … la mort … qui savait ce que l'avenir leur réservait ?

Minerva McGonagall était déjà au courant de la lettre apportée par le corbeau noir. Harry lui annonça alors qu'il avait décidé de rester à l'école jusqu'au jour fatidique. Il était presque sûr que c'était à Poudlard que le Lord Noir choisirait de l'affronter, dans ce lieu chargé d'histoire, où Dumbledore ne régnait plus mais où son ombre restait présente. Voldemort voulait une victoire éclatante et il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour affirmer sa puissance.

Encore une fois, la directrice sentit son vieux cœur saigner en regardant Harry, si jeune, si beau, si innocent. Il lui restait une dernière épreuve à affronter, une terrible épreuve. Y survivrait-il ?

Si Minerva avait connu le secret que Harry cachait, elle aurait vu que le poids était bien plus lourd encore qu'elle ne le croyait.

Draco et Harry se croisèrent plusieurs fois dans la journée. Ils prirent leur repas en s'asseyant l'un près de l'autre, à la table des Serpentards ou à celle des Griffondors. Déjà tout le monde s'habituait à les voir si proches. Mais Draco avait cours toute la journée. Ils ne purent passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron à la bibliothèque. Ils passèrent une partie de la journée à chercher dans quelles sections ils pourraient trouver des renseignements. Hermione se plongea dans un gros traité concernant les sorts d'expulsion ou de rejet. Elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû aller dans une bibliothèque moldue. Les non-sorciers avaient beaucoup écrit sur les maux de l'âme.

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent enfin seuls assez tard le soir. Ils s'assirent devant la cheminée et Harry, se souvenant de la pâleur de Draco le matin à son arrivée, lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Il craignait que quelqu'un ne l'aie à nouveau agressé.

Quand le jeune Serpentard lui parla de son rêve, il le prit dans ses bras.

« Ne crains rien, lui dit-il, tu ne portes plus sa marque. Il ne peut rien contre toi. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et ils oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Dans la chambre éclairée de la lueur dorée d'une veilleuse, ils étaient nus tous les deux. Harry était allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée de côté. Il regardait Draco qui s'était assis sur ses cuisse et qui avait entrepris un savant massage sur son dos.

C'était des effleurements très légers, du bout des doigts, traçant des lignes ondulées ou circulaires sur les épaules, le long de la colonne vertébrale, sur la taille, au creux des reins.

Les pouces appuyaient par moment sur des points précis provoquant des sensations fulgurantes et fugitives et Harry gémissait doucement, se demandant vaguement où Draco avait pu apprendre à donner du plaisir de cette délicieuse façon.

Quand les mains se posèrent sur ses fesses en caresses plus accentuées, il eut un cri sourd et se retourna. Les yeux de jade s'élargirent et les yeux d'ardoise pâlirent.

Les douces caresses reprirent, accompagnées cette fois de multiples baisers. Déjà Harry désirait plus et il appelait son jeune amant d'une voix rauque. Mais Draco voulait faire durer le plaisir. Il avait rêvé de ces retrouvailles et multipliait les préliminaires.

Cette fois, c'étaient ses ongles qui dessinaient des lignes et des chemins sur la peau de son amant, très doucement, sans faire la moindre marque. Ils suivaient les côtes, effleuraient le sternum, s'arrêtaient sur le cœur battant la chamade.

Harry commençait à se tordre sous la caresse savante et sa voix était de plus en plus rauque. Sa tête se tournait à gauche, à droite. Il se mordait les lèvres et il ne pu retenir un cri plus fort quand les mains se posèrent sur son ventre puis descendirent , dessinant une arabesque jusqu'à l'aine et s'arrêtant juste à côté de son sexe érigé.

Les pouces caressèrent doucement les bourses puis un ongle remonta la verge dure jusqu'à la pointe sombre. Harry n'y tint plus. Ses mains qui étaient restées crispées sur les draps s'accrochèrent aux hanches de Draco et il commença à onduler, réclamant … plus … tout … Ses yeux se perdaient, sa tête se vidait, son sexe vibrait. Il n'était plus que jouissance.

Alors Draco n'attendit plus. Lui aussi était au bord de l'explosion. Ses genoux se glissèrent entre les cuisse de son partenaire qui noua ses jambes à sa taille, il mouilla trois doigts de sa salive et sans quitter des yeux le visage rouge et extasié de Harry, il le prépara rapidement puis entra en lui.

La première sensation était toujours un peu étrange mais très vite, il avaient tous les deux l'impression d'être … entiers. Ils respiraient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite et en même temps, ils bougeaient leurs hanches.

Draco allait et venait, frappant toujours le point du plaisir. Harry allait à sa rencontre, ne retenant plus ses cris et ses gémissements. Ils explosèrent presque en même temps dans un dernier râle et retombèrent sans forces.

Pendant un long moment, ils n'avaient fait qu'un. Ils eurent peine à se séparer. Ils ne parlaient pas. Draco avait glissé ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Ils étaient en sueur et se recouvrirent d'un geste.

Leurs respirations se faisaient plus tranquilles, leurs cœurs se calmaient. Dans la pénombre dorée, ils savouraient chacun la présence de l'autre. Draco fut le premier à s'endormir. Harry, lui, repensait au cauchemar que son compagnon avait fait la nuit précédente.

Le Maître des Ténèbres essayait de l'atteindre par l'intermédiaire de Draco, c'était sûr. Il recommencerait sans aucun doute. L'amour était sa force mais aussi sa faiblesse. Harry posa ses lèvres sur les doux cheveux blonds et murmura :

« Dors bien, amour. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Et il sombra à son tour.

Les jours passèrent. C'était la première semaine de mars, les crocus et les perce-neige pointaient au bord de la Forêt Interdite. Les élèves travaillaient avec ardeur car la directrice ne leur avait pas caché la nouvelle. Lord Voldemort s'apprêtait à livrer bataille au grand jour et non plus sournoisement comme il le faisait jusque là.

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avait toujours rien trouvé pour détruire le Horcrux. Aucun rêve n'était venu troubler le sommeil de Draco.

Puis un jour, en fin de matinée, alors que Harry revenait de chez Hagrid, il vit un point noir grossir dans le ciel. Il eut immédiatement l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. L'oiseau qui se dirigeait vers lui ne volait pas droit, il avait l'air blessé et épuisé. Il reconnut soudain le corbeau noir de leur espion.

Visiblement, il avait été attaqué, sans doute par les faucons chasseurs de Voldemort. Quand il se posa près de Harry, son aile droite resta ouverte , les plumes étaient ébouriffées et l'extrémité pendait jusqu'à terre. Mais le précieux message était encore accroché à sa patte.

Harry prit la pauvre bête dans ses mains, récoltant au passage un coup de bec car il lui avait probablement fait mal, et il retourna en vitesse chez Hagrid. Nagini, presque guéri, siffla en les voyant entrer.

« Que fait ici cet oiseau de Mangemort ?

-- Tu sais à qui appartient ce corbeau ? dit Harry plein d'espoir.

-- Je ne connais pas son nom, ils se ressemblent tous avec leur robes noires et leurs masques. Mais c'est un fidèle de mon Maître. Méfiez-vous de lui. Traître un jour, traître toujours.

-- Il nous a beaucoup aidé jusqu'ici, dit Harry en détachant le message.

--Je m'occupe de l'oiseau, dit Hagrid. Va vite retrouver Ron, Hermione et les autres. Ce message sent les mauvaises nouvelles à plein nez. »

Ils déroulèrent le parchemin dans le bureau de la directrice. Le message était assez long et visiblement écrit à la hâte.

« Le Maître des Ténèbres a l'intention d'attaquer le même jour plusieurs lieux magiques. Il compte sur la désorganisation des défenses pour vaincre. Son premier objectif est le Ministère de la Magie. Ensuite viennent le Chemin de Traverse, la banque Gringotts, les journaux, la poste des hiboux, Sainte Mangouste, Pré au Lard et d'autres endroits de moindre importance. Il réserve ses meilleures forces pour Poudlard. Il veut écraser la résistance et obliger les élèves à se soumettre. Que le Survivant prenne garde ! Il … »

Le message se terminait là. L'encre n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher et bavait un peu. Mais le texte était clair et son sens redoutable.

« A-t-il tant de partisans pour vouloir attaquer partout en même temps ? dit Hermione d'une voix un peu tremblante.

--Non, peut-être pas, reprit Remus qui avait pâli. Mais imagine la panique qu'il va créer. Les Aurors vont courir dans tous les sens pour répondre aux appels de détresse des gens. Ils ne pourront faire face à toutes les situations dangereuses. Les Mangemorts en profiteront pour les éliminer les uns après les autres …

-- Il faut prévenir Rufus Scrimgeour, dit la directrice.

--NON ,dit Harry. Il faut attendre. Nous ne savons pas quel jour l'attaque aura lieu. Inutile de semer nous-mêmes la panique. C'est peut-être ce que Voldemort cherche après tout.

--Mais puisque le corbeau est blessé, il ne peut rejoindre son maître. Merlin tout puissant, ajouta Ron, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas été surpris en envoyant ce message ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous avec horreur. Si leur espion s'était fait surprendre, ils ne donnaient pas cher de sa vie et sa mort se ferait dans d'atroces souffrances … Ils décidèrent de prévenir au moins tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils pourraient prendre quelques mesures défensives.

Et ce fut le dimanche 9 mars. Il était midi. Les élèves et les professeurs déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle. On n'entendait que le bruit des fourchettes, les conversations animées, quelques rires. Il y eut tout à coup une sorte de bourrasque. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand et IL entra.

Un hibou grand duc aux yeux d'or, au magnifique plumage noir pointillé de blanc, au bec et aux serres d'un rouge sang entra majestueusement, tourna une fois au-dessus des têtes levées vers lui et se posa devant Harry.

A l'une de ses pattes était attaché un parchemin roulé, fermé par un ruban noir et cacheté de cire. L'oiseau hulula et son cri était sinistre. C'était le messager du Maître des Ténèbres.


	28. Chapter 28

DORS DRACO

Oui, la fin de chapitre sur l'arrivée du hibou grand-duc était un « cliffie » un clin d'œil pour que les lectrices … et lecteurs, j'espère qu'il y en a … aient envie de lire la suite. Il paraît que c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir beaucoup de reviews.

Et si vous saviez comme vos messages font plaisir aux auteurs !

La première chose que moi, Pyanfar, je fais le matin, c'est de consulter ma messagerie pour voir si, par hasard, quelqu'un a lu mon histoire et a pensé à laisser un petit mot … ou un grand, je ne suis pas contre …

J'imagine J.K.R. à qui tout appartient, recevant des millions et des millions de messages en toutes langues …

Des lettres … letter … Brief …carta … pismo … gra'ma …tegami … surat … levél …

Chapitre 29

Le message était court, cinq mots écrits en gros à l'encre noire :

« POUDLARD VENDREDI 13 MARS MIDI »

Un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle. Harry se leva et porta le parchemin à Minerva McGonagall. Elle était la directrice de l'école. C'était à elle de mettre les élèves au courant et de prendre les décisions les concernant.

Il savait seulement que le Lord Noir le défiait , lui, en particulier. Quelle que soit la décision prise pour les autres sorciers, lui ne pouvait refuser le combat. D'ailleurs, le hibou grand duc n'avait pas bougé. Il attendait visiblement une réponse.

Harry fit apparaître une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin. Mais la directrice l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Attendez un instant, Harry, » dit-elle

Elle se leva et s'adressa aux professeurs et aux élèves réunis :

« Lord Voldemort nous invite à un duel ce vendredi, ici même à Poudlard. Il a choisi Harry comme adversaire. Mais c'est tout Poudlard qu'il provoque. Que devons-nous lui répondre ? »

Les élèves se regardèrent, des voix s'élevèrent. Théodore Nott que tous considérait comme leur chef se leva et dit :

« Nous devons savoir en premier s'il veut un duel à la régulière ou un combat sans foi ni loi. Je pencherais pour la première solution sinon il aurait attaqué sans prévenir. »

Parvati Patil ajouta :

« Dans les duels sorciers, les témoins de deux parties se rencontrent en terrain neutre et discutent des modalités. »

Sa sœur Padma compléta :

« Il n'a pas à nous imposer un lieu et une date. Harry est aussi puissant que lui. »

Ron résuma :

« Proposons deux représentants de chaque camp se rencontrant en terrain moldu pour les dispositions à prendre. »

Mais Harry reprit la parole :

« Vous parlez de Lord Voldemort, là. Je ne suis pas sûr qu 'il accepte de discuter. Mais nous pouvons essayer. Cela lui montrera au moins que nous n'avons pas peur de lui . »

Il écrivit donc :

« Deux hommes à vous rencontreront mes deux témoins dans le bar moldu qui se trouve en face du « Chaudron Baveur » demain lundi à 10 heures. Ils mettront au point tous les détails du duel. »

Il roula le parchemin et le fixa à la patte du grand duc qui hulula de nouveau et prit son envol. Quand il fut parti, le silence revint. Le moment était venu. La bataille pouvait commencer.

Les professeurs avaient été surpris par le sang-froid des élèves. Il n'y avait pas eu de cris, de pleurs ou d'évanouissements. C'était à peine si quelques Pouffsouffles avaient un peu pâli. Mais tout le monde attendait l'annonce de la bataille depuis longtemps. C'était un soulagement de savoir qu'elle était si proche.

L'après-midi se passa en discussions passionnées. Par petits groupes, les élèves commentaient la nouvelle et réagissaient selon leur tempérament. Mais aucun ne semblait mettre en doute leur victoire. Lord Voldemort avait défié Poudlard et Poudlard était prêt à la riposte.

L'école comptait un club d'échecs. Ses membres se mirent à comparer les forces en présence. Les Rois étaient connus : Harry Potter pour les blancs, Lord Voldemort pour les noirs. Mais qui étaient les Dames ?

De leur côté, plusieurs noms furent proposés : Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Sibylle Trelawney elle-même, puis comme ni Harry ni Draco n'étaient présents, un jeune Serdaigle proposa Draco Malfoy, le petit ami de l'Elu.

Ils supposaient tous que dans ce couple extraordinaire, Harry était le dominant et Draco le dominé. Ils étaient loin de la vérité. En fait, aucun des deux ne jouait à dominer l'autre.

Le jeune Serpentard était l'initiateur et il voyait venir le temps où le jeune Griffondor n'aurait plus besoin de leçons. Harry était extrêmement doué pour les jeux amoureux. De plus sa puissance magique multipliait ses possibilités.

Du côté des noirs, trouver la Dame était plus difficile. Neville proposa Bellatrix Lestrange. D'après ce qu'il avait vu lors du combat au Ministère de la Magie, elle était une fan absolue du Maître des Ténèbres. Le même Serdaigle avança aussi le nom de Narcissa Malfoy.

Les deux femmes appartenaient à la même famille, celle des Black, dont les membres avaient toujours été à Serpentard, sauf le dernier, Sirius , qui appartenait à la maison Griffondor et à l'ordre du Phénix. Le jeune Serdaigle faisait de la généalogie et s'intéressait aux grandes familles de Sang Pur.

Il voulait démontrer qu'elles avaient toutes fait dans un passé pas si lointain des alliances avec des Sangs Mêlés, des Moldus ou même d'autres créatures magiques comme les Velanes ou les Ondines. Il y avait la jeune Griffondor amie du calmar géant par exemple …

Les pions étaient faciles à deviner : les Mangemorts noirs et les Poudlardiens blancs. Il y eut discussion pour savoir si les professeurs faisaient partie des pions. Mais la logique voulaient qu'ils représentent plutôt l'une des tours, l'autre étant formée de Graup et de Hagrid ,son demi-frère Dans l'autre camp, les trois géants venus du sud occupaient l'une des positions. Ils hésitaient pour la deuxième : Voldemort avait-il pu recruter des trolls ?

Leurs cavaliers étaient Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid et peut-être les Sombrals s'ils répondaient à l'appel du Serpentard qui pouvait les voir. Il ne fallait pas trop compter sur les Centaures malgré leur amitié nouvelle avec Trelawney. Ils étaient trop indépendants mais au moins ils resteraient neutres.

Qu'est-ce que le Lord Noir pouvait avoir comme cavalier ? On parlait bien d'un dragon, un Vert Gallois disparu récemment mais ce n'était pas certain. Et Luna Lovegood était toujours persuadée qu'il existait quelque part une armée d'héliopathes prêts à tout brûler sur leur passage.

Il restait les fous. C'étaient les plus terrifiants. Ils pensaient aux Détraqueurs et aux Loups garous du côté noir de la force. Enfin, si la bataille avait lieu de jour, les seconds seraient moins à craindre. Ce fut alors qu'une voix tremblante s'éleva. L'une des sœurs Montgomery, qui avait perdu son frère mordu par Greyback, fit remarquer la date choisie par Lord Voldemort.

« Vendredi 13 mars, dit Ernie MacMillan en ayant l'air de se moquer, serais-tu superstitieuse ? Le vendredi 13 porte chance ou malchance selon les croyances. Mais c'est un jour comme les autres.

--Pas pour Voldemort apparemment, dit Hannah Abbott.

--Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit la petite. Ce vendredi 13 est particulier. C'est aussi le jour de la pleine lune. Si la bataille se prolonge, les loups garous auront le temps de se transformer et de nous attaquer. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de défenses contre eux. Je suis sûre que Voldemort y a pensé.

Nous savons repousser les Détraqueurs avec nos Patronus mais pas les Loups garous. Ils sont féroces et violents. Les sortilèges n'agissent pas contre eux quand ils sont transformés. Que ferons-nous quand la pleine lune se lèvera ? »

Un grand silence lui répondit. De toutes les menaces qu'ils avaient évoquées, celle-là était la plus terrible. Ils imaginaient tous la nuit tombante, l'énorme lune dans le ciel et les hurlements sauvages …

Oui, la bataille serait dure et ce qui leur était apparu jusqu'alors comme un jeu prit une allure beaucoup plus sombre. Il y aurait des morts, des blessés, du sang, des cris de douleur, des visions qu'on ne peut oublier … la guerre, la vraie guerre avec son cortège de souffrances et d'horreurs. …

Une voix s'éleva alors. Colin Crivey, les yeux fixés sur Grégory Goyle, brisa le silence.

« Nous aussi, nous avons nos fous, nous avons tous ceux qui s'aiment en sachant que la mort nous guette et qu'elle peut nous séparer demain. Ne faut-il pas être fou pour aimer et parier sur la vie alors que la guerre est à nos portes ?

Moi, je fais ce pari comme beaucoup d'entre nous, comme Ron et Hermione, comme Théo et Parvati, comme Harry et Draco. L'amour est une folie et il est plus fort que la haine. Nous gagnerons la bataille.

Parce que Poudlard est uni pour la première fois depuis les temps anciens des fondateurs. Parce que nous avons su passer au-dessus des différences entre les Maisons. Parce que nous avons découvert l'amitié et l'amour. Nous nous battrons pour un idéal et pas pour dominer le monde comme cette enflure de Lord Machin. »

Il leva le poing et cria : « Griffondor ! » Après un bref moment de stupeur, les autres se levèrent et crièrent à leur tour : « Pouffsouffle ! Serpentard ! Serdaigle ! »On porta Colin Crivey en triomphe.

La directrice, les professeurs, les préfets des quatre Maisons, les deux préfets en chef, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure des décisions importantes.

Minerva McGonagall parla d'abord des élèves les plus jeunes. C'était bien joli de se préparer au combat mais il serait plus prudent de mettre les deuxièmes et les troisièmes années à l'abri.

Théodore Nott n'était pas de cet avis. Ils avaient tous le droit de se battre pour leur vie et leur liberté. D'après leurs plans de bataille, les plus jeunes seraient protégés par les plus âgés. Ce serait une raison de plus de vaincre à tout prix pour éviter que leurs camarades ne soient réduits en esclavage par Voldemort.

En première ligne se trouveraient les Aurors envoyés par le Ministère. Ensuite viendrait la ligne de défense des professeurs. Les élèves seraient un peu à l'arrière, par petits groupes, toutes maisons confondues. Chacun avait sa spécificité et ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres.

Ron proposa à Théodore de profiter des quelques jours restant avant la bataille pour faire des répétitions grandeur nature. Harry n'intervenait pas dans ces discussions. Il avait une seule mission : affronter le Lord Noir en face. Mais il était vraiment étonné de voir tout le travail de préparation accompli par les élèves.

Il rappela seulement la dernière lettre apportée par le corbeau noir. Il était temps de prévenir le Ministère et toutes les autres cibles citées dans le message. Car il était persuadé que c'était le plan de Voldemort : faire croire que son seul objectif ce jour-là était Poudlard pour que les défenses se relâchent ailleurs.

Hermione et Remus étaient aussi de cet avis. Il fallait seulement attendre la réponse à leur proposition de pourparlers. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une chose à la fois attendrissante et drôle se produisit.

Dobby, Winky et une dizaine d'autre elfes « libres » de Poudlard firent leur entrée dans la salle. Ils venaient offrir leurs services « pour aider les vaillants défenseurs de Poudlard ».

Hermione était très émue. Son activité pour la libération des elfes portait ses fruits. Les autres étaient plus septiques. Quelle pouvait être l'utilité des elfes de maison dans une bataille ?

Ce fut là qu'ils eurent une grosse surprise. Personne n'y avait pensé mais les elfes étaient les seuls à pouvoir transplaner dans Poudlard. Ils allaient et venaient sans qu'on prenne garde à leur présence.

Ils signalaient leurs arrivées et leurs départs par un « plop » sonore et passaient ainsi d'un endroit à un autre sans se faire remarquer. Dobby annonça fièrement que pendant la bataille, ils pourraient servir de messagers entre les différents groupes.

Ils pourraient aussi apporter des boissons et de la nourriture. Et puis, ils étaient petits, les autres ne les remarqueraient pas. Dobby disait cela en se redressant de toute sa petite taille, ses gros yeux brillant d'excitation et ses oreilles battant l'air de chaque côté de sa tête.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient stupéfaites. Mêmes des êtres aussi insignifiants que les elfes offraient leurs services pour défendre l'école. La directrice accepta avec reconnaissance.

Et le hibou grand duc du Maître des Ténèbres réapparut avec un nouveau message.


	29. Chapter 29

DORS DRACO.

J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs en comparant les combattants de la bataille de Poudlard aux pièces du jeu d'échecs. Que les puristes me pardonnent. Je ne joue à aucun jeu de stratégie.

Je ne sais pas si J.K.R. à qui tout ici appartient, je le répète pour la énième fois, joue à ce jeu mais ses livres sont des puzzles où les pièces s'emboîtent miraculeusement les unes aux autres.

Deux autres pièces s'emboîtent très bien aussi. Draco et Harry ? Oui …

Chapitre 29

L'oiseau messager se posa devant Harry et tendit sa patte. Un seul mot figurait sur le parchemin déroulé :

ACCEPTE 

Toutes les personnes présentes furent un peu soulagées. Le simple fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait donné suite à leur demande prouvait qu'il les considérait comme des adversaires à sa hauteur.

Dans un match, on aurait dit que le score était de 1 à 1. Maintenant la question se posait : «Qui se rendrait à ce rendez-vous ? »

Ron se proposa immédiatement. Il était le Lieutenant de Harry. Il devait le représenter à l'entrevue. Il fallait aussi un délégué de Poudlard, le responsable de l'une des quatre Maisons serait le mieux. Ce fut Pomona Chourave, directrice des Pouffsouffles, qui donna son accord. Pour une fois, sa Maison serait en vedette.

Ils discutèrent longuement des points à aborder tout en sachant que Voldemort refuserait sans doute la plupart de leurs propositions. Mais celui qui ne demande pas TROP n'obtient jamais ASSEZ .Ce soir-là, à l'extinction des feux, l'atmosphère générale dans l'école était à la crainte et à l'espoir mêlés.

Draco avait passé l'après-midi avec différents groupes d'élèves. La vie de Harry dans son rôle de chef de guerre lui était étrangère. Il ne s'en mêlait pas. Il faisait tout son possible pour le soutenir moralement par son amour et c'était déjà beaucoup mais il ne pouvait aller plus loin.

Il se joignit donc aux autres élèves et fut surpris de leur détermination et de leur courage. Pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait répondu favorablement à la directrice quand elle avait parlé de renvoyer chez eux les enfants qui le désiraient.

Les adolescents de quatorze et quinze ans avaient bien conscience de ne pas être assez forts pour s'opposer à des combattants endurcis comme les Mangemorts mais ils refusaient de déserter avant la bataille et cela, malgré les lettres angoissées de leurs parents. Ils avaient un petit rôle à jouer et ne voulaient pas en être privés.

Draco resta un long moment avec le groupe des baguettes magiques. C'était leur arme principale et il était heureux d'avoir récupéré la sienne. Cornélia annonça qu'elle irait le lendemain dans la Forêt interdite pour « cueillir » quelques baguettes de saule.

Comme la directrice le lui avait demandé, elle avait fait une démonstration des pouvoirs de la sienne. Ses camarades avaient été stupéfaits et aussi très admiratifs quand elle avait dit, en rougissant un peu de son mensonge, qu'elle allait les chercher dans le domaine des araignées géantes.

Depuis, Dennis Crivey lui faisait les yeux doux : il en voulait une et savait séduire. Mais la petite avait la tête sur les épaules et connaissait le but de cette manœuvre. Elle ne se fit pas trop d'illusions sur les sourires et la gentillesse de Dennis à son égard.

Tout le groupe fut aussi très surpris quand Argus Rusard, le concierge de l'école, vint demander d'un air un peu embarrassé si lui aussi pourrait avoir une de ces baguettes si particulières. Cornélia savait qu'il était Cracmol mais elle lui en promit une. Peut-être cela lui servirait-il à se sentir mieux pendant la bataille.

Car lui aussi avait décidé de rester. Et s'il ne pouvait se battre, il s'occuperait des blessés avec Madame Pomfresh. En apprenant cela, Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, l'avait regardé avec des yeux admiratifs. Il en était tout ragaillardi.

Sa chatte, Miss Teigne, et Pattenrond, le gros chat orange d'Hermione, ne se quittaient plus. On aurait dit des conspirateurs. Qu'avaient-ils décidé dans leur petite cervelle d'animaux de compagnie ayant l'habitude de prendre fait et cause pour leurs maîtres ? Personne ne le savait mais ils rôdaient souvent du côté du saule cogneur.

Luna Lovegood insista de nouveau pour que ses camarades utilisent sa cire d'abeille d'Abyssinie. Elle en avait apporté un pot et fit une démonstration. Elle demanda à Terry Boot de lui jeter un « Expelliarmus » et ne fut désarmée qu'à la deuxième tentative.

On l'appelait parfois Loufoca ou Lunatik Lovegood mais son père avait beaucoup voyagé et tous les sorciers africains se servaient de ce produit. Elle eut finalement pas mal de succès.

Le soir, après une journée épuisante moralement, Harry fut heureux de rester un long moment sur le canapé, devant la cheminée du salon. Draco le tenait dans ses bras et le câlinait doucement. Pour la première fois, il parlèrent de leur avenir sans tenir compte des évènements des prochains jours.

Draco expliqua qu'il voulait se spécialiser dans la fabrication des potions. Il y avait à Paris une université très renommée qui enseignait la pharmacopée magique. L'école était bilingue. Les études duraient trois ans. Mais maintenant qu'il était pauvre, il devrait travailler pour les payer.

Harry n'était pas d'accord.

« Ta mère est une Black et Sirius a fait de moi son héritier. Je n'ai pas besoin de son argent, je suis déjà assez riche grâce à mes parents. Je pourrais t'aider.

--Il n'en est pas question, Harry. Je me débrouillerai tout seul. Je ne veux pas de ta charité.

-- Ce n'est pas de la charité. Je te ferai un prêt si tu préfères. Tu me rembourseras quand tu seras installé dans une belle boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

--Tu es fou Harry. Et toi que feras-tu plus tard ? Tu voulais être Auror, je me trompe ?

« Non, mais ce n'est plus ce que j'envisage. Je crois que j'aurai vu assez de mages noirs pour toute ma vie. Peut-être que je pourrais aussi m'installer à Paris, du côté moldu. Je ne serais pas connu et j'aurais la paix.

Mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais étudier. Je ne suis pas bon à grand chose et je n'ai jamais fait de projets d'avenir. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, j'ai toujours pensé que je ne survivrais pas à Voldemort. »

Draco serra Harry plus fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou. En un éclair, il venait de réaliser quelle drôle de vie son jeune amant avait menée depuis la mort de ses parents : une enfance dans une famille qui le rejetait, une adolescence dans une école où chaque année lui avait apporté son lot de souffrances, et maintenant cette épée suspendue au-dessus de sa tête.

Pourtant si quelqu'un méritait d'être heureux, c'était bien Harry. Alors, il partagea ses rêves. Ce serait une bonne idée de prendre un appartement commun du côté moldu de Paris. Il irait à son école et Harry étudierait … voyons … le droit ? … le journalisme ? … l'art ? … non … sa spécialité, c'était le Quidditch … les balais magiques …

Il y avait plusieurs fabriques en France … Renold qui avait inventé les manches courbes …Lemoën et ses brindilles calibrées au poil près … Pigeot et ses modèles pour tous les membres de la famille, de 7 à 77 ans … Harry pourrait y faire des stages de formation … ou devenir pilote d'essai … ou inventer des nouveaux équipements … ou être entraîneur d'une jeune équipe …

Que c'était bon de rêver ! … Petit à petit, les soupirs de plaisir remplacèrent les mots, les gestes se firent plus tendres et ils oublièrent le reste du monde dans une étreinte passionnée ponctuée de baisers dévastateurs et de caresses affolantes.

Quand enfin ils se retrouvèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la chaleur de leur lit, ce fut Draco qui tout à coup demanda :

« Si nous allons vivre ensemble à Paris, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ? »

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis Harry attira encore plus près de lui le jeune homme blond un peu tremblant après sa demande et murmura à son oreille :

« Draco … s'il te plaît … ne rêvons pas trop fort … Je te dirais oui tout de suite s'il n'y avait pas … ce vendredi … Merlin sait que je t'aime mais … Nous en reparlerons après … si tu veux encore de moi … quand je l'aurai tué … quand je serai devenu un assassin … Non, ne dis plus rien, ça fait trop mal … Dors Draco, fais de beaux rêves … je … je t'aime … »

Il caressa doucement la joue de Draco et y trouva des larmes.

Le lundi, les deux émissaires revinrent dans l'après-midi. Ils étaient à la fois soulagés et inquiets. Les deux Mangemorts qui les avaient rejoints dans le pub moldu étaient assez âgés. Ils leur étaient inconnus. Ils avaient un accent étranger, c'était la preuve que Voldemort recrutait des adeptes hors de l'Angleterre. Mais ils étaient très calmes et avaient des consignes précises. Les discussions avaient été courtoises.

Cependant, Madame Chourave et Ron n'avaient obtenu que trois assurances : en premier, les assaillants n'enverraient aucun sort mortel sur les élèves. En échange, les protections magiques de Poudlard devraient être levées le vendredi à midi précise, heure solaire.

La bataille durerait jusqu'à minuit et reprendrait le lendemain à 6 heures aussi longtemps que ce serait nécessaire jusqu'à la victoire de l'un ou l'autre camp.

Madame Chourave, très digne dans sa robe noire portant l'écusson de Pouffsouffle, avait obtenu que des pauses soient décidées pendant la bataille pour évacuer les blessés des deux côtés. Les personnes hors de combat, que ce soient des enfants ou des adultes, ne seraient pas attaquées ou achevées.

Ce n'était peut-être que des paroles mais elles avaient été dites. On verrait si les partisans de Voldemort tiendraient ces promesses.

Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas voulu dire quels genres de combattants leur Maître comptait envoyer sur l'école. Ils avaient seulement assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas plus d'attaquants que de défenseurs. Mais comme le fit remarquer Hermione au retour de Ron trois géants valaient plus que trois adolescents de quinze ans .

Enfin, et là les Mangemorts avaient été intransigeants, Harry Potter ne devrait affronter que le Maître des Ténèbres et c'était ce dernier qui déciderait du lieu et du moment de leur combat. Ils se battraient en duel jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive et cette mort déciderait de l'issue de la bataille.

Si Harry Potter mourait … et ils en étaient sûrs … l 'école appartiendrait au Maître des Ténèbres et tous ceux qui s'y trouveraient lui feraient allégeance, élèves comme professeurs.

Si le Lord Noir mourait … c'était impossible, il était immortel … les Mangemorts et tous les combattants présents déposeraient les armes.

Le soir, au dîner, Minerva McGonagall annonça à tous les conditions de la bataille. Elle proposa encore aux élèves et même aux professeurs qui avaient une famille ou des enfants de quitter Poudlard.

Madame Bibine avait deux grandes filles, l'une à Londres, l'autre à Liverpool. Elles attendaient toutes les deux un bébé. Mais la professeur de vol sur balai refusa de partir. Ses petits-enfants naîtraient dans un monde libre. Elle se battrait pour eux.

Le mari de Madame Chourave travaillait au Ministère de la Magie. Lui aussi aurait à se battre. Enfin le fils de Madame Pomfresh était médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. Il aurait son travail à faire après la bataille.

Mais quand la directrice parla de la dernière condition, le duel entre Harry et Voldemort, il se fit un grand silence. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table des Griffondors où leur champion était assis, encadré de Draco et de Colin, avec Ron et Hermione en face de lui. Qu'il était jeune, et beau, et pâle, leur Héros ! Une si lourde charge … sur des épaules bien minces !

Alors Harry se leva et dit :

« Je me battrai jusqu'au bout de mes forces. Et avec votre soutien, je le vaincrai. Je vous le jure.»

Sibylle Trelawney se dressa d'un bond. Son visage devint lumineux et sa voix était puissante. Elle semblait en transes. Elle annonça haut et fort :

« LE LORD NOIR MOURRA QUAND VIENDRA LA HUITIEME HEURE. IL Y AURA DES MORTS ,DES BLESSES, DES CŒURS BRISES. MAIS LES PROTECTEURS DE POUDLARD SERONT A NOS COTES ET A MINUIT, VOUS FETEREZ LA VICTOIRE ! »


	30. Chapter 30

DORS DRACO.

Bon. La bataille se rapproche. Je ne sais pas comment J.K.R.( à qui tout appartient, même nos Draco et Harry, et blablabla …) a imaginé la sienne, mais dès que j'ai commencé cette histoire, j'ai voulu que la mienne ait l'air la plus vraie possible.

C'est un peu comme dans les films à grand spectacle. La bataille et la poursuite finales se doivent d'être ébouriffantes..

Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir mais au moins j'aurai essayé.

« C'est en essayant que les Grecs ont pris Troie.. »

Et ça leur a pris dix ans !!!! …

Chapitre 30

Du lundi au vendredi, le temps fila à toute vitesse.

Le mardi matin, Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard, se rendit au Ministère de la Magie en grand appareil. Elle portait une robe de sorcière en satin noir avec une écharpe écossaise aux couleurs de son clan en guise de ceinture et une broche représentant les quatre Maisons de l'école sur la poitrine.

Sa cape de velours rouge foncé brodée d'or était soutenue par Dobby en costume de lutin, un cache-théière sur la tête.

Elle était accompagnée d'Hermione en uniforme de gala et du professeur Flitwick, lui aussi magnifiquement vêtu. Rufus Scrimgeour les reçut immédiatement dans son bureau.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient des mesures à prendre pour la défense de l'école, Dobby se promenait partout en tenant devant lui une sorte de tige de métal, au grand agacement du Ministre.

« Nous pouvons envoyer à Poudlard cinquante Aurors, plus si vous le jugez nécessaire. J'espère que vous avez pris toutes les mesures pour mettre les élèves à l'abri dans les souterrains du château.

Les parents me harcèlent tout en sachant qu'au moins, à l'école, leurs enfants ne risquent rien. J'ai entendu parler du duel entre Vous-Savez-Qui et le Survivant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

--Il aura bien lieu à Poudlard. Harry est prêt. Je suis sûre qu'il vaincra … »

La conversation se poursuivit un moment et la directrice fit mine de partir. Mais à ce moment, Dobby mit son cache-théière sur une statuette de sphinx posée sur le bureau et Minerva fit signe au Ministre de la suivre dans un coin éloigné de la pièce.

« Où pouvons-nous parler sans être écoutés ? chuchota-t-elle.

Le Ministre la regarda avec surprise puis désigna une petite pièce voisine qui lui servait de lieu de repos.

Ce fut là que la directrice lui révéla le plan de Voldemort, à savoir l'attaque simultanée de tous les endroits stratégiques du monde sorcier le même jour que la bataille pour Poudlard.

Au départ, le Ministre n'y croyait pas mais Minerva lui montra le parchemin envoyé par leur espion secret. Hermione insista. Elle parla du corbeau noir qui avait été attaqué en chemin. Elle lui fit remarquer les cibles, en particulier Sainte Mangouste et Gringotts, des lieux ultra sensibles.

Le professeur Flitwick révéla au ministre que son bureau était sur écoute. Dobby utilisait un détecteur de son invention et un micro était caché dans le petit sphinx.

Le professeur d'Enchantements était très malin. Il suggéra à Rufus Scrimgeour, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, de donner par ce moyen de fausses informations à leurs adversaires.

Quand ils repartirent vers Poudlard par les grandes cheminées de transplanage du Hall, ils espérait avoir convaincu le Ministre.

L'école était en ébullition. Les cours étaient suspendus. On voyait partout des groupes d'élèves affairés. Mais tout se passait dans un ordre relatif. Chacun connaissait sa place et son rôle.

Théo et Ron était partout à la fois. Il y eut une surprise le mercredi matin quand la plupart des Habitants de Pré au lard vinrent offrir leurs services. Sous l'impulsion de Madame Rosmerta, terriblement vexée d'avoir été mise sous Imperium l'année précédente, ils avaient décidé de se battre à leur manière.

Tous les magasins du village seraient fermés sauf les Trois Balais, Honeydukes et la Tête de Sanglier. Ils y prépareraient des pièges mais personne ne resterait en bas. Ils monteraient tous à l'école. Ces renforts étaient les bienvenus.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas en reste. Madame Bibine avaient confié les nouveaux balais aux meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de chaque Maison et les entraînaient à jeter des sorts tout en volant.

Horace Slughorn avait préparé depuis longtemps un chaudron de Felix Felicis et de la potion violette pour endormir les géants, à condition qu'on puisse les faire boire.

Madame Pomfresh était prête. Elle avait emmagasiné toutes sortes de remèdes. Elle avait même déniché un tout petit flacon d'essence d'aigremoine. Les elfes de maison qui ne participeraient pas à la bataille l'aideraient, ainsi qu'un groupe d'élèves de deuxième et de troisième années.

Cornélia avait rapporté de la Forêt Interdite une vingtaine de branchettes de saule.

« Je n'ai pas pu en prendre plus, avait-elle expliqué d'une petite voix. L'arbre avait mal. Il commençait à saigner.

Je lui avais expliqué pour la bataille. Mais il est comme les licornes, il n'aime pas la guerre. Il m'a dit que ces baguettes étaient plus puissantes que les autres. Elles nous protègeront mieux. Il ne faut s'en servir que le jour de la bataille. »

Elle en avait gardé une pour Argus Rusard et avait demandé à Dennis Crivey de répartir les autres. Le jeune Griffondor l'avait regardée avec surprise. Il appréciait de plus en plus la petite Pouffsouffle. On la croyait si effacée alors qu'elle était étonnante …

Harry restait le plus souvent dans son appartement. Il se sentait étonnement vide. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre. La bataille de Poudlard se ferait sans lui.

Il lui restait juste un dernier travail à accomplir. Il se rendit chez Hagrid et apprit à Nagini la venue prochaine de son Maître. Il lui demanda s'il voulait le voir. Mais le serpent refusa.

Plusieurs élèves l'avaient aperçu dans le potager. Au début, ils avaient eu peur car Nagini était impressionnant. Il se dégageait de lui une sorte de force primitive mais en même temps, ses mouvements étaient doux et …élégants.

La directrice demanda à Hagrid de le présenter à toute l'école. Harry était là. Il traduisit les questions des élèves et les réponses du serpent. La peur s'envola bien vite.

Quand Hagrid expliqua que Nagini logerait dans la Chambre des Secrets et qu'il en sortirait de temps en temps par les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, tout un groupe d'élèves se promit d'aller le voir souvent et de lui apporter du lait puisqu'il aimait ça.

Le mercredi matin, Harry descendit dans la Chambre. Nagini se glissa facilement derrière lui. Le lieu lui plut. Il s'enroula sur la peau desséchée du basilic et s'y trouva bien.

En s'approchant de la statue, Harry avait de nouveau entendu la voix de Salazar Serpentard souhaiter la bienvenue à son héritier. Une angoisse le prit. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment neutraliser le Horcrux tapi sous sa cicatrice.

Il en parla l'après-midi à Ron et Hermione. A son habitude, celle-ci avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question et elle proposa une solution assez bizarre.

« Harry, il ne faut rien faire avant ton duel avec Voldemort. Ou celui-ci sait que son Horcrux est sur ton front, ou il ne le sait pas. Je penche pour la deuxième solution.

Harry, tu ne dois pas lancer sur Voldemort l'Avada Kedavra. Tu dois détruire sa dernière partie d'âme avec le sortilège blanc et or.

Quand il s'en apercevra, il appellera à lui ses autres Horcrux, ceux qu'il croit posséder, dans l'éponge noire et dans le petit lion de pierre. Je suis sûre que celui de ton front répondra à son appel mais Voldemort ne le verra pas tout de suite.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il faudra agir, Harry. Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps. Dès que le Horcrux aura quitté ton corps, il faudra le détruire. Alors seulement Voldemort pourra être …heu… éliminé . »

Le silence s'installa et se prolongea. Ils essayaient tous les trois de visualiser la scène. Harry réagit le premier.

« Hermione, ce que tu dis là est impossible. Je n'aurai pas le temps de dire la formule du sortilège, surtout deux fois de suite. Elle est assez longue si tu t'en souviens bien. Voldemort aura toute possibilité pour la contrer.

Ce n'est pas tout. La sortie du Horcrux sera peut-être très douloureuse. Je risque de mal réagir à la douleur et de ne pas agir assez vite.

--Voilà pourquoi il nous faut de l'aide, Harry. Ni Ron, ni moi ne pouvons le faire . Voldemort a bien dit qu'il te voulait comme seul adversaire. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait être présent, quelqu'un que la prophétie désigne autant que toi pour tuer le Lord Noir.

-- Qui ?

-- Neville Londubat.

-- Mais il n'a pas été marqué comme son égal !

--Harry ! Harry ! Il ne faut pas prendre la prophétie au pied de la lettre. Tu as cette marque parce que Voldemort t'a CHOISI , toi, mais rappelle-toi, Dumbledore a dit quelque chose à propos des choix.

TOI, tu n'as rien choisi du tout , Neville non plus. La prophétie existe mais quelle est sa valeur réelle ? Doit-on la croire aveuglément ? Harry, il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Il faut tout dire à Neville. »

De nouveau le silence s'installa. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Ron qui prit la décision.

« Elle a raison, Harry. Cette prophétie limite trop nos possibilités. Aucun mage, aucune devineresse ne voit vraiment l'avenir. L'avenir, c'est nous qui le forgeons.

Crois-tu aux paroles enflammées que Trelawney a dites dimanche soir ? « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparaîtra vendredi à la huitième heure … »

Et tu as vu au Département des Mystères les milliers de prophéties qui ne se sont jamais réalisées ? Tu te battras, Harry et tu gagneras. Avec tes propres forces. Pas avec des mots.

--D'accord, dit Harry en soupirant, faisons venir Neville. »


	31. Chapter 31

DORS DRACO.

Chère Madame Rowling , bienheureuse propriétaire de l'univers HP, ne le prenez pas mal si je vous emprunte encore Draco et Harry pour un joli lemon. Je l'ai écrit avec beaucoup de tendresse. J'espère qu'il plaira à celles et ceux qui sont sur le site.

Mais s'il y en a parmi vous que cela dérange, je ne les retiens pas de force.

Disons que si vous êtes arrivés à ce chapitre qui est le trente et unième comme il est indiqué ci-dessous, c'est que vous aimez comme beaucoup de monde les histoires d'amour. Alors, bonne lecture, que la joie et la paix vous accompagnent.

Chapitre 31

Mercredi, tard le soir. Deux beaux jeunes hommes, un blond et un brun, étaient allongés face à face dans un grand lit. Draco avait posé une main sur la hanche de Harry. Celui-ci caressait du bout des doigts le visage de son amant.

« C'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous faisons l'amour, dit-il d'une voix très douce. Demain, je veux dormir seul.

--Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? gémit Draco.

--Parce que je veux rêver de toi, avoir envie de toi, sentir combien tu m'es nécessaire pour vivre. Je veux partir au combat avec un désir forcené de vaincre pour ensuite t'aimer en toute tranquillité et pour toujours. C'est la dernière épreuve, Draco. Après, nous serons libres.

--Alors, si c'est la dernière fois, je veux que tu m'aimes, Harry. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

--Tu … tu es sûr ?

--Oui, je le veux … Tu seras ma première fois, tu sais ? Je n'ai jamais laissé un garçon entrer en moi .

Mais je veux que toi, tu me donnes du plaisir, que tu m'aimes, que tu m'emmènes au septième ciel. Je veux être tellement heureux que ce bonheur là te protègera pendant la bataille.

L'Amour est une Force, c'est toi qui l'as dit. Aime-moi, Harry, pour ma première fois . Et je suis sûr qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autres par la suite. »

Alors, la grande parade d'amour commença. Il y eut d'abord des baisers, du plus doux au plus fougueux. Harry promena ses lèvres sur tout le corps offert à ses caresses. Il revenait sans cesse à la bouche tendre qui s'ouvrait pour laisser leurs langues se frôler, s'enrouler, se déguster.

Il lécha la peau tendre de la poitrine, du ventre dur, du sexe dressé. Il suça les tétons roses et le gland pourpre. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de savourer le corps doux et blanc offert en cadeau.

Draco gémissait, se tordait, appelait, suppliait. Ses mains s'agrippaient, griffaient, se crispaient sur le dos, les épaules, les fesses de son amant. Il n'était que pur plaisir. Ses cheveux se collaient à son front. La sueur donnait à sa peau un goût salé que Harry savourait et qu'il était sûr de ne jamais oublier.

Et puis ce ne fut plus suffisant, leurs deux corps en feu réclamaient plus, exigeaient tout. Ils s'immobilisèrent, se regardèrent, les yeux verts accrochés aux yeux gris .

Harry glissa ses genoux entre les cuisses blanches, écartant les jambes et les remontant à sa taille. Il mit un doigt, puis deux, puis trois dans la bouche de Draco qui les mouilla de sa salive. Puis il les enfonça l'un après l'autre, le plus doucement possible dans l'anneau de chair encore inviolé.

C'était chaud, étroit, vivant. Le jeune homme blond peu habitué à cette douleur criait et se tordait. Alors tout doucement, Harry laissa sa magie sortir de lui et agir.

Il disait des mots doux que Draco ne comprenait pas mais qui calmait sa souffrance et sa peur.

Il posait des baisers sur ses joues, son front moite, ses lèvres brûlantes.

Il caressait les épaules, le ventre, les cuisses et ses mains se faisaient oiseaux et fleurs.

Puis son sexe dur s'enfonça dans l'antre humide qui l'attendait. Il y eut un cri vibrant et, se regardant toujours, ils commencèrent la plus belle des danses.

Harry allait et venait en Draco et Draco imprimait le même mouvement à ses hanches, son sexe dressé contre le ventre de Harry. Ils criaient et gémissaient tous les deux et c'était la plus belle des musiques.

Et les yeux verts s'élargirent jusqu'à former deux lacs aux profondeurs insondables. Et les yeux gris brillèrent comme deux flaques d'argent liquide.

Et ils quittèrent le monde réel.

Autour d'eux, dans la nuit de velours, des étoiles silencieuses naissaient, vivaient, mouraient. Les galaxies tournoyaient lentement en spirales. Des trous noirs aspiraient des chapelets de planètes.

Une force déferlante, une vague énorme emportait tout sur son passage. Le monde glacé devenait flamme ardente. Une sphère de feu éclatait en millions de diamants étincelants.

Ensemble, unis, ne formant qu'un seul être, ils assistaient à la création du monde et par leur amour, ils y participaient.

Cela dura peut-être une seconde, peut-être une éternité. Ils ne le surent pas. Leurs jouissances furent simultanées. Puis ils retombèrent doucement et se séparèrent.

Dans leur tête, ils entendaient des tambours. Puis leurs cœurs se calmèrent peu à peu. Le monde réel se reconstitua autour d'eux. Ils se sentirent dériver et s'endormirent presque en même temps, se serrant encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils ne le savaient pas mais ils étaient passés pendant un instant de gloire dans un univers parallèle où seuls quelques élus avaient le privilège d'entrer. Ils pouvaient vivre ou mourir. Le cours de leur existence avait changé. Ils avaient effleuré le grand mystère du monde. Ce secret les liait pour toujours.

Ce fut une nuit sans rêves, une profonde et courte nuit. Les étoiles pâlissaient tout juste quand ils s'éveillèrent. La main de Harry était sur la hanche de Draco et la main de Draco caressait le visage de son amant.

Le jeune homme blond prit une décision. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il y pensait. Il dit très doucement :

« Harry, je t'ai déjà demandé si tu voulais m'épouser. Tu ne veux pas répondre avant la bataille. Mais je t'aime et je veux un espoir. Faisons le Serment, Harry, unissons-nous par le lien secret. Si tu m'aimes, Harry …

--Je t'aime, Draco. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce lien secret ?

--Tu ne connais pas le Serment ? Ah ! C'est vrai, j'oublie toujours que tu n'as pas été élevé chez les sorciers. Le Serment, c'est un pacte qui engage deux personnes l'une envers l'autre. Il ne peut être rompu que par la mort .

Il se pratique le plus souvent entre des gens qui s'aiment mais ce n'est pas forcé. Il peut lier aussi deux personnes qui ont une dette entre elles. C'est un peu comme une promesse de fiançailles chez les Moldus mais en plus fort, en plus absolu.

Je veux faire le Serment avec toi pour que tu ne m'oublies pas après la guerre, quand tu auras vaincu le Maître des Ténèbres et que tu seras plus encore le sorcier le plus célèbre du monde.

--Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Draco. Je t'aime et si tu y tiens, je veux bien faire ce Serment avec toi. Que doit-on faire ?

--Il nous faut une baguette magique. Prenons la mienne puisque c'est moi qui prononcerai le Serment. Ou mieux encore, prenons nos deux baguettes. Tu répéteras les mots après moi. »

Harry regarda songeusement les petits morceaux de bois qui avaient tant de pouvoir dans le monde sorcier. Il dit d'une voix basse :

« Ne faisons pas de Serment avec ces baguettes. Elles ont toutes les deux été en contact avec l'esprit du mal … Attends … Je sais … Cornélia, la petite aux araignées, m'a donné une de ses baguettes de saule. Elle contient un esprit pur, l'esprit de la licorne. C'est parfait pour ce que tu veux faire. »

Draco eut l'air un peu déçu mais finalement, il se rangea à l'idée de Harry. Ils s'agenouillèrent face à face sur le lit aux draps froissés, genoux contre genoux, front contre front, leurs mains serrées autour de la mince tige de saule.

« Répète après moi, » dit Draco. Et dans le silence de l'aurore, les mots s'égrenèrent.

Je suis toi et tu es moi

Je suis toi et moi.

Tu es moi et je suis toi

Tu es toi et moi.

Si tu vis je vis

Si tu meurs je meurs.

Si tu m'aimes je vis

Tu me hais je meurs.

Je suis toi et tu es moi

Je suis toi et moi.

Tu es moi et je suis toi

Tu es toi et moi.

Jure-le moi.

Ils étaient si concentrés sur le Serment qu'ils ne virent pas une plume courir sur un parchemin sorti de nulle part. En même temps qu'ils parlaient, elle transcrivaient les mots prononcés.

Quand ils eurent fini, elle ajouta leurs deux noms : Harry Potter - Malfoy , Draco Malfoy - Potter. Ils étaient liés par le Serment bien plus qu'ils ne le croyaient eux-mêmes.

Le matin, ils ne firent pas attention au parchemin enroulé sur la table. De cette nuit, ils conservaient des souvenirs tellement forts qu'ils eurent toute la journée l'impression de flotter. Leurs visages devaient refléter leur bonheur intérieur car en les croisant, plusieurs personnes les regardèrent d'un air étonné.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir l'esprit dans les nuages. Plusieurs couples de sixième et septième années avaient aussi profité de cet avant-veille de bataille pour échanger des promesses et unir autant leurs âmes que leurs corps. Une sorte de parfum d'amour glissait dans les longs couloirs de Poudlard.

On aurait pu croire que l'atmosphère générale serait à la crainte, à l'appréhension. Il n'en était rien. Il y avait dans l'air de l'ardeur, de la vivacité, presque de la joie.

Les professeurs tentaient bien de réfréner ce trop fort courant d'optimisme, eux savaient que le vendredi serait long et difficile mais finalement, ils laissèrent leurs élèves se défouler.

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun signe de désordre. Les derniers préparatifs battaient leur plein. Aurora Sinistra, la professeur d'astronomie avait déterminé à la seconde près le midi solaire. Elle avait ajouté que la nuit commencerait à tomber à six heures et que la pleine lune apparaîtrait environ trente minutes plus tard.

Elle recommandait aux élèves les plus jeunes de se mettre alors à l'abri car ce serait le moment où les Loups Garous se transformeraient et deviendraient dangereux. Malgré toutes les recherches, on n'avait pas trouvé de moyen de défense contre eux.

Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'agitation du côté des cuisines. Les elfes préparaient des litres de jus de citrouille, du thé glacé et sous l'impulsion discrète de Dobby … et de Winky, de petits tonnelets de boissons plus fortes et plus réconfortantes.

Il y avait de grands paniers de fruits et des quantités impressionnantes de sandwichs. L'intendance est le nerf de la guerre.

Le professeur Slughorn avait aussi demandé aux elfes de préparer des petites gourdes de Felix Felicis qui seraient distribuées à tous les combattants le matin de la bataille.

Il en avait préparé tout un chaudron mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour une journée toute entière de chance pour chacun. Il faudrait choisir le bon moment pour en prendre.

Il avait aussi concocté trois flacons de Géandormis, la potion violette qui endormait les Géants pendant une semaine. Mais quant à leur en faire boire …

Enfin, c'était le moment enfiévré des derniers préparatifs. Et après le dîner, Minerva McGonagall souhaita une bonne nuit à tous.

Elle fut bonne. Harry y veilla. Il passa près de chaque dortoir, près de chaque chambre et lança un sortilège de sommeil sans rêves. Quand il arriva à celle où reposait Draco, il embrassa le jeune homme blond qui avait conquis son cœur et l'endormit comme les autres.

Puis il se retira dans sa chambre, il passa une heure à faire des exercices de concentration et de relaxation et une heure encore en méditation profonde. Puis le cœur, l'esprit et le corps en paix, il s'endormit à son tour.

Demain, c'était LE JOUR.


	32. Chapter 32

DORS DRACO.

La bataille est en vue. Je serai brève. Le monde de Harry Potter a été créé par J.K.Rowling. Grâces lui en soient rendues.

Que la force soit avec elle, avec nous, avec eux.

Chapitre 32

Vendredi 13 mars. Beau temps, sec et froid. Quelques nuages glissent lentement dans le ciel clair.

Dans le parc de Poudlard.

Les Aurors sont arrivés la veille à la tombée de la nuit. Ils ont installé leur quartier général et préparé leurs lignes de défense et d'attaque. Ils sont une cinquantaine, ce sont des combattants aguerris. Harry en a vus certains au Ministère mais beaucoup lui sont inconnus.

Nymphadora Tonks est avec eux. Elle lui présente deux sorciers venant de Durmstrang et une sorcière de Beauxbâtons. Ils représentent leurs écoles et sont venus défendre Poudlard en souvenir du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Kingsley Shacklebot n'est pas là. Il assure la défense du Ministère. Rufus Scrimgeour a tenu compte des avertissements de Minerva McGonagall. Tous les lieux magiques sont sous protection et tout s'est mis en place pendant la nuit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'ennemi.

Gringotts se défendra avec ses propres armes. Bill Weasley a réussi à convaincre Ragnok, le chef des Gobelins, de rejoindre leur camp. Il ne sait pas exactement comment les petite êtres magiques vont agir mais il est sûr de leur détermination et de leur force.

Deux Médicomages ont été envoyés par Sainte Mangouste, Basileus, le fils de Madame Pomfresh et Magdalena Farinelli, une imposante sorcière au visage souriant et aux cheveux d'un superbe blond roux. Elle domine tout le monde d'une bonne tête et sa voix est d'une puissance rare.

Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles.

Dans la grande Salle.

Au petit déjeuner, la directrice lit une proclamation du Ministre ordonnant aux élèves de se mettre à l'abri dans les endroits protégés de Poudlard et souhaitant bonne chance aux professeurs. Une dernière fois, Minerva parle aux élèves avec douceur. Il est encore temps pour eux de renoncer à la lutte. Personne ne leur en voudra. La guerre n'est pas une affaire d'enfants. Elle ne doute pas de leur courage mais connaît leurs limites.

C'est la plus jeune élève de l'école qui lui répond, une Serdaigle nommée Virginia Scott. S'il faut choisir entre se battre avec l'espoir de gagner ou se résigner et accepter l'esclavage, alors il vaut mieux se battre. Tous ses camarades applaudissent. L'affaire est entendue.

Le professeur Slughorn fait distribuer les petites gourdes de Felix Felicis en rappelant que l'effet sera court et qu'il faut donc choisir le bon moment pour l'utiliser. Le professeur Flitwick monte sur sa chaise et proclame :

« Que Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Griffondor, Salazar Serpentard et Helga Pouffsouffle protègent l'école qu'ils ont fondée ! »

La professeur Chourave lance un « Yip yip hourra ! » qui fait vibrer toute la Salle.

Il est dix heures, heure solaire.

Tous les élèves montent se préparer dans leur dortoir. Ils mettent l' uniforme de leur Maison, à l'exception de vingt d'entre eux qui portent des tenues de sport moldue avec l'écusson de leur Maison cousu sur la poitrine et d'une quinzaine d'autres qui enfilent leur costume de Quidditch.

Tous revêtent leur cape noire car l'attente sera longue et il ne fait pas très chaud dehors. Les baguettes magiques sont rangées dans une poche intérieure avec la petite gourde de Felix Felicis. Dennis Crivey a réparti les baguettes de saule en veillant à ce que chaque groupe en ait une.

Les visages sont graves pourtant il y a des rires, des plaisanteries, des poursuites dans les couloirs. C'est une atmosphère assez particulière faite à la fois de sérieux et de malice.

Les professeurs et la directrice, portant eux aussi la marque de leur Maison, sont réunis dans la Grande Salle. Ils ont l'air très déterminés. Ils doivent former la deuxième ligne de défenses juste derrière les Aurors.

Par petits groupes, Maison par Maison, les élèves les rejoignent. Il y a sur les grandes tables des sandwichs, de la brioche, des petits gâteaux et des boissons chaudes, du thé, du café, des infusions. Chacun se restaure s'il en a envie mais maintenant, l'appréhension gagne du terrain.

Il est onze heures.

Certains élèves sortent, regardent vers le parc et écoutent les rumeurs à l'extérieur de l'école. On commence à entendre des bruits confus, des cris, des appels. Dobby envoie quelques elfes épier ce qui se passe dehors. Ce sont les Mangemorts qui commencent à arriver et qui hurlent des injures et des moqueries envers ceux de l'école.

Il y a des remous dans la Grande Salle. Harry vient d'arriver avec Ron et Hermione. Draco a déjà rejoint le groupe de Pansy , de Blaise et de Vincent. Grégory fait partie de l'équipe de sport moldu. Théodore est au commandement, il est rejoint par Ron. Hermione reste avec les jumelles Patil. Millicent accompagne un groupe de Pouffsouffles.

A l'extérieur, Madame Pomfresh et les deux Médicomages finissent d'installer tout leur matériel sous une grande tente blanche qui servira d'infirmerie. Au début de la bataille, Harry la protègera par un sort qui interdira à toute personne armée d'y pénétrer.

Sous une autre tente, Winky et les autre elfes entassent des paniers remplis de nourriture et des tonnelets de boisson. Tout doit être prêt à l'extérieur de l'école car la fermeture des portes aura lieu à midi moins une. Pendant la bataille, Poudlard restera inviolé.

Il est onze heures trente.

Les habitants de Pré-au lard transplanent devant la porte de l'école et se précipitent à l'intérieur. Madame Rosmerta, Aberforth Dumbledore et deux autres hommes portent des petits tonneaux de Whisky Pur Feu pour le réconfort de tous. En bas, les pubs sont grands ouverts. Peut-être que certains assaillants vont être trop ivres pour se battre. Il y a aussi quelques boissons droguées et « La Tête de Sanglier » doit exploser quand quelqu'un touchera à certain tonneau de bièraubeurre.

Il est onze heures quarante.

Tout le monde est en place. Les groupes composés d'élèves des quatre Maisons ayant de treize à dix-huit ans forment une ligne en arc de cercle allant de la tente de l'infirmerie jusqu'au bord du lac. Ils sont assez loin des Aurors et des professeurs.

Il n'est pas question pour eux de se jeter dans la bataille. Ils obéissent strictement aux consignes données . Ils ont tous répété à plusieurs reprises les diverses formes d'attaque et de défense. Ils ont mis toute leur confiance en Théodore qui a l'art de la stratégie et le sens du commandement.

Il est onze heures cinquante.

A l'extérieur, les moqueries et les injures se font plus fortes. Les Mangemorts réclament à cor et à cri la levée des sortilèges qui protègent le château. Ils sont tous assez jeunes mais ils ne sont que six ou sept à avoir fréquenté Poudlard dans leur jeunesse.

La plupart d'entre eux viennent d'obscures écoles de magie où ils n'ont appris que le strict nécessaire. Mais il y a aussi des sorciers puissants qui ont mal tourné. Leur chef est très grand et très gros. Il vient de Durmstrang et a été banni de son pays pour une histoire de meurtre qui n'a jamais été élucidée.

Il est onze heures cinquante cinq. 

Un vent léger s'est levé. Il apporte des odeurs de printemps et de terre mouillée. Dans le parc comme au dehors, le silence s'est fait. Les secondes s'égrènent trop vite ou trop lentement. Soudain une voix amplifiée par un Sonorus retentit.

« HARRY POTTER !!! »

Harry est seul en haut des marches du perron. Il amplifie sa voix et répond :

« JE SUIS LA. »

« HARRY POTTER ! JE TE RAPPELLE QUE TU NE DOIS TE BATTRE QU'AVEC MOI ET QUAND JE LE DECIDERAI. A CETTE SEULE CONDITION, AUCUN SORT MORTEL NE SERA DIRIGE CONTRE LES ELEVES DE L'ECOLE. »

« JE LE SAIS ET JE SUIS D'ACCORD. »

« ELEVES DE POUDLARD , PASSEZ LE PORTAIL ET REJOIGNEZ VOTRE LORD. IL NE VOUS SERA FAIT AUCUN MAL. DES QUE LA BATAILLE COMMENCERA, IL SERA TROP TARD. HARRY POTTER SERA VAINCU , IL MOURRA. ET VOUS DEVREZ AFFRONTER MA COLERE. VENEZ ! IL EN EST ENCORE TEMPS. »

La réponse est unanime. « NON !!! »

« SERPENTARDS ! ECOUTEZ LA VOIX DE VOS PERES ! »

« THEODORE ! PANSY ! GREGORY! VINCENT! MILLICENT! BLAISE ! »

« NON !!! »

« DRACO ! »

« NON ! »

« HARRY POTTER ! REGARDE ENCORE UNE FOIS SOUFFRIR ET MOURIR TES AMIS ! »

Harry ne répond rien. La volonté de nuire est trop évidente.

Midi solaire moins deux.

Tout le monde est immobile. Les cœurs battent la chamade. Minerva McGonagall lève la main et fait un grand geste. La lourde porte et les fenêtres se ferment hermétiquement. Une grande bannière descend lentement devant la tour d'astronomie. Elle représente le blason de Poudlard avec les quatre animaux : le lion, le serpent, l'aigle et le blaireau. Ce sont les elfes qui l'ont confectionnée.

Midi moins une. 

Aurora Sinistra consulte sa montre astronomique. Elle compte les dernières vingt secondes. A dix, la directrice et Harry commencent à lever les sortilèges de protection. A zéro, toutes les barrières sont tombées. Il y a un instant de silence … et c'est la ruée.

Il est midi, heure solaire. La bataille a commencé.


	33. Chapter 33

DORS DRACO.

Tout est à J.K.R. Cette bataille est à moi.

Chapitre 33

Pour chaque événement, il y a trois périodes : l' « avant », le « pendant » et l' « après ». L' « avant , c'est cette période où l'on compte les mois, les jours, les heures et même les secondes, cette période faite d'espoir si l'événement est heureux ou de peur si au contraire on le redoute, cette période incertaine où l'on se demande parfois si on va vivre jusqu'à ce que cela se produise.

Le « pendant » finit toujours par arriver. Il est tel qu'on l'avait rêvé ou il est totalement inattendu. Il passe. Quelquefois on a à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il est déjà passé.

Et tout de suite on est dans l' « après ». Cela s'est passé ainsi lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

C'est étrange comme le temps peut être élastique. Avant le midi solaire, les minutes semblaient des heures. Mais dès que les barrières magiques furent levées, le temps se mit à faire des bonds.

Midi une minute

Une centaine de Mangemorts foulent la pelouse du parc. Sur un bref signe de leur chef, ils hurlent en chœur leur cri de guerre : « MORDMORDRE ! ». Après un instant de stupeur, les défenseurs lancent : « POUDLARD ! » Le premier éclair de sortilège vient du camp Mangemort.

Ils portent tous une robe de sorcier noire renforcé sur la poitrine d'un corselet de cuir. Leurs mains sont gantées. Certains portent des masques effrayants. Ils attaquent violemment les Aurors qui reculent sous le nombre mais ils sont repoussés à plusieurs reprises grâce aux professeurs et aux habitants de Pré-au lard. Les sorts volent des deux côtés, bleus, jaunes, violets, rouges, quelques verts.

Midi quarante

Un ordre bref, une vingtaine de Mangemorts font mouvement vers les élèves qui semblent changés en statues. C'est ça, la guerre ? Ces cris, ces jets de lumière, ces corps qui tombent des deux côtés, ce sang qui commence à tacher de rouge la douce herbe du début du printemps ?

Théodore, Ron, Hermione et Millicent crient ensemble : « Attention ! ».Et c'est à leur tour de ne plus voir le temps passer, de se battre, encore et encore, avec tous les sortilèges qu'ils ont appris.

Les vingt jeunes gens adeptes des sports moldus entrent en scène. Leurs attaques rapides déstabilisent les assaillants qui ne sont pas préparés à ce genre de riposte. Ils se font désarmer comme des débutants et crient leur rage.

L'attaque tourne court. Le temps fait un bond.

Une heure cinq minutes.

Un cri au bord du lac. Plusieurs élèves sont entourés par des êtres fantomatiques sortis de l'eau. Des Inferis … Ils essayent de les entraîner avec eux. C'est une traîtrise. Le Lord Noir a dit : « Pas de sorts mortels » mais il envoie des morts vivants pour terroriser les jeunes gens et peut-être les noyer.

Des mains de Harry sort un long trait de feu. Les Inferis reculent mais ils emmènent avec eux un garçon et la fille qui va tous les dimanches jouer avec le calmar Géant. Elle avait choisi cette place pour être à côté de son animal favori. .Bien lui en a pris !

Les eaux se mettent à bouillonner. Les sirènes et les strangulots apparaissent. Et les immenses tentacules attrapent les corps morts, les secouent comme de vulgaires pantins et les jettent au loin dans les eaux du lac. Les êtres aquatiques se chargent de les entraîner au fond et de les y enchaîner. Les deux jeunes gens regagnent la rive à la nage.

De loin, Harry leur jette un sort de séchage. Aucune protestation ne vient de la part du Lord Noir. Il a essayé, Harry a répondu à sa provocation. Un point partout. Il y aura pendant tout le combat des moments comme ceux-là. Peu de gens les verront tous. En fait, seul, Harry, perché sur le perron, immobile, attendant l'attaque du Maître des Ténèbres, sera le témoin de tous ces faits et gestes.

Cela fait partie du plan de Voldemort. Il pense ainsi affaiblir son adversaire par la vue de tous les mauvais coups encaissés par son camp. Il sous-estime grandement la force d'âme du Survivant. Celui-ci a déjà tant souffert qu'il sait réagir positivement à ces basses manœuvres.

Une heure trente, une pause.

Les Mangemorts reculent jusqu'aux limites de Poudlard emportant une dizaine de blessés gravement atteints et laissant deux des leurs sur la pelouse. Un certain nombre d'entre eux sont hors de combat. Ils n'ont plus de baguettes.

La tactique d'attaque avec les balais a fonctionné à merveille. Les membres des équipes de Quidditch sont super rapides. Ils ont survolé les rangs ennemis à une telle vitesse qu'aucun sortilège ne peut les atteindre. Eux par contre ciblent les Mangemorts presque à coup sûr.

Ils lancent des Expelliarmus, les baguettes magiques ennemis volent et Harry s'aperçoit que quelques elfes se font un plaisir de les trouver dans l'herbe et de les ramener dans l'autre camp où elles sont enfermées dans un coffre de fer.

Tant de bravoure chez de si petits êtres ! Tout à coup, Harry se sent plein d'admiration pour eux et aussi pour Hermione qui veut qu'on les traite en créatures libres.

Aucun mort du côté de Poudlard mais quatre Aurors, deux habitants du village, les professeurs Sinistra et Slughorn ont des blessures sérieuses. Il n'y a que quelques blessés légers parmi les élèves. Du haut du perron, Harry a bien observé le combat. Les Mangemorts ont utilisé des sorts assez faciles, sans aucune trace de magie noire. Mais Ron et Hermione étaient particulièrement visées.

Tout à coup, la voix amplifiée reprend :

« ALORS, HARRY POTTER, QU'EST-CE QUE CA FAIT DE VOIR TOMBER SES AMIS ? »

Voldemort est quelque part mais il reste invisible. Harry doit être sans arrêt sur ses gardes.

« MONTRE-TOI, TOM JEDUSOR, ET JE TE LE DIRAI. »

« OH NON ! JEUNE INSOLENT ! C'EST QUAND JE VEUX, COMME JE VEUX. ET APPELLE-MOI MYLORD CAR JE SUIS TON MAITRE ET CELUI DE TOUS CEUX QUI SONT ICI. »

« NON ! TU N'ES LE MAITRE QUE DE CEUX-LA … ET ENCORE … FINITE FINITE IMPERIO ! »

Il y a des remous dans les rangs de Mangemorts. Plusieurs d'entre eux semblent se réveiller. Ils regardent de tous les côtés puis jettent leur baguette et tentent de fuir mais ils sont vite rattrapés.

« TU ME PAYERAS CA , POTTER ! » dit la voix , devenant grinçante.

Une heure 50, nouvelle attaque.

Les Mangemorts sont moins nombreux mais plus féroces. Un nuage noir se pointe à l'horizon. Les Détraqueurs … C'est le moment de voir si la machine inventée par Elisabeth Colwin fonctionne.

Greg lance le moteur de l'Anglia postée à l'orée de la Forêt. Mais les Détraqueurs passent assez loin d'elle. Des Patronus fusent. Un Lapin, une Loutre, un Faisan, une Grenouille et soudain, un Tigre, une Licorne, un Loup, un Buffle … Les Détraqueurs reculent.

Et il se produit une chose étonnante. Le son d'un cor de chasse retentit. Toute la troupe de fantômes de Sir Patrick Delaney - Podmore arrive. On les distingue à peine dans la lumière du jour mais ils repoussent les Ombres noires vers la machine moldue qui rugit . Et beaucoup de Détraqueurs se transforment en petites billes noires qui tombent au sol. Les autres s'enfuient.

Les elfes de maison se précipitent, ramassent les billes et les enferment dans un tonnelet percé d'un petit trou. Le chef des Aurors a assisté de loin à la scène. Il pense déjà à l'utilisation de la machine pour éliminer définitivement les Détraqueurs. La jeune fille qui dirige le rayon de destruction est un Génie …

Milieu d'après-midi. On ne compte plus les heures. Le temps n'a plus d'importance.

Nouvelle pause. Les Mangemorts ont morflé. Ils sont en débandade malgré les hurlements de leur chef. Ils se battent par habitude alors que leurs adversaires se battent pour défendre leur territoire. Ces derniers y mettent donc plus de hargne et plus d'acharnement.

Les elfes passent parmi les combattants, apportant des boissons et de la nourriture.

Winky et Léonny proposent discrètement un petit verre de Whisky Pur Feu à ceux qui paraissent épuisés.

En face, l'intendance n'a pas suivi. Les Mangemorts n'ont même pas d'eau pour se désaltérer. Certains désertent pour aller boire dans les pubs ouverts de Pré-au lard. On entend soudain une explosion. Le baril piégé de la Tête de Sanglier vient d'exploser, faisant une vingtaine de victimes.

La voix amplifiée ne s'est plus manifestée. Lord Voldemort est allé voir comment se passaient les autres attaques qu'il a lancées. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Partout ses partisans étaient attendus. Il a subi de grosses pertes. Il commence à se douter de la trahison de quelqu'un de son entourage. Mais QUI ? Sa fureur est terrible.

Tout à coup, Dobby transplane près de Harry qui suit le combat avec douleur et espérance. Il est tout blanc et essoufflé comme s'il avait couru à toute vitesse.

« Les géants arrivent. Ils ne sont plus que deux. J'ai réussi à faire boire de la potion violette à l'un d'eux et je me suis fait poursuivre par les autres. Ils en voulaient aussi mais je n'avais pu emporter qu'une seule gourde. Le troisième dort en ronflant si fort qu'on l'entend jusqu'ici. »

Deux énormes géants arrivent en effet en courant et en soufflant. Soudain, l'un d'eux s'arrête. Il est assailli de toutes parts par de minuscules branchettes brunes, des botrucs très en colère. De leurs deux doigts coupants comme des lames de rasoir, ils attaquent ses yeux et ses grands pieds.

Ils s'acharnent sur les talons, coupant petit à petit les tendons d'Achille, jusqu'à ce que la grosse masse de chair s'écroule sur le sol en se débattant et en hurlant. David a vaincu Goliath. Dobby en profite pour reprendre une gourde de potion et aller la verser dans la bouche grande ouverte.

Graup et Hagrid sortent de la forêt où ils attendaient l'arrivée des géants. Ils n'ont pas trop de mal à vaincre le dernier. La grosse masse d'armes de Graup l'assomme pour le compte. Les derniers Mangemorts font retraite à la vue de leurs nouveaux et gigantesques adversaires.

Vers cinq heures, pause générale. 

Les blessés affluent vers la tente blanche. Trois morts à Poudlard : un Auror touché par un Avada Kedavra, un habitant de Pré-au lard atteint en plein cœur par un sort de magie noire inconnu et Argus Rusard, mort en héros.

Il s'est jeté devant Madame Pince attaquée par un Mangemort. Il a brandi sa baguette de saule. Le nuage rose a protégé la bibliothécaire mais lui a été touché par un sort mortel. Harry a été témoin de la scène et son cœur s'est serré. Pauvre Rusard, dont les élèves se sont si souvent moqué …

Les élèves de deuxième et troisième années ont magnifiquement réussi leur travail particulier : lancer le contre-sort chaque fois qu'un grand de leur groupe était touché par un sort. C'était leur mission et ils s'y étaient préparés avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Millicent et Parvati sont les élèves les plus touchées, la première a reçu un Doloris en pleine tête en protégeant Owen Green, la seconde se trouvait à côté d'Hermione souvent attaquée par plusieurs Mangemorts en même temps.

La voix amplifiée retentit de nouveau. Elle est beaucoup moins triomphante que la dernière fois. Les choses se passent mal sur les autres fronts. L'attaque de la banque Gringotts a laissé un souvenir cuisant. Voldemort y avait envoyé son dragon Vert gallois, pensant terroriser les petits êtres magiques.

Mais les Gobelins ont fait monter leur propre dragon des souterrains, une femelle Feudor de Hongrie. Les deux animaux se sont lancé des flammes de différentes couleurs. C'est leur manière de communiquer.

La femelle voulait des bébés. Elle a proposé le mariage au mâle Vert gallois qui n'a pas dit non et ils sont descendus ensemble dans les souterrains, laissant plantés là les Mangemorts qui se sont fait taillés en pièces par les Gobelins en furie et les habitants du Chemin de traverse, menés par Fred, Georges et Monsieur Stemper, le père de Gloria.

La voix retentit.

« LA BATAILLE NE FAIT QUE COMMENCER , HARRY POTTER. COMBIEN DE MORTS AS-TU DEJA SUR LA CONSCIENCE ? »

« JE VAIS AVOIR LA TIENNE SI TU N'AS PAS PEUR DE TE MONTRER. »

« PEUR ? TU OSES M'ACCUSER D'AVOIR PEUR ? C'EST TOI QUI DEVRAIS TREMBLER, C'EST MAINTENANT QUE JE VAIS ENVOYER MES MEILLEURS COMBATTANTS ALORS QUE TES TROUPES SONT EPUISEES ET DECIMEES. TOI ET TES AMIS SERPENTARDS , VOUS ALLEZ AFFRONTER MES VAILLANTS GUERRIERS, MES VRAIS MANGEMORTS. APPARATE !!! »

Cinq heures trente, le ciel devient plus sombre. La nuit approche.

Quarante neuf Mangemorts apparaissent, formant un carré parfait de sept assaillants par côté. Ce sont tous des anciens, leur masse sombre est impressionnante. Ils ne sont pas masqués. Devant se trouvent des visages connus. La voix les interpelle.

« CRABBE ! PARKINSON ! NOTT! GOYLE! ZABINI! BULTRODE! APPELEZ VOS ENFANTS! ET VOUS SERPENTARDS, OBEISSEZ A VOS PERES ! »

Les élèves interpellés sortent des groupes, un peu pâles. Mais la réponse est unanime : « NON ! »

« ALORS TUEZ - LES ! »

« NON ! » C'est la voix amplifiée de Harry.

« CE SONT LEURS PARENTS. ILS ONT SUR LEURS ENFANTS DROIT DE VIE ET DE MORT. »

« Père ! crie Théodore Nott. N'écoute pas ce fou. Il n'est pas ton Maître. C'est un Tyran, un Mégalomane. Il se sert de vous pour prendre le pouvoir mais il ne respecte personne. Vous n'êtes rien pour lui. Il vous envoie à la mort sans un regard, sans un regret. Réveille-toi, père. Il est encore temps. »

Sa voix a résonné dans un silence soudain. Les Mangemorts ne font aucun geste. Pas un seul n'a levé sa baguette vers les enfants aussi immobiles que s'ils avaient été stupéfixés. Alors la voix s'élève à nouveau.

« LUCIUS MALFOY, VIENS COMMANDER TES TROUPES. »

Un cinquantième Mangemort apparaît devant les autres. Il a des cheveux blancs mi-longs, des yeux pâles et Draco lui ressemble. Il a le même air aristocratique, le même port de tête. L'homme porte une robe de sorcier verte brodée d'argent. Son corselet de cuir porte un blason orné d'un serpent. Il est magnifique. Et, baguette en main, aux côtés de Pansy et de Blaise, Draco se met à trembler.


	34. Chapter 34

DORS DRACO.

Tout ici appartient à Son Altesse Joanne K. Rowling, tout sauf les Loups Garous qui existent depuis toujours dans la mémoire profonde des Etres Humains.

Chapitre 34

Six heures et quart. La nuit est tombée.

Harry regarde Draco et Draco regarde son père. Lucius Malfoy ne regarde personne. Il lève son bras armé de sa baguette magique et l'abaisse d'un geste élégant. D'un bloc, les Mangemorts chargent. Lui ne bouge pas. Autour de lui, la bataille fait rage. Soudain, un rayon vert et Sybille Trelawney s'effondre.

Un hurlement de rage retentit à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Firenze le Centaure a bandé son arc et d'autres Centaures sortent de la Forêt. Les flèches pleuvent sur les assaillants qui reculent. On sent un flottement dans les rangs .

Un sifflement strident et des Sombrals jaillissent d'entre les arbres, toutes ailes déployées. Ils tombent en piqué sur les Mangemorts qui cette fois commencent à courir dans tous les sens. Buck et une dizaine d'hippogriffes leur barrent la route. Les hommes en noir lancent des sorts n'importe où, n'importe comment. Les Aurors et les autres défenseurs les évitent facilement. Les Stupéfix , les Impedimenta, les Expelliarmus fusent vers les Mangemorts.

Paniqués par la soudaineté de la riposte, certains ont le malheur de courir vers le saule cogneur qui a l'air endormi. Deux chats sont assis sur une racine et l'un d'eux appuie sur un nœud bien particulier. Le saule se réveille et ses branches balaient violemment les imprudents qui se sont approchés de lui.

La plupart des Mangemorts battent en retraite. Ils ont dépensé toute leur énergie d'un coup. Ils sont devenus mous comme le pense leur Maître. Ils s'arrêtent et baissent leurs bras armés.

Lucius Malfoy n'a pas bougé. Un croassement se fait entendre. Un corbeau sort de la maison de Hagrid. Son vol est incertain, une de ses ailes bat moins fort que l'autre. Mais il se dirige droit vers Lucius Malfoy et se pose sur son épaule. Il y a un sourd grondement. Professeurs et élèves de Poudlard sont stupéfaits.

Une voix joyeuse s'élève . Draco.

« Père, tu es avec nous ?

--Je suis là, mon fils. Pour toi. »

Un terrible hurlement. Lord Voldemort vient de comprendre qui l'a trahi. Mais il ne veut pas encore apparaître. C'est trop tôt pour que son plan réussisse. Il veut agir après la dernière vague d'attaquants, lorsque ses ennemis seront en déroute.

« LUCIUS MALFOY, TU ME LE PAYERAS ! » hurle-t-il.

« Je sais, » répond le sorcier à la robe verte d'une voix tranquille. Et il se dirige vers Harry Potter qui est aussi surpris que les autres.

« Pour l'amour de mon fils, » dit-il et il se range à ses côtés.

Six heures trente. Au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite, la pleine lune commence à apparaître.

On entend vers le portail une rumeur confuse. Dobby apparaît devant Harry. Il crie d'une voix aiguë :

« Greyback ! Les Loups Garous ! Ils sont ivres. »

C'est la débandade totale parmi les assaillants.

Remus Lupin se précipite vers le saule cogneur. Il vient de boire une gourde de potion Tue-Loup et sa potion de Force. Il fait signe aux chats qui immobilisent le saule. Il crie aux Mangemorts :

« Lâchez vos baguettes magiques et entrez ici. Vous serez à l'abri. »

La crainte des Loups-Garous est si forte que tous lui obéissent. Ils se retrouvent un peu serrés prisonniers dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Les élèves savent ce qu'ils doivent faire maintenant. Ils se regroupent , formant un demi-cercle compact, les plus jeunes au centre. Devant eux, les adultes et les Aurors. La seule défense contre les Loups Garous, c'est d'être en nombre. Ils n'attaquent que des individus isolés.

ILS ARRIVENT. Une trentaine. Greyback est déjà transformé. Les autres sentent leurs museaux s'allonger peu à peu, leurs bras et leurs jambes devenir pattes, le poil les recouvrir. Ils n'y peuvent rien. C'est un mauvais coup du destin. Ils ont été mordus, ils cherchent à mordre. Ils commencent à hurler à la lune qui monte dans le ciel.

Devant eux, une masse sombre, des gens agglutinés les uns aux autres. Une mauvaise cible. Une petite silhouette isolée qui court pour rejoindre le groupe. Cornélia a fait tomber sa baguette de saule et s'est arrêté un instant pour la ramasser. Un bond. Greyback est sur elle. Elle crie. Le Loup Garou la tient par le bras. Il se lèche les babines. Elle a l'air si jeune, si tendre. Une victime de plus.

Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir sa grande gueule rouge. Une masse noire lui tombe dessus. Il est renversé au sol et sent à son cou une violente morsure. Zarog. Et brusquement, une armée d'araignées géantes déferlent sur les Loups Garous. Etrangement, elles ne cherchent pas à tuer mais elles visent les cous et mordent.

Les Loups Garous s'effondrent les uns après les autres. Ils gisent à terre et ne bougent plus. Alors, sans plus s'occuper des autres personnes totalement stupéfaites, les araignées se retirent dans la Forêt Interdite et disparaissent.

Il y a un grand silence et puis il y a un miracle.

Les Loups Garous se transforment de nouveau. Ils reprennent peu à peu leur forme humaine. Ils se redressent lentement, se regardent d'un air étonné. Ils sont … guéris ? …guéris !!! C'est un remède ancestral, totalement oublié depuis mille ans. L'alcool qu'il ont bu et qui imprègne leur corps, combiné avec le venin d'Acromantule injecté au cou, guérit la Lycanthropie

Remus Lupin qui venait de boire sa potion de Force fabriquée à base d'alcool de cynorhodons a été mordu comme les autres. Lui aussi se regarde avec des yeux éblouis. Enfin ! Enfin, il est délivré de son enfer. Il faudra utiliser cette découverte pour sauver le plus de malheureux possible. Le plus difficile sera d'obtenir le concours des Araignées Géantes.

Tout s'est passé en quelques secondes, une minute au plus Les ex-Loups garous se lèvent en titubant un peu. Ils vont s'asseoir près du portail de l'école. Remus s'adresse à eux pour leur expliquer ce qui se passe. Ils ne se souviennent même pas qu'ils étaient venus là sur l'ordre de Voldemort pour livrer bataille contre Poudlard.

Harry se détend. Il est à l'origine du miracle mais il ne le révélera à personne. La recette du remède a jailli d'un coup de sa mémoire profonde. Il a simplement profité de circonstances favorables. L'ivresse des Loups Garous. La présence des Araignées Géantes venus veiller sur leur jeune amie Cornélia « pi pa ». Il a influencé leur cerveau pour qu'elles mordent au cou, provoquant la guérison.

Maintenant, il reprend sa concentration. La journée a été dure pour lui, plus dure encore que s'il avait combattu seul une centaine de Mangemorts. Rester immobile, ne rien faire, voir ses amis souffrir, voir mourir la pauvre Trelawney … et les autres. Mais il était lié par sa promesse et les étudiants de Poudlard s'en tirent bien.

Il n'y a pas de grands blessés parmi eux, juste des plaies insignifiantes. Beaucoup ont eu la bonne idée de boire la Felix Felicis au bon moment. Ils sont un peu sonnés mais ils se tapent dans le dos et se sourient . Pourtant le pire est encore à venir. Le duel n'a pas eu lieu.

Les Aurors ont perdu cinq des leurs et certains blessés sont gravement atteints. Il y a moins de pertes parmi les habitants de Pré-au lard. Les Mangemorts s'attaquaient plutôt aux Aurors, leurs pires ennemis.

Chez les professeurs, c'est la consternation. Sybille Trelawney est étendue sur un lit de camp, sous la tente infirmerie. Elle est toute blanche. Son visage est apaisé et on peut ainsi s'apercevoir qu'elle était belle. Firenze est à ses côtés. Il a l'air très triste et ne cesse de répéter :

« Ma sœur de cœur est morte. J'avais vu un signe étrange dans les étoiles. Mais les signes parlent un langage incompréhensible. Je n'ai pas compris le message. »

Sur le lit voisin repose Argus Rusard. Miss Teigne s'est installée sur sa poitrine. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle a compris qu'il était mort. Les animaux de compagnie sentent ces choses-là. Elle reste près de celui qui l'a toujours aimée et protégée. Elle ronronne doucement.

Soudain, la paix fragile qui s'est abattue sur le parc est déchirée par la voix retentissante.

« A NOUS DEUX , HARRY POTTER.JE TE DEFIE EN DUEL. NOUS NOUS BATTRONS JUSQU'A TA MORT. J'ARRIVE AVEC MES AMIS. TU PEUX APPELER LES TIENS. »

Il est sept heures. Le parc s'illumine de centaines de torches flamboyantes. 

Lord Voldemort apparaît. Il est debout sur la tombe blanche de Dumbledore, au bord du lac. Il porte une magnifique robe de sorcier verte brodée de lunes et d'étoiles d'argent. Son horrible visage est dissimulé derrière un masque. Il porte des gants noirs en cuir fin et ses cheveux blancs descendent jusque sur ses épaules Il est magnifique.

Puis apparaissent l'un après l'autre huit enfants blonds, beaux comme des anges, souriants, vêtus de blanc et d'or.. Ils se placent devant la tombe face aux élèves et aux adultes qui se rassemblent devant l'école autour de Harry.

Une dame vêtue d'une longue robe de velours vert brodée d'argent prend place à côté d'eux . Narcissa Malfoy .

Un homme portant une longue cape noire surgit à son tour. Quand il repousse le capuchon, des cris et des injures retentissent et Harry retient sa magie à grand peine. Severus Snape.

Enfin sortent de derrière la tombe, à droite, Bellatrix Lestrange et à gauche, Peter Pettigrow. Ils se placent de chaque côté de leur Maître.

Il règne tout à coup un grand silence. Toute l'école est stupéfiée par plusieurs choses. D'abord par l'audace de Voldemort qui foule aux pieds la tombe de l'ancien directeur, son pire ennemi. Par la splendeur du Lord Noir venu combattre dans toute sa gloire. Par l'arrivée à ses côtés des sorciers les plus détestés du monde. Et surtout par la présence souriante de leurs huit camarades.

Ils n'ont pas changés. Ils sont toujours aussi beaux. Ils semblent heureux de vivre. Les jumeaux Priscall ont cet air coquin qui charme tous ceux qui les côtoient et qui fait qu'on leur pardonne toutes leurs bêtises. Cependant, ils regardent leurs anciens camarades et ne semblent pas les reconnaître. Leurs yeux sont vides.

Harry parle à son tour :

« TOUS CEUX QUI SONT PRES DE MOI SONT MES AMIS. MAIS J'APPELLE EN PARTICULIER RON WEASLEY, HERMIONE GRANGER , NEVILLE LONDUBAT ET DRACO MALFOY. »

Le Lord Noir éclate de rire.

« C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS TROUVE ? UN TRAITRE A SON SANG, UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE ET UN INCAPABLE ? TU ACCEPTES MEME LES MANGEMORTS ? ENFIN IL Y A UN EX - MANGEMORT. JE NE T'OUBLIE PAS, LUCIUS MALFOY. TON EPOUSE AU MOINS M'EST RESTEE FIDELE. »

Harry reprend :

« QUE FONT ICI CES ENFANTS ? »

« CE SONT MES FILLES ET MES FILS SPIRITUELS . ILS M'AIMENT. JE TE PRESENTE MA COURONNE D'OR, HARRY POTTER. »

« PERSONNE NE PEUT VOUS AIMER DE SON PLEIN GRE. CES ENFANTS SONT SOUS IMPERIUS »

« OH NON HARRY POTTER. TU EN AURAS LA PREUVE TOUT A L'HEURE. MAIS A PROPOS, IL Y A ICI QUELQU'UN QUI N'EST PAS TON AMI MAIS LE MIEN. »

Il fit un grand geste de son bras droit et dit :

« APPROCHE DRACO MALFOY »

Draco qui s'était placé à côté de Ron paraît frappé par la foudre. Il se tourne vers Harry, sourit, se retourne vers le Mage Noir et dit :

« Oui, Mylord. »

D'un pas léger, il s'avance vers Voldemort et s'incline profondément.

« DIS-NOUS, DRACO MALFOY, QUI EST TON MAITRE ? »

« Je vous appartiens, Mylord. »

« C'EST BIEN ..PRENDS PLACE A MES COTES »

Draco se tourne gracieusement et va s'installer à côté de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Et le cœur de Harry commence à se briser.


	35. Chapter 35

DORS DRACO.

Je rends à J.K.R. ce qui est à la Sérénissime et je garde ce qui est à Pyanfar c'est-à-dire l'organisation du duel et le Triplex Pugnalis.

Chapitre 35

Lentement, le cœur de Harry se brise. C'est une dernière douleur, une douleur inattendue, la douleur de trop. Il entend à peine le Maître des Ténèbres qui continue à parler à Draco d'une voix caressante.

« AS-TU REMPLI TA MISSION ?

--Oui Mylord.

« T'AIME-T-IL DE TOUT SON CŒUR ?

--Oui Mylord.

« ET TOI, L'AIMES-TU ?

--Non Mylord. Qui voudrait d'un minable Balafré comme lui ? »

Le ton est hautain, méprisant, le ton de l'ancien Malfoy quand il se moquait de Harry autrefois. Et curieusement, c'est cela qui sort le jeune homme brun du puits sans fond dans lequel il tombe. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Il regarde attentivement le jeune homme blond en face de lui. Son sourire est moqueur, les paroles qu'il vient de dire sont blessantes, il a un air triomphant, debout aux côtés du Lord Noir dans toute sa splendeur. Mais une toute petite chose n'est pas normale. Ses yeux ne sont pas gris, ils sont noirs.

Autour d'eux, la rumeur grandit. Draco Malfoy est un traître. Les « Je vous l'avais bien dit ! » forment un murmure de plus en plus fort. La voix de Lucius Malfoy domine celle des autres.

« Réveille-toi, mon fils ! »

Harry se redresse et dit :

« SILENCE ! »

Son esprit est clair. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas répondre à la provocation de Voldemort. Il ne doit montrer aucune faiblesse. Pour le moment, que Draco l'ait trahi ou non n'a pas d'importance. Il doit porter le combat sur un autre terrain.

« ENFIN VOUS VOUS DECIDEZ A PARAITRE, TOM JEDUSOR. LA JOURNEE NE VOUS A PAS PARU TROP LONGUE ?

COMMENT S'EST PASSEE L'ATTAQUE DU MINISTERE ?

VOUS A-T-ON BIEN ACCUEILLI A GRINGOTT ?

L'ANNONCE DE VOTRE VICTOIRE EST-ELLE PRETE A PARAITRE DANS LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER ?

Sans le savoir ou peut-être à cause d'une prémonition, Harry vient de frapper juste. Les choses ne se sont pas arrangées pour Voldemort en ce début de nuit. Ses troupes ont été partout repoussées.

La défaite la plus honteuse et aussi la plus ridicule, c'est celle que ses partisans ont subi au Chicaneur. Oreste Lovegood, le père de Luna , aidé de son vieil employé et de trois elfes de maison a vaincu dix Mangemorts avec le concours de ses machines.

Il les a ensorcelées et elles se sont mises à bombarder les assaillants avec leurs lettres de plomb, imprimant des injures et des moqueries sur leur visage. Elles ont envoyé sur eux de longs jets d'encre qui les ont trempés des pieds à la tête. Ils ont dû battre en retraite poursuivis par de lourds rouleaux de papier qui menaçaient de les écraser.

Oui, Voldemort doit vaincre à Poudlard. C'est son dernier recours. Il saute avec légèreté du mausolée de Dumbledore. On dirait qu'il plane. Puis il avance à grand pas sur la pelouse du parc, il s'arrête, il trace autour de lui un large cercle d'environ cinq mètres de rayon : c'est sa surface de combat. Il dit :

« FINISSONS-EN , POTTER. PREPARE-TOI A SOUFFRIR ET A MOURIR. »

Il fait un geste de la main. Les enfants, Narcissa Malfoy et Severus Snape se rassemblent à sa gauche. Bellatrix Lestrange se poste à sa droite. Peter Pettigrow, lui, s'abrite derrière le Lord Noir. Draco, le visage fermé, la main serrée sur sa baguette magique, prend place aussi à gauche devant les enfants. Il semblerait qu'il soit vraiment devenu leur capitaine selon le vœu de Voldemort.

« JE T'ATTENDS , POTTER. »

Harry a profité de cet instant de répit pour sonder très rapidement par légilimencie les pensées de ses adversaires. Curieusement, Snape, qui est pourtant un excellent occlumens, n'a pas fermé son esprit. Harry n'y voit aucune agressivité, pas plus que chez Narcissa. Les enfants pensent tous à la même chose : une page de runes anciennes. Cela renforce chez Harry l'idée qu'ils sont sous Imperium.

Bellatrix est folle de haine. Pettigrow est mort de peur. Harry remarque qu'il tient une sorte de sacoche entre ses mains. Draco … Draco hurle de douleur … Son visage est souriant mais à l'intérieur de lui, il hurle. Lui aussi est sous Imperium. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Harry n'a vu , n'a senti aucun sortilège l'atteindre.

C'est alors qu'il remarque le bras droit de Draco. Il est raidi, sa main est crispée sur sa baguette magique et une mince spirale verte bouge autour de son poignet. Harry comprend en un éclair. La baguette … Voldemort l'a touchée … Il y a laissé son empreinte … C'est de cette façon qu'il tient Draco enchaîné à lui …

Mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à autre chose qu'à la bataille. Harry s'avance à son tour. Il a bien étudié le rituel des duels sorciers. Il se place à la bonne distance et trace son propre cercle. Il est de la même surface que celui de Voldemort mais les deux cercles ne sont pas tangents.

Ils se coupent et délimitent au centre une zone qui prend une couleur dorée. Pendant le combat, les sorciers duellistes ne doivent pas y pénétrer. Il n'y a pas de corps à corps possible. Le combat se fait uniquement par sortilèges … Enfin, Hermione a bien dit à Harry de se méfier. Des sorciers peu scrupuleux ont souvent violé cette règle.

Harry fait un geste, Ron et Hermione l'encadrent. Neville se place à l'arrière. Cela fait rire Bellatrix qui n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche.

« LE BEBE LONDUBAT A PEUR ? IL S'ABRITE DERRIERE SON BALAFRE ? »

Mais Neville ne répond pas à la provocation. Il serre les dents. Lui aussi aura un combat à gagner, mais plus tard.

« JE SUIS PRET, TOM JEDUSOR. » dit Harry.

Et comme il ne veut pas que Voldemort prenne un quelconque avantage, il attaque. Aux échecs, ce sont les blancs qui jouent les premiers.

« DESTRUCTIO FINITE FINITE IMPERIO PROTEGO ! »

Il a lancé les trois sortilèges à la suite. La vitesse est l'un de ses points forts. Un mince trait de couleur rouge et la baguette de Draco explose. Le jeune homme blond hurle avec sa voix et non plus avec son cerveau. « HARRY ! » Il se précipite hors du cercle de Voldemort et entre dans l'autre. Il tient son bras droit avec le gauche, sa main est légèrement blessée et saigne.

Sans quitter Voldemort des yeux, Harry prend dans une poche intérieure de sa robe la baguette offerte par le saule et la tend à Draco. Il murmure très vite :

« Soigne-toi et protège-toi. »

La réaction du Lord Noir est immédiate.

«CAPILLUS INCENDIO ! »

Les cheveux d'Hermione sont parcourus de flammèches mais avant qu'ils ne prennent feu, Neville lance :

« AQUAMENTI ! »

L'eau arrive en pluie sur la tête d'Hermione et éteint les flammes. La voix de Harry s'élève.

« NE T'EN PRENDS PAS A MES AMIS, JEDUSOR. TON ADVERSAIRE, C'EST MOI ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE. »

Et tout à coup, le combat se déchaîne. Les sortilèges volent, se croisent, se percutent, s'annulent tandis que l'air résonne de formules connues ou bientôt inconnues. Il y a les sortilèges oubliés qui surgissent de la mémoire profonde de Harry et des maléfices de magie noire. Les jets de lumière sont de toutes les couleurs. Il illuminent le ciel où brille une énorme lune pleine.

Le temps de nouveau devient élastique. Le premier round a-t-il duré une minute ou dix ? Les spectateurs médusés n'en savent rien. Tout va beaucoup trop vite. Puis c'est la pause. Les deux sorciers reculent, baissent les bras et se regardent dans les yeux. Ils se sont frottés l'un à l'autre et ils se sont jaugés.

Voldemort a compris que Harry était très fort et qu'il connaissait de nombreux sorts oubliés mais très efficaces. Il a aussi remarqué sa vitesse d'exécution. Mais son adversaire n'a utilisé ni Sortilèges Impardonnables, ni magie noire. Il est satisfait. Ce sera facile de le vaincre.

Voldemort se berce d'illusions. Harry a été à bonne école. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas dévoiler son jeu à son adversaire. Sa vitesse et sa puissance sont bien plus grandes que ce qu'il vient de montrer. Sa détermination vient encore d'augmenter avec l'attaque menée contre Hermione et contre Draco.

Mais il a aussi compris que le combat ne sera pas longtemps loyal. Par deux fois, Voldemort lui a envoyé des sorts très noirs qui auraient pu le blesser gravement. Il a fait face sans se troubler.

La magie noire, certains de ses ancêtres la connaissaient bien. Harry sait se défendre. Jusque maintenant, il a pu lancer tous les contre sorts. Il n'a pas beaucoup attaqué. Il réserve à son adversaire bien des surprises.

Le combat reprend. C'est cette fois Voldemort qui lance le premier sort.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Curieusement, le sort passe à côté de Harry, frôle Neville et se dirige vers les élèves et les adultes rassemblés devant la porte de l'école. Une partie des baguettes volent mais la plupart restent dans les mains de leurs propriétaires. Luna avait raison. La cire d'abeille d'Abyssinie est efficace. Quelques personnes sont projetées à terre.

Théodore crie : « PROTEGO ! »et tous ceux qui ont une baguette de saule la pointe en avant. Aussi quand le Lord Noir double avec un «ENDOLORIS ! » non seulement les baguettes de Cornélia repoussent le sort mais elles le renvoient vers Voldemort qui accuse le coup.

Harry a lancé en même temps un « BOMBAGIA GAMBA ! »,le sort élémentaire de « JAMBES EN COTON » et le puissant Maître des Ténèbres chancelle et recule comme un simple élève de deuxième année.

La scène n'a duré qu'une seconde mais on sent que le duel passe à un stade supérieur. Maintenant tous les coups seront permis. Voldemort ne veut pas perdre la face. Il répond avec un sort de magie noire, le « TRIPLEX PUGNALIS ! »

Il y a peut-être cinq sorciers dans le monde capable de le lancer. Il faut être extrêmement rapide pour que les trois poings frappent en même temps, l'un au front entre les deux yeux, l'autre en bas du sternum à la hauteur du cœur, le dernier sur le pubis juste au-dessus du sexe.

Ce sortilège met hors de combat n'importe quel sorcier, il n'y a pas de contre sort, on peut juste l'éviter en se jetant de côté. Encore faut-il le faire à la vitesse de l'éclair. Harry est aussi rapide qu'un vif d'or. Non seulement il évite le sort mais il renvoie le même en utilisant trois doigts de sa main tendue. Et ça, Harry est le seul sorcier à oser le tenter.

C'est Voldemort qui est durement frappé à la tête, au cœur, au sexe. Il recule de deux pas et tombe à genoux. Mais avant que Harry puisse profiter de cet avantage, il se produit deux événement.

Bellatrix se jette en avant, elle entre dans la partie centrale et pointe sa baguette sur Harry mais elle est brutalement rejetée en arrière par Neville qui la surveillait, le visage dur.

Et les huit enfants se précipitent tous vers Voldemort, l'entourent et lui parlent d'une voix angoissée.

« Oncle Elvis, oncle Elvis, ça va ? Tu as mal ? Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Puis ils se retournent ensemble et pointent leur baguette magique sur Harry qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Il ne peut attaquer ces enfants, c'est impossible.

C'est un instant irréel. Huit anges blonds protègent un terrible Démon Noir au péril de leur vie. Mais Narcissa Malfoy se précipite.

« Venez, enfants, ce n'est rien. Votre oncle va se relever tout de suite. Venez boire quelque chose, ça va vous faire du bien. »

Pendant qu'elle sort un flacon d'un liquide rosé, Voldemort se relève. Harry garde sa baguette pointée sur lui et dit d'une voix puissante :

« ONCLE ELVIS ? MONTRE LEUR TON VRAI VISAGE VOLDEMORT ! REVELATUM ! »

Le masque d'argent de Voldemort est brutalement arraché et sa face de serpent apparaît. Ses yeux rouges fixent Harry avec rage et avec haine. Une voix se fait entendre. Narcissa dit : « Buvez, enfants. » Ils lui obéissent et en même temps, elle entonne une invocation.

« RA REVA REVELA REVELARA REVELAVERA ! »

Les huit enfants s'immobilisent, leurs yeux écarquillés fixés sur le Lord Noir, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis il y a des cris de terreur et ils s'enfuient à toutes jambes vers leurs camarades réunis devant Poudlard. Ils viennent de sortir d'une longue période de sortilèges. Ils s'effondrent dans les bras accueillants des élèves de leurs Maisons.

Le Maître des Ténèbres crache à Narcissa :

« TOI AUSSI TU ME TRAHIS ? CRUXIS MORT … »

Il ne peut finir son sortilège. Severus Snape s'est jeté devant Narcissa en criant « PROTEGO ! » et Lucius Malfoy qui accourt à l'aide de sa femme crie : « DIFENDARE ! » Le sort mortel est repoussé mais sa force est si puissante qu'ils tombent tous les trois évanouis et ne bougent plus.

Cette fois encore, le temps est élastique. Cette scène incroyable a-t-elle duré une minute ou une seconde ? Nul ne le sait : ni les Aurors occupés à récupérer, avec l'aide des elfes de maison, leurs baguettes envolées, ni les professeurs , émus du retour des enfants enlevés, ni les autres élèves, totalement dépassés par les évènements.

Et le duel reprend, encore plus impitoyable. Ron surveille Voldemort sans pouvoir intervenir dans le combat proprement dit. C'est la règle. Il est juste témoin. Il garde aussi un œil sur les deux hommes et la femme immobiles sur le sol. Leur revirement est plus que suspect à ses yeux, Est-ce une ruse du Lord Noir?

Neville s'est maintenant avancé aux côtés d'Hermione. Ils surveillent tous les deux Bellatrix qu'ils sentent prête à tout pour aider son Maître.

Les sortilèges se croisent, rouges, violets, noirs, verts. Et le temps s'étire …


	36. Chapter 36

DORS DRACO.

Il est très facile de commencer une guerre. Il est beaucoup plus difficile de la terminer.

Merci, Madame Rowling, de m'avoir prêté vos personnages pour finir la mienne.

Chapitre 36

Le duel continue, de plus en plus impitoyable.

Ron s'est posté du côté droit de Harry. Il surveille les deux hommes et la femme évanouis sur le sol. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ont trahi Voldemort, c'est pratiquement sûr, mais Snape ?

A côté de lui, Draco regarde avec fierté son père et sa mère. Ils ont renié leur attachement au Lord Noir pour l'amour de leur fils, ce que n'ont pas osé faire les parents des autres Serpentards. Lui aussi se pose des questions sur le professeur Snape. Il l'a tout de même vu tuer Dumbledore l'année précédente.

De l'autre côté de Harry, Hermione fait face à Bellatrix Lestrange. La groupie de Voldemort est folle de rage, folle de haine, folle tout court. Neville s'est avancé lui aussi. Il veut venger ses parents torturés jusqu'à la folie par cette femme. Mais Harry lui a confié une autre tâche. Il doit être prêt à toutes les éventualités.

De nouveau, les sorts se croisent, sorts d'attaques à double incantation ou sortilèges d'immobilisation en longues volutes colorées.

« OCULIS CREPARE CREPARE ! »

« BLOCUS BRACIS ! »

Chacun des deux sorciers déploie un impressionnant arsenal de ses capacités. A ce moment du combat, on pourrait les croire à égalité. C'est dans leur esprit que se trouve la différence.

Voldemort se bat parce que la prophétie lui a indiqué Harry Potter comme adversaire. Dès qu'il l'aura vaincu, il sera le Maître de l'univers. Harry se bat parce que derrière lui, toute une école le soutient et compte sur lui pour éviter que les Ténèbres ne s'abattent sur leur monde.

Dans une compétition où les adversaires sont à égalité, c'est le mental qui fait la différence.

Cette fois encore, le combat fait une pause sans apporter d'avantages à l'un ou à l'autre combattant.

Il est sept heures trente. Voldemort se redresse et sourit. Voilà le moment qu'il attendait.

Du portail de Poudlard monte une rumeur faite de cris, d'appels, d'ordres hurlés et tout à coup, une horde d'hommes vêtus de noir, sales, blessés quelquefois, hagards, pénètre dans le parc. Ce sont les renforts que Voldemort attendaient. Mais ils sont dans quel état !

Ils ont perdu toutes les batailles. Les Aurors et les sorciers résistants, y compris ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix, les attendaient partout et les ont tous vaincus. Ils ont même dû faire face à des combattants venus de l'étranger.

L'armée de Voldemort est tiraillée entre découragement et désir de vengeance. Ils envahissent la pelouse prêt à en découdre si leur Maître leur en donne l'ordre. Ils voient alors sur le sol les deux cercles de duel et les duellistes face à face. Ils s'arrêtent.

Voldemort leur fait du bras un geste circulaire. Alors d'un pas lourd, ils se mettent sur plusieurs rangs derrière leur Maître à l'extérieur du cercle. Voyant cela, tous les élèves dévalent la pente et vont se placer de la même façon derrière le cercle de Harry, rejoints par les professeurs et les Aurors rescapés.

Un lourd silence s'installe, brisé par la voix de Voldemort.

«SAIS-TU POTTER QUE NOUS AVONS EXACTEMENT LE MEME NOMBRE DE PARTISANS DE CHAQUE COTE DES CERCLES ? ALORS RAPPELLE-TOI NOTRE CONTRAT. QUAND J'AURAI GAGNE, TOUS LES TIENS SERONT A MOI. »

La voix assurée de Harry.

« MAIS SI JE GAGNE ,TES SERVITEURS DEPOSERONT LES ARMES. »

Il y a des remous des deux côtés mais aucune protestation ne s'élève. C'est comme ça que cela doit finir. Il est temps que tout se termine. C'est alors que se produit une chose comique. Un elfe de maison, oreilles au vent, accourt auprès de Bellatrix et s'accroche des deux mains à sa robe. C'est Kreatur.

« Maîtresse, maîtresse, je ne veux pas rester ici. Je veux servir la bonne famille Black. Gardez-moi avec vous . Ecoutez-moi, j'ai un secret à vous dire. » Il tire sur la robe et Bellatrix se penche un peu. Il murmure quelques mots et le visage de la Mangemort s'illumine. Elle s'approche de Voldemort et lui parle à l'oreille.

Personne n'a eu le temps de réagir du côté de Harry tant la surprise a été grande. Mais en voyant le sourire sinistre grandir sur la face de serpent, Harry comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose de nouveau et de grave.

Le combat n'a pas repris. La baguette de Voldemort est toujours dirigée vers le sol. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sera dans la bonne position que les sortilèges pourront reprendre. Harry est décidé à en finir. Il va lancer le sortilège de la disparition d'âme dès que le bras de son adversaire se lèvera.

Mais Voldemort a l'air de s'amuser. Il se tourne vers Draco et dit :

« ALORS FINALEMENT TU AS REMPLI LA MISSION QUE JE T'AVAIS IMPOSEE PENDANT TON SOMMEIL ? TU AS REUSSI A FAIRE LE SERMENT AVEC HARRY POTTER ? RIEN QUE POUR CELA, J' EPARGNERAI A TES PARENTS DE TROP GRANDES TORTURES. ILS MOURRONT VITE. »

Il lève sa baguette et la tend vers Draco devenu blanc comme un mort.

« ANNATA OBLITARE ! »

Draco reçoit le sort en pleine tête. Malgré la brume rose dégagée par la baguette de saule qu'il tient à la main, il est projeté en arrière et retombe, immobile, les yeux clos.

Juste à ce moment, Harry commence à réciter la formule qu'il a trouvé dans « Mes Premiers Duels. »

« NIL JARO JARONIL SARONIL SIRAS ! »

Un éclatant jet de lumière blanche et or.

Voldemort se retourne avec des yeux exorbités. Il pensait avoir réussi son coup : effacer l'amour de Draco pour Harry et d'après le Serment avoir toute facilité pour faire mourir le Survivant. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Sous le coup du sortilège, lentement, il vacille, s'agenouille, s'effondre sur le sol en tendant sa baguette vers Queudver qui jusqu'alors s'est tenu très tranquille dans son coin. Il murmure : « Accio Accio Horcrux … » et il se recroqueville comme un pantin de chiffon.

Autour des deux cercles, c'est la stupéfaction. Quoi ? C'est fini ? Le Lord Noir est vaincu ? Personne ne semble y croire. Du côté des Mangemorts, le découragement gagne du terrain. A quoi bon se battre pour un Maître déchu !

Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle se jette vers Harry qui est secoué de longs frissons. Hermione la tire en arrière et c'est maintenant Neville qui redit la formule.

Il a décidé de ne pas tuer Bellatrix quand il a appris par Harry le sortilège de destruction d'âme. Elle deviendra comme ses parents, une coquille vide. Il tient fermement sa baguette pointée sur elle et répète :

« NIL JARO JARONIL SARONIL SIRAS ! »

La même lumière éblouissante …A son tour, elle se transforme en une poupée de chiffon, sans force et sans conscience.

En même temps, un autre drame se joue sur le ring. Queudver a ouvert son sac et, en se servant de sa main d'argent, il en a sorti un petit galet en forme de lion. Normalement le Horcrux devrait sortir et redonner vie à son Maître. Mais c'est tout autre chose qui arrive.

Dans son affolement, Queudver n'a pas pensé à mettre les gants en peau de dragon. Le galet rayonne soudain d'une lueur verte. Il est piégé avec un Avada Kedavra. Le sort mortel frappe Queudver en plein front . Il tombe en arrière, les bras en croix, tué net.

Une autre scène encore se passe juste en face. Harry est tombé à genoux sur le sol. Il a porté ses mains à son front . Tout à coup, il pousse un grand cri et son front s'ouvre sur toute sa longueur, libérant un amas de sang noir et coagulé qui vole jusqu'au corps sans force de Voldemort.

Le dernier Horcrux répond à l'appel de son maître. Déjà il se pose sur son front et s'apprête à redonner vie au Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais Neville a réagi. Il attrape Harry par le bras, le force à se relever et lui crie :

« ALLEZ HARRY, ENSEMBLE ! »

Et malgré la douleur, malgré le sang qui ruisselle sur son visage, malgré l'horreur qu'il vient de vivre, Harry se redresse. Il ne voit rien, sa tête menace d'exploser. Neville prend alors sa main, la joint à la sienne, leurs deux baguettes magiques se levant ensemble, ils recommencent la formule et la lumière les accompagne.

« NIL JARO JARONIL SARONIL SIRAS ! »

A peine ont-ils fini que Harry tombe et s'évanouit. La grosse boule de sang noir a reçu le sortilège. Elle siffle violemment et disparaît. Cette fois, pour de bon, Voldemort n'a plus d'âme. Il n'est plus qu'un corps sans réaction, sans pensée, sans force.

Tout autour, les spectateurs de deux camps ne sont pas encore sortis de leur état de stupeur. Ils sont témoins d'une dernière scène que Harry ne verra pas. Deux hommes et une femme se sont redressés. Ils pointent leurs baguettes magiques sur le corps agité de quelques soubresauts de Voldemort et c'est une toute autre formule qu'ils disent ensemble.

« AMALI AMALI TOPOLAS TOPOLAS SUMALI SUMALI TILAS TILAS RAS. »

Cette fois, le jet est noir et argent. C'est la formule de destruction totale.

Le corps de Voldemort rétrécit jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une petite boule de chair puis il disparaît définitivement. Il ne reste au sol que Harry et Draco étendus d'un côté, Bellatrix bavotante et Queudver mort de l'autre et ces corps empêchent les adversaires de se jeter les uns sur les autres.

Dans la partie dorée des cercles de duel, plusieurs personnes, bras tendus, séparent les deux camps. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Théodore, Minerva, le chef des Aurors côtoient Narcissa, Lucius, Severus Snape, le chef des Mangemorts. L'heure est venue de terminer la guerre.

Le terrible Lord Noir, le maléfique Maître des Ténèbres, le Tyran qui voulait dominer le monde a définitivement disparu. Il y aura des sursauts de partisans enragés pour qui la guerre ne se terminent jamais. La paix n'est pas acquise mais ce soir, auprès de deux jeunes gens qui gisent dans l'herbe verte, si beaux , si jeunes, si innocents dans leur inconscience, c'est le moment de la trêve.

Il est huit heures et la lune est pleine. La directrice rouvre la porte de Poudlard. La bataille est terminée.

Il faut s'occuper des morts, des blessés, des prisonniers, des jeunes élèves qui tremblent de froid et d'énervement. Il faut faire disparaître les traces de la bataille et c'est à minuit seulement qu'on peut enfin faire une pause, lever son verre à la victoire et porter un toast aux disparus … Argus Rusard et la pauvre Sybille Trelawney …

Harry et Draco sont à l'infirmerie, soignés maternellement par une Madame Pomfresh harassée. Ils ne se sont pas réveillés.


	37. Chapter 37

DORS DRACO.

Dans l'univers magique de Harry Potter, qui est, comme chacun sait, à Madame Rowling, le professeur Slughorn adore les ananas confits.

Dans le monde réel, Pyanfar adore vos reviews.

Chapitre 37

Pour chaque événement, il y a l' « avant », le « pendant » et l' « après ». L' « après » finit toujours par arriver. Il dépend du « pendant »et si l'événement s'est bien déroulé, toutes les choses rentrent dans l'ordre. Une nouvelle période peut commencer avec ses joies et ses peines.

Quatre jours après, le matin.

Le Grand Hall du Ministère, qui avait été ravagé lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts, est en cours de rénovation. La Fontaine Magique, détruite pour la seconde fois, sera remise en eau lors de l'inauguration dans une semaine.

Jusque là, les ouvriers et leurs auxiliaires, d'anciens Loups Garous condamnés à des travaux d'intérêt général pour avoir participé à l'attaque de Poudlard, ne chômeront pas.

Les cheminées de transplanage étant presque toutes hors service, pendant trois jours, on a vu dans Londres d'étranges personnages prendre le métro et utiliser une cabine téléphonique alors qu'elle était censée être hors d'usage.

A l'infirmerie de Poudlard, deux lits sont encore occupés. Les blessés les plus atteints sont à Sainte Mangouste. Le professeur Horace Slughorn, frappé en pleine poitrine par un sort croisé violet, s'y prélasse, chouchouté par les guérisseuses. Sa table de nuit croule sous les friandises, en particulier les morceaux d'ananas confits.

Ce sont les médicomages et les malades qui attendaient leurs soins dans la salle des urgences qui ont mis les Mangemorts hors de combat. Furieux de voir un lieu sacré profané par les sbires de Voldemort, ils ont lancé de multiples sorts en tous genres. Nombre d'hommes en noir se sont retrouvés avec des kumquats dans les narines ou dansant follement la polka et le rigaudon.

A Poudlard, près d'un lit blanc, une dame en robe longue essaye de faire avaler un peu d'eau à un jeune homme blond endormi. Cela fait quatre jours qu'il n'a pas ouvert les yeux. Personne ne sait comment il réagira quand il apprendra que Voldemort a effacé de sa mémoire un an de sa vie. Il va se croire en mars 1997 alors qu'on est en 1998.

La dame, sa mère Narcissa Malfoy, soupire. Madame Pomfresh a bien recommandé de ne pas brusquer les choses. Les révélations doivent être progressives. Tout à coup, le malade fait un mouvement et ouvre ses magnifiques yeux gris un peu embrumés.

« Draco, mon chéri, comment te sens-tu ?

--Heu … ça va , merci … Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

--Hé bien …. Tu as été blessé … là, au front. Est-ce que tu as mal?

Le jeune homme tâte sa tête. Bon, il sent une bosse et c'est en effet un peu douloureux. Il pense immédiatement :

« Encore ce crétin de Potter. On a dû une nouvelle fois se battre comme des chiffonniers au tournant d'un couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait comme cours aujourd'hui ? Potions ? Ou alors il y avait match de Quidditch ? Je ne me souviens de rien … »

Il répond : «Non, maman, je n'ai pas mal mais j'ai faim. »

Narcissa appelle d'une voix joyeuse : « Dobby ! » Et l'elfe apparaît dans un « plop » sonore. Draco le regarde avec surprise. Il a l'oreille gauche ornée d'un anneau en or. D'habitude, les elfes de maison ne portent pas de bijoux. Mais Dobby ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'étonner. Il s'exclame :

« Maître Draco est réveillé ! Maître Draco est guéri ! Je vais prévenir les autres. J'apporte tout de suite le petit déjeuner. »

Il disparaît et revient avec un plateau chargé de tous les plats préférés de Draco : son thé à la bergamote, des petits pains au chocolat, des cookies …

Narcissa aide son fils à se redresser et Dobby installe le plateau devant lui en bavardant comme une pie.

« Tous les elfes sont très contents et vous envoient leurs vœux de prompt rétablissement. Maître Draco peut être tranquille. Kréatur ne travaille plus ici. Il vous espionnait. Il vous a trahi. Le conseil des elfes l'a condamné à recevoir des vêtements et à partir tout seul sur les routes. C'est un mauvais elfe. On ne doit jamais trahir les secrets des Maîtres … »

--Chut ! Dobby, dit Narcissa. Laisse-nous.

Qui est Kréatur ? Un conseil des elfes ? Un anneau à l'oreille … Draco est un peu déboussolé mais il a surtout très faim. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas mangé ? il se sent la tête vide … Il avale son thé et une tranche de brioche.

Sa mère le regarde avec amour. « Merlin ! Qu'elle est belle ! » pense-il. Il repousse le plateau. Déjà, il n'en peut plus. Il demande seulement :

« As-tu des nouvelles de père ?

--Il va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est au château. Il n'a pas le droit d'en sortir avant son procès … »

Elle se rend compte qu'elle en a trop dit mais Draco glisse au fond du lit et ferme les yeux. « Dors Draco, » dit-elle doucement.

Son bel Ange s'endort. Alors, elle se lève et se dirige vers un deuxième lit entouré de rideaux blancs. Elle les écarte et regarde l'autre jeune homme. Il a les cheveux bruns mais ils sont en partie recouvert par un bandage qui entoure la tête au pâle visage et aux yeux clos. Et lui, quand se réveillera-t-il ?

Même jour, l'après-midi.

Draco ouvre les yeux. Il voit Grégory Goyle assis près de son lit. Celui-ci lui sourit.

«Salut, Draco. Bien dormi ?

--Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Goyle ? Depuis quand m'appelles-tu par mon prénom ? On n'a pas gardé les Scrouts à pétard ensemble … Enfin si … Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie …. »

Tout à coup, Draco pâlit … Trahir les secrets des Maîtres … La phrase de Dobby lui revient en mémoire … Un secret … La salle sur demande … L'armoire à disparaître … Le travail qu'il doit faire pour son Maître … Il se redresse et cherche à se lever mais il est pris de vertige et retombe en arrière.

« Goyle ! Aide-moi. Il faut que j'y aille sinon la chose ne sera pas prête à temps. Tu feras le guet. Ah ! Non ! Merlin ! Il nous reste du Polynectar ?

--Ne t'agite pas Draco … Heu … Malfoy. Il n'y a plus d'urgence. Et sache que je ne me transformerai plus en fillette. Mon petit ami ne le permettrait pas.

Il désigne un jeune homme qui vient de sortir de derrière les rideaux blancs. Colin Crivey.

« Depuis quand es-tu l'ami d'un Griffondor ? » dit Draco d'une voix hautaine en posant un regard froid sur le petit blond.

Grégory devient tout rouge Il dit en bégayant :

« Ah ! … Heu ! … On doit partir là … McGo va venir te voir. Elle t'expliquera tout. Heu … A plus tard. »

Il part très vite en entraînant avec lui un Colin amusé.

Deux personnes sortent alors de derrière les rideaux. Allons bon ! La belette et la Sang de bourbe ! Le jeune homme roux grommelle quelque chose. « Tiens, pense Draco, il a drôlement grandi. »

La fille a toujours les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés. Quoi ? Elle lui fait un signe de la main et dit : « Salut Draco, ça va ? » Le jeune homme en est muet de saisissement. Elle a osé lui parler et elle l'a appelé Draco … Mais avant qu 'il puisse répondre par une phrase bien méprisante, ils sont déjà sortis.

La faiblesse sans doute. Il n'a pas réagi assez vite. Et d'ailleurs, il ferait bien de nouveau un petit somme. Juste le temps de penser : « Qui est dans le lit d'à côté ? » Et il repart au pays des songes …

Même jour, fin d'après-midi.

A propos de songes …A quoi rêvait-il quand on l'a réveillé en secouant légèrement son épaule ? A un lit où ils étaient deux … Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des rêves érotiques. La professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh sont là.

L'infirmière redresse ses oreillers et l'installe confortablement tout en lui demandant s'il se sent assez en forme pour écouter ce que la directrice a à lui dire. La directrice ? Mais où est ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas le professeur Snape qui vient le voir ? C'est lui le Directeur des Serpentards.

Draco pense qu'il se passe des choses bizarres. Winky arrive avec le thé et un assortiments de petits gâteaux secs.

« Mangez, Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Savez-vous depuis combien de jours vous êtes à l'infirmerie ?

--Non, professeur.

--Vous êtes ici depuis quatre jours. Pouvez-vous me donner la date d'aujourd'hui ? »

Draco la regarde avec des yeux étonnés. « Qu'est-ce qui arrive à McGo ? Pourquoi cette question bizarre ? Voyons, on est en mars, mais le jour exact m'échappe. Le coup sur ma tête a dû être plus violent que je ne croyais. Si c'est Potter qui m'a fait ça, il me le payera. »

Il finit de croquer sa gaufrette et dit très poliment en levant un sourcil :

« Nous sommes en mars, j'ai un peu de mal à me rappeler le jour exact, vous allez me le dire , je pense.

--Monsieur Malfoy, le jour est sans importance. Savez-vous en quelle année nous sommes ? »

Cette fois, Draco lance à McGo un regard curieux. Est-ce qu'elle est devenue aussi folle que Dumbledore ? Il répond d'un ton froid, très « Malfoy » :

« Nous sommes en 1997. Ce sera bientôt le printemps. Nous allons être en vacances et j'en profiterai pour aller chez moi et m'aérer un peu la tête. Cette école me rend fou et je ne suis pas le seul. »

La directrice et l'infirmière échangent un regard. Ce ne sera pas facile.

« Monsieur Malfoy, dit Minerva McGonagall, attendez-vous à un choc. Nous ne sommes pas en 1997. Vous avez reçu en plein front un sortilège d'oubli et vos souvenirs se sont en partie effacés. Nous ne savons pas si c'est provisoire ou définitif.

En fait, nous sommes en mars 1998 ,vous allez sur vos 18 ans et vous devriez passer vos A.S.P.I.C. en fin d'année. Mais avec les évènements, nous ne savons pas si les examens auront lieu. M'avez-vous comprise ? »

Cette fois Draco en est sûr. Elle est folle … ou c'est lui qui est fou … ou il rêve … C'est ça, il rêve, il est en plein cauchemar …L'infirmière s'approche et pose sur son front un linge humide. Il sent une fraîcheur bienfaisante. Non, ce n'est donc pas un rêve.

Il respire un bon coup, se redresse sur ses oreillers et dit :

« Je vous écoute. »

« Bien, pense la directrice. Il a du sang-froid, comme son père Lucius. »

« Monsieur Malfoy, dit-elle, je vais commencer par le plus récent. Si ce que je vais vous raconter évoque quelque chose pour vous, dites-le nous. Cela nous indiquera jusqu'où votre mémoire a été effacée.

Il y a quatre jours, le vendredi 13 mars 1998, Lord Voldemort a attaqué Poudlard. Nous nous sommes défendus et nous avons gagné. Le Lord Noir est définitivement mort et ses partisans sont à Azkaban ou en fuite La guerre est finie, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Il y a un moment de silence. Il faut laisser à la nouvelle le temps de faire son chemin dans le cerveau du blessé. Un vent de bonheur passe sur Draco. C'est fini ! Il n'y aura plus en lui cette hantise. Il n'est plus au service du Maître des Ténèbres. Il n'a plus ce travail à terminer dans la salle sur demande … Son visage s'éclaire d'un coup.

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous demander si cela vous fait plaisir, dit la directrice. Cela se voit à votre sourire. Il est vrai que finalement, vous étiez de notre côté. » Elle reprend :

« Les élèves ont eu de la chance. Il n'y a eu que deux blessés sérieux, vous et celui qui est dans le lit d'à côté. Les autres n'ont eu que des blessures assez légères Par contre Monsieur Rusard et Sybille Trelawney sont morts. Vos camarades vous raconteront leurs faits d'armes. Ils ont été enterrés dans l'enceinte même de l'école , ce qui est extrêmement rare.

Vos amis de Serpentards se sont très bien conduits. Monsieur Nott en particulier a révélé une âme de chef. C'est lui qui a mené la bataille du côté des élèves. Poudlard organisera une fête en son honneur quand vous et votre voisin serez guéris, bientôt nous l'espérons.

--Qui a été gravement blessé ? dit Draco. Mais il a deviné avant même d'avoir la réponse.

« Harry Potter. »


	38. Chapter 38

DORS DRACO.

Notre paire favorite : Draco et Harry, empruntés à J.K.R. Qu'elle soit glorifiée et remerciée.

Chapitre 38

Draco n'est même pas surpris. Le nom de Harry Potter n'avait pas encore été prononcé. Il est normal qu'il arrive dans la conversation. C'est alors que Madame Pomfresh intervient.

« Le nom de Harry Potter évoque-t-il pour vous quelque chose de particulier ? »

Quelle question idiote, ça fait six ans que lui et Potter se détestent et ne laissent passer aucune occasion de s'insulter et de se battre ! Draco répond avec un sourire méprisant :

« C'est le nom qu'on donne au Survivant, à l'Elu , au Sauveur du monde sorcier, au Balafré donc. Je ne vois rien à ajouter.

Cette fois, les deux femmes échangent un regard désolé. La suite va être difficile.

« Votre … heu … rivalité avait cessé avant la bataille. En fait, vous vous étiez beaucoup rapprochés. Vous étiez même amis. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

--Moi ? Ami de Potter ? Vous rêvez ! »

Pourtant ,au moment où il fait cette réponse, Draco a un flash rapide : il est assis à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, il bavarde avec Potter, il se sent très bien … Si ce que raconte ces deux femmes est vrai, à savoir qu'un an s'est écoulé depuis ses derniers souvenirs, il pourrait avoir changé et Potter aussi.

Il pose la question qui lui vient à l'esprit :

«Qui a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Est-ce lui ?

--C'est lui, aidé de quelques autres personnes, dit la professeur. C'est surtout lui qui s'est battu en duel contre Voldemort.

-- Un duel ? Contre Vous-Savez-Qui ? Est-il si fort que ça ?

--C'est le plus puissant sorcier au monde, il est plus fort que Dumbledore lui même. Et vous pouvez appeler Voldemort par son nom. Il ne fait plus peur à personne. Votre nom par contre cause encore de la frayeur dans une partie de la population même si la Gazette du sorcier vous a réhabilité. »

Madame Pomfresh intervient de nouveau.

« Vous allez un peu vite, Minerva. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé pour lui en juin dernier. Monsieur Malfoy, quel est votre dernier souvenir ?

Draco réfléchit. Il ne voit rien de particulier. Il y a les cours habituels, le Quidditch, les amusements avec les camarades dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, les filles qui tombent dans ses bras dès qu'il les drague, le premier garçon qu'il a mis dans son lit, un Pouffsouffle de son âge qui lui faisait les yeux doux … Non , il n'y a rien de spécial …

Ah si ! La salle sur demande … le travail que le Lord Noir lui avait demandé de faire … Draco pâlit et ferme les yeux. La guerre est-elle vraiment finie ? N'est-il pas en train de rêver ? N'a-t-il plus rien à craindre ? Et sa mère qu'il aime tant, n'est-elle plus menacée ? Son père serait-il sorti d'Azkaban ? Pourquoi est-il au château ?

Draco rouvre les yeux. Il n'a plus du tout l'air hautain des Malfoy. Il ressemble à un enfant affolé. Il dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Dites-moi tout. Je peux tout entendre. »

Alors, doucement, Minerva McGonagall explique : La première attaque de l'école, la mort du directeur Albus Dumbledore, sa fuite en compagnie du professeur Snape, sa disparition pendant presque six mois, sa réputation d'assassin à la solde de Voldemort, puis sa délivrance par le professeur Lupin, son séjour incognito à l'école, sa réhabilitation, son rapprochement avec Harry Potter et l'attaque de Voldemort sur Poudlard.

« Il a voulu soumettre le monde sorcier tout entier et ses troupes ont été partout vaincues. Nous ne savons pas exactement comment il est mort. Seul Harry pourrait nous le dire. Mais il a une blessure à la tête et son coma se prolonge.

« Plusieurs médicomages sont déjà venus le voir. A première vue, sa blessure ne paraît pas sérieuse. Il a le front ouvert dans toute sa longueur, il va avoir une nouvelle cicatrice plus grande que la première mais ce n'est qu'une déchirure. Le crâne n'est pas atteint.

« Le mal est ailleurs et le fils de Madame Pomfresh qui a assisté à la fin du duel pense que c'est psychologique. Il dit que … Il croit que … vous êtes la cause de l'état de Harry. »

Minerva McGonagall se tait. La nuit est tombée. Les veilleuses éclairent faiblement la chambre blanche. Draco est étendu sur son lit, pâle comme un linge. Pendant tout le récit, des flashs très rapides ont assailli son cerveau. Il sait que tout cela est vrai mais il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre.

Les deux visiteuses s'en vont. Sa mère revient et le prend dans ses bras en lui disant de douces paroles. Dobby apporte le dîner. Il picore un peu mais la fatigue le submerge. Ses yeux se ferment. Narcissa pose un baiser sur sa joue. « Dors, mon chéri. » La nuit est tombée sur le quatrième jour après la bataille.

La Gazette du Sorcier qui a enfin choisi son camp prépare pour le lendemain une édition spéciale sur le fameux duel. Les soi-disant vérités, les demi-vérités et les contre vérités vont de nouveau se répandre sur le monde sorcier.

Matin du cinquième jour après.

Draco se réveille, vaguement nauséeux. Sa nuit a été peuplée de rêves étranges. Certains étaient agréables, d'autres plutôt effrayants.

Etait-il réellement prisonnier dans un cachot gardé par des Mangemorts ? A-t- il vraiment vu une fillette caresser la patte d'une araignée géante ? Le maître des Ténèbres lui a-t- il parlé d'une voix à la fois douce et menaçante ?

Et surtout qui est cette personne qui le tient dans ses bras et qui l'embrasse avec amour ? Il ne parvient pas à voir son visage mais c'est si bon …Et puis tout s'enchaîne avec une rapidité stressante.

Dobby. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fantaisie ? Pourquoi portes-tu un anneau à l'oreille ? C'est la nouvelle mode chez les elfes ?

--Oh ! Maître Draco a remarqué ? C'est un cadeau de la Maison Pouffsouffle. Les élèves voulaient me remercier de les avoir aidés pendant la bataille. »

Théodore accompagné de Parvati Patil. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom ? Mon nom, c'est Malfoy. Qu'on se le dise ! Et pourquoi viens-tu me voir avec cette Griffondor …ou cette Serdaigle … je ne les reconnais jamais, ces jumelles … Comment ça, ta petite amie ? … Je suis lourd ? … Le monde a changé ? … Non mais je rêve !!! »

Pansy, seule heureusement. « Où est ma baguette magique ?… Potter l'a fait exploser pendant la bataille ?… Un sortilège d'Imperium ? Tu es folle ! »

Blaise tout joyeux. « Quoi les Serpies ? Quoi les Griffies, les Pouffies, les Serdies ? … Travailler mano a mano ? Tu peux parler en bon langage, Zabini ?»

Draco, seul, regardant avec stupeur un petit tatouage sur son bras gauche : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? Un serpent enlacé avec un griffon ! Merlin et Morgane ! C'est presque pire que la marque des Ténèbres ! Enfin non tout de même ! C'est même assez joli ! … »

Et le bouquet, la Sang de bourbe accompagnée de son Weasley. « Aller voir Harry Potter ? … Il a besoin de moi ? … Pour sortir du coma ? … Je ne suis pas médicomage. Hors de ma vue, Granger.»

Bref ! Un Draco Malfoy totalement en roue libre. Madame Pomfresh y voit une réaction aux révélations de la veille. Cela doit faire un drôle d'effet de se retrouver dans un monde très différent de celui qu'on a quitté. Après le déjeuner, le voyant toujours agité, elle lui fait prendre une potion calmante.

Cinquième jour, début d'après-midi. 

Pendant que les deux pensionnaires de l'infirmerie dorment, il s'en passe de belles dans le parc de Poudlard, Il faut évacuer les trois Géants endormis par la potion violette du professeur Slughorn.

Dix sorciers vont les faire léviter un par un jusqu'à Pré-au lard où les attendent les trois plus grands camions moldus qu'on ait pu trouver. Ils seront transportés jusqu'au port le plus proche, embarqués sur un porte-container et reconduits dans leur pays. Hagrid et Graup les accompagnent. Ils emportent de la potion violette en cas de problème.

Tous les élèves sont dehors pour contempler le spectacle. Ils ne verront pas ça deux fois dans leur vie. Colin Crivey prend des photos. Chaque Maison a tenu à poser à côté du Géant assommé par Graup avant son départ. Les élèves se sont perchés sur son gros ventre et ont levé les bras en signe de victoire. C'est si bon d'être enfin « après » la bataille.

Les huit enfants enlevés par Voldemort sont revenus à l'école le matin même. Les guérisseurs psychomages de Sainte Mangouste les ont trouvés en bonne forme physique et mentale.

Ils ne garderont pas de séquelles de leur séjour dans la Forteresse Sombre grâce au professeur Snape qui leur a préparé chaque jour des potions pour effacer l'influence du Lord Noir. Et chaque nuit, Narcissa Malfoy a récité les incantations pour qu' ils rêvent de leurs parents, de leurs camarades d'école et qu'ainsi, ils ne les oublient pas.

Du coup, le Ministère a décidé que le professeur n'irait pas à Azkaban. Il est consigné au château Malfoy avec Lucius à qui on a reconnu le statut d'espion jouant un double jeu. La Gazette du Sorcier, toujours aussi mal informée, les décrit toujours comme des Mangemorts endurcis.

Par contre, Narcissa Malfoy est couverte de louanges. Les journalistes l'ont surnommée « La Bonne Fée ». Elle est restée pendant trois jours auprès des enfants pour les rassurer. Les parents, fous de joie, les avaient rejoints et les liens d'affection se sont renoués.

Les médicomages ont insisté pour que les huit élèves regagnent Poudlard jusqu'aux vacances de printemps. Il faut absolument qu'ils reprennent goût à la vie en société. Ils sont restés isolés trop longtemps. Leurs camarades des différentes Maisons sont prévenus. Il faut les traiter comme n'importe qui, surtout pas comme des bêtes curieuses. Mais tout se passera bien. Les jumeaux Priscall ont déjà en tête leur première sottise.

A l'infirmerie, Draco se réveille. Il est seul. Il pense à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la veille et une idée lui vient. Pourquoi ne pas aller voir son soi-disant nouvel ami, le vainqueur du Lord Noir, le nommé Harry Potter ? Il se lève doucement mais le vertige de la veille l'a quitté. Il enfile une robe de chambre et des mules posées sur une chaise près de son lit et se dirige vers les rideaux fermés.

Dans le lit blanc, son ancien ennemi est allongé, immobile. Sa poitrine se soulève à peine. Son visage est très pâle. Un gros bandage recouvre son front et cache en partie ses cheveux noirs. Ses bras sont posés le long de son corps et ses mains sont si blanches … Elles se confondent presque avec les draps.

Draco sent une étrange émotion lui serrer le cœur. Ah ! Il fait peine à voir, le Survivant, le Vainqueur du plus grand Mage Noir du monde ! On dirait un enfant endormi, si jeune, si fragile …

Tout à coup, Draco a envie de lui prendre la main et de lui dire … de lui dire quoi ? Tu rêves, Draco Malfoy ! Tu l'as toujours détesté. Il est si énervant, avec ses airs innocents, son esprit Griffondor, sa gentillesse et son courage mélangés …

Draco repart vers son lit, se déshabille et se recouche sans rien faire. Il a la vague impression d'avoir commis une erreur, pire une faute. Il se rendort et rêve à nouveau de baisers échangés et de douces caresses.

-

-

-

-

-Hé oui, il a la tête dure, notre Draco. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime …

L'Ange : « Dans le commerce de la vie, nous plaisons souvent plus par nos défauts que par nos bonnes qualités. »

Le Diable : « Ouais ! C'est ce qu'on dit pour faire passer la pilule ! »


	39. Chapter 39

DORS DRACO.

Madame Rowling peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Aucun de ses fidèles lecteurs, aucune de ses lectrices admiratives, n'oubliera les personnages auxquels elle a donné vie. Ils existent pour toujours dans la mémoire collective de millions d'êtres humains.

Le plus merveilleux, c'est qu'on peut les emprunter pour les faire vivre encore et encore. Bien sûr, il faut les rendre en bon état. On n'est pas des sauvageons tout de même !

Et Pyanfar, qui apprécie particulièrement la paire Draco Harry, fait un grand salut à J.K.R. et lui dit : « Merci, merci, merci d'exister ! »

Chapitre 39

Deuxième samedi après la bataille.

L'école est mise en congé pour une semaine. Chacun a besoin de se ressourcer auprès de sa famille. Les cours reprendront normalement à la rentrée. Il y a des B.U.S.Es et des A.S.P.I.Cs à préparer. Les élèves rentrent chez eux, le cœur content. Ils en ont des choses à raconter ! Les huit enfants enlevés sont en pleine forme. Severus Snape et Narcissa Malfoy ont fait du bon travail.

Le Chicaneur a publié un article sur le duel des Deux-Plus-Grands-Sorciers-du- Monde. Il est signé Rita Skeeter et pour une fois, il dit presque la vérité. Le rôle de chacun est révélé. La prophétie disait vrai. Harry Potter avait bien le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'a fait avec un double sortilège blanc et or, aidé en cela par un ami, lui aussi né au mois de juillet, Neville Londubat. Ils ont joint leur magie pour terrasser le Lord Noir.

Ce que l'article ne dit pas, c'est que le sortilège ne détruisait que l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela n'était pas suffisant aux yeux de trois personnes qui avaient défié leur Maître en le trahissant , prenant ainsi des risques insensés pour aider le camp adverse. Eux ont détruit le corps de Voldemort pour qu'il ne puisse jamais réapparaître.

La journaliste ne parle pas de cette fin du combat, pas plus que des Horcrux. Elle n'est pas au courant. Cette partie de l'histoire doit rester secrète. Mais elle a eu de véritables entretiens avec les témoins du duel. Ce n'est pas comme la Gazette des Sorciers qui a raconté n'importe quoi.

Ainsi, dans son interview, Lucius Malfoy révèle son état d'agent double. Il ne dit pas franchement qu'il a trahi Voldemort par amour pour son fils mais cela se sent à la façon dont il décrit la torture que Draco a endurée.

Severus Snape avoue qu'il a lancé l'Avada Kedavra sur le professeur Dumbledore mais qu'il l'a fait sur sa demande expresse. D'une part, il « prouvait » à Voldemort qu'il était son serviteur et d'autre part, il mettait fin à ses souffrances car le directeur de Poudlard, atteint par un terrible sortilège, était mourant. Dumbledore explique tout cela dans son testament qui a été en partie dévoilé au public.

Severus a pu ainsi protéger les enfants enlevés en leur préparant des potions qui contrait la volonté du Lord Noir. Cela non plus, il ne le dit pas directement mais Rita Skeeter est intelligente, elle sait tirer de ses entretiens les bonnes conclusions.

L'article sur Madame Malfoy est très émouvant.. La plume à papotes a fait du beau travail. L'amour de Narcissa pour Draco, son fils unique, transparaît à chaque ligne. Aussi quand celui-ci regagne la maison pour la semaine de vacances, la joie règne au château.

Le jeune homme blond est tout à fait remis de sa blessure au front mais il n'a pas retrouvé ses souvenirs. Il a juste des flashs très rapides de temps en temps. Le médicomage qui l'a examiné avant son départ dit que c'est bon signe. Sa mémoire n'est pas détruite, seulement endormie.

C'est sans doute grâce à cette baguette particulière qui intéresse beaucoup les chercheurs de Sainte Mangouste, l'une des baguettes du saule à la licorne. Draco a découvert avec surprise qu'il en avait une posée sur sa table de nuit. Qui a bien pu lui en faire cadeau ?

La jeune Cornélia est devenue la Pouffsouffle la plus célèbre de Poudlard. Ses dons de guérisseuse sont reconnus. Mais elle reste modeste. C'est la magie de la licorne qui agit par la baguette, dit-elle. Bien sûr, personne n'a osé affronter les araignées géantes pour découvrir le saule.

Draco conserve donc cette baguette près de lui. Sa mère lui en a acheté une autre, la même que la première, bois d'aubépine et ventricule de cœur de dragon, dès que Ollivander a rouvert son magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Voldemort l'avait bien enlevé pour que les autres sorciers ne puissent acheter des baguettes de bonne qualité.

Et c'est la gourmandise qui l'avait poussé à enlever en même temps Florian Fortarôme, le fabricant de glaces .Qui aurait pu penser que le redoutable Lord Noir aimait tant les sucreries ? Il faut bien se dire que tous les Tyrans du monde ont leurs petites ou leurs grandes faiblesses.

Avant son départ en vacances, Draco n'a revu Harry Potter qu'une fois. Sur la demande de la directrice, il est allé près du blessé et lui a dit « Au revoir, Potter. » Il aurait voulu dire plus ou mieux mais il s'est senti soudain … intimidé ? Le pâle visage a l'air si triste.

Maintenant, Draco a retrouvé sa maison, sa chambre, ses parents et même son professeur préféré, Severus Snape. Il ne manque rien à son bonheur. Rien ? Ce n'est pas si sûr. Il y a en lui un vide qu'il ne peut combler. Quelque chose lui manque terriblement et il ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Enfin, la vie est malgré tout merveilleusement belle sans ce monstre qui voulait dominer le monde. Les gens sont presque tous d'accord avec ça maintenant. Seuls quelques irréductibles pensent le contraire mais ils sont de moins en moins nombreux.

Le lundi des vacances, le matin.

Les trois Malfoy et Severus Snape prennent leur petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger du château quand un elfe de maison apparaît, l'air un peu affolé. Il annonce que deux elfes libres venant de Poudlard sont à la porte et demande à parler à Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci reconnaît avec surprise Dobby vêtu d'un costume vert avec un bonnet gris à pompon argent et Winky en robe rouge à ceinture dorée. On voit qu'ils ont fait des efforts pour paraître élégants et ils portent les couleurs de deux Maisons de l'école. Ce sont eux qui s'occupaient de Draco à l'infirmerie.

Dobby est stressé par la présence de Lucius qui a été son maître et qui lui a laissé de mauvais souvenirs. Mais il a une mission à remplir et il s'avance bravement vers Draco. Il fait une grande courbette et dit en montrant Winky :

« Maître Draco, mon épouse ici présente a trouvé, en faisant le ménage dans l'appartement de Harry Potter, un objet qui vous appartient à vous autant qu'à lui. La directrice de Poudlard nous a autorisé à venir vous voir pour vous le montrer. Vous devrez ensuite nous dire ce qu'il faut en faire. »

Tout le monde regarde l'elfe avec des yeux ronds. Depuis qu'il a un anneau d'or à l'oreille, Dobby a décidé de parler avec distinction. Il se redresse de toute sa petite taille. Il est à la fois impressionnant et comique. Il tend à Draco un parchemin enroulé sur lui-même.

Stupéfait, Draco le prend et le déroule. Ses yeux s'ouvrent plus grands encore quand il le lit puis brusquement, il le lâche et tombe sur le sol, évanoui. C'est le texte du Serment et il est signé de deux noms réunis : Harry Potter-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-Potter.

C'est l'affolement dans la salle à manger. Narcissa se précipite vers son fils. Lucius prend le parchemin, le lit puis le tend à Severus d'un air totalement paniqué. Dobby devient tout blanc et prend dans ses bras Winky devenue toute rouge. Seul Severus garde son calme. Il prend la direction des opérations.

Lundi après-midi.

Le professeur Snape et les Malfoy sont au salon. Le parchemin déroulé est posé sur une table basse. Draco est encore très pâle. Ses parents ont repris contenance. Ils savent à quoi le Serment engage leur fils. Mais ils ne peuvent rien y faire. C'est un Serment magique. Il faut l'assumer.

Le matin, quand chacun a été un peu remis de ses émotions, le professeur Snape a interrogé Dobby et Winky. Ceux-ci ont révélé que pendant son séjour à Poudlard, maître Draco était devenu l'ami de maître Harry, … l'ami, enfin plus que l'ami, … qu'ils les avaient vu s'embrasser … plus que s'embrasser … et qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit … plus que dormir …et qu'enfin toute l'école savait bien qu'ils s'aimaient … qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup … et que même Maître Harry l'avait dit devant tout le monde … et que …

Cela avait pris un bon moment parce que Winky pleurait et riait en même temps et que Dobby rougissait et bégayait … Mais c'était très clair. Draco et Harry Potter avaient été amoureux l'un de l'autre pendant l'année oubliée de Draco, amoureux au point d'échanger le Serment. Et Draco avait beau protester qu'il n'aimait pas Potter, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était lié par leur pacte.

Quand Draco se mit en colère et commença à injurier Harry, son père le fit taire.

« Ne dis plus rien, Draco. Chacune de tes paroles peut provoquer sa mort. « Tu me hais, je meurs. » C'est le texte de votre Serment. Tu es peut-être en train de le tuer.

--Je m'en moque ! Il peut mourir, je ne verserai pas une larme.

-- Mais mon chéri, dit sa mère, s'il meurt, tu meurs aussi. Je ne veux pas te perdre après t'avoir retrouvé.

-- Il n'y a qu'une solution, dit Severus. Draco, vous allez retourner à Poudlard et vous débrouiller pour que Potter se réveille. Alors, peut-être, nous pourrons trouver une issue. La situation est particulière. Le Magenmagot pourra peut-être faire annuler le Serment mais pour cela, il faut l'accord des deux parties.

--Je ne peux quand même pas faire semblant d'aimer Potter. Je ne le déteste plus mais il m'est indifférent. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

--Mon fils, reprend Lucius, laisse-moi te parler crûment. Préfères-tu les filles ou les garçons ?

--Père, c'est très personnel. Disons que je suis bisexuel.

--Alors rien n'est perdu. Fais un effort mon fils. Nous allons arranger cela. »

Voilà pourquoi Draco Malfoy s'apprête à regagner Poudlard après seulement deux jours de vacances.

Le mardi, fin de matinée.

Draco est dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Elle lui explique que Harry n'est plus à l'infirmerie. Il a été transféré dans son appartement. Madame Pomfresh et les elfes s'occuperont de lui dans la journée. Si lui, Draco, veut les aider, il peut s'installer dans la deuxième chambre. Cela lui rappellera peut-être de bons souvenirs.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je n'ai pas évoqué votre relation sentimentale avec Harry quand je vous ai raconté les évènements de votre année oubliée. C'était trop personnel, il fallait que vous retrouviez vous-même cette partie de l'histoire.

« Mais le Serment change tout. Hier après-midi, Harry a failli mourir. Il ne respirait plus, son cœur avait cessé de battre. Vous deviez être en train de le maudire.. J'ai lu votre engagement réciproque et je n'en connais pas de plus absolu. Le simple fait de dire de mauvaises paroles sur Harry peut le tuer.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je dois vous révéler ceci. Quand vous êtes arrivé ici, blessé et sans pouvoir magique, Harry n'était pas amoureux de vous mais vous, vous l'aimiez déjà et vous avez décidé de faire sa conquête. Vous avez réussi et maintenant, il vous aime.

« D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il a fait beaucoup pour vous. Il vous a rendu vos pouvoirs . Considérez ceci comme une dette sorcière et mettez tout en œuvre pour le sortir du coma. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit si difficile d'aimer Harry. C'est un garçon attachant. Au moins, essayez d'être gentil, ce sera un bon début. »

Draco n'est toujours pas convaincu de son amour passé pour Harry Potter malgré tout ce qu'on lui dit et malgré le Serment. Les vieilles rancunes ont la vie dure. Mais s'il s'agit simplement d'être poli, il veut bien faire un effort.

Mardi après midi.

Draco entre dans la chambre de Harry. Le jeune homme brun a toujours le teint très pâle et les yeux clos. Son bandage est moins épais, il entoure juste son front. C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Son visage est fin et sous les couvertures, son corps a l'air mince et bien proportionné.

Draco s'approche et dit :

« Bonjour, Potter. »

Cela lui semble un peu trop sec. Il s'assoit au bord du lit et dit :

« Bonjour …heu … Harry. »

Il prend une des mains blanches dans les siennes. Elle est fraîche et douce. Et soudain, c'est le flash : une main se posant sur son front, sur son cœur, sur son sexe. Un apaisement soudain. Un superbe souvenir.


	40. Chapter 40

DORS DRACO.

Prêtez-moi encore un petit peu Draco et Harry, s'il vous plaît, Madame Rowling. Ils vous appartiennent , je le sais , mais il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. Je vais vous les rendre. En pleine forme.

On demande à la fleur son parfum et aux êtres humains, la politesse. Proverbe indien.

Chapitre 40

Mardi après-midi, suite.

Draco tient la main de Harry entre les siennes. Ne sachant trop que faire, il se met à parler.

« Potter … heu … Harry, tu dois te réveiller. Pompom dit que ta blessure n'est pas grave. Elle doit enlever ton pansement après-demain. Tu auras une cicatrice mais tu y es habitué non ?

« Je te promets de ne pas me moquer de toi. Nous sommes adultes maintenant. Nous n'allons pas passer le reste de l'année à nous battre et à nous injurier comme autrefois. Tu te souviens de ce cours de potions …. »

Draco parle, parle … Il lui semble tout naturel de parler à Harry, même s'il est inconscient dans son lit … Inconscient … Peut-être pas complètement. Draco vient de rappeler une farce idiote qu'ils se sont faite mutuellement, il se met à rire et la main de Harry se referme sur la sienne. Il tressaille … Comme la peau est douce …

Il se penche vers le jeune homme brun :

« Tu m'entends, Potter … heu … Harry. Tu fais semblant ou quoi ? Allez, réveille-toi, je ne peux pas passer mon temps à te faire la causette … »

Draco s'énerve un peu puis tout à coup, il se rend compte qu'il ne dit pas les bonnes paroles Qu'est-ce que Potter attend de lui … Pas qu'il lui dise des mots d'amour tout de même ! Il y a des limites à la bonne volonté !

Le jeune homme blond reprend le cours de ses évocations. Il parle encore un moment et puis il s'endort dans le fauteuil près du lit, sa main tenant toujours celle du blessé.

Madame Pomfresh les trouve dans cette position en entrant dans la chambre. Sa première pensée, c'est :

« Merlin ! Q'ils sont beaux ! Ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Elle s'approche tout doucement. « On dirait que Harry respire mieux … Il est moins pâle. Allons, monsieur Malfoy, c'est à vous maintenant de faire des miracles. »

Mardi soir.

Draco a été réveillé par l'arrivée de la Sang de Bourbe et la belette. Ah ! Non ! Il faut dire Hermione et Ron maintenant. Draco lâche la main qu'il tenait encore, se lève, salue courtoisement les arrivants et se retire.

Les deux amis le suivent des yeux d'un air ahuri. Ron ronchonne :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?

--Peut-être que la mémoire lui revient, » dit Hermione. Ron n'est pas convaincu.

Mercredi.

Madame Pomfresh a envoyé Draco chez Hagrid lui demander s'il pouvait se procurer un peu de lait de Sombral. Les infusions qu'elle prépare ne suffisent pas à redonner des forces au jeune blessé. Il ne semble aller mieux que quand Draco est près de lui.

Cet après-midi là, Draco s'est installé sur le lit, il a soulevé Harry et l'a tenu dans ses bras. Il lui a raconté son enfance au château Malfoy, il lui a parlé de sa mère qu'il aime tant, de son père qui cache son affection sous un air sévère mais qui l'aime beaucoup finalement.

Tout à coup, il a senti bouger contre lui le corps abandonné et il a frissonné. Ce corps est doux et chaud. Il a envie de … le serrer plus étroitement contre lui ? … de le caresser ?… C'est vrai, quoi ! Il n'est pas insensible au charme du jeune homme qui repose dans ses bras …

Jeudi.

L'infirmière a enlevé définitivement le bandage qui recouvre le front de Harry. Draco fait la grimace. La cicatrice barre tout le front. Elle est encore un peu rouge et enflammée mais, selon l'infirmière, c'est passager.

Draco passe tout l'après-midi avec Harry. Il s'est installé confortablement sur le lit, le jeune homme brun reposant contre lui, sur sa poitrine. Il parle un peu, s'endort et quand il se réveille, la tête de Harry est sur son épaule et ses cheveux lui chatouille le nez.

Il a un flash rapide. Il en est sûr maintenant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tient Harry de cette façon. Ainsi, ce que la directrice lui a raconté serait vrai ? Lui et Potter ? Le Serment ne mentirait pas ? Ils se seraient vraiment aimés ?

Nuit de jeudi à vendredi.

Draco se réveille brusquement. Il a cru entendre un bruit venant de l'autre chambre. Il laisse les portes ouvertes par précaution. Il se lève et va voir. Harry n'a pas bougé. Dans la lumière de la veilleuse, il ressemble à un enfant endormi.

Draco est ému, Cette scène lui rappelle quelque chose, il en est sûr. Mais pourquoi sa mémoire ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? Il se penche vers Harry et la tentation le prend. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a pas éprouvé de désir pour le beau brun mais cette fois, les lèvres rouges l'attirent.

Au moment où il va poser un baiser sur la bouche entr'ouverte, une voix résonne dans sa tête : « On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un sans sa permission ! » Cette phrase, il l'a déjà entendue, il en est certain. Il recule et une autre pensée lui vient :

Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il retourne dans sa chambre, il va dormir à côté de Harry … juste dormir … Juste dormir ? Pourquoi ces mots éveillent-ils en lui tant de résonance. Il se glisse près de Harry, l'attire contre lui et s'endort en sentant leurs deux corps s'épouser parfaitement.

Vendredi .

Dobby arrive avec le plateau du petit déjeuner dans la chambre de Draco mais le jeune homme n'est pas là. Il le trouve dans le lit de Harry Ils sont serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais seul Draco se réveille. Les yeux de Harry ne s'ouvrent toujours pas.

Dobby répand la nouvelle dans les cuisines. « Enfin ! » pensent les elfes. Mais les choses ne sont pas si faciles. Ce matin-là, Draco reçoit un hibou envoyé par Lucius Malfoy. Où en est leur projet ? Potter va-t-il enfin se réveiller pour qu'on puisse s'occuper du Serment ?

Draco reprend pied dans la réalité. Heureusement que son père l'a rappelé à l'ordre ! Il se laissait aller à … à quoi ? à tomber amoureux ? amoureux de Potter ? Cet après-midi là, au lieu de rester avec Harry, il va se promener dans le parc de Poudlard.

Presque toutes les traces de la bataille ont disparu. Seule reste visible la partie centrale dorée des cercles de duel. Draco s'y arrête. Il sent qu'il s'est passé là quelque chose qui le concerne mais le sortilège du Maître … de Voldemort est puissant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le briser pour qu'il retrouve sa mémoire perdue ?

En se promenant au hasard, il découvre deux nouvelles tombes. Le mausolée de Dumbledore se dresse toujours près du lac. Mais à côté des serres, il y a un tertre fleuri de bruyères tricolores. Une plaque de marbre indique :

« Ici repose Argus Rusard, mort en héros le 13 mars 1998. »

Rusard ? Un héros ? Draco n'en revient pas.

Et à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, il voit un Centaure ajouter une grosse pierre blanche à un tumulus déjà important. C'est Firenze.

« Ha ! Draco Malfoy, dit le Centaure. J'apporte ma contribution au monument dédié à notre amie, Sybille Trelawney. Son corps repose ici mais son âme nous a rejoints au cœur de la Forêt. En ce moment, nous consultons les astres pour lire l'avenir de l'école et de ses occupants.

« Il est toujours aussi difficile d'interpréter les signes. Il semble que votre destin soit lié à celui de Harry Potter. Mais vous êtes tous les deux libres de votre choix. Vous pouvez vous épouser ou vous séparer. La décision vous appartient. Rien n'est définitivement écrit dans les étoiles. Chaque être humain décide de sa vie. Chacun choisit son chemin. Réfléchissez bien avant de décider du vôtre. »

Vous pouvez vous épouser ? Ce stupide Centaure dit n'importe quoi ! Draco fulmine. Puis il pense brusquement à Harry. Non ! Il va lui faire du mal s'il se met en colère. Mais tout de même …épouser un garçon … épouser Potter … épouser Harry ? …Draco passe le reste de l'après-midi dans le parc, indécis, tourmenté. Dans son lit aux draps blancs, un jeune homme avec une longue cicatrice au front pâlit, gémit, s'agite …

Cependant, le soir, Draco n'y tient plus. Il retourne « juste dormir » dans le lit de Harry. Cette nuit-là, ses rêves se font érotiques et il se réveille en sueur allongé près d'un corps qui l'attire de plus en plus.

Il avance la main pour la glisser sous la veste de pyjama de son voisin endormi mais recule soudain avec horreur. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire par Merlin ! Il ne veut pas profiter de Harry ! Il veut qu'il se réveille … Il veut l'aimer … Il veut lui dire … Il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut … . Il se lève et retourne précipitamment dans sa chambre.

Samedi.

Madame Pomfresh fait comme tous les matins la toilette de Harry. Draco arrive alors qu'elle recouvre le corps vêtu de frais avec les draps qu'elle vient de changer. Elle a l'air pressée. Un hibou lui a fait savoir qu'on avait besoin d'elle à Sainte Mangouste. Aurora Sinistra vient enfin de sortir du coma.

Elle dit à Draco :

« Veillez bien sur Harry, Je reviendrai dans l'après-midi. Et tant que j'y pense, voilà de l'essence d'aigremoine. Il y en a très peu alors ne la gaspillez pas.

--Et que dois-je en faire ?

--Ah ! C'est vrai, vous ne vous en souvenez pas. C'est le produit qui fait disparaître les cicatrices. Monsieur Potter a guéri votre dos déchiré par des griffes de Loup Garou avec cette essence. J'allais m'occuper de son front mais je suis assez pressée. Pouvez-vous le faire à ma place ?

« Il suffit de masser très doucement la peau et la cicatrice disparaît. Celle que Monsieur Potter avait auparavant était une marque magique. On ne pouvait l'effacer. Je pense que celle-ci ne résistera pas à une application de ce produit. »

Elle sort en dissimulant un sourire. Elle aura fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour rapprocher les deux jeunes gens. L'effet secondaire de l'aigremoine devrait les aider.

Draco s'assoit donc sur le lit, il verse une goutte d'essence odorante directement sur le front de Harry et commence son massage du bout des doigts.

La cicatrice disparaît peu à peu. Le front est blanc, lisse, parfait …Et pour Draco, c'est le choc … La douceur de la peau … Le parfum de l'aigremoine …

Le souvenir jaillit … Des mains caressantes sur son dos … une voix qui devient rauque … un baiser sur son épaule … puis des baisers sur son bras .. et enfin des lèvres qui se joignent … un cadeau de Noël …

Draco pousse un cri. Sa mémoire … Sa mémoire revient … Des images défilent à toute vitesse dans sa tête, devant ses yeux, et dans chacune de ces images, il y a Harry , Harry qui le tient dans ses bras, Harry qui l'embrasse, Harry qui fait l'amour avec lui … HARRY !

Harry , son amour, son bonheur, sa joie de tous les instants … Draco se penche et pose ses lèvres sur la bouche rouge. Il est en train de virer Pouffsouffle ! Il a l'impression d'être le Prince Charmant réveillant la Belle au Bois Dormant. Sauf que la Belle est un beau brun qui ouvre enfin les yeux .

Ils se regardent, des émeraudes se reflétant dans des petits lacs d'argent… Et le monde n'existe plus. Draco entoure de ses bras les épaules de Harry et l'attire contre lui.. Les mains de Harry s'accrochent à la taille de Draco. Leurs lèvres se soudent, leurs langues se cherchent. Ils retombent ensemble sur le lit. Leurs corps séparés par les draps s'épousent pourtant étroitement. Ils ne font qu'un et le baiser se prolonge jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque.

Ils se séparent à regret. Draco murmure : « Je t'aime Harry. » Harry répond d'une voix enrouée, une voix qui n'a plus servi depuis longtemps : « Je t'aime Draco. »C'est comme s'ils venaient de renouveler le Serment. Il y a une telle sincérité, une telle vérité dans les simples mots qu'ils viennent de dire qu'ils n'ajoutent rien, Ils restent sans bouger, front contre front , lèvres contre lèvres, cœur contre cœur.

Plus tard viendra le temps du sexe torride, des corps qui ne font qu'un, des cris et des gémissements mêlés. Mais pour ce moment magique des retrouvailles, il n'y a que l'amour dans ce qu'il a de plus vaste et de plus pur.

Deux jeunes hommes beaux comme des Anges se regardent et se sourient , enfin réunis, enfin ensemble, enfin amoureux l'un de l'autre pour … l'éternité ?

L'éternité moins un jour …

-

-

-

-

-Contentes Hermoni ? Nekochan Miharu ? sati-san ?


	41. Chapter 41

DORS DRACO.

A La Grandissime Madame Rowling à qui tout ici appartient, j'emprunte pour la dernière fois Sybille Patricia Trelawney.

Pyanfar joue à la devineresse. Hé oui, on est le …

Epilogue

Jeudi 13 mars 2008 

Comme tous les ans depuis la Grande Bataille, ce jour est férié à Poudlard. De plus, on fête le dixième anniversaire de la victoire. Tous les anciens ou presque sont là. Rita Skeeter elle-même, la célèbre journaliste free-lance, doit couvrir l'événement et ce sera le premier « direct » de la télévision sorcière.

Car beaucoup de choses ont changé en dix ans. Comme le répète sans cesse Elisabeth Colwin, la grande physiquo-sorcière, il faut prendre aux Moldus ce qu'ils ont de bon, c'est-à-dire entre autres, l'électricité, le téléphone et la crème caramel.

Mais comme l'avait émis Dolorès Ombrage l'une des rares fois où elle avait dit quelque chose de sensé, « Le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé »,il ne s'agit pas de balayer des siècles de tradition.

La grande Salle est toujours éclairée de centaines de bougies allumées mais les couloirs s'ornent d'appliques électriques en forme de chandeliers et les elfes de maison disposent des découvertes qui ont révolutionné le confort ménager à savoir la machine à laver, la cocotte-minute et le balai mange-moutons.

Les élèves ne portent leur costume de sorcier qu'aux grandes occasions, aujourd'hui par exemple. Autrement, c'est plutôt jeans, pulls et baskets. Par contre, ils n'ont pas de portables comme les petits Moldus. La magie de Poudlard trouble les ondes et c'est tant mieux. Minerva McGonagall désapprouve les conversations futiles et les fous rires niais. Il y a un téléphone fixe dans son bureau et c'est largement suffisant, dit-elle.

Depuis dix ans, le monde sorcier est en paix. Le nom de Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort a rejoint dans les livres d'Histoire de la Magie celui du Mage Grindenwald mais ce n'est plus le Professeur Binns qui assure les cours. Après la bataille, il a décidé que l'heure de sa retraite avait sonné et il coule des jours heureux dans un phare battu par les vagues et les vents en pleine Mer du Nord.

Ce n'est pas le seul a avoir quitté l'école. A la surprise générale, Hagrid a épousé Olympe Maxime il y a cinq ans et il est parti vivre avec elle sur la Côte d'Azur. Elle l'a totalement transformé. Il a ses habitudes chez un coiffeur moldu, il porte maintenant des costumes de bonne coupe et il a une faiblesse particulière pour les gilets brodés de toutes couleurs.

Il a malheureusement aussi conservé son amour pour les animaux bizarres et il lui arrive encore d'adopter des Salamandres cracheuses de feu ou des canards à cinq pattes. Mais aujourd'hui, comme chaque année, il sera présent à la fête.

Son demi-frère, Graup, a atteint l'âge adulte. Il aimerait prendre femme mais le Ministère de la Magie refuse de voir un couple de géants s'installer en Angleterre. Hagrid lui cherche donc une géante ayant bon caractère pour épouse et un pays d'accueil pour abriter ses futures amours. Ce ne sera pas facile.

C'est Cornélia Dellaz qui a pris la relève. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner trop de son saule, de la Forêt Interdite et des êtres magiques qui la peuplent. La maisonnette un peu délabrée de Hagrid s'est transformée en un joli cottage où elle vit avec son époux Dennis Crivey.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, celui-ci est entré en apprentissage chez Ollivander. Il est maintenant fabricant de baguettes magiques mais il n'avait jamais oublié la petite « pi pa ». Il l'a revue quand il a eu son diplôme de compagnon-baguetier, il l'a courtisée, elle avait toujours pour lui une tendre inclination, ils forment maintenant un couple surprenant mais exemplaire.

Ce ne sera pas le seul couple de la fête. Ron, devenu Auror, a épousé Hermione, spécialiste en Droit Sorcier et Moldu. Ils ont deux enfants, un garçon nommé Harry et une fille appelée Sybille. C'est elle qui déposera cette année la gerbe de fleurs sur la tombe de Trelawney. Lucius, le fils de Ernie Mac Millan et de Pansy, fleurira celle d'Argus Rusard.

Théodore Nott a fait fortune dans les affaires avant d'épouser Parvati Patil. Il faut dire que les enfants de Mangemorts se sont retrouvés démunis après la guerre. La fortune de leurs parents a été confisquée et ces richesses ont servi à indemniser ceux qui avaient souffert de leurs crimes, à construire des orphelinats et à créer des maisons de soins. La guerre avait laissé derrière elle des douleurs profondes qu 'il a fallu guérir.

Mais Théo avait le génie du management . Il a fondé sa propre affaire et il a réussi au delà de toutes espérances. C'est l'un des hommes les plus riches d'Angleterre. Il sera là, lui aussi avec sa femme et sa fille Narcissa. Ce prénom est très à la mode.

Grégory Goyle est spécialiste de sports de combats moldus. Il a un Gymnase à Londres mais il donne aussi des cours à Poudlard. Son petit ami Colin Crivey est chroniqueur sportif à la Gazette du Sorcier. Il commente les matchs de Quidditch à la radio et bientôt à la télévision sorcière.

Car la télévision sorcière est née trois ans auparavant et c'est une invention de jumeaux Weasley. En fait, cette découverte est due au hasard. Ils cherchaient plutôt des hologrammes animées pour leur magasin de farces et ils ont trouvé le principe des images magiques sur écran.

Elisabeth Colwin, ce génie de l'adaptation des produits moldus au monde sorcier, a finalisé l'invention et les postes de télé, encore peu nombreux, sont fabriqués dans l'atelier de Greg Larnegan qui pense ainsi faire fortune et conquérir le cœur de sa Serdaigle toujours adorée.

Luna Lovegood est devenu exploratrice. Elle recherche dans le monde entier la trace des animaux fabuleux dont parlait son père. Chose étrange, il avait peut-être raison pour le Ronflack Cornu. Dans les steppes glacées du Nord de la Sibérie, là où on découvre de temps en temps des restes de mammouths, on vient de signaler la présence à l'état fossile d'un animal inconnu qui ressemble fort à la description que Oreste Lovegood faisait de la bête en question. Luna va partir sur place pour vérifier cette hypothèse. Elle a promis d'offrir une corne du Ronflack en question au musée de Poudlard. Elle se contentera de la gloire.

Blaise Zabini est écrivain mais ses livres ne sont publiés que chez les Moldus. Ils racontent tous l'histoire abracadabrante d'une école de sorcellerie et les aventures des garçons et des filles qui la fréquentent. Ces élèves sont plus ou moins déjantés, leurs professeurs aussi d'ailleurs.

Les Moldus lisent ces histoires sur leurs-z-ordinateurs. Ils appellent ça des fan fictions. Blaise a un succès fou mais ça ne lui rapporte pas un centime. Ce n'est pas grave. Sa mère, qui a été mariée sept fois, a gardé sa colossale fortune. Elle n'a jamais fait partie des Mangemorts et son dernier mari est à Azkaban. Elle lui envoie des oranges de temps en temps.

Nagini coule des jours heureux, enfin des nuits heureuses, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il en sort environ une fois par trimestre, causant des frayeurs aux élèves de première année mais ça ne dure pas. Il est si beau, si … élégant … Il aime toujours le lait et les plus âgés se font un plaisir de lui en apporter. Mais personne ne peut parler avec lui en Fourchelangue sauf une fois par an, le jour des visites. C'est aujourd'hui justement. Peut-être ira-t-il faire un tour dans les longs couloirs du Château ?

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont mariés et très heureux. Les anciens de Poudlard se souviennent encore du couple magnifique qu'ils formaient pendant leur dernier trimestre à l'école. Ils ont passé leurs A.S.P.I.Cs haut la main, comme tous les septièmes années de ce temps-là. On n'apprend pas à lutter contre un Lord Noir sans devenir un sorcier de haut niveau.

Puis pendant un an, les deux amoureux ont disparu. On apprit par le Chicaneur, à qui ils donnaient de temps en temps des nouvelles, qu'ils prenaient une année sabbatique et faisaient le tour du monde chez les Moldus. Ils ont ainsi visité l'Europe, remonté le Nil, voyagé en Inde, en Chine et au Japon.

Ils ont séjourné en Amérique du Nord, surtout sur la Côte Est, où se trouvent encore des communautés de sorciers implantés là au seizième siècle, et en Amérique du sud, au Brésil où s'est installé le Professeur Snape, banni d'Angleterre après son procès. C'était ça ou cinq ans à Azkaban.

Severus Snape a choisi l'exil et il en est finalement heureux. Il s'est intégré à une communauté de sorciers vaudous qui pratiquent la magie blanche sous la forme de guérisons. Il prépare de savantes potions et il sait aussi détecter ceux qui pratiquent la magie noire par les envoûtements.

Les Potter-Malfoy ont été heureux de revoir leur ancien professeur, oui même Harry qui a découvert par hasard le secret de Severus Snape. Il a suffit d'une photo aperçue dans la chambre de ce dernier pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi le professeur de potions l'avait toujours détesté. Il ressemblait trop à son père et il avait les yeux de sa mère.

La photo dans un petit cadre ovale représentait Lili Evans et Harry a compris que Severus en avait été follement amoureux mais qu'elle lui avait préféré James Potter. Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne Tout le monde n'a pas la chance, comme Draco et lui, de partager le même amour.

Après leur année sabbatique, ils ont réalisé le rêve qu'ils avaient fait un soir à Poudlard. Ils se sont installés à Paris dans un quartier Moldu. Draco a fait ses trois ans d'études à la faculté de pharmacie sorcière et Harry a très vite trouvé un travail d'essais et de recherches dans l'usine de balais magiques « Lenoir-Caudron » qui ne fabrique que des balais de compétition haut de gamme et cela, uniquement sur commande. Il a été heureux d'y être employé non pas à cause de sa réputation de Sauveur du Monde mais seulement parce qu'il était le meilleur de sa spécialité.

Draco et Harry sont maintenant installés dans un bel appartement du Londres Moldu. Mais Draco a une apothicairerie florissante sur le Chemin de Traverse, juste à côté de la minuscule boutique où Harry vend les balais de son ex-employeur à des joueurs de Quidditch de renommée mondiale et à des gens riches et influents. Mais il n'a pas oublié son enfance difficile. Il soutient financièrement des clubs amateurs et entraîne une équipe d'anciens de Poudlard qui fait des matchs d'exhibition pour des causes humanitaires.

Justement, cet après-midi aura lieu le fameux match des « anciens » contre les « élèves » de Poudlard. Les scores sont à égalité : quatre matchs gagnés de chaque côté. La compétition n'a été organisée qu'à partir de la deuxième réunion. Qui cette année va remporter le trophée ?

Les retrouvailles ont lieu sur la pelouse devant le château. La marque dorée, vestige du duel, ne s'est jamais effacée. L'herbe qui y pousse est jaune d'or et les trèfles y ont tous quatre feuilles. Il est interdit de les cueillir. Les jumeaux Priscall ont bien essayé mais ils se sont retrouvés pendant une semaine avec du persil dans les narines pour Eric, dans les oreilles pour Rose.

Les invités arrivent par petits groupes. Ils sont accueillis par Minerva McGonagall en robe de soie, Horace Slughorn, le professeur de potions, un peu serré dans son magnifique costume, et Remus Lupin qui a l'air heureux et en pleine forme et enseigne toujours la défense contre les forces du mal.

« Si, si, jeunes gens, jeunes filles. C'est toujours utile. Un Mage Noir a été vaincu mais nous devons rester sur nos gardes. Le Mal peut réapparaître à tout moment. Les forces souterraines sont puissantes. Soyons toujours prêts à les combattre. »

Savez-vous qu'à la fin de la guerre, Rufus Scrimgeour et plusieurs hauts responsables du Ministère ont craint la force et la puissance magique de Harry Potter ? Ils pensaient que le Vainqueur de Lord Machin voulait prendre le pouvoir !!!… Pures divagations politiciennes ! Harry ne pensait qu'à l'amour et c'est pour cela qu'il s'est éloigné pendant un certain temps du monde sorcier.

Enfin, on n'est pas là pour remuer de mauvais souvenirs mais pour se retrouver, avoir des nouvelles de uns et des autres ...

« Alors, Neville, comment vont tes cultures ? As-tu créé de nouvelles variétés de plantes ? Ah ! Ta Preciosa Tuberosera Sumatraseis est une pure merveille ! »

« Salut, Pansy ! J'ai reçu ton nouveau catalogue de produits de beauté. Je te passe commande à mon retour. »

« Millicent ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu es enceinte ? Félicitations au futur papa ! »

(Oui parce que finalement, Millicent a épousé Vincent Crabbe et la jeune femme se désespérait parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfants. Mais les recherches sur la baguette de saule de Cornélia ont permis des avancées importantes. On dit même que … mais c'est un secret ….)

Le repas pris dans la Grande Salle a été comme d'habitude un régal. Les elfes se sont surpassés. Il y a aussi beaucoup de changements dans la tour des elfes. Il a fallu créer une nursery puis une école car de nombreux mariages ont eu lieu après la bataille. La plupart des elfes sont libres. Seuls, quelques vieux traditionalistes refusent encore de porter des vêtements décents.

Les décrets concernant les êtres magiques tels que les Centaures, les Gobelins, les Sirènes et d'autres ont été promulgués, sous l'impulsion d'Hermione Granger, toujours aussi combattive quand il s'agit de défendre les droits des opprimés. Elle profite du premier « direct » de la télévision sorcière pour lancer une action en faveur des botrucs « qui, il ne faut pas l'oublier, ont vaincu un géant le jour de la grande bataille … »

Ron Weasley regarde sa femme d'un air amusé. Toujours la même … Toute sa famille va bien. Monsieur et Madame Weasley sont seuls au Terrier, enfin seuls … sauf quand débarquent les enfants et petits enfants ! Bill et Fleur vivent en France, la banque Gringott a ouvert une agence à Nice. Ils ont deux garçons, Fleur aimerait avoir une fille qui hériterait de ses dons de Velane.

Charlie travaille toujours en Roumanie . Son petit ami, Boromir, est blond comme les blés et dresseur de dragons lui aussi. Fred et Georges ont épousé des jumelles moldues. Leur magasin de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux a des succursales dans plusieurs pays et ils éditent un catalogue de vente par Hiboux express. Et depuis qu'il ont inventé la télévision sorcière, ils sont célèbres.

Cette année, ce sont les anciens qui gagnent le match de Quidditch. Après le repas du soir, pour lequel les elfes ont confectionné un buffet géant, il y a un bal auquel participent les sixièmes et les septièmes années La coutume veut qu'à la première danse, les aînés invitent un élève à danser et toutes les filles lorgnent vers Draco et Harry . Ils se prêtent au jeu de bonne grâce et la fille qu'ils choisissent, un peu au hasard d'ailleurs, en est fière pendant toute l'année.

Les invités partent à minuit, l'heure de la fin de la bataille, les uns en transplanant depuis le portail, d'autres par Portoloin, les derniers en empruntant le Magicobus. Stan Rocade, qui n'était pas plus Mangemort que vous ou moi, y a repris sa place.

Cette année, les Malfoy-Potter ont demandé à passer la nuit dans leur ancien appartement. Ils veulent s'offrir une nuit souvenirs. De nouveau, dans la lumière tamisée de la veilleuse, ils sont nus et leurs corps sont toujours aussi magnifiques, à peine moins minces qu'avant. Ils s'embrassent à petits coups, se caressent sensuellement. Ils ne se lassent pas de redécouvrir à chaque fois le corps de l'autre.

Oh ! il n'y a pas eu entre eux que des moments idylliques ! Ils se sont souvent disputés. Ils ont chacun leur caractère. Mais leur amour est si fort qu'ils finissent toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cependant, cette nuit est particulière, Draco a quelque chose à demander et il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Alors, il laisse la passion déferler sur eux. Son sexe dur va et vient en Harry, lui arrachant des cris et des gémissements de plaisir. La sueur coule sur leur peau et elle luit dans la pénombre. Ils sont divinement beaux. Enfin ils atteignent le point ultime de la jouissance et doucement se séparent, haletants.

Le temps qu'ils se rafraîchissent et se recouvrent magiquement d'un pyjama de soie, une agréable fantaisie de Draco, et des chaudes couvertures et vient le temps des confidences sur l'oreiller. Le jeune homme blond hésite un peu puis il se lance :

« Harry, maintenant que nous sommes bien installés dans la vie, n'as-tu jamais pensé à avoir des enfants ? »

Il tremble un peu en disant ces mots. Ce qu'il a à proposer est tellement étrange … Mais Harry sourit immédiatement et le serre contre lui.

« J'ai eu la même idée. J'attendais un peu pour t'en parler, je ne savais pas si tu en avais envie. Tu penses à une adoption ? Je serais tout à fait d'accord, tu sais, maintenant que la loi sorcière l'autorise. »

Draco le regarde, les yeux émeraude se reflétant comme toujours dans les yeux argent. Puis il se décide :

« Harry, je veux plus qu'une adoption. Je veux … je veux porter ton enfant … »

Le silence s'installe et Draco prend peur. Mais il voit soudain le visage de son amour s'illuminer.

« Toi aussi tu en as entendu parler ? L'effet de la baguette de saule … La possibilité pour deux hommes qui s'aiment de concevoir un enfant à eux … Draco …Je n'aurais jamais imaginé …Je n'aurais jamais osé … Mais si tu veux … »

Les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge. Il serre Draco contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il en a tant rêvé …une famille à eux, des enfants, toute une vie à s'aimer et à partager leur bonheur… C'est trop … Pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, Harry sent ses yeux se mouiller de larmes.

Draco lui aussi est terriblement ému. Alors il parle pour cacher son émotion.

« Cette chambre nous a toujours porté bonheur. C'est ici que nous nous sommes dit « Je t'aime. » pour la première fois. Sur ce lit , nous avons fait le Serment. Je t'ai demandé en mariage et maintenant je te le redis : Harry, aime-moi, fort. Fais-moi un enfant, Harry. »

Plus tard, deux Anges, l'un blond, l'autre brun, sentent le sommeil les gagner. Une dernière caresse, un dernier baiser … Des mots chuchotés… « Dors Harry. » … A quoi répond dans un murmure …« Dors Draco . »… Et c'est la nuit , la belle nuit étoilée, la nuit de tous les rêves …

FIN


	42. Chapter 42

Notes de l'auteur.

Fiat lux. Que la lumière soit … Et la lumière fut …

Quoi, c'est prétentieux de commencer comme ça … Mais non ! La lumière EST quand on allume l'écran de l'ordinateur, c'est tout ! Je ne me prends pas pour le Créateur du Monde … Quoique … Je pense que , si c'était une femme qui l'avait créé, il serait peut-être plus beau, va savoir …

DONC …

L'auteur : haniPyanfar pour la fan-fic DORS DRACO.

Bonjour à tous, à toutes, amies lectrices, camarades lecteurs.

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'avoir suivi mon histoire jusqu'au bout … 41 chapitres, ça peut sembler énorme mais vous avez pu constater qu'ils étaient courts. Comme ça, il y a plus de suspense …

Donc merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont classée dans leurs favoris ( Pyanfar est rougissante de bonheur …) et à toutes les personnes qui ont envoyé des reviews ( ça fait chaud au cœur…).

Je répondrai directement à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont une adresse sur le site.

Que les anonymes trouvent ici l'expression de ma gratitude. C'est dit avec des grands mots mais c'est à cause de ma timidité. Pyanfar est sincère quand elle dit que le plus petit message amène un sourire sur son visage et qu'elle n'est pas contre les grandes lettres qui analysent le bon et le mauvais de l'histoire.

Merci donc à zozo, Ano, nena, gemini, lou, khaoula, oceanesubby, Marie, Cassie, MissCC et bien sûr Hermoni qui m'a accompagnée pendant toute la publication de la fic. Je vous aime toutes et tous. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne à la date d'aujourd'hui, ( 05-08-07 )

Pour celles qui m'ont posé la question : non, je ne publierai pas une autre histoire pour le moment. Il y en a une en préparation mais elle n'est pas assez avancée et surtout, je ne veux rien publier avant la sortie du tome 7 en français. Comme d'habitude, le monde de H.P. appartient à J.K.R.

Une petite remarque à propos de l'anneau d'or que Dobby porte à l'oreille gauche après la bataille. C'est un clin d'œil à mon autre univers, la saga « Chanur » de Madame Carolyn J. Cherryh.

Pyanfar Chanur est une Hani de la planète Annurn. C'est la fière capitaine du vaisseau marchand intergalactique « Orgueil de Chanur ». A chaque expédition réussie, elle accroche un nouvel anneau d'or à son oreille et elle en a toute une ribambelle qui tintinnabulent. Voilà comment Pyanfar (l'autre c'est-à-dire moi) s'amuse.

Et on s'étonne ensuite si j'aime les super héros du genre Clark Kent, Spider Man ou le Surfer d'Argent … Et si je passe les soirées sans rien, mais rien de chez rien à la télé, à me libérer la tête avec Terminator 2 ou Conan le Barbare ou le Roi Scorpion …

Rassurez-vous ! J'aime aussi d'autres choses moins futiles, ça c'est pour le plaisir de rire. Les bons qui gagnent à la fin, ça n'existe pas dans la vraie vie, seulement dans les livres, les films et dans notre monde à nous, le monde des fan fics, notre merveilleux monde virtuel …

J'espère vous avoir fait plaisir avec DORS DRACO. Si ça vous a procuré quelques minutes de bonheur à la fin d'une journée ordinaire, je m'en réjouis. Ah ! J'oubliais …Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, pensez à votre tour au bonheur des auteurs …Reviewez …Please … Por favor …gerid svo … ( ça y est, Pyanfar recommence …)

Et je terminerai avec de la sagesse japonaise :

Le bonheur va vers ceux qui savent rire.

Aucune route n'est longue aux côtés d'un(e) ami(e)

Même un chemin de mille lieues commence par un pas.

.Même une fanfic de 41 chapitres commence par un mot.

Elle se termine par

Salutations à toutes et à tous

et Merci …


End file.
